Survivor
by Chee5e55ave5
Summary: Sixteen people put on an island for the ultimate competition. Who will outwit, outplay and outlast all the others? Crossover between Victorious and Zoey 101; based on Survivor. R&R please
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Victorious, Zoey 101, Survivor or Dan Schneider. I don't think he'd like it if I did.**

**In the context of this story, all of the characters are strangers before the show, including Zoey/Dustin and Tori/Trina.**

* * *

><p>Dan: We are standing in the middle of a random island somewhere in the world. I'm not sure where we are to be honest. But it is here where we will hold one of the toughest competitions ever. I'm your host, Dan Schneider!<p>

Here with me are 16 people who are about to begin the adventure of a lifetime. They will be left together on this island to fend for themselves They will be forced to work together to create a new society while battling the elements and each other. They must learn to adapt or they'll be voted out of the game. In the end, only one will outwit, outplay and outlast all the others. In the end, only one will walk away with the million dollar prize.

39 Days! 16 People! One Survivor!

* * *

><p><strong>The 16 people will be divided into two tribes of eight. <strong>

**The Capzo tribe will consist of: Chase Matthews, Dustin Brooks, Logan Reese, Lola Martinez, Michael Barrett, Nicole Bristow, Quinn Pensky, and Zoey Brooks.**

**The Havic tribe will consist of: Andre Harris, Beck Oliver, Cat Valentine, Jade West, Robbie Shapiro, Sinjin Van Cleef, Tori Vega, and Trina Vega.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN - This idea came to me because Survivor is one of my favorite shows, if not my absolute favorite. I thought I'd try this kind of story as an experiment; it will most likely be the biggest project I ever do. I plan on posting the first few chapters and if you guys decide it's not worth continuing, I'll scrap the whole thing. What do you guys think about the idea? And if you care, who do you think is going to win in the end?**

**A/N - Also, this is a pure crossover. I decided to put it in the Victorious archive since it would probably get more views than in the Zoey 101 or crossover archives. I'm hoping this doesn't violate the rules; otherwise I'll move it back into the crossover section.  
><strong>


	2. Getting Started

**Getting Started  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Victorious, Zoey 101, Survivor or Dan Schneider!**

**Texts in italics are when a character is giving a confessional that the other players cannot hear.**

* * *

><p>Both tribes have already been transported to their separate camps and are beginning to work. The only supplies each tribe is given are a pot, a machete, one water canteen per player, a map to a water source and enough rice to supply the tribe for approximately two weeks.<p>

**Capzo Tribe (Zoey 101) - Day One**

The Capzo tribe got off of their boat and began to celebrate successfully reaching the island. They hugged, high-fived and introduced themselves to each other.

After the hugging and introductions had passed, the tribe looked at the beach and forest where they will be spending the next few weeks. The beach itself was quite clean, seeing as the island had been mostly untouched by human civilization, outside of a couple of native tribes. The beach ended at a gorgeous forest where there were several trees around and the ground in the forest was covered with fallen leaves, loose sticks and various other forms of vegetation including bamboo. Various rock formations were also visible, including a shelf that one could stand under for shade from the hot sun.

Chase: So what do we do now?

Zoey: Obviously we need to get to work so that we can live here for a while.

Quinn: I think we need to start by choosing a leader so that we know what we're doing.

Zoey: OK, does anyone actually want to be the leader?

Nicole: Why not you? You seem like you would be a good leader.

Logan: No way. We can't have a girl lead us.

Chase: I'm cool with it. All those in favor of Zoey being the leader?

Everyone's hands raised except for Zoey and Logan.

Chase: OK, we have our tribe leader. Zoey will lead us to victory.

Most of the tribe murmured in agreement and they surrounded Zoey to hear what she had to say.

_Zoey: Coming into this, I didn't want to be the leader. If things go wrong, it's easy to blame the leader for it and then I would probably get voted out. But we need some sort of leadership if we want to survive, so if they all want me to step up, I guess I'll have to. Hopefully, I can use this position to make some friends and hopefully I can help this tribe a lot._

Zoey: OK...we need to focus on shelter, fire, food and water. How about we just have two people working on each?

Everyone else simply agreed with whatever Zoey said because for now, she was the leader. Zoey then split the tribe up into pairs in order to get as much work done as possible. Zoey and Michael would work on building the shelter, Logan and Quinn would try to make fire, Chase and Lola would try to find sources of food and Dustin and Nicole were sent with the map and canteens to find the water source.

_Chase: As soon as we decided that Zoey would lead us, she just got us to work. There was no arguing or protesting; she just gave us a direction and we followed it. And right now, we're getting a lot of work done. Zoey's actually doing really well as a leader so far. _

Logan and Quinn sat on the ground, making a small pile of tiny twigs and leaves.

Logan: I can't believe I'm taking orders from a girl.

Quinn: What's wrong with having a girl leader?

Logan remained silent, choosing not to answer the question.

Quinn: Whatever.

_Quinn: I don't get what Logan's deal is. Girls can do just as much as guys can do. I guess Logan's one of those guys who thinks guys are better than girls. I would love to see a girl win just to shove it in Logan's face."_

Chase and Lola came back into camp with coconuts and plantains that they found in some of the surrounding trees. Dustin and Nicole had also returned with all of the canteens filled with water. Zoey and Michael were struggling to build shelter with the materials they had. As soon as they had a small pile of materials to burn, Quinn started to make fire. Quinn took off her glasses and borrowed one of the canteens to place a small drop of water on her glasses lens.

Quinn: By using the water on my glasses, I can create a sort of magnifying glass so that I can use the sun to make fire.

Quinn angled her glasses so that the sun hit the water and could concentrate on their materials. Within a few minutes. Quinn's pile of kindling began to smoke, which eventually turned into flame.

Nicole: Wow, good job Quinn!

Zoey: Nice work!

Logan added some slightly bigger sticks to the fire to keep it going.

Logan: You did all right.

He said this to Quinn without much emotion in it.

_Logan: I'll admit it. Quinn managed to start the fire. Good on her. But that doesn't change the fact that I'm going to beat her. I would be embarrassed to lose to someone like her._

_Nicole: Oh my gosh! Our tribe is working amazingly! We've got a fantastic leader in Zoey who just took charge and we already have so much done! We already have food, water and we even have fire on the first day! We are going to be the best team EVER!_

**Havic Camp (Victorious) - Day One**

The Havic tribe hopped off the boat that had transported them to their tribe's beach on the other side of the island. Immediately, the eight people began to celebrate that they made it to the beach. They started off by hugging each other and introducing themselves to one another. They then looked out at their camp, which consisted of the same conditions as the Capzo tribe's.

_Beck: I think we have a good tribe so far. I've talked to some people and everyone seems really nice. We have your typical strongman, an enthusiastic girl, we got a couple of nerds that could be good around camp, and we got a hot girl and we got a goth girl. It's definitely quite the crew. I say let's get this show started._

After the hugging and introductions had passed, the tribe looked at the beach and forest where they will be spending the next few weeks. The beach itself was quite clean, seeing as the island had been mostly untouched by human civilization, outside of a couple of native tribes. The beach ended at a gorgeous forest where there were several trees around and the ground in the forest was covered with fallen leaves, loose sticks and various other forms of vegetation including bamboo. Various rock formations were also visible, including a shelf that one could stand under for shade from the hot sun.

Trina: There's nothing here! Where are the houses and food?

Tori: It's a survival competition. We're supposed to make our own shelter and find our own food.

Trina: But I don't want to do that!

Jade: Put up or shut up, because we have to work if we want somewhere to sleep tonight..

She stepped into the forest, shoving Trina as a sign of her irritation.

_Trina: I hate it here already! Everyone here has a problem and we don't have anything here! I only agreed to come on this show because they told me I would be on TV and that I'd be a star! I can't believe I agreed to this!_

_Tori: I think that Trina made a very bad first impression when she complained about how we would have to survive. We're only ten minutes into the game! People are going to be looking for reasons to vote someone off. She just gave an easy one._

Jade stepped up and stood in front of the small crowd.

Jade: We should really get working on building a shelter first so that we can have a place to sleep.

Robbie: But none of us even know what we're doing!.

Andre: Yeah, this is probably the first time any of us have ever done this!

Cat: Well, once my family went camping and my brother saw this snake in the woods. He picked it up and it bit him so we had to leave for the hospital.

Everyone turned to look at Cat as if she were insane.

Tori: How is that supposed to help us with building a shelter?.

Cat: Easy. Don't pick up snakes.

Tori: Ugh..seriously! Can anyone here start us off with building a shelter?

Sinjin: Excuse me, I believe I may be of assistance.

Sinjin walked up to where Jade was standing and faced his fellow tribe mates so that he could be heard.

Sinjin: The supplies here are relatively rudimentary but they are still useful. There are plenty of big sticks and leaves that we can use to build a decent roof to cover our heads. The bamboo shoots in particular will be helpful in making a decent structure-

Jade: Yeah, yeah, yeah, just tell us what to do already.

Sinjin appeared slightly hurt by the interruption but then began to delegate to the other tribe members what he wanted them to do. The tribe started to work on their shelter under Sinjin's lead.

_Sinjin: Back at home, I do a lot of backstage work. I've done a lot of scenery construction and have been responsible for all kinds of stage and set props. So construction is nothing new to me and I knew I would be able to use those skills to help my tribe in building a shelter. _

_Andre: I never would have thought that the skinny white boy would have much to offer out here. He seems like a kook but underneath all that are little nuggets of information. Sinjin might prove to be more useful than I thought._

_Tori: Sinjin took charge when we needed to build a shelter. And that's great; we all appreciate it. But I don't see anything Sinjin can offer us after the shelter is finished. He's clearly not going to be an asset in competitions and he probably won't be able to hold up well here in the wild. I don't even think he weighs 100 pounds. So even though Sinjin's awesome, he may have to go early._

**Capzo Tribe (Zoey 101) - Approaching Night One**

The entire tribe laid on the beach as the sun started to go down, covered with layers of leaves for warmth. Their shelter hasn't been completed to the point where they could sleep under it without it collapsing on them because having only two people work on the shelter wasn't enough. Logan was being flirtatious with Nicole as they laid together. Michael, Quinn and Dustin had already fallen asleep. Meanwhile, Chase, Lola and Zoey were lying down together, none of them trying to sleep at the moment.

_Zoey: I was laying on the beach tonight with Chase and Lola. None of us could sleep so we were just getting to know each other. As we were talking, I was thinking 'Yeah, this feels right.' I think these are the people I want to go far with. I feel good with both of them and feel we can work together well. _

Zoey: Hey guys, would you consider working together to get as far as possible?

Chase: You mean, like an alliance?

Zoey: Yeah, like an alliance.

Lola: I'm OK with that.

Chase: Yeah, I'm in too.

Lola: Wait, we're only three people in a group of eight. Shouldn't we get a fourth?

Chase: I was thinking Michael, he seems cool.

Zoey: OK, we'll talk to Michael later. But we're all good right now?

Chase: Yeah.

Lola: You bet.

_Chase: I just joined an alliance with Zoey and Lola which I think is great. I kinda like Zoey for how she stepped up to be a leader and Lola seems pretty cool. We're going to talk to Michael later about joining our alliance so hopefully that will go OK. I think we could go really far._

_Zoey: I want our alliance to go to the final four. It's early to be planning that far ahead but if we play our cards right, we should be able to get there. But if anyone turns on the alliance, they are going to have a big problem with me._

**Havic Tribe (Victorious) - Approaching Night One**

The shelter has actually been mostly constructed by the time sunset was approaching. Sinjin had done a good job of making the most out of the materials so that a decent shelter could be built. Trina was the first person to lie down inside of the shelter and take a nap. Beck and Cat were trying to figure out how to get some coconuts down from the trees on the beach. Robbie, Jade and Sinjin had begun to gather firewood in hopes of trying to start fire on their own. Tori and Andre had gone off with the provided map in order to find their water source. The two of them had traveled deep into the forest and followed the marked trail until they found a wooden cover atop a well that the map indicated as their water source. Tori approached the well and pulled off the cover to reveal a plentiful supply of water that would last them the duration of the game. She took her canteen and submerged it into the water to fill it.

"That was easier than I thought it would be," Andre said with a smile, dipping his own canteen into the water.

Tori looked around to make sure no one else was around and turned to Andre.

Tori: Do you trust me?

Andre: Sure, I trust you.

Tori: I want to form an alliance with you. You seem like a nice, strong guy and I want to go with you all the way to the end.

Andre: Don't you think it's kind of fast to be forming alliances?

Tori: Probably but you need to work with people in order to get further in this game. The people who stay alone are the easy people to vote off. Have you never watched shows like this before?

Andre: Not really. I just came because I thought it would be fun and I could meet new people.

Tori: I did too but I also came to win. Do you want to form an alliance with me or not?

Andre: All right, I'm willing to go to the end with you. I promise i will not betray you. You're kind of hot, anyway.

Tori laughed at the compliment and the two of them shook hands to seal the deal.

Tori: We should probably head back with the water before the others start to get suspicious.

The two of them filled everybody else's canteens and began to make their way back to camp.

_Tori: I made a Final Two deal with Andre because i felt he would be very trustworthy. He's strong so I won't have to worry about him getting targeted early and hopefully, we can dominate and go very far in this game. _

_Andre: Tori seems smart and charming. I think I may have stumbled into something I shouldn't have but as long as she's loyal, she'll be a great partner. I'm crossing my fingers on her."  
><em>

Meanwhile, Trina had woken up and was watching Sinjin and Jade try to make fire. Sinjin was vigorously rubbing sticks together while Jade was using her body to block the wind from blowing out whatever they might have. Sinjin's sticks snapped as he rubbed them. Trina yawned as she watched.

Trina: Why don't we have fire yet? I'm cold!

Jade: You know, you could actually try and help us instead of laying around here. You've hardly done anything all day!

Sinjin: You're pretty hot when you're mad, you know that?

Jade: Shut it, creep.

Trina: It's not my fault you and the nerd here can't make a fire.

Sinjin blushed in embarrassment and muttered a small apology.

Jade: Whatever, you suck at life.

_Jade: There's a lot of things that I hate right now. I hate this island, I hate how little we have, I hate our shelter, I hate that we can't make fire. But most of all, I hate that Trina girl. She thinks that because she's privileged in her normal life that we should carry the bitch around in a chariot. Well, I'm not carrying her around. She's dead the next time I see her in the streets. And the creepy Sinjin boy's not much better! He's hitting on me while we're trying to make fire in the cold? What the hell is wrong with him? I can't wait to vote some of these idiots off.  
><em>

_Trina: We have an OK shelter...yippee I guess. But we still don't have crap. And the goth chick needs to take a chill pill. She can't make fire and she's taking it out on me. It doesn't matter though. I'm going places in life; she's not. _

_Sinjin: Our tribe already has some drama and unfortunately, I found myself sitting in the middle of it. I'm hopeful that we can move past the fighting or if we don't, that I at least won't get dragged into it._

* * *

><p><strong>One day down...38 to go. Already we have people settling into camp life well and alliances are being formed.<strong>

**A/N - This story is still in the experimental stages in terms of writing. It's kind of trial and error with each chapter. It will take a while for me to figure out the right rhythm as well as how to best keep the story appealing and stay true to both Survivor and the Victorious/Zoey 101 characters (For those who are requesting ships, various ships will be represented but I can't possibly represent all of them.) Feel free to leave any thoughts, comments, critiques, or questions.**

**A/N - One more thing...I am not making anything up except for the plot. The Survivor competition in this story follows the same rules as the actual Survivor. Other than hidden immunity idols, which we'll go into later in the story, I didn't add any confusing twists and kept the game mostly straight-forward. I wanted to keep the game simple because I understand that there probably aren't a lot of actual Survivor fans reading this. If anything confuses you or if you think I'm BSing you at any time in the story, feel free to ask questions and I'll be happy to answer them as best as I can because I am that much of a nerd.**

**Based on the reviews, people seem pretty open to the idea, which I'm very excited about. But a good idea isn't worth anything if executed poorly. I really hope I don't let you guys down; the possibility that I will is very realistic and that scares me. Fingers crossed! Hope you like it!**


	3. The First Challenge

**The First Challenge  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious, Zoey 101, Survivor or Dan Schneider. How would I fit all of that in my house?**

**Texts in italics are when a character is giving a confessional that the other players cannot hear.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capzo Tribe - Day Two<strong>

After everyone had woken up from their sleep on the beach, the group's attention turned towards building a shelter that everybody would be able to sleep under. The tribe worked well together. Quinn was giving instructions on how to best put the structure together so that the shelter would be sturdy enough.

_Zoey: Our shelter needed work today so we woke up early so that we could work together. I chose Quinn to take charge in building the shelter because she did a good job in making the fire and because I thought her knowledge of physics would help us more in building than I could. It also makes Quinn feel like she's part of the team and keeps her close to me._

_Quinn: I think our tribe is already thriving. I'd like to believe that we are going to be tough to beat. I'm just glad that I can help this tribe in its progress. The early days are going well for me because the tribe knows that I can be valuable._

_Chase: Our team is like Camp Harmony right now. Zoey's an amazing leader and Quinn is really smart and when you put them together, our tribe will easily be able to last 39 days out here._

As the tribe continued to work, Logan took a break and walked out onto the beach. Quinn noticed this and turned to Zoey.

Quinn: Is it OK for Logan to just be taking breaks like that when we still have work to do?

Zoey: I don't think so. We all need to pull our weight if we're going to make it out here.

Lola: Just forget about him. We'll just get rid of him later for it.

Zoey: I guess so...do you think he even cares what we think about him?

Quinn: Probably not. Let's just get back to work and worry about him later...Michael, the pole is going to tip over if it's set up like that!

The tribe turned its attention away from the relaxing Logan and continued to work on the shelter. Logan had gone over to lie down in the shade of a tree.

_Logan: I don't really plan on working that much. I don't need to. I've got my strength and my charm and that's all I need to keep people on my side. They'll never vote me off._

**Havic Tribe- Day Two**

Sinjin had done a good job in leading the construction of the shelter as everyone was able to sleep under it last night. However, it had not been an entirely peaceful night. Andre and Beck were the only ones awake in the shelter. Tori had woken up too but was nowhere to be found.

Andre: Hey Beck, can I ask you something?

Beck: Sure, Andre.

Andre: Something was rubbing my chest and toying around with my hair last night. Any chance you have any idea what it was?

Beck: You know, the same thing happened to me last night too. And when I looked at my chest, it looked like a human hand.

Andre: So someone was feeling us up in our sleep?

Beck: I guess...but who would do that?

Andre: Well...I think Trina was sleeping between us, right?

Beck: Trina did it? That's creepy, man!

The two guys turned to look at Trina while she was sleeping. Sure enough, her arm was outstretched and moving, as if it were trying to stroke something. The two of them shuddered at the same time at the thought of Trina touching them.

_Andre: I think Trina tried to feel up some of the guys last night while we were trying to sleep. That's just nasty! If that's how she gets through life, I probably won't want anything to do with her outside of this game. I'm genuinely scared now. I did not plan on giving up my virginity here, let alone have it taken from me!_

_Beck: Trina...has problems. A lot of problems...I don't know what else there is to say.  
><em>

_Trina: So I tried to feel up some of the guys last night. Can you blame me? Andre and Beck are hot guys! I was just having a little fun with them and I figured I might as well make the most of this crappy place. It's not like anything is going to come of it._

As Andre and Beck were talking on the beach, Tori appeared from the forest and started to approach the shelter. Andre and Beck see her and go over to talk to her. The other people in the shelter started to wake up as soon as soon as they saw Tori coming.

Tori: Guys, we got some mail.

Jade: How the hell can we get mail, we're in the middle of the forest?

Tori: I was walking in the forest and there was a big tree with a big basket connected to it. I looked inside the basket and I found this.

Tori was holding a rolled up piece of paper in her hand. She unrolled it and began to read.

"Congratulations for making it this far but the worst is yet to come. Every few days you will face a reward/immunity challenge in which your tribe will compete against the other tribe. A map has been provided for you to find your way to meet me and the opposing tribe for challenges. If you win the challenge, your tribe will win a reward that will help make your lives here easier. However, you also competing for immunity. If you lose the challenge, you must go to Tribal Council the next night where you must vote someone out of your tribe. Tribal council is also located on the map. The first challenge is today so you should probably starting coming over soon. See you later and good luck -Dan Schneider"

Tori looked up from reading the mail to see her tribe's reaction. They all looked at each other unsure of what to say.

Trina: So we have a challenge today?

Sinjin: Guess so.

Andre: OK, we should probably get going.

The Havic tribe began to stand up out of the shelter and stretched a bit. They then embarked on their journey to meet Dan and the other tribe for the challenge.

_Tori: I think everyone would really like to win this challenge so that A) we can get a reward that will help us and B) so that someone on the other tribe has to go home, which will give the winning tribe an advantage. Winning these challenges is going to be very important._

**Reward/Immunity Challenge - Day Two  
><strong>

Both tribes had successfully followed their maps in order to find the challenge arena. They walked out into a dirt clearing in the middle of the island. The clearing had a large course set up for the tribes and Dan Schneider was standing in front of two mats with large flags labeled with the tribe names stationed by them. There was an orange flag and mat for the Capzo tribe and a purple flag and mat for the Havic tribe. The sixteen players stood together on their respective tribes' mats and turned to face Dan.

Dan: Hello, I'm Dan Schneider. Welcome to Survivor!

Everyone just stared at him blankly.

Dan: I was kind of hoping for applause on that. But anyway, I hope you guys are ready for your first reward/immunity challenge because here's how it works:

On my go, one tribe member will cross the balance beam. If they fall off, they go back to the beginning. They must then untie a series of knots to release a bag containing an axe. They will then tag their next tribe member. That person will use that axe to chop through a log which has a rope embedded into it. Chop through the rope to release a set of keys, which you will hand off to the third tribe member. That person will use the keys to unlock the chains wrapped around a crate. Once the crate is released, three more tribe members on the finish platform will grab a long rope that the crate is attached to and pull the crate towards them. Once the crate reaches the platform, they can open it. The crate contains bags of puzzle pieces. Finally, the last two tribe members will open the bags and use the puzzle pieces to solve the puzzle. First tribe to solve their puzzle and get all their tribe members on the finish platform wins reward and immunity.

Your reward is threefold. Your first reward is flint. With flint, you can make fire. Your second reward is a toolbox; this will make building your shelter easier. And lastly, you are playing for immunity.

Upon saying this, Dan reached from behind him and pulled out an elaborate looking idol.

Dan: When your tribe has this, you are all safe. You will not go to Tribal Council and you can not get voted out. Lose today's challenge and you go to Tribal Council tomorrow night where someone will be the first person voted out of this game. Worth playing for?

Everyone shouted YES! at the same time.

Dan: All right, we'll give you guys some time to strategize and then we'll get started.

***Five Minutes Later***

**Decided Set Up**

**Balance Beam: Lola vs Tori, Log Chop: Chase vs Beck, Locksmith: Nicole vs Cat, Crate Pull: Logan, Michael, and Zoey vs Andre, Jade and Trina. Puzzle: Dustin and Quinn vs Robbie and Sinjin**

Dan: Everybody is in position. Here we go. Survivors, ready? Go!

Lola and Tori both started attempting to cross the balance beam. Tori falls off halfway through and goes back to the beginning. Lola crosses the beam on her first try and runs over to begin to untie the knots. Tori crosses the beam more slowly this time and is successful the second time. Lola has a lead on Tori on the knots and is quickly able to release the axe. Lola picks it up off the ground and hands it off to Chase. Tori is right behind and releases her axe, which she hands off to Beck.

Both Beck and Chase are chopping furiously at their logs. Chase had a slight lead but he quickly tires out. Beck realizes that Chase is getting tired and begins to chop slower but harder to do more to the log. Chase tries to get back into it and starts chopping again. Beck is the first to reach his rope and chop through it to release the keys that are hanging above him. He grabs them and hands them off to Cat so that she can begin to unlock the locks to release the chains surrounding the crate.

Chase wore out quickly and by the time he got through his rope, Cat had already unlocked the first of her three locks. An exhausted Chase took his keys and passed them off to Nicole. The two girls frantically went through their keys to find one that unlocked the lock while the people on their tribe are yelling at them. Nicole is particularly frustrated because she can't seem to find the key for her first lock. She found it eventually but by then, Cat had already unlocked all three locks and removed the chains from the box.

Cat: Go, guys, go! Pull!

Andre, Jade and Trina grabbed the rope that was attached to their crate and began to pull. Nicole sees this and manages to unlock the second lock. Andre and Jade are pulling strongly but after a few tugs, Trina gave a small shout and sat down, looking at her finger.

Jade: Are you freaking kidding me?

Trina: I can't help it, I broke a nail!

Andre: Forget the nail! Help us!

Because Trina stopped pulling, Andre and Jade have slowed down significantly. Nicole is able to unlock the third lock so that she can remove the chains. Logan, Michael and Zoey start pulling on their crate. The three members of Capzo easily outmuscle the two members of Havic and it doesn't take long for Capzo's crate to pass Havic and reach the platform. Zoey opens the crate and passes off the bags to Dustin and Quinn so that they can begin working on the puzzle. Andre and Jade are still struggling to pull on the crate while Dustin and Quinn start using the provided table to assemble their puzzle.

Quinn: This is very intriguing indeed. I have no idea what kind of image we're supposed to try and make here.

Andre and Jade finally managed to pull the crate of the finish platform while Dustin and Quinn still struggled on the puzzle. This opened the door for Robbie and Sinjin to clinch a comeback victory. Andre and Jade opened the crate and passed off the bags to Robbie and Sinjin. They began to open them. Sinjin stood in front of the table and began to work on assembling the puzzle. He is quickly able to put a few pieces in the right place. Robbie tried to edge his way in so he could help.

Robbie: What about these pieces?

Sinjin: Get out of my way, Robbie.

Robbie: But we're supposed to work together on this!

Sinjin: It's OK, I got this!

Robbie: But they're working faster together than you are alone! Let me help before it's too-

Quinn: Done! Come on guys! Get over here!

Robbie: -late...

The remaining members of the Capzo tribe sprinted over to the finish platform in front of the completed Schneider threw his hands in the air to signify that the challenge was over.

Dan: Capzo! Wins reward and immunity! Havic, going to Tribal council tomorrow!

Everyone gathered back at the maps at the start of the course. The Capzo tribe was elated to have won. Jade was glaring at Trina while Robbie was glaring at Sinjin.

Dan: Nice job, Capzo tribe. You have won fire in the form of flint, the toolbox to help build your shelter, and most important immunity."

Chase, Lola and Zoey came up to collect their rewards.

Dan: You are all safe. You can head back to camp. We'll see you later.

The Capzo tribe high-fived and hugged each other, took their stuff, including their tribe flag and began to walk back to their camp.

Dan: Havic...not so good news for you. You guys have won nothing except a date with me at Tribal Council where one of you will have the distinction of being the first person voted out. You have until tomorrow night to decide who that will be. I'll see you there.

* * *

><p><strong>Havic has lost immunity and will be the first tribe to go to Tribal Council where someone will be voted out. Who do you think is going to go?<strong>

**zikki4ever123 - Glad you like it so far! This is going to be a long project so I hope you're ready. Stay tuned!  
><strong>

**Jeremy Shane - Thanks! There will definitely be at least one reference to that throughout the story; it's essentially a given.  
><strong>


	4. What To Do Now?

**What To Do Now?  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious, Zoey 101, Survivor or Dan Schneider!**

**Texts in italics are when a character is giving a confessional that the other players cannot hear.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capzo Tribe - Day Three<strong>

The Capzo tribe had spent last night celebrating over their victory. Granted, they still didn't have much to celebrate with but they were still in good spirits. None of them had to worry about going home for the time being and they had a toolbox to use for building their still incomplete shelter as well as flint which would make fire easier. Now the morning had come and the tribe was back to work on building the shelter, once again under Quinn's lead.

_Quinn: Our tribe won immunity yesterday and along with it, a toolbox and flint which will prove very helpful in our camp life. I think that as a tribe, we are thriving and the probability is that much greater that one of us will emerge victorious in the end._

Chase: Are we doing this right, Quinn?

Quinn: Yes, I believe so. Just use the hammers and nails and we should be able to secure those posts to the beams.

Zoey: Good job, guys. I think it's safe to say we finally have a fully constructed shelter.

_Chase: Our tribe is peaceful. Our tribe is working together. I hope we can keep the boulder rolling because I would hate to be the other trigbe right now._

_Zoey: I'm glad that we won. It not only unites our tribe; it also gives me time to strengthen my foundation in the tribe. I plan on continuing to be a leader but keeping my bases with Chase and Lola, as well as Michael if we can get him on board. Everything is going smoothly so far._

**Havic Tribe - Day Three**

The Havic tribe woke up that morning with low spirits from losing the challenge. No one was really in the mood to work. Some were too depressed over the loss while others were more focused on making sure they were not voted out. Trina was lying down in the shelter. Robbie and Cat had gone off to talk and Beck was hanging out with Jade. Tori and Andre were also talking to one another. Sinjin was off doing his own thing.

_Robbie: Ever since we lost the previous challenge, everyone's been really nervous. No one wants to be the first one voted off but it could easily be any of us. I mean, I could go home tonight if they blame me for blowing the puzzle._

Tori and Andre sat on the beach looking out at the water. Both of them were cemented in their alliance and needed to decide who they wanted to vote out. Once they decided, they could talk to other people to try and get them to vote the same way.

Andre: Who do you want to vote out?

Tori: Well, let's look at what we know. You said Trina touched you and Beck in your sleep?

Andre: Yeah, plus she's lazy around camp and she whines too. I don't see much good she can do.

Tori: She might be stronger in challenges than Sinjin or Robbie. You saw how they blew the puzzle.

Andre: Trina blew the challenge too. She stopped pulling the crate and that cost us our lead.

Tori: Yeah but if she gets a warning and starts trying in challenges, she could be an asset.

Andre: Sinjin and Robbie actually work around camp though. They're assets. If it weren't for Sinjin, we wouldn't have a shelter.

Tori: But the girls are complaining that Sinjin is creeping them out.

Andre: I still say Trina is the better choice. There aren't any pros to keeping her around.

Tori: And I think voting out Sinjin would be better for the tribe. I guess we're at a stalemate.

_Tori: It's a tough call. I'm leaning towards voting out Sinjin while Andre wants to vote out Trina. Both have their pros and cons but I still think Sinjin is the answer to help us win challenges. We don't want to repeat this experience._

_Andre: I wouldn't have a problem voting Sinjin if it weren't for the fact that Trina touches the guys. I really want to vote her out._

Beck and Jade were walking through the woods to get some water from the well. They decided that this would be a good time to talk about who to vote off while they were the only ones in the woods.

Beck: So what are you thinking, Jade?

Jade: Either Trina or Sinjin. As long as it's one of those two I don't care.

Beck: But do you have a preference? I'll vote with you.

Jade: Does it really matter? Whoever doesn't go this time is going next, right?

Beck: I would think so.

Jade: Let's just talk to other people and see what they think.

_Jade: Sinjin and Trina suck. If it were my choice, we'd push both of them off the island. But we can only vote one of them off so I don't know. _

Sinjin walked up to Trina who was still resting in the shelter.

Sinjin: Hey Trina. How would you like to form an alliance?

Trina: Buzz off, you freak.

Sinjin: You know you're going home unless we work together right?

Trina: I'm not going anywhere. Except towards fame and fortune. Now leave me alone.

Sinjin: Would you at least like to hook up if we're both voted out?

Trina: Ew! Where did you get the nerve! Now get lost!

_Trina: I'm definitely voting for Sinjin tonight. He bothers me. He thinks he has a shot with a girl like me when that clearly isn't going to happen. It's annoying so he must go bye-bye now.  
><em>

_Sinjin: My vote will either be against Robbie or Trina. Strategical reasons only, not personal ones. I've still to decide which._

The tribe began to gather their things and began to head off to Tribal Council using the map they had been provided to find it. One of the eight of them was about to be voted out and their shot at victory would be over._  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Who will be the first person voted out? Weak and creepy Sinjin? Lazy whiny Trina? Or someone else perhaps? <strong>

**livvylovesyou - A weak Bade interaction for now but it'll develop. I promise. Unfortunately, it's looking good for Tori this time around since there appear to be other targets but who knows? I'll be the first to admit I love me a good blindside.**

**Jeremy Shane - Thank you, come again.  
><strong>


	5. We're Not Going To Be United

**We're Not Going To Be United**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious, Zoey 101, Survivor or Dan Schneider!**

* * *

><p>The Havic tribe makes their way to Tribal Council, which is located in the woods in the center of the island. The Tribal Council is an elaborate wall-less gazebo with a huge fire pit in the middle. On one side of the gazebo was Dan Schneider, a podium and a stump. On the other side of the gazebo were eight stumps, one for each of them to sit on, and a line of unlit torches.<p>

Dan: Welcome to Tribal Council. Behind each of your seats is a torch. I want each of you to grab one, dip it in the middle fire pit and get fire. We do this because fire represents your life in this game. When your fire is out, so are you. Once your torch is lit, you can set it in the slot behind you and have a seat.

Everyone did as they were told. They picked their own torch and dipped it in the fire. They put their torch in a slot behind them and sat on a stump. Dan sat down on his own stump as well.

Dan: Here at Tribal Council, we vote people out. But first, we talk to take account of your actions. They may come back to help you or they may come back to haunt you. So let's catch up. Cat, how has the tribe as a whole been doing over these first three days?

Cat: It's been hard. Our tribe is working together but we're having some struggles. Like this one time when my brother was trying to make cookies but he burned them and the kitchen caught on fire. But we managed to put it out before it got the entire house.

Dan: How does that relate to the game?

Cat: You just said fire was a big part of the game.

Dan: OK...Jade. Do you think the tribe is united?

Jade: No. Of course we're not going to be united, we all want a million bucks.

Dan: Do you have any proof that your tribe isn't united?

Jade: Well, I know Robbie and Cat go running off. Tori and Andre are often by themselves. And Trina and Sinjin just suck.

Trina: I have no idea where this is coming from because I've been as much a part of this tribe as anyone else.

Jade (to Trina): You lie in the shelter almost all day whining! You do nothing around camp! You barely talk to anyone! And you quit in the middle of the challenge!

Trina: I told you! I broke a nail!

Dan: OK, so there's clearly some drama in this tribe. Lola...

Andre: Lola? Who's Lola?

Dan: My bad. _Tori._ Are you bothered or concerned that there's someone on the other tribe that looks almost exactly like you? I just mixed the two of you up.

Tori (laughing): I'm not bothered at all. I actually think it's kind of funny. Maybe I could sneak to the other side and they'll think I'm her and give me their information. But for now, I say bring it on.

Dan: And then back to the topic, what's your take on Trina?

Tori: I agree that Trina hasn't been the best asset to our group. But if you look at the big picture, there are other weak links in our tribe too. I don't want to point fingers but we saw how Robbie and Sinjin blew the puzzle. Trina could be more useful than those two put together if she put her heart into it. No offense, guys.

Robbie: I'm used to it.

Sinjin: I think I've been useful to the tribe. I helped build the shelter, didn't I? I work around camp, don't I?

Robbie: But you pushed me out of the way and tried to do a team challenge by yourself. You're not being a part of the tribe.

Cat: Plus you're kind of creepy.

Dan: Clearly there are problems with some specific tribe members. Sinjin, what are you basing your vote on tonight?

Sinjin: I'm voting based on who I think will help the tribe by eliminating them.

Dan: Andre, what are you basing your vote on?

Andre: Whatever is best for the tribe.

Dan: Jade, what are you basing your vote on?

Jade: We all know it's Trina or Sinjin tonight. I know I hate them both. I'll just vote for the one I can stand less. Which I'm still not sure on.

Dan: OK, I think we've heard enough. It's time to get to the vote. One by one, you'll each follow this path to a voting table.

He pointed to a dimly lit path next to the one they had used to enter Tribal Council. At the end of the path was a lidded urn, a stack of rectangular pieces of paper and a marker.

Dan: At the table, you'll write down the name of the person you want to vote off on a sheet of paper. Hold up your vote and say whatever you want to make your peace. We can't hear you from here. Then put your vote in the urn and come back. Once everyone has voted, I'll get the urn and read the votes. Someone is about to have the distinction of being the first person voted off of Survivor. It is time to vote. Andre, you're up.

Andre walked up the path to the table. He wrote down the name of the person he wanted to vote off, said his peace, placed his vote in the urn and came back. Next up was Cat. After she cast her vote, Sinjin came up and wrote down Trina's name.

_Sinjin (voting for Trina): I don't think you really want to be here and with an attitude like yours, you shouldn't be._

He placed his vote in the urn and returned. Beck cast his vote next, followed by Robbie. Trina then went up and wrote down Sinjin's name.

_Trina (voting for Sinjin): You are weak. You are creepy. And you'll never be anything I'm going to be. This is the closest thing to an autograph you'll be getting from me._

Trina put her vote in the urn and went back. Tori cast her vote next and finally Jade who was more than happy to comment on her vote.

_Jade (voting): I hate you. You can kiss my ass. And I can't wait for you to go home._

Jade returned to her seat and glared at Sinjin and Trina.

Dan: I'll go get the votes.

He went up to the table and brought the voting urn back with him. He stood behind the podium, placing the urn upon it.

Dan: Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes.

He opened the urn and began to read the votes one by one.

Dan: First vote, Sinjin. Second vote, Trina. Trina. That's two votes Trina, one vote Sinjin.

Trina's eyebrows furrowed as she just realized that something was wrong.

Dan: Trina. Trina. That's four votes Trina, one vote Sinjin. Next vote...first person voted out of Survivor: Trina. That's five votes, that's enough. No need to read the last two votes. Trina, I need you to bring me your torch.

Trina: This is an outrage!

Trina got up and grabbed her torch from behind her. She carried it over to Dan and placed it in a slot in the floor. Dan pulled out a snuffer from behind his podium.

Dan: Trina, your tribe has spoken.

Dan placed the snuffer on the flame of Trina's torch, putting it out for good.

Dan: It's time for you to go. You can follow this path to a confessional where you can say your final words.

Dan pointed out another dimly lit path that led off deep into the woods. Trina began to grumble several curses as she stormed down the path and out of the game.

Dan: Although your tribe was unified in the vote, it clearly isn't unified in any other aspect. you need to resolve your problems quickly or you'll be seeing a lot of me. The good news, because you've been to Tribal Council, you will bring your torches back to camp with you which means you will have fire. Here's your flint.

Dan tossed a piece of flint at the Havic tribe, which was caught by Tori.

Dan: You can head back to camp. I'll see you guys later.

The remaining seven people picked up their torches and carried them with them out of the Tribal Council and into the night, heading back towards their camp.

_Trina's Final Words: I'm definitely annoyed that I was voted off first. I obviously had more to offer that the creepy nerd kid. But whatever, I'm going to be on TV for this and then I'll finally get some record and movie deals. I didn't even need this show 'cause I'm that good. See ya! _

**Votes:**

**Trina: Andre, Beck, Cat, Jade, Robbie, Sinjin, Tori**

**Sinjin: Trina  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>And just like that, the first person has been voted out of the game.<strong>

**It should have been obvious from early on that Trina wouldn't last long in this game. Based on her character, it's just not the type of story she would fit in for a long time without her becoming ridiculously out-of-character in a believable way. The basis of these first few chapters was to try and establish an idea of how the competition works. To achieve this successfully as well as keep readers interested, I needed a character who would ultimately be expendable as well as have a big three days before being voted off first, and that was Trina. So yeah, the story has to start slow to help those who might not understand Survivor as well as help me figure out the proper writing style, but don't fret. There's still fifteen people left and lots of story and drama to come.**

**Grrr...it's so hard to make Tribal Council look good in writing. I haven't done it any justice.**

**Now that I've gone through a basic cycle and someone has been voted out, what do you guys think? Keep going or am I fighting a losing battle? It's always nice to hear what you guys think!**

**zikki4ever123 - You got it right on the nose. I'm hoping not all of the votes are so predictable though even though some inevitably will be. Glad you like it!**

**livvylovesyou - Yep, it wasn't Tori this time but don't worry, only one person can win so there's a more than 90% chance that Tori will eventually get the axe (but at the same time, a less than 10% chance that she'll be next). Stay tuned.**

**Jeremy Shane - Unfortunately, Sinjin is going to be around to freak you out at least a little while longer. Maybe next time.**

**PEANUT BUTTER (anonymous) - Ships like Bade will definitely be represented and there will definitely be interactions between characters. You'll just have to wait and see. Thank you!  
><strong>

**Remus'Girl-Jaggie-Bade - Keeping true to three shows is definitely a challenge but if people are buying then I'll keep selling. Glad you like it so far. And yes there will likely be more Bade.  
><strong>


	6. Using My Charm

**Using My Charm  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious, Zoey 101, Survivor or Dan Schneider!**

**Texts in italics are when a character is giving a confessional that the other players cannot hear.**

**I'm in a good mood today so I thought I'd put up the next update early. Enjoy. ^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Havic Tribe - Night Three<strong>

The Havic tribe returned to their camp with their torches after having voted Trina out of the game.

_Andre: The reason to vote out Trina before Sinjin was because Sinjin works around camp and has the potential to do well with the puzzles. Trina did nothing so that's why she had to go. Right now we have to move past this and focus on the fact that we have fire now._

Sinjin walked slowly behind the rest of the group, feeling very uncomfortable with what went down at Tribal Council.

Sinjin: Do you guys really think that I don't provide for the tribe?

Jade: Yes we do! You're creepy and you're useless in challenges!

Robbie: Cool off, Jade. Sinjin, it's not that we think you're completely useless. There are just some areas in which you can't contribute as well as others. You just have different skills.

Tori: Yeah. You've had your moments. We have a shelter because of you, right? And you're good with puzzles, right?

Sinjin: I guess...

Jade: Yeah, whatever.

Andre: Can we just go to sleep? We can talk in the morning while we try to get fire.

_Sinjin: Most of the others were pretty apologetic about attacking me and I appreciate it. But it doesn't change the fact that my name came up. And I think I can expect it to come up more than once next time we go to Tribal unless I do something._

**Capzo Tribe - Day Four**

Morning has arrived for the Capzo tribe. Most of the tribe was still asleep. The only two who were awake were Chase and Michael.

Chase: Hey Michael, do you want to talk?

Michael: Sure.

Chase: Let's go further down the beach so people can't hear us.

The two guys walked down the beach.

_Chase: My current alliance is with Zoey and Lola. We agreed that we need a fourth and we decided that we would talk to Michael. This morning it was just me and Michael up so I thought I could talk to him._

Chase: So has anyone approached you for an alliance or a deal?

Michael: Not yet though. Why, do you want to make one?

Chase: Yeah. It would be you, me, Zoey and Lola.

Michael: Wouldn't that make me fourth? 'Cause I can tell you have a thing for Zoey and she'll probably go after me if it boils down to us four.

Chase: What makes you think I have a thing for Zoey? You've only known me for four days.

Michael: Just based on the hunch I got from noticing that you keep looking at her.

Chase: I don't have a thing for Zoey. And I promise if it gets down to us four, it'll be the two of us against them.

Michael: All right...I believe you. I'll work with you guys.

?: Hey guys, what are you talking about?

Chase and Michael turned around to see Zoey walking towards them.

Chase: I was just talking to Michael. He's in.

Zoey: OK, cool. We should head back to camp before people get suspicious. Most of everyone's already up.

Michael: OK.

_Zoey: Chase says he got Michael in the alliance, which is great. Now we make up half of the tribe. Hopefully that's all we'll need because if someone else does poorly enough, it'll be easy to blend in with the others to hide our alliance and keep it strong._

_Michael: I just got pulled in an alliance with Chase, Zoey and Lola. I want to trust Chase that he'll take me to the end but I can tell he likes Zoey, no matter how much he denies it._

Chase, Michael and Zoey walked over to the fire where everybody except for Logan had gathered. Logan was still lying in the shelter; however he was wide awake. He gave an evil grin and then got out of the shelter. He walked towards the group and winked at Nicole.

Logan: Hey Nicole, can I talk to you?

Nicole: Uhh...sure.

Nicole said this in a very excited manner. She got up from her seat around the fire and went off with Logan to walk down the beach.

_Logan: I've been waiting a while but it's time to put my master plan into action. I said before all I need is my charm and my personality. And I'm about to use those to get my way in this game. _

Nicole: So what did you want to talk about?

Logan: I've been thinking. We need to form alliances to get further ahead right?

Nicole: Uh huh...yeah?

Logan: So...do you want to make a pact to the final two?

Nicole: Oh my gosh! Totally! I mean...I would really like that.

Logan: Good, now you should probably go back to the others before they think we're talking strategy. But we're sticking together. I'll talk to you later.

Nicole: OK!

Nicole ran back to the group. Logan smirked, muttering "Too easy" under his breath.

_Nicole: Oh my gosh! I just got invited into a final two deal with Logan! He's so hot! I know we're going to be a good team!_

_Logan: That was only part one of my master plan. I've still got a whiles to go._

*Later*

Logan: Hey Quinn.

Quinn: What do you want?

Logan: I was thinking about that fight we had while trying to make fire the other day and I'm really sorry.

Quinn: Why should I believe you?

Logan: Because I think we can use it to our advantage. We could form a secret alliance and no one would ever be able to predict it.

Quinn: It does sound logical...but are you lying to me?

Logan: Nope, my fingers are uncrossed, I swear (showing her his hands). I'm willing to work with you to the end.

Quinn: Fine, I guess. I don't like it but I can admit it'll help us both.

Logan: Good. We'll make it work.

*Later*

Logan: Hey Zoey.

Zoey: Hey Logan. Look, do you mind helping me make a water trip? The canteens are almost empty.

Logan: Sure thing. But first, how would you feel about making an alliance for me?

Zoey: Excuse me?

Logan: I'm just saying, it's good for the two of us and it's good for the team. Everyone knows we're the two strongest people here. They'd be stupid to get rid of us.

Zoey: I guess...but will you promise to be more respectful to the girls? It's causing conflict in the tribe and only hurts your chances.

Logan: Yeah, yeah, yeah I'll be nice to the girls. Do we have a deal?

Zoey: All right, then.

*Even later*

Logan: Hey Lola.

Lola: Hi...

Logan: Whatcha up to?

Lola: What do you want?

Logan: Whatever could you possibly mean?

Lola: Well, this is the first time the entire time we've been out here that you've said a word to me and I know you have a problem with the rest of us girls.

Logan: But not you. You're different. You're stronger than they are not to mention beautiful.

Lola: You really think I'm beautiful?

Logan: Like no one I've ever seen.

Lola: Well, thank you.

Logan: Would you like to form an alliance with me?

Lola: I don't know...

Logan: Oh come on, don't tell me you're going to resist this (flexes muscles and winks).

Lola: Fine, I'll form an alliance with you.

Logan: Great. I'll talk to you later.

_Logan: See? What did I tell ya? I used my charm and now I have an alliance with each of these girls. They don't even have a clue that they're being played. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon._

_Lola: Logan came up to me and said he wanted to work with me. Which I'd be totally fine with but I've also seen him talking to the other girls. I don't trust him. For now, I'll play along but I'll stick with my alliance and hopefully we can get his scheming ass out.  
><em>

**Havic Tribe - Day Four**

The Havic tribe was up and about determined to put their loss behind them. Robbie and Sinjin were walking through the woods to gather firewood.

Robbie: Hey Sinjin, can I say something?

Sinjin: Yeah, sure.

Robbie: I'm really sorry about coming down on you for what you did. I didn't mean to antagonize you.

Sinjin:Yeah..well I'm sorry for pushing you out of the puzzle. I tried to be a hero and it didn't work. I really blew it.

Robbie: Don't blame yourself...Trina cost you a lot of time. You could've solved it by yourself had we kept that lead.

Sinjin: So we're at a truce now?

Robbie: Yeah but you probably not with Jade.

Sinjin: Figures...

_Robbie: I just felt bad for how Sinjin was treated. I'm sure he's actually a really nice guy and I know he really wants to be here. He's just misunderstood and that's something I can relate to. Maybe he deserves another chance._

Meanwhile, Beck and Jade had wandered off to sit at the base of a tree since a large amount of work had already been done. They were just talking and getting to know one another.

Jade: So do you have any work where you're from?

Beck: I do some acting, some modeling, I had a minor role in a movie once.

Jade: That sounds really cool.

Beck: What about you? You've got to have some talents under those highlights.

Jade: It's nothing...

Beck: Come on, tell me.

Beck laughed and playfully punched Jade in the arm. Jade laughed and punched back.

Jade: All right, fine. I write. I write stories and I write plays.

Beck: Really, that's cool! I'd love to see your work.

_Jade:Right now, Beck is the person I tolerate the most. There's just something about him that makes me feel safe in this crazy game. I'm not saying I'm falling for him but being around him is nice._

_Beck: I like Jade a lot. Sure, I thought she was mean at first like everyone else did but if you give her a chance, she opens up and she's really comfortable to be around. She's still mean but in a way that's more fun rather than malicious._

As Beck and Jade bonded, Tori stood near the fire, watching the couple suspiciously. Andre was with her, tending the fire.

Tori: I'm a little concerned about those two.

Andre: Why?

Tori: They're getting kind of close. They could possibly be a threat to the two of us.

Andre: Or they could be an asset to us. Remember, Robbie and Cat were pointed out as a pair still need Beck and Jade.

Tori: Ugh. this game really messes with your head. I don't know what to do. I can't trust anybody out here.

Andre: Not even me?

Tori: I trust you but not 100%. Only one of us can win, right?

Andre: Right, but until the end, I'll never betray you. I've got your back. I swear on my crazy grandmother.

Tori: Thanks Andre. It's good to know there's someone I can trust. But I'm still watching everyone else.

_Tori: I just think it's funny how Jade called everyone out at Tribal Council except for Beck who she just so happens to be close to. Beck and Jade are definitely together. I'm not threatened by it now but the alliance between the two of them will have to be dealt with sooner or later._

_Andre: Tori is getting kind of paranoid. Right now, I see three pairs: myself and Tori, Beck and Jade, and Robbie and Cat. And then Sinjin is in his own world. I know I promised Tori that Sinjin would be next but I don't know..we might have to consider sparing Sinjin and bringing him to our side to get numbers.  
><em>

**Capzo Tribe- Day Four**

The tribe had finished most of the day's work, other than exploiting their current food sources or looking for new ones. Dustin wanted to go further down the shore to look for crabs so Lola went with him. The two walked down with the pot and started to search through a patch of larger rocks around the waterline.

Lola: Can I ask you something?

Dustin: Yeah?

Lola: What do you think of Logan?

Dustin: I don't know, he goes off talking with all the girls. I guess he's a stud at home? I don't trust him.

Lola: Yeah...that's what I've been thinking too. He came to me but he talks to other people too.

Dustin: Wanna talk about this later? We've only found like two crabs.

Lola: Fine...but will you at least come with me to confront Logan later?

Dustin: Only if it's just the three of us, I don't want to start a scene in front of the entire group.

_Lola: I've asked around and my suspicions about Logan have been confirmed. He's basically a dick and I can barely stand to look at him now because he's so slimy._

Dustin and Lola eventually went back to camp with about five crabs in their pot. They placed the pot near the fire and then went to find Logan. Logan was, as usual, not doing any work and lying around near a tree. Lola ran ahead of Dustin to Logan.

Logan: What do you want?

Lola: Have you been making alliances with all of these girls?

Logan: No, don't be stupid. What are you talking about?

Lola: I know you've been talking to all of them. And Dustin saw it too.

Logan: Dustin? That little squirt over there?

Dustin had just finally caught up to Lola and was out of breath.

Logan: Hey Dustin, you wanna join our alliance since you're here? You could use an awesome guy like me as your mentor.

Lola: There you go again! Do you really think you can fool everyone?

Logan: I have them fooled, not you guys. Relax, it's going to be us three. Trust me.

Lola: Fine. I trust you completely. (smiles reassuringly)

Logan: You two have nothing to worry about.

Dustin: Can I just say somethi-

Logan: No. Now get skedaddling, you're interrupting my nap time.

Lola and Dustin both looked at each other with irritation and walked off.

_Logan: See how well my charm works? Even when Lola didn't trust me, I used it to win her back over. I'm completely safe. But just to be safe, I may need to try and vote her off first._

_Lola: If Logan thinks for a second I bought that crap, he's got another thing coming. Good thing I'm an actress, otherwise he wouldn't have believed the crap I served him about trusting him._

* * *

><p><strong>Is Logan really the king of Capzo? And could Sinjin possibly be spared should the Havic tribe go to Tribal again?<strong>

**There, you guys got your Bade. Holy crap, this was long...  
><strong>

**Jeremy Shane - Thank you, come again. =)**

**livvylovesyou - Glad that the Tribal Council went well for you. The story looks pro-Bade for now but I'll see what I can do for Bat. Beck and Cat have to be shown interacting at some point eventually.  
><strong>

**zikki4ever123 - From the looks of things, Jade will probably take her shot at Sinjin at their next Tribal Council. Question is if the others will be with her or against her.  
><strong>

**Remus'Girl-Jaggie-Bade - If Trina won, I'd be swarmed with WTF reviews. And I'd have to shoot myself. I made a lot of changes in the boot order but Trina was first off from the beginning. Glad you liked it!  
><strong>


	7. Deepening Grave

**Deepening Grave  
><strong>

**DISLCAIMER: I do not own Victorius, Zoey 110, Surviver, or Dan Schnyder. You can tell because I couldn't spell any of them right.  
><strong>

**Texts in italics are when a character is giving a confessional that the other players cannot hear.**

* * *

><p><strong>Havic Tribe - Day Five<strong>

The Havic tribe took it easy today. Well, everyone did except for Sinjin. Sinjin had gone out to the woods by himself to gather firewood.

_Sinjin: I think I'm working my way back into the tribe. I'm definitely one of the hardest workers and I've also rebuilt the bridges between most of my tribe mates. I think my only weakness now is challenges._

Sinjin was walking back with a pile of firewood in his arms when he tripped on a rock. He fell and dropped all the wood and then rolled over. Beck and Jade, who were watching the fire, saw this and rushed over to help Sinjin. Well..Beck rushed while Jade just walked.

Beck: Are you OK, man?

Sinjin: I think so..ow!

Sinjin turned over his right foot to see that it was bleeding. Evidently, it had been scraped by the rock enough to bleed.

Beck: That's going to need to be bandaged up. Can we get a medic in here? Come on, Sinjin, I'll help you get to camp.

As Jade watched, Beck helped Sinjin onto his left foot and allowed Sinjin to lean on him. The two of them limped back to camp as Jade followed with the firewood that Sinjin dropped.

Cat:Oh my gosh! What happened?

Sinjin: I was carrying firewood and I tripped and cut my foot.

Robbie: Are you OK?

Beck: The medic is going to come in and take a look at it.

*Minutes Later*

_Sinjin: So anyway, they had a medic come in and bandage up my foot. They told me the cut wasn't deep enough to get infected but I shouldn't put that much weight on my foot for a couple of days. I hope this cut doesn't end my game._

_Jade: I've been saying Sinjin will be next and him cutting his foot really sealed the deal. Too bad Sinjin, you tried to save yourself but it's too little too late._

**Capzo Tribe - Day Five**

Logan and Nicole were lounging around camp as the others worked.

Logan: You have very nice hair, you know that?

Nicole: Thanks, you do too.

Logan: This is nice, just being able to laze around and spend time together.

Nicole: Yes! Yes! It's fantastic.

_Logan: Nicole is by far the easiest of the girls to manipulate. You can tell she loves guys and loves attention from them so as long as I keep whispering sweet nothings in her ear, I've got her wrapped around my finger._

Logan: Have you done any thinking about who to vote off if we ever have to?

Nicole: No, why?

Logan: I was thinking Lola.

Nicole: Why Lola?

Logan: I've got a bad vibe about her. She can't be trusted and she's not that strong.

Nicole: OK, we'll vote Lola.

Logan: Good girl, now all we have to do is get a few more people on board.

As Nicole and Logan talked, Quinn was watching from behind a tree, listening in on their conversation.

_Quinn: I heard Logan say some very interesting things and it looks like he's conspiring with each girl. He thinks he can control us and that we're stupid but he's got another thing coming._

* * *

><p><strong>More conspiring looms and it's not looking much better for Logan or Sinjin. Is there a chance for either of them? <strong>

**livvylovesyou: For the majority of the series, Logan's character on the show is that he's antagonistic, that he's a ladies' man, always getting girls, he's spoiled rich and some of his attitude, particularly at the beginning of the series, is somewhat chauvinistic. He has moments that make him quite likable but as you can see, I chose to ignore them. Survivor's no fun to write for if everyone's playing the good guy. Survivor wouldn't even be around today. **

**Remus'Girl-Jaggie-Bade****: I agree on the paranoia. If anyone thinks they're safe, I think they're stupid. Now we have to see if Tori's going to do anything about Bade. Things could get very interesting. **

**zikki4ever123 - Whoops, that cut is going to hurt Sinjin's chances of survival. Yep, Tori's paranoid and yep, things are looking good for Andre right now (He has at least one solid ally and no enemies). But nothing is ever set in stone in Survivor and many people have learned this the hard way.  
><strong>

**Jeremy Shane - Thank you, come again. =)**_  
><em>


	8. Buggin Out

**Buggin Out  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious, Zoey 101, Survivor or Dan Schneider.**

**Texts in italics are when a person is giving a confessional that the other players cannot hear.**

* * *

><p><strong>Havic Tribe - Day Six<strong>

Most of the tribe was barely awake. Andre had gone to the tree mail and returned with the news of the next challenge.

Andre: Guys, we have another challenge to do.

Jade: What's the note say?

Andre:They wrote a poem for us!

_"It's safe to say that you're hungry at least_

_so today you'll be presented a feast_

_get the food down, it's all the same_

_lose and you could possibly lose your flame."_

Cat: Sounds like we're going to be eating something! Yay!

Jade: No shit, sherlock.

Tori: Do you think you can do this, Sinjin?

Sinjin: Should be easy enough for me._  
><em>

_Tori: We're not happy that we lost the last challenge. Tribal Council is not a place we want to go to again so we're going to win this time._ _Let the other people go._

_Andre: All eyes are on Sinjin for this challenge. He knows he needs to redeem himself. This challenge won't necessarily save him but if he does well, it could help. We need to win.  
><em>

**Reward/Immunity Challenge - Day Six**

The Capzo tribe was first to arrive at the challenge area. Today, two tables were set up, one for each tribe. Both tables were set up in front of a bar counter which Dan stood behind. The Capzo tribe stood on their mat to await further instruction as the Havic tribe entered.

Dan: Capzo, getting your first look at the new Havic tribe. Trina voted out at the last Tribal Council. And in the meantime, I will take back immunity.

The Havic tribe stood on their own mat and faced Dan. Michael walked up to the bar and gave Dan the immunity idol back.

Dan: Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. Today's challenge is very simple. One by one, you will each come up to the bar and I will provide you with something to eat or drink. All you have to do is get your item down. Don't worry, everything here today is safe. It's not a race so you can take your time. If you refuse to eat or throw it up, you're out. Each item you successfully eat or drink is a point. You must show me an empty mouth for it to count. Tribe with the most points wins immunity. Havic, since you have seven members, the first person who eats will also be the last person, meaning they will eat twice. Want to know what you're playing for?

Everyone: Yes.

Dan: Obviously, you are playing for immunity. Win this and nobody on your tribe is going home. Lose and you go to Tribal Council where someone will be voted off. In addition, you are playing for reward. We're playing for a nice fishing set today. Fins, snorkel, mask, fishing rods, line and hooks, and two spears. You can use this stuff to catch plenty of fish to get out the taste of what we're eating today. Also as a gift, both tribes will have boats waiting for them at camp which they can use to go out and look for food. I know it's worth playing for so I'll give you guys a few minutes to strategize and let's get started.

*Minutes Later*

**Round One: Logan for Capzo and Andre for Havic**

Dan: The two of you will be eating three beetle larvae.

Logan: Piece of cake.

Logan is quick to put all three in his mouth at once while Andre eats them one at a time. Logan finishes much faster but Andre is still able to score.

Dan: Good start, we are tied 1 to 1.

**Round Two: Zoey for Capzo and Tori for Havic**

Dan: For two lovely ladies, we've got two lovely mangrove worms each. You can start eating.

Zoey: Cheers.

Tori: Here we go.

Both Zoey and Tori are able to eat the mangrove worms with little trouble.

Dan: Nicely done. The score is 2 to 2.

**Round Three: Quinn for Capzo and Sinjin for Havic**

Dan: For this round, you will be eating tripe, the lining from a sheep's stomach.

Quinn: Fantastic. You know, tripe is helpful to your digestion plus it has lactic acid bacteria which is good for your intestine and it has linolenic acid, which is good for- (**A/N - Yes I looked it up**)

Sinjin: Can you just eat? I've already finished mine.

Tori: Wow, that was fast.

Sinjin showed his empty plate and mouth to prove it. Quinn then ate her tripe as well to score for her tribe.

Dan: The score is still tied, 3-3.

**Round Four: Michael for Capzo and Cat for Havic**

Dan: I thought it'd be nice if we had a drink this time. So what we have here is pure cow blood.

Michael: Seriously? From a real cow?

Dan: Don't worry, the cow was quarantined before we took its blood. It's safe.

Michael: You people are sick.

Dan: I'm not the one drinking this stuff.

Michael: Fine. Cheers, Cat.

Cat: Cheers to you too.

Michael tried to drink it slowly. Cat started drinking it quickly but she tilted the cup too high and spilled the blood all over herself.

Cat: Oh pooey!

Michael: I'm done. Wow, now you're as red as your hair!

Dan: Michael does it for Capzo! They take the lead 4 to 3!

**Round Five: Lola for Capzo and Beck for Havic**

Dan: For this round, we have three cooked cockroaches.

Beck started to eat them with ease. Lola was more hesitant, but started to eat them. Beck was quick to show Dan an empty mouth. Lola forced them down and was about to show Dan an empty mouth. Unfortunately, she threw up at the last second.

Dan: Bad luck, Lola. You were close but Beck is the only one to score. We are tied at four points apiece!

**Round Six: Dustin for Capzo and Robbie for Havic**

Dan: I thought I'd go easy on you this round so I whipped up some smoothies for you. For these smoothies, I mixed in some rock oysters, bleeding clam, squid, and octopus.

Dustin: Yucky.

Dan: You guys start whenever you feel like it.

Dustin closed his eyes and started to drink. Robbie took a swigful and swallowed it, then looked at Dan.

Robbie: Are you sure that's _all_ that you put in there?

Dan: Pretty sure...

Robbie: I can taste gluten in here.

Dan: Oh yeah, there might also be some wheat and barley mixed in there. Why do you ask?

Robbie: Oh boy...

Robbie ran off to the bushes while Dustin finished his smoothie and showed Dan his mouth.

Dan: OK, with that little...incident...Dustin takes the lead for the Capzo tribe 5 to 4!

**Round Seven: Nicole for Capzo and Jade for Havic**

Dan: For this round, we have boiled tarantulas, harmless and safe to eat. Dig in.

Jade took a bite out of her tarantula as Nicole stared at hers in horror.

Jade: This really isn't that bad. You going to go against me or what?

Nicole: Ew! Ew! I really really do not want to eat that.

Jade: Suit yourself. Just give me the point already, I finished the tarantula.

Dan: We're tied again, 5-5!

**Round Eight: Chase for Capzo and Andre (again) for Havic**

Dan: To finish us off, we have boiled scorpions. Don't worry, they're also completely harmless in death. If either of you fails, you lose it for your tribe. If you both succeed, we'll have a tiebreaker.

Chase: Uh...are you sure?

Andre: Let's just get this over with.

Andre was the first to take a bite out of his scorpion. His eyebrows raised slightly and then he finished it. Chase began to eat his slowly but he was having a much harder time than Andre. After a few minutes though, Chase finally swallowed the last of the scorpion.

Dan: Both of the guys have scored! I had a feeling you guys would enjoy this challenge. However, we are tied at six points each. Luckily, I have prepared for this. Capzo, you'll choose someone from Havic. Havic, you'll choose someone from Capzo. The two representatives will then face off in a time trial. I will give them an item and the first person to show me an empty mouth wins immunity and reward for their tribe. Capzo, who do you pick?

Zoey: We pick Cat.

Dan: Havic, who do you pick?

Tori: We're going to pick Nicole.

Dan: Fair enough. Nicole and Cat, step up.

**Lightning Round: Nicole for Capzo and Cat for Havic**

Dan: I brought some special items for you to eat for this tiebreaker. These are baluts, partially developed duck fetuses. If you look closely, the feathers are just starting to grow. You each have two baluts. First to get them both down wins. You can now start eating.

Cat and Nicole both picked up their first balut and started to eat. Cat was moving slightly faster than Nicole while Nicole was taking her time.

Nicole: Ugh! This is so disgusting!

Zoey: You gotta do this Nicole!

Chase: We believe in you!

Cat: I got one down. Just one more...

Tori: Don't stop! You're winning!

Nicole: Augh! I can't do this...

Logan: Don't quit, Nicole! Do it for me!

Nicole: OK...

Nicole began to eat faster as Cat slowed down on the second one. Nicole got the first one down as if the words from Logan fired her up. She began to eat faster but Cat was still going strong. Both of them were about even as they put the last bits of their second balut in their mouths. Both of them swallow and open their mouths at the same time as Dan inspects them.

Dan: Nicole, your mouth is empty. Cat, I'm sorry but you still have a huge chunk of feather stuck between your teeth which means Capzo wins immunity!

The Capzo tribe shouts out in victory as they run over to hug Nicole. Cat bends over the table and moans as a defeated Havic tribe looks downcast.

Dan: Capzo, come get your reward. Going to be getting some fish soon with this set. And also, Nicole, you can take the immunity idol for Capzo. You've earned it. You can head back to camp. Havic tribe, so close but once again, you've won nothing but a date with me at Tribal Council where one of the seven of you will be voted off. You have the afternoon to think about it; I'll see you tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>And once again, the Havic tribe has fallen short. Who's going to go home now?<strong>

**Note: Yes, these have actually been eaten on Survivor so they are safe. I actually had one too: the balut. It's really not that bad but then again, mine didn't have the feathers and I wasn't in a race.**

**Remus'Girl-Jaggie-Bade - You might be onto something. And with Tribal Council looming on them again, this could be the opportunity for Tori to do it.**

**zikki4ever123 - It's really not looking good for either of them, is it? Sinjin better pull a rabbit out of his ass if he wants to stay. Rabbit would probably be nice to eat on the island.  
><strong>

**Jeremy Shane - Thank you, come again. =)**

**GemmaLeigh - Phew...I knew I was taking risks just by putting this idea out there. Glad it's paying off.**

**InsaneBlueberry - I'll try to squeeze in a Candre interaction somewhere. I can't say when though (same to those who are looking for a Bat interaction). I'm trying to find a good spot if there is one. And I'm glad you love it. Your enthusiasm shows in your six reviews.**

**InsaneBlueberry also made a point about dialogue when characters are interacting. What do you guys think about the dialogue format? I initially tried it with the ' "Sinjin sucks," said Jade ' format but I personally thought that was a drag for this kind of story. Would you guys prefer that? Any other ideas for dialogue format that would be even better? Or should I leave it as it is? Your call, guys.  
><strong>


	9. Here's A Crazy Idea

**Here's A Crazy Idea  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious, Zoey 101, Survivor, or Dan Schneider!**

**Texts in italics are when a character is giving a confessional that the other players cannot hear.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capzo Tribe - Day Six<strong>

The Capzo tribe returned to camp with their fishing kit and the immunity idol. They placed their materials near their shelter and hugged each other and laughed in celebration.

_Chase: We're very happy right now. We're thrilled that we won two challenges in a row and that we're on a roll. We're all proud of Nicole in particular because she stuck it out when we really needed her to. It must be really painful to be on the other side right now._

Dustin - Great job, Nicole!

Nicole - Thanks!

Michael - I want to get some fish now!

Zoey: - Good job everyone!

As the rest of the tribe continued to celebrate, Quinn looked through the fishing kit. She noticed something in one of the fins and looked inside. Inside was a rolled up piece of paper. Making sure no one was watching her, Quinn took the paper out of the fin and slipped it into her pocket. She then sneaked off further down the beach to read it in privacy. After looking behind her one more time to make sure she was alone and unwatched, Quinn opened up the piece of paper.

_"Congratulations! You have found a clue to the location of the hidden immunity idol! Here's your clue!_

_The idol provides a useful shield_

_One that you'll likely wish to wield_

_To get the idol, you must look around_

_All you have to do is keep your eyes on the ground."_

_Quinn: Wow, I just found a clue to the immunity idol in our fishing kit. If we ever go to tribal, my name might float around since I'm not that strong so I need to get this. Unfortunately, the clue I have now is really vague. All it says is that the idol is on the ground. It may as well have said it's on the island. Hopefully if we keep winning, I can get my hands on more clues and find this thing. This idol could be my ticket to a million dollars._

**Havic Tribe - Day Six**

The Havic tribe sulked back to their camp, Sinjin being helped by Andre and Beck. The tribe settled back into their camp and sat around.

_Jade: We blew yet another challenge today. Even though it was Cat who cost us the challenge, I still want to vote Sinjin off. He bothers me and his cut foot makes it easier._

Sinjin: I don't suppose I've redeemed myself enough to stay another three days?_  
><em>

Jade: Nope. Hope your bags are backed freak 'cause you're going home tonight.

Sinjin: Can I just say that if you keep up that attitude that you'll probably be going right after me?

Jade: No one talks to me like that.

Tori: Obviously someone should. Sorry Jade but you've been mean since we've been out here. It's not cool for you to keep bullying people like this.

Jade: Please jump in front of a bus!

Cat: I'm pretty sure I remember seeing this scene on TV somewhere...

Jade: Quiet!

Tori: Really?

Andre: Seriously Jade. Just chill out and leave the guy alone.

Sinjin: Thanks guys...

_Sinjin: It doesn't look good for me. I appreciate that the others stood up for me against Jade but I'm still in trouble. I'm just going to vote for Jade because she's an abrasive person._

Jade had stormed off after the confrontation. Beck went after her to try and comfort her. He found her in the woods next to a large tree.

Jade: Go away. I don't want to talk to anyone.

Beck: I just want to help you. It's an attitude like that which will put you on the chopping block tonight.

Jade: So? What does it matter to anyone if I leave?

Beck: It matters to me. I want you to stay. Plus you're stronger than Sinjin. We need you.

Jade: So what're we supposed to do? The tribe hates me.

Beck: Turn the vote against Sinjin or Cat since they're the weakest. Just don't give up. We all signed up for this; there's no point in giving up.

Jade: Thanks Beck..I'll try to stay.

_Beck: I've really taken a liking to Jade over the past few days. She has a really cool personality but you just have to get her, you know? Either way, I'm not writing her name down tonight._

Meanwhile, the other four tribe members were talking about who to vote for tonight while Sinjin was slowly gathering his things.

Cat: I'm starting to have second thoughts about voting Sinjin off. Jade is so mean to me.

Tori: I hate to say it but I kind of agree. Sinjin has been trying so hard out here and he's doing better among the group.

Robbie: Yeah, he definitely rebuilt the bridges that Jade has burned. It might be better for the tribe dynamic.

Andre: I would agree with you, but the guy's foot is a definite liability. There will be physical challenges he won't be able to hack, even if his foot was fine.

Cat: He did the best out of all of us in today's challenge.

Tori: It was an eating challenge though, it's not like it was hard.

Andre: Yeah, you struggled worse than he did by a lot.

Cat: WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?

Robbie: Nothing! Nothing! You just had an off day.

Cat: Oh. OK! I'm going to get some water then.

Robbie: I'll come with you.

Cat and Robbie walked off while Andre and Tori looked at each other.

Andre: That was weird.

Tori: I know...now I'm thinking about voting Cat off. She's not fit for challenges and she's mentally unstable.

Andre: And Jade and Sinjin are superheroes that solve all problems?

Tori: Well, if we were to vote for Cat, we could get Beck to vote with us to save Jade. If Sinjin and Jade voted against each other and Robbie and Cat vote with one of them, our three votes would tie their vote and Cat would go home in a 3-2 revote regardless of who they vote for.

Andre: That's way too complicated and I don't think it's worth it. I still think either Sinjin or Jade.

Tori: Well, we can't go into Tribal Council with our votes split randomly. We need to make a decision.

_Tori: This vote could go any way really. Sinjin is an easy vote but Cat isn't fit to be out here and Jade causes a lot of conflict. This game respects big moves and taking Jade or Cat out would be huge.  
><em>

_Andre: I don't think Cat should go because then Robbie turns against us, Beck knows we're an alliance and the tribe is now against us both. I think it'll be easier to simply blend our votes with Robbie's and Cat's, whatever they decide. But if Tori goes with this plan to get Beck to vote out Cat, i kinda have to go along. If we go through with this plan to vote out Cat, there will be hell to pay..._

* * *

><p><strong>The immunity idol has officially been mentioned! But first things first, who will the Havic tribe vote out at Tribal Council?<strong>

**Remus'Girl-Jaggie-Bade - Who says Tori has to turn them against each other? If the others decide to vote Jade out, Bade is forced to split up. Jade already has one vote against her.  
><strong>

**zikki4ever - They're really in a hole now, aren't they?**

**InfinityBlueberry - Yep, it only showed up once this time. Bad phone. And yeah, if Tori's crazy plan actually happens, then Cat is as good as gone.**

**livvylovesyou - Well, Sinjin going home is definitely possible.**

**Jeremy Shane - Thank you, come again. =)  
><strong>


	10. Learn To Be Nicer

**Learn To Be Nicer  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious, Zoey 101, Survivor or Dan Schneider!**

**Texts in italics are when a player gives a confessional that the other players cannot hear.**

* * *

><p>The Havic tribe went back to Tribal Council that night carrying their torches with them. They entered the council and placed their torches in their respective slots before sitting down to face Dan.<p>

Dan: Welcome back to Tribal Council. Beck, how have things changed in the tribe dynamics since we last talked?

Beck: I think the tribe is more unified than last time. I've been talking to other people more. I've gotten to know Jade. I've gotten to know Andre. I've gotten to know Tori and Robbie too. Everyone here has been really cool.

Dan: And yet you haven't mentioned Cat or Sinjin?

Beck: Well...Cat can be a bit unstable.

Cat: WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?

Beck: Uh..I'm sure she's a perfectly nice person but sometimes she loses it. And as for Sinjin, he's a bit strange. He means well, he wants to help as much as possible but he's just not capable so I've tried not to get too attached to him.

Dan: Sinjin. Your name came up quite a bit at the last Tribal Council. How do you feel tonight?

Sinjin: There's a very good chance I'll be walking down that path tonight, Dan. I won't give up but it's not looking good.

Jade: I think it's about time you gave up. You're just a creep and you bother everybody.

Sinjin: Was I even talking to you?

Jade: No but-

Sinjin: OK then.

Tori: This is how it's been for the last few days. Jade's been a bully to everybody except for Beck. Every fight we've had so far at camp has revolved around her.

Jade: Did Dan ask for your input?

Tori: I'm just saying it wouldn't hurt you to be a little nicer to people. Maybe you'd still be in this game.

Jade: What the hell is that supposed to mean?

Dan: Wow, so you're telling me it's actually going to be Jade tonight? Andre, what do you think?

Andre: I'm just confused. There's been a lot of craziness this afternoon. I just want this vote to be over with.

Dan: Robbie, what do you make of this?

Robbie: Well, Jade is a bully, Sinjin is weak and Cat is losing it. But it could still be anyone. For all I know, it's me. You can think something's set in stone but things change all the time. I mean, everybody brought their stuff with them so no one must be _that_ confident.

Dan: Fair enough. It is time to vote. Robbie, you're first.

Robbie got up and went to the table to cast his vote. Cat went next, then Jade. She wrote down Sinjin on her parchment.

_Jade (voting for Sinjin): If it wasn't you the first time, it was going to be you the next time. Good riddance._

Jade put her vote in the urn and went down. Beck went to cast his vote, followed by Andre and then Sinjin came up to cast his vote. He voted for Jade.

_Sinjin (voting for Jade): You may not be going tonight but I hope that this vote will teach you to be nicer or something._ _I'll see you at Loser Lodge soon._

Sinjin went down and then Tori went up to cast her vote. She waited at the table for a few minutes thinking about who to vote for. She then put a name down, placed in the urn, muttered "This is crazy" and walked back.

Dan: I'll go get the votes.

Dan went up to get the urn and brought it back down, facing the seven people anxiously waiting for the results.

Dan: Once the votes are read the decision is final, person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes.

Dan took the lid off of the voting urn and pulled out the first vote.

Dan: First vote, Sinjin. Second vote, Jade.

Sinjin and Jade glared at each other and then looked at Dan as he pulled out the third vote.

Dan: Sinjin. That's two votes Sinjin, one vote Jade.

Sinjin closed his eyes and nodded in defeat. He already began to gather his things, convinced he was done for.

Dan: Sinjin. Second person voted out of Survivor...Sinjin. The other two votes are irrelevant, no need to read them. Sinjin, I need you to bring me your torch.

Sinjin: You guys better start winning.

Sinjin got up and limped with his torch over to Dan. Sinjin placed it in the slot as Dan pulled out his snuffer.

Dan: Sinjin, the tribe has spoken.

Dan snuffed Sinjin's torch.

Dan: It's time for you to go. Medics will be waiting to check the status on your foot.

Sinjin: Thank you. Good luck, guys.

And with that, Sinjin limped his way down the path and out of the game.

Dan: This tribe clearly has problems. Every time you think you take one out, a new one emerges. You guys have to get it under control or else none of you will be winning this prize. You can head back to camp, I'll see you tomorrow.

_Sinjin's Final Words: I knew this was going to happen. I wanted to come out and do the best I could but I was just misunderstood from the beginning and cutting my foot sealed my fate. I wish the best of luck to my fellow tribe mates, even Jade, and I'm ready for some food._

**Votes: Sinjin: Andre, Beck, Cat, Jade, Robbie, Tori**

**Jade: Sinjin**

* * *

><p><strong>In spite of the other possibilities to make a big move, the predictable ended up happening.<strong>

**Unfortunately for Sinjin, all of his efforts at redemption weren't enough. Sinjin was just too irrelevant in Victorious to make it far and it was easy to squeeze his qualities (good at prop construction, being creepy, possibly being misunderstood) out of him quickly. There was just no way to make him work out long term. I tried to portray him so that he would be somewhat likable but in the end, he probably won't be missed. It's really too bad; the guy bore his heart and soul out there but he just couldn't cut it...well he did but in a bad way. So now we're down to fourteen and Havic is at a two-person disadvantage.**

**Remus'Girl-Jaggie-Bade: Yep, Sinjin's weakness was too much and the others are going to tolerate Jade a little while longer.**

**zikki4ever123 - Not this time. Don't feel bad; the trick I applied in the last chapter is used all the time to make obvious boots seem less obvious.  
><strong>

**livvylovesyou - I'm glad you like it! And I'm sorry, I'm trying to make it as clear as possible and I'm always happy to answer questions that you may have (I'm that nerdy). If anything, I wouldn't recommend watching the season that is currently airing. It's the first season out of all of them that I'm actually frustrated with. Too out of whack from the original formula and they're only focusing on like two people. Ugh.  
><strong>

**InsaneBlueberry - There we go, Sinjin's gone. I'm sure the Havics would love a break, otherwise it's going to be a miserable next 33 days.  
><strong>

**JeremyShane - Thank you, come again. =)**

**sunshinedasies - Luckily for you, Jade and Cat were spared. _This_ time.  
><strong>


	11. Hang In There

**Hang In There  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious, Zoey 101, Survivor or Dan Schneider**

**Texts in italics are when a player is giving a confessional that the others cannot hear.**

* * *

><p><strong>Havic Tribe - Night Six<strong>

The Havic tribe sulked back to their camp. The hike was silent as no one was in a good mood after having to vote off two people.

_Beck: I really feel bad about voting out Sinjin. And I feel bad about how we treated him. This is a very hard game and it sucks to have to send people home, especially people who really want to be here._

Andre: That sucked...

Robbie: I really don't want to go back there.

Jade: Relax, guys. Sinjin was expendable and now we're the strongest we've ever been.

Tori: Can we just not talk? I want to go to sleep...

_Cat: Everyone is in a really bad mood, including myself. It's like this time when my brother went to Japan and got stabbed. Don't worry, he's better now. But anyway...we really need to turn this thing around or else we're in for a big meltdown._

**Capzo Tribe - Day Seven**

The tribe was still in good spirits from their winning streak. However, they were also really low on energy.

_Zoey: We're happy that we're winning and all. It's just that life out here isn't interesting. We work, we talk, we eat, we sleep. There hasn't been much time for strategizing or having fun. We're basically getting bored._

Chase: I want to go out on the raft and see if we can get some fish. Anyone wanna come?

Zoey: I'll come.

Michael: Me too.

Chase, Michael, and Zoey went out to the raft, carrying the new fishing kit and a bucket with them. They got onto the raft and rowed out into the sea. Once they determined that they were far out enough, they pulled out the fishing rods, attached the line and hooks, put some bait on and then cast their lines out into the water. They waited about ten minutes.

Michael: I don't think we're going to get anything.

Zoey: We haven't been out here that long. Just keep waiting.

Chase: Well, we also have the spear and swimming stuff. We can always try those.

Michael: You try it then.

Chase: Fine.

Chase put down his fishing rod and put on the snorkel, mask and fins. He took off his shirt, grabbed the spear and then dove into the water. He stayed underwater for a few minutes.

Zoey: How long can you stay underwater with that equipment?

Michael: I don't know...without 'em I would guess people could last a minute or two.

Zoey: Do you think he's OK?

Michael: I don't know..hang on, something's happening.

A few bubbles floated to the surface of the water and shortly after, Chase surfaced with a fish at the end of the spear still wiggling around but slowly dying from its impalement.

Chase: I got one!

Zoey: Great! Get it in the basket!

Chase: Get in there, you little-Whoa! Almost lost ya!

Chase exaggerated his struggle with the fish as Zoey laughed. Chase then went down and proceeded to catch three more fish. Michael also caught a couple of fish on his line and Zoey caught one.

_Chase: We had a good time fishing today. It turns out I'm pretty handy with a spear. So we got about seven fish, I brought in four of them myself which was a great way to start the day._

_Zoey: Chase was pretty cool to get down there and get fish. And now we have a good meal tonight. May be boring but things could not be going better for our tribe at the moment._

**Havic Tribe - Day Seven**

The tribe had woken up and went on with their usual duties

_Robbie: Camp life has gotten extremely boring and it's only been a week. We do the same things everyday and with all of our losing, we have really low morale._

Andre: Hey guys, we got another tree mail!

Jade: Another challenge already?

Andre: It's just a reward challenge so at least no one's going home today.

Beck: We should get going then.

_Andre: We got mail today and we're about to have another challenge. We really want a reward, just to boost our morale. If we lose again, I don't know what we're going to do.  
><em>

**Reward Challenge**

The Capzo tribe marched onto their mat and faced Dan. The Havic tribe came in soon after.

Dan: Capzo, getting your first look at the new Havic tribe. Sinjin voted out at the last Tribal Council. I hope you're all ready for today's challenge. For today's challenge, you will choose one man and one woman to be your holders. The holders will hang on to these ropes which are being used to hold up these large baskets. The rest of the tribe members will be the shooters. They will take turns standing behind the designated line and trying to throw coconuts into the other tribes' baskets. As more coconuts are shot into the baskets, they will become heavier and harder for the holders to hold. When they release the rope and drop the basket, they are out. Last tribe to have anyone standing wins reward. Want to know what you're playing for?

The people shouted at Dan in encouragement to reveal the reward.

Dan: For today's reward, you are competing for comfort. We have some blankets and pillows for your shelter. We have a couple of beach chairs and hammocks for you to relax in. And probably most importantly, we have a tarp. There will be some rainy days while we're out here and you will _need_ this tarp for your shelter. Worth playing for?

Everyone: Yes!

Dan: Capzo, you're sitting two people out. You cannot sit the same people out in back to back challenges so whoever sits out has to participate in the immunity challenge. Who's sitting out?

Zoey: We're going to sit out Dustin and Lola.

Dan: All right, I'll give you some time to strategize and we'll get started.

*Minutes later*

Dan: The holders for Capzo are Logan and Zoey. The holders for Havic are Andre and Jade. Everyone else is shooting. Survivors ready? Go!

Michael and Beck were the first to take their shots. Michael threw a coconut into Andre's basket while Beck threw it into Logan's.

Michael: Throw them in Andre's basket first!

Beck: We need to spread them evenly between Logan and Zoey.

Tori: Got it.

Tori quickly shot a coconut into Zoey's basket. Nicole shot at Andre's and missed. Cat shot at Zoey and missed as Chase shot one into Andre's. Robbie shot one into Logan's as Quinn shot one into Jade's. They continued to run back and forth, shooting coconuts into the baskets.

*A few minutes later*

Dan: We are neck and neck right now! Beck, Tori, Michael and Chase have not missed a single shot yet! Cat has yet to make a single shot.

At this point, about 25 coconuts had been shot into Andre's basket. 20 coconuts had been shot into Logan's. Zoey's basket had about 15 coconuts while Jade's basket only had about 7.

Logan: Keep hitting Andre! He's about to drop!

Michael ran over and shot another coconut into Andre's basket, making it that much harder for him to hold on.

Quinn: We have to get some in Jade's!

Beck: Hurry guys, we have to move faster!

Tori shot another coconut into Zoey's basket. Cat went right after her and missed another shot. Nicole and Chase had both shot coconuts into Jade's basket.

Andre: Come on, I can't hold on much longer!

Robbie and Beck both shot coconuts into Logan's basket.

Logan: Is that all you guys got? This is easy.

Quinn shot another coconut into Jade's basket.

Andre: AUUUUUUUGH!

Andre screamed in agony but the rope slipped from his hands and the basket fell to the ground.

Dan: Andre has dropped his basket! It's all down to Jade now for Havic!

Cat: We've got to keep going!

Tori shot a coconut into Logan's basket while Cat finally made her first shot into Zoey's basket. Meanwhile, Michael, Nicole, Chase and Quinn were now able to put more coconuts into Jade's basket with Andre out.

Jade: This sucks...

Beck: Keep fighting Jade! You can do it!

Beck shot another one into Logan's and Tori tossed one into Zoey's basket. Zoey looked over at Logan and Jade but this caused a lapse of concentration which caused her to loosen her grip enough for the rope to slip out of her hands and drop the basket.

Dan: Zoey has dropped for Capzo! It is now Logan vs Jade!

Logan and Jade both tightened their grips on their ropes as coconuts continued to pile up in their baskets. Logan had more coconuts than Jade did but Logan was still stronger and Jade was putting on coconuts fast. Jade just tightened her grip and refused to let go. She wanted to hang on for as long as it would take.

Chase: Give up already!

Michael: This girl's insane!

Beck: Don't give up! I believe in you Jade!

Tori: Come on guys!

THUD

Dan: That's it! We have our final dropper! Jade has dropped! Capzo wins reward!

Logan released his rope and thrust his fist in the air as his tribe went to congratulate him. Jade fell to the ground and broke down in tears for losing the challenge. Beck went over to comfort her with the rest of the Havic tribe not far behind him.

Beck: It's OK Jade. You did awesome out there.

Tori: You really did. Don't feel bad.

Jade said nothing. The tribes reassembled at their mats.

Dan: Havic, a very bold effort. You came so close this time. But unfortunately, I have nothing for you. You can head back to camp. Capzo, congratulations. Three wins in a row. You can grab your reward and head back to camp.

The Havic tribe turned around and went home while the Capzo tribe went over and picked up their high-fived Logan and went off to camp with their reward.

* * *

><p><strong>Havic has come close three times but now they've lost three times. At this point, do they have any hope left?<strong>

**Reviews keep Beck from getting eaten by a shark.  
><strong>

**Remus'Girl-Jaggie-Bade: Bade definitely has their work cut out for them.**

**Jeremy Shane: Thank you, come again. =)**

**zikki4ever123: Thanks for the praise. And Sinjin's expendability.**

**life-me-up: Thanks! I loved Survivor China too. Overall, the cast was very entertaining, the game play was solid and my pre-show pick just happened to win the whole thing (Not that the latter would have affected my opinion, it was just a nice coincidence).**

**TobiasFangor92 - Yeah, waiting sucks. I'm only really impatient when I'm hungry and waiting for food. So anyway, I tried to remedy your impatience as quickly as possible.  
><strong>


	12. Time To Pay His Dues

**Time To Pay His Dues  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious, Zoey 101, Survivor or Dan Schneider.**

**Texts in italics are when a character is giving a confessional that the other players cannot hear.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capzo Tribe - Day Eight<strong>

The Capzo tribe was extremely happy to win comfort items. They had put up the tarp over their shelter as soon as they had gotten back from the challenge. The timing couldn't have been better because once the tarp was up, it started to rain. The tarp and comfort items had allowed them to sleep comfortably in the rainy night. As the eighth day rolled around, it was still raining although not as heavily as it had the night before. Chase, Dustin, Lola, Michael, Quinn and Zoey were all cooped under the shelter. Logan and Nicole had gone off to frolic under a large tree.

Logan: It is really nice to get away from everyone else just to spend time with you.

Nicole: I agree.

Logan: You think we have a shot after this is all over?

Nicole: Totally!

_Nicole: I love spending time with Logan. Each day our friendship gets stronger and I really think we'll be good friends after the show is over. He's such a great guy!_

_Logan: By far, Nicole is the easiest person to manipulate. It's fantastic. All of the girls think they have a final two deal with me, all the guys are cool with me, and I also happen to be the strongest guy here. I have the million dollar check written for me already, not that I need it but hey, it never hurts._

Meanwhile, the other six people were still sitting in the shelter watching them.

Lola: Can I just say that Logan is an absolute pig?

Chase: What did he do wrong?

Zoey: You don't know? He's playing all of the girls.

Quinn: He tried to form alliances with each of us and is telling us lies.

Dustin: Really? Wow, that's messed up.

Lola: Can we _please_ vote him out first? I can't stand having him here.

Zoey: It's hard for us girls to say no to that but we're only three votes out of eight.

Chase: I'll vote Logan.

Michael: Me too.

Dustin: I'll vote him off too.

Lola: Yes! Thank you guys so much! I can't wait to see his face when we vote him off!

_Lola: I couldn't stand Logan from the very first day and now we've finally got the votes to get him out. Thank you God for allowing us to get rid of the devil!_

_Zoey: Lola and I had already discussed Logan's lies beforehand so we played this situation perfectly. We now have a target, we have Quinn and Dustin on our side and neither of them have any idea that Chase, Lola, Michael and myself were already an alliance. Things are looking better for us._

**Havic Tribe - Day Eight**

The Havic tribe was miserably huddled together under their shelter during the rain. They didn't have a tarp and their shelter's roof consisted of leaves and branches so water was still able to leak through the roof, getting everybody wet.

Andre: This sucks...

Cat: I'm cold...

Tori: Try not to talk about it. We're only going to make things worse.

_Robbie: We're hurting bad. Our shelter sucks in this rainy condition. We'll all probably get sick because we're cold and wet. All of our wood is wet so we can't make fire which means we can't boil the water or cook any rice. And if any of us are stupid enough to drink the water before boiling it, we'll probably get even more sick due to the bacteria but if we don't drink, we'll get dehydrated. I just don't see how we're going to get through this._

Jade was completely silent with her head buried in her arms. Beck leaned closer to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

_Beck: Jade was still in low spirits for losing the challenge. We all know she tried her hardest and we all gained respect for her. She's just having a hard time right now._

Jade: I'm sorry, guys...

Beck: We've told you, it's OK. You tried your best and that's all you can do out here.

Jade continued to be quiet. However, she continued to lean into Beck. Tori was also leaning into Andre and Cat was leaning into Robbie. All of the guys seemed to somewhat enjoy this close proximity but none of them seemed to want to admit it.

Cat: We're going to get through this right? Not just this storm but this game right?

Robbie: Yeah, we'll be fine. We'll get even and we'll be the final six.

Tori: We're good on this. We can still fight back.

_Andre: It's weird but I think this crazy storm brought us closer together as a tribe. Even if we didn't like each other much before, we all started to appreciate each other because now that's all we have. Each other. And we don't want to let the other tribe roll us over. It's not over until all of our torches are put out._

**Capzo Tribe - Day Eight**

The rain from the previous night and the morning had now completely subsided. The rest of the tribe was now more out and about. Logan and Nicole were still hanging out. Chase, Zoey, and Lola went fishing on the boat while Michael and Dustin went to make a water run. Quinn however had stayed near camp alone.

_Quinn: Last night when we won the comfort items, it was raining so I didn't get much of a chance to look through the items alone to look for the clue. But I kept an eye on everyone else and no one else seems to have gotten the clue. So when the rain stopped today and everyone went off, I wanted to look through the items to find the clue before anyone got back in time to catch me._

Quinn knew that the clue wasn't in the blankets or the tarp, otherwise the clue would have been found by the entire tribe when those items were used. Quinn started by setting up the hammocks in the trees so that if anyone caught her, she could just say she was setting up the hammocks. She searched through them but the clue wasn't in the hammocks. Quinn then looked through the pillows. She noticed that the pillow cases had zippers so she unzipped them, hoping the clue would be inside. However, that attempt also wound up empty handed. Lastly, she set up the beach chairs. She looked up and down the chairs but found no clue. Dumbfounded, Quinn graoned and sat down in one of the chairs.

Quinn: Hmm? This chair is lopsided...

Quinn rocked the chair to make sure she was right. She then bent down to examine the leg of the chair. She looked underneath and saw a roll of paper just barely protruding out of the leg of the chair. She pulled it out and quickly ran off to the other side of the beach to read it.

Quinn: Excellent. I've found another clue.

_"The idol you seek is within your reach_

_But don't bother searching the white sandy beach_

_Under a tree, under a rock_

_Put on your shoes and go for a walk"_

_Quinn: This clue was much more helpful than the last one. Now I know to look in the forest and check at the bottoms of the trees. Hopefully, I can get this idol quickly before anyone else figures out that there are idols in the game._

Meanwhile, as Quinn returned to camp acting as if everything was normal, Chase, Lola and Zoey came back with the boat_. _They had caught about five fish on this trip, with Chase catching four of them with the spear. Lola looked over at Logan and Nicole who were still hanging out.

Lola: I feel so bad for Nicole. She has no idea she's being played. Poor thing.

Zoey: She's going to take it really hard when Logan is voted off.

Lola: Not if we tell her the truth.

Chase: I don't know if that's a good idea. Our tribe has a good thing going on right now. We don't need any drama.

Lola: If you didn't want any drama, you shouldn't have signed up for this.

Before Zoey or Chase could stop her, Lola walked over to the spot where Logan and Nicole had been sitting all day.

Nicole: Hey Lola! What's up?

Logan: What ever can we do for you?

Lola: Very funny. Nicole, can I talk to you alone?

Nicole: Sure. I'll be back, Logan.

Logan: Take your time, ladies.

Lola and Nicole walked off further down the beach. Not wanting to be involved with this discussion, Chase and Zoey retreated to camp with their fish to cook it. Lola and Nicole were alone now.

Nicole: So what's up?

Lola: I just thought it would be best for you to hear this from me. Logan's playing you for a fool. And we're all voting him out when we have to go to council.

Nicole: He's what? No...this can't be...he promised to take me to the end...

Lola: He promised all the girls that. He thinks girls are stupid. But we're beating him to the punch. He won't even know what hit him.

Nicole: Now what?

Lola: Just go back and act like everything is cool. It needs to be a blindside for this to work.

Nicole: OK...

Nicole was quite stunned by the news Lola gave her and walked back to Logan as Lola went back to camp. When Nicole got back to Logan, Logan immediately sensed that something was wrong.

Logan: What did she tell you?

Nicole: She says you've been lying to me, that you've been dealing with all the girls and that everyone wants to vote you off first.

Logan: Interesting...stupid but interesting...

Nicole: You and I are still good, right? You haven't been lying to me, right?

Logan: Of course not. I've been lying to them. Why else do you think I spend the most time with you? Thanks for telling me.

Nicole: Anytime.

_Nicole: I was thrown off by what Lola said but Logan reassured me that we were good. Lola is a little liar and she needs to go._

_Logan: It turns out I'm not in as much control as I thought. No matter, I'll find a way to turn this around._ _I'll admit the odds are pretty bad at six against two assuming what Lola said is true, but they're not going to get rid of me that easily._

* * *

><p><strong>The way things are going, Logan is screwed if Capzo ever has to go to Tribal Council. Can he save himself?<strong>

**livvylovesyou: Who knows? Maybe Sikowitz is on the island and is the real mastermind of what's going on on the island? O_O  
><strong>

**Remus'Girl-Jaggie-Bade: At this point, Jade's and Cat's best hope is the next immunity challenge. If they lose the next one, they're probably screwed.**

**zikki4ever123: Hopefully they can win one soon because let's face it; shutouts are no fun.  
><strong>

**GemmaLeigh: Maybe they will, maybe they won't.  
><strong>

**lift-me-up: Pretty easy to pick Havic as the favorite tribe because Capzo hasn't developed as much as Havic has. Oh and the fact that this story is in the Victorious archive definitely has an impact.  
><strong>


	13. This Challenge Is So Gay!

**This Challenge Is So Gay!  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious, Zoey 101, Survivor or Dan Schneider.**

**Texts in italics are when a player is giving a confessional that the other players cannot hear.**

* * *

><p><strong>Havic Tribe - Day Nine<strong>

The Havic tribe was lying around camp, eating some of the rice they had cooked for the morning. Having only been able to live off of their rice supply, coconuts and the occasional small crab, the entire tribe was very low on energy. Their morale was also lower than it had ever been due to the multiple losses.

Tori: I'm so hot and tired...

Robbie: Me too...

Jade: No, you're just tired.

Tori: We have another challenge today, right?

Cat: And one more person is going home tonight...

Andre: Do we really have to get the mail? I'm too tired to walk all that way.

Jade: Let's just go and get this challenge over with...

The Havic tribe grumbled and walked from camp to the challenge area.

_Tori: We are so desperate to win at least one challenge. The Capzo tribe has too much on us. We don't care if it's reward or immunity, we just really need to win. If we lose this next challenge, we all might as well head home 'cause none of us are going to survive much longer, let alone make it to day 39 and win._

**Immunity Challenge**

Both tribes walked onto their mats in the shoreline challenge area where Dan was already waiting for them.

Dan: First off, I'll take the immunity idol back from Capzo. Once again, immunity is up for grabs. Ready for today's challenge?

The Capzo tribe spoke up in agreement while the Havic tribe mumbled in discouragement.

Dan: For today's challenge, you will all be lined up on those long beams over the water. In an order that you will decide, one tribe member will have to squeeze past the others to get to the other side of the beam. You can touch your other tribe mates while trying to get past them but you can only touch one at a time. If you fall off or touch more than one tribe mate at a time, you have to go back to the start. If another tribe mate falls off, they have to go back to the start and try to squeeze past. Once one tribe member gets to the end platform, the next person can go. First tribe to get all of their tribe members on the end platform wins immunity. In addition, for this challenge, we will be providing swimwear to all of you which you can take back to camp. Make sense?

Everyone: Yep.

Dan: Capzo, you're sitting two people out. You cannot sit out Dustin and Lola. They sat out last time so they will participate this time. Who will be sitting out?

The Capzo tribe took a few minutes to discuss.

Zoey: I think Quinn and Nicole should sit out since they probably won't be as strong.

Logan: No. Michael and I should sit out since we're the biggest. It'll be harder for you guys to squeeze past us.

Zoey: But Quinn and Nicole will have a harder time staying on while we try to get pas-

Logan (to Dan): Michael and I are sitting out!

Dan: OK, Michael and Logan are sitting out. You can take a seat here on the shore. Everyone else, I'll give you some time to strategize, change into your swimwear if you'd like and we'll swim out and get started.

*Minutes Later*

Dan: The order for Capzo is Dustin, Quinn, Nicole, Lola, Zoey and Chase at the end! The order for Havic is Cat, Tori, Robbie, Jade, Beck and Andre at the end! This is for immunity! Survivors ready? Go!

On the Capzo side, Dustin and Quinn tried to figure out how to squeeze past each other. Dustin gripped Quinn's shoulders and tried to step around her. Cat and Tori also grabbed each others' shoulders and tried to step around each other. Dustin got past Quinn and then Nicole quickly. Cat then tried to work her way around Robbie, holding him in a tight hug to keep herself from falling.

Robbie: Wow, this is the closest I've ever been to a girl.

Jade: Don't get used to it.

Dustin worked his way around Lola, Zoey and Chase quickly and made it to the end platform. Now Quinn had to work her way around the others. At this time, Cat had gone around Jade and was now trying to work her way around Beck.

Cat: Oh wow, your muscles are nice. Do you work out much?

Beck: Can we stay focused please?

Jade: Yeah, don't make me push you off.

Quinn and Nicole were trying to figure out how to work around each other. Quinn took a step but Nicole lost her balance and fell off. Meanwhile, Cat had worked her way around Andre and made it to the end. Tori then grabbed Robbie by his abdomen, pulled him close to her and tried to step around him.

Robbie: I'm really starting to like this challenge.

Tori: I will push you off if you keep talking.

Robbie: Sorry.

Nicole had gotten back on the beam and had to work around the others. Nicole got around Quinn and then tried to work her way around Lola. Meanwhile, Tori had gotten past Robbie, Jade and Beck. Now she was working around Andre. Andre was doing a great job of keeping his balance as the other members of Havic grabbed onto him to get past him. Tori got past Andre and made it to the end, taking the lead for Havic. Nicole had gotten past Lola and was almost past Zoey but accidentally touched Chase while she was touching Zoey. Chase was startled by this, lost his balance and fell in the water.

Dan: Sorry, Nicole. You touched two people. You have to jump down too. Capzo is falling apart on this challenge! Havic has two people across! Capzo has one!

Robbie was now trying to squeeze past Jade but accidentally touched her...somewhere he shouldn't have. Jade screamed at Robbie and angrily pushed him off the beam on purpose.

Jade: This challenge sucks! Who the hell came up with this idea?

Dan: Don't look at me, I'm just the host!

Nicole now squeezed past Chase, Quinn, and Lola. She was now working around Zoey.

Nicole: Oh my gosh! Seriously, this challenge is totally gay!

Zoey: Yeah, who comes up with these challenges?

Dan: Blame our executive producer, Chee5e55ave5! He's the one who comes up with these things!

Robbie was able to get past Jade after being more careful about where he touched with his hands. He then got past Beck and Andre after spending some time adjusting his position during their uncomfortable hugs and got on the end platform. Nicole at the same time got past Zoey and got on the end platform. Havic now had three people across while Capzo only had two.

Tori: Come on guys! We might actually win this!

Jade started to work her way around Beck. The two of them spent longer in their embrace than necessary, almost as if they were enjoying it. Chase, on the other hand, tried to work around Quinn but Quinn couldn't support Chase's weight as he tried to squeeze around her and she fell off. Jade finally broke her embrace from Beck and tried to squeeze around Andre. Quinn got back on the beam and tried to squeeze around Chase. She did this but when she got to Lola, Lola lost her balance and both of them fell off. Jade got around Andre and got on the end platform.

Zoey: This isn't happening, this isn't happening, this isn't happening.

Lola and Quinn struggled to work out an order while Beck and Andre now had to hug each other so that Beck could step around him. Even with Beck's weight against him, Andre was able to stay strong and keep his balance. Beck got past him and got on the end platform. Andre pumped his fist in the air and jumped onto the end platform with the rest of his tribe.

Andre: Say it, Dan! Say it!

Dan: Havic wins immunity!

The Havic tribe screamed in joy and jumped into the water. The finally defeated Capzo tribe hung their heads in defeat. A frustrated Lola pushed Quinn into the water and jumped in after her with the rest of the Capzo tribe following suit. The tribes swam back to shore to meet Dan, Michael and Logan. The tribes reassembled on their respective mats.

Dan: You guys desperately needed a win. You finally got it. No one from Havic going home tonight. You guys finally have the night off; enjoy it and head back to camp.

Andre went over to take the immunity idol and brought it back to his tribe. The Havic tribe hugged each other and walked away back to their camp.

Dan: Capzo, you finally lost your first challenge. I have nothing for you except a date with me at Tribal Council tonight where one of the eight of you will be voted off. You have the afternoon to decide who it'll be. I'll see you tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>About damn time! Havic finally won their first challenge and now the Capzo tribe faces Tribal Council.<strong>

**I don't think my description was that clear. If you had no idea what was going on in this challenge, you can find it on Youtube using keywords 'survivor' and 'homoerotic'. I'm not kidding, I swear I didn't make this up. I'm really not _that_ twisted.**

**Remus'Girl-Jaggie-Bade: Jade and Cat are safe! Bade lives! At least until next round.**

**life-me-up: There's about to be even more drama in Capzo. Nicole better come to her senses or else she's going to be very alone in this game.**

**HavokMayhem: Thanks! I'm glad you like the story and I hope you keep reading!  
><strong>


	14. Break It Down

**Break It Down  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious, Zoey 101, Survivor or Dan Schneider!**

**Texts in italics are when a character is giving a confessional that the other players cannot hear.**

* * *

><p><strong>Havic Tribe - Day Nine<strong>

The Havic tribe returned to their camp in absolute elation that they finally won a challenge. Andre was pumping the immunity idol in the air while everyone else was hugging and laughing.

_Cat: We finally won our first challenge today and I'm soooo happy! It may have been because we haven't been eating as much as the other tribe so we're thinner than they are so it was easier to get past each other. But we won! Yay!_

Beck: Can we just take it easy today? Our first win is pretty big reason to relax.

Robbie: Yeah!

Tori: OK, I think we've earned it.

_Jade: Winning means a lot to our tribe. We have momentum now, our morale is back up and hopefully we can roll over the others._

The Havic tribe went on to have a night of partying, celebration and newfound gratitude.

**Capzo Tribe - Day Nine**

The Capzo tribe walked back to camp in a somber mood. Losing was completely new to them and none of them liked it, especially since for one of them, the first loss would be the fatal one.

Zoey: That sucked.

Logan: Yep.

Quinn: We made a critical miscalculation and it cost us.

Nicole sat down by the fire and immediately started to cry. Michael sat down and put his arms around her shoulder to comfort her.

Michael: It's OK. It's just one loss. We'll get em next time.

Nicole: I know but I just feel like it's my fault we lost today. 'Cause I kept pushing people off. And I feel like I might be voted off and this sucks!

Dustin: You weren't the only one who fell. You did your best, that's all you can do.

Zoey: It was no one's fault. We stand as a team and we fall as a team.

Lola: Yeah, don't be so hard on yourself. All of us could have done better.

Chase: We're all here for you, Nicole.

Nicole wiped her eyes and thanked them. Logan, who had been cold and silent, beckoned her to come with him. She then went off with Logan again.

_Lola: Nicole broke down after our loss and I just felt bad for her. It's a lot for her to deal with what with learning that Logan's playing her and then us losing our first challenge. It's just been a hard past couple of days on her. What disgusted me was that Logan was the only one who didn't try to comfort her when she was crying. Now he's definitely gone._

Lola: So we all agree Logan's going tonight? I mean, the other tribe did well because they had a big guy like Andre to hold onto. It was Logan's idea to sit out the biggest people and put on the lightest people who could be pushed off. He cost us the challenge.

Zoey: And he's condescending towards the girls and he's lazy around camp.

Dustin: It seems settled. Logan's going tonight.

Everyone seemed to agree on this decision and began to go in different directions to do work. Meanwhile, Logan and Nicole were back in their usual hangout spot.

Logan: You OK?

Nicole: Yeah...I guess.

Logan: Good. It's a tough game and I need you to stay strong. You're going to have to be especially if I get voted out because they'll vote you off right after.

Nicole: I know. You're right. I can be strong.

Logan: OK. Let's try to sway some people to vote with us.

_Nicole: I don't know what happened back at camp...I just had a moment of weakness. But I don't want to give up; I want to stay to the end._

_Logan: I know I'm on the chopping block. And I put Lola on there with me so it's one of the two of us tonight. If I can get two more people to vote with me and Nicole, then we can force a tie. Then the people who didn't get votes have to draw rocks and the odds of both me and Nicole staying go from no chance in hell to really good.  
><em>

Meanwhile, Zoey and Chase had taken the boat to go out alone to talk. They figured that the boat was a safe place to talk strategy since no one could hear them from the shore.

Zoey: Something's bothering me.

Chase: Speak, good woman.

Zoey: I'm concerned about Nicole. The way she broke down crying after one loss and blamed herself. It's making me think that maybe she's not fit to be here or tried to give us a reason to vote her off.

Chase: Seriously? After we all agreed, you're thinking about voting Nicole?

Zoey: I'm just saying. I hate Logan too but he's strong. This is a game, it's nothing personal, just business. In real life, I'd kick out Logan in a heart beat.

Chase: I hear ya but you're going to have to convince other people. I'm still not sure about this. I already know Lola won't budge.

_Zoey: We all agree that Logan is a jerk and he needs to leave. But we also need to look at the tribe's best interest, not our own interest. Getting out Logan would be great but it could hurt us. Nicole on the other hand is weak and Logan's right hand girl._

Zoey and Chase rowed back to shore where Quinn and Dustin were already waiting.

Quinn: You guys catch anything?

Chase: Not this time.

Zoey: Hey guys...I know we agreed on Logan tonight but what about Nicole?

Dustin: You're joking, right?

Quinn: I thought Logan was affirmative. Wouldn't it be easier to stick to that?

Chase: I think it's crazy too but at the same time, we can't discard the option either.

Zoey: If you all want to vote off Logan, I won't screw you guys. I'll vote him too. I'm just saying at least think about Nicole.

Quinn: Maybe...

Zoey: I'm going to talk to Michael about it.

Zoey walked off to find Michael and tell him about the plan. Chase stayed behind with Quinn and Dustin.

Quinn: Should we seriously consider changing our votes?

Chase: I don't know. I want to vote Logan but you have to admit he's strong.

Dustin: True dat.

Chase walked off to follow Zoey.

_Quinn: I think it's a very strange decision to want to vote off Nicole when we all know that Logan is the problem with the tribe. I also think it's weird that Zoey wants to do it and Chase is just following. Chase clearly likes Zoey and she might like him back so that may be an alliance? I don't know._

Dustin and Quinn turned around to walk back to camp but were met with Logan.

Logan: Hey guys, what's up?

Dustin: Can you buzz off?

Logan: Fair enough, but can I just say that if you guys vote me off, you'll lose the rest of the challenges? You guys need me. Are you really going to take that risk?

Quinn: Yes.

Logan: Seriously, please. Lola is stirring up drama and she's weak in challenges. I'm thinking about the tribe, not myself.

Dustin: That's not good enough. If you were really thinking about the tribe, you wouldn't have lied to everyone. You're just a bully.

Logan: Come on. If you vote with me and Nicole, we can take the majority of this tribe and go to the final four. I swear on the money I already have.

Quinn: Are you telling us the truth this time?

Logan: You can always trust people who have their backs against the wall to be honest. The truth is all they have left.

Dustin: Fine...we'll think about it.

Logan walked off to talk to Nicole again as Dustin and Quinn stood at camp confused.

_Logan: I can't say for sure that I've fooled them into voting with us. I might keep the deal if they do keep me. But I won't make that decision yet. First of all, I have to stay._

Dustin: So what do you think? We're not going to take that deal, are we?

Quinn: Well, at this point in the game, neither of us are major assets; we're easy targets. We might not find another deal that will take us that far anywhere else.

Dustin: But what do we do if we get screwed?

Quinn: Well, think about this. If Zoey votes Nicole and Lola votes Logan, then we could vote with Logan and then Chase's and Michael's votes won't matter. This will allow us to be in the majority. However, if all four of them vote Logan and we vote against them, then we are faced with a tiebreaker and would potentially have to draw rocks. We could also still vote with the others against Logan or Nicole - whichever they choose, probably Logan - and be safe for a few days but then be picked off after Logan due to our lack of physical strength. It's all a game of odds based on whether we are OK with being on the bottom of the totem pole or if we're willing to take a risk, eliminate Lola and potentially go deep in the game.

Dustin: Uhh...I wasn't able to follow that. I don't know if anyone could have followed that.

Quinn: Just copy my vote. We'll talk to the others to get an idea of how the vote will go and we'll act accordingly.

_Quinn: I know for sure Lola is voting Logan no matter what. I know Logan and Nicole are voting Lola. Chase, Zoey and Michael are either voting Logan or Nicole. I think they'll vote Logan because no one else likes the idea of voting Nicole as far as I'm aware. Now Dustin and I could go with either group and either vote Lola off or go with the majority to target Logan or Nicole. It depends on everyone else._

_Dustin: My head hurts after talking to Quinn...I just want this vote to be over with and go back to bed..._

* * *

><p><strong>Yes the game has gotten this crazy before. So many case scenarios, so little time. Whose time is it at this Tribal Council?<strong>

**Remus'Girl-Jaggie-Bade: Yeah I just found the challenge again on Youtube and I was like "Oh yeah, I can use this". It was fun to write for, especially the Bade moment.  
><strong>

**zikki4ever123: I know, right? Finally!** **Now the Victorious fans won't kill me!**

**GemmaLeigh: Haha, well it's fun for me. I really want to answer questions as clearly as possible but I have to be a little vague 'cause I don't want to risk leaving spoilers. Where's the fun in spoiling that in the upcoming council, Zoey goes ho-Damn it.**

**lift-me-up: Being a hardcore Survivor fan pays its dividends. I may never have a chance to get on the show (I think you have to pass a certain physical test and know how to swim.) but this will suffice.**

**Jeremy Shane: Thank you, come again. =)**

**InsaneBlueberry: Cat essentially did well because she was small and could squeeze around the others easily so it redeemed her but not much. Logan could very easily go home because his tribe hates him but he's also strong in challenges so who knows?  
><strong>

**HavokMayhem: He's definitely working that slimy magic. We just have to see if Dustin and Quinn buy it.  
><strong>

**I AM NOT TIM: Well I definitely wasn't about to let Capzo win all six pre-merge immunity challenges. I'd probably lose all my readers.  
><strong>


	15. Trial By Fire

**Trial By Fire  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious, Zoey 101, Survivor, or Dan Schneider!**

**A/N: Ahhhh I'm so sorry to leave you guys dangling for so long especially right before someone gets voted out! I was busy with midterms and then I went on a trip to Lake Tahoe with a large group of my friends where there was no internet. But it's done, I'm back, now let's give someone the boot, shall we?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The Capzo tribe trekked through the jungle for the first time and went into Tribal Council where Dan was awaiting them.<p>

Dan: Welcome to Tribal Council. Behind each of you is a torch. I want to to pick a torch, dip it in the fire pit to get fire. We do this because fire represents life, on this island and in this game. When your fire is out, so are you.

Lola: Can I pour water on Logan's torch then?

Dan: No, you cannot. You can put your torches back in their slots and have a seat.

Everyone did as they were told and sat down.

Dan: Before we get to the vote, I'd like to talk to you guys and get an idea of your tribe dynamics. Chase, how have the first few days been? From what I've observed, you all worked well together until today.

Chase: Camp life is going well. We have a great leader in Zoey, Quinn is our brains, Nicole is our spirit, Lola and Dustin work as hard as anyone else and then we have people like Michael and Logan who are strong. We've been good on food, water, fire, everything.

Dan: But clearly, there were problems because today was the first time your tribe really could not operate. You guys fell apart today.

Chase: Well...

Lola: It was because Logan sat himself out.

Logan: What?

Lola: If you were watching the other tribe, they were able to use Andre's strength to keep themselves from falling off while we kept pushing our lighter people off. If we had Logan's or Michael's strength to use the way Andre did, we would've breezed through that challenge.

Logan: You can't blame this on me. You weren't exactly Superwoman out there.

Lola: Bite me.

Dan: Whoa, where did this come from? Zoey, can you tell me what's going on between Logan and Tori?

Zoey: Tori? Isn't she on the other tribe?

Lola: Yeah, I'm Lola.

Dan: Damn, I mixed you two up again. But anyway, Zoey?

Zoey: Well, Logan has been telling lies to all the girls and he acts like us girls are stupid. Lola sniffed him out and she's pissed and she has every right to be.

Nicole: He's only been telling lies to you guys. He's been completely honest with me.

Quinn: No, he hasn't. He hasn't been honest with anyone.

Dan: OK, Logan, you got caught. Do you think that your game play is enough reason to vote you off?

Logan: I'll admit that I said things I shouldn't have. Just because I believe them, doesn't mean I should say them. But if you guys vote me out tonight, you guys are idiots because I'm the strongest person you have. You vote me off, you lose your challenges.

Dustin: But your conflicting with everybody doesn't do any of us any favors either.

Logan: If you don't want any more conflict, vote Lola out. She's the one who stirred up all this drama to begin with.

Dan: Last question. Michael, what do you think is the best way to determine your vote? Should you vote based on strength or cohesiveness?

Michael: Both of those are important. I have nothing against Logan or Lola so to determine my vote, I think we have to find some middle ground.

Dan: All right, it is time to vote. One by one, you'll go up to that table down the path. Write down the person you want to vote off, make a comment and place it in the urn. I will then read the votes. Chase, you're up first.

Chase went down to the table and cast his vote. Next was Michael and then Logan. He voted for Lola.

_Logan (voting for Lola): I can't have someone here who is onto my game. You're just a stupid little girl and you should have kept your mouth shut._

Logan shoved his vote into the urn and walked back. Quinn went next, then Dustin. Lola then came up and cast her vote. She was quick to write down Logan's name.

_Lola (voting for Logan): You hear that girl knocking on your door? Her name's Karma and she's a bitch._

Lola put her vote in the urn. Zoey went up next, spent a few minutes thinking and then cast her vote. Nicole was last. She looked at her paper for a while, and then wrote L-O. She thought for a little while longer but then completed her vote with L-A.

_Nicole (voting for Lola): I'm so sorry it had to be this way. You're a nice person but you're just playing the game too hard and you're not that strong either. Plus you're after Logan so this is for the best. I do like you though._

Nicole returned to sit with the rest of the tribe and buried her face in her hands.

Dan: I'll go tally the votes.

Dan went up to get the urn as the rest of the tribe sat in anxiety. Dan came back a few minutes later and placed the urn on the podium.

Dan: Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted off will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes.

Dan took the lid off of the urn and pulled out the first vote.

Dan: First vote...Logan. Second vote, Lola.

Logan nodded and kept a fierce look on his face. Lola looked over at Logan and tried to keep her face straight.

Dan: Lola. That's two votes Lola, one vote Logan.

Lola's face broke a little. She looked over at her alliance members, who looked back at her apologetically. Lola gulped and looked back at Dan as he pulled out the fourth vote.

Dan: Nicole. That's one vote Nicole.

Nicole's eyes perked up in confusion.

Dan: Nicole. Two votes Nicole. Nicole. That's three votes Nicole, two votes Lola, one vote Logan.

Nicole's mouth dropped and Lola looked angrily at her alliance.

Dan: Third person voted off of Survivor...Nicole. Based on the distribution of the votes, four is enough. We don't need to read the last vote. Nicole, you need to bring me your torch.

Nicole: Wow guys...really?

Nicole picked up her torch as Logan and Lola stared speechless at what had just happened. Nicole walked to Dan and put it in the hole.

Dan: Nicole, the tribe has spoken.

Dan snuffed Nicole's torch.

Dan: It's time for you to go.

Nicole looked back at her tribe like a sad puppy who had just been put up for adoption. She then quietly walked away.

Dan: Congratulations. Your first tribal council, your first blindside. But it may not have settled the division in your tribe and the longer it stays, the bigger it can grow. You can grab your torches and head back to camp. I'll see you tomorrow.

_Nicole's Final Words_: _I had no idea I was going tonight. I thought for sure it was Lola or Logan. The only thing I can think of is when I broke down about being weak in the challenge today. Logan, I hope you go far and if not, we'll have an entire month to cuddle and be together._

**Votes: Nicole - Chase, Dustin, Michael, Quinn, Zoey  
><strong>

**Lola - Logan, Nicole**

**Logan - Lola**

* * *

><p><strong>It was a tough choice but Nicole's breakdown ended up being her death warrant.<strong>

**For a while, I had no idea what I wanted to do with Nicole. There were drafts where she lasted to the halfway point but in the end, her only being around for two of the four seasons did her in. That and she's pretty one-dimensional; she's boy-crazy and emotional (for which I already have Cat). Like Sinjin, I used Nicole's quirks quickly, particularly in this episode and then took her out. Her story was pretty simple; she got too close to Logan, she got caught up in the Logan/Lola feud, she had one breakdown and it ended her life. It was just a case of the innocent bystander getting shot down in a war. Is it fair? No. But is Survivor meant to be fair? Absolutely not. **

**Remus'Girl-Jaggie-Bade: Damn, I just can't get anything past you. Back to the drawing board. Glad you like it though!**

**zikki4ever123: I was just as confused when I wrote it; I had to read it over three times just to be sure it made sense.**

**Jeremy Shane: Thank you, come again =)  
><strong>

**I AM NOT TIM: Where did Dustin come from? Imagine if Quinn told Dustin to copy her vote and then voted for him. Dustin would be screwed.**

**life-me-up: Nope, Logan's still around. Hmm...it's hard for to me pick one favorite winner or season. Some of my favorite seasons are Australia, Amazon, Pearl Islands, Cook Islands, China, Fans vs Faves and Gabon. Some of my favorite winners are Richard, Tina, Yul, Todd, Parvati, Bob and Sandra.**

**namineluvv (anonymous): Yay I got the basics down! I hope I satisfy on the more advanced levels. It wouldn't be a blindside if Logan was voted off because he knew he was in trouble. Nicole on the other hand, had no idea.  
><strong>

**HavokMayhem: And now you know. And now you have to wait another five chapters for another person to leave.**

**TobaisFangor92: We'll compromise. Lola stays but so does Logan.  
><strong>


	16. Treasures and Troubles

**Treasures and Troubles  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious, Zoey 101, Survivor or Dan Schneider!**

**Texts in italics are when a player is giving a confessional that the others cannot hear.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capzo Tribe - Night Nine<strong>

The Capzo tribe walked back to camp with their torches and sat down in the shelter. All of them were weary from having their first experience of voting someone off.

_Logan: I have no idea what went on tonight. I thought for sure it would be me or Lola. But for some reason, they voted Nicole off. On one hand, I'm relieved I'm still here but on the other hand, I'm pissed because the easiest person for me to play is gone. So now I'm alone._

Logan: Thanks for keeping me guys.

Chase: Don't get too comfortable, man. You're still in trouble for what you've done.

Logan: I know.

Michael: Where's Lola?

Zoey: I think she went off. She's pissed that we didn't tell her Nicole was going.

Lola had stormed off to a further spot down the beach. She was picking up rocks and throwing them into the water. She was also muttering curse words under her breath.

_Lola: There's so many things that I'm mad about right now. I'm mad that Logan is still here. I'm mad that my 'alliance' didn't tell me that Nicole was being voted off. I'm mad that we lost. I'm just pissed off right now._

Lola continued to have her fit far down the beach where she was alone. The rest of her tribe had begun to fall asleep but Lola was wide awake, fuming.

_Lola: 24 hours ago, I totally trusted my alliance. But after they went behind my back, hell no. There is no more alliance and once Logan is gone, I'll make sure of that._

**Havic Tribe - Day Ten**

The sun was just beginning to rise as the Havic tribe began to wake up. Jade was the only one who was wide awake and had already started to work. She came in with several coconuts. She grabbed the tribe's machete, chopped one open and began to drink its juice.

Jade: Morning guys. Anyone want some coconut? Got a bunch from the trees this morning.

Andre: Some coconut does sound pretty good right now.

Tori: Thanks Jade.

Robbie: I do wish we had something other than rice and coconut.

Jade: Well, we don't.

Jade began to chop more coconuts and passed them to her other tribe mates. THey all thanked her and drank.

_Jade: Beck and I had talked and he says that I have to be nicer to everyone if I want to stay. Personally, I don't care for anyone here other than Beck but Beck wants me to stay and I want to stay so I might as well try._

Jade: I'm going to go make a water run. Anyone's canteens need filling?

Everyone handed Jade their empty water canteen so Jade grabbed them and walked off towards the woods.

Beck: Wait up Jade. I'll come with you.

Beck got up and grabbed some canteens from Jade. Jade smiled at him and they both walked off.

Robbie: Anyone else notice how much time Beck and Jade spend together?

Tori: Who hasn't? They spent like two minutes hugging in the challenge yesterday. Even the other tribe knows they're together by now.

Andre: They're definitely strong. I can see both of them making it to the end.

Cat:Awwww I think they're cute together!

Andre, Robbie and Tori stared at her.

Robbie: Anyway...we know you two are together-

Tori: And you two are together, right?

Robbie: Right. Can we agree to split them up should we ever have to vote against each other? Jade first before the merge or Beck first after the merge?

Andre: I think that could be a smart deal. What do you think, Tor?

Tori: Might be our best shot at taking out the biggest threat. I'm in.

Robbie: Cat, are you with us?

Cat: Look! There's a butterfly over there!

Cat sat up to run after it.

Robbie: OK...I guess she's in. It's a deal then.

_Robbie: Two people can be very dangerous together and that's why I'm concerned about Beck and Jade. I've gotten pretty close to Cat but she's not that strong and neither am I so if we lost, she or I could go next. But if we can get Tori and Andre on our side, we could vote Jade out and break that pair up._

_Andre: I really do like Beck and I'm getting used to Jade. Jade's trying a lot harder to make up for her past actions. So much that it's obvious that what she's doing isn't genuine, just strategy. Unless something crazy happens, our agreement means that Jade will be voted out next.  
><em>

**Capzo Tribe - Day Ten**

The tribe was just waking up. Lola was so stuck in her temper tantrum that she hadn't even returned to the shelter but had instead fallen asleep on the beach.

_Zoey: Last night, a lot of crazy stuff went down. I changed the target from Logan to Nicole because as much as we don't like him, he's still strong. The problem with this decision was we didn't tell Lola that we changed our plans because we knew Lola wouldn't change with us. And now she's really mad._

Chase: Someone should probably talk to her and make her feel secure.

Michael: Don't look at me; voting Nicole wasn't my idea.

Zoey: Fine. I'll do it.

Zoey walked over to talk to Lola as Dustin walked up to Chase and Michael. Logan was the only person still asleep.

Dustin: Hey, have you guys seen Quinn?

Meanwhile, Quinn was walking through the forest, looking at the bases of the trees.

_Quinn: The most recent clue that I received told me that the idol could be found at the bottom of a tree so I wanted to use this morning to try and find the idol before everyone else woke up. The problem is that there must be a hundred trees here and I probably only looked through forty of them._

Quinn continued to walk through the forest and look through the trees. She reached one tree and noticed that at this tree's base was a particularly long rock with the roots of the tree loosely circling it.

Quinn: Hmmm...I wonder.

Quinn reached down and using a bit of muscle and physics, she moved the rock out of the way. Under the rock was a wrapped gasped in surprise and then pulled out the bundle and unwrapped it. Inside of the bundle was a pendant with a skull and crossbones. The bundle also came with a note.

_Congratulations! You have found the hidden immunity idol!_

_The immunity idol can be played to nullify votes cast against you or whoever you give it to but it can only be played once. If you wish to play the idol, you must present it to Dan at Tribal Council after the votes are cast but before the votes are read. If played, any votes cast against you will not count and the person with the next highest number of votes will be voted out. Be careful: if you do not play the idol and you are voted out, you cannot play the idol to save yourself and the idol becomes dead. The last time the idol can be used is at the Final Five. Congratulations!_

Quinn made a quiet squealing sound as she looked around to make sure no one else was in the forest. She quickly reburied the wrapping and the note and then she tucked the idol into her pants. She then returned to camp, trying to conceal her excitement from the others.

_Quinn: Wow, I just found the hidden immunity idol. This could be my million dollars right here but it all comes down to odds and playing it correctly for my own advancement._

Quinn went to stand beside Chase, Dustin and Michael who were watching Zoey and Lola talk.

Quinn: What's going on, guys?

Dustin: Lola's still mad about last night so Zoey's trying to reason with her.

Zoey (from afar): Look, I'm sorry that you didn't get your way but we needed Logan for strength and numbers!

Lola (from afar): But you could've at least told me! How am I supposed to trust you guys after what you did last night?

Chase: It sounds like it's going well.

Logan quietly opened his eye, smirked and then went back to feigning sleep.

_Logan: This could not be working out more beautifully. The fact that Lola didn't know Nicole was leaving definitely left a crack in their big alliance. If I can exploit that crack, I can turn everyone against Lola and bam! I'm here for at least three more days._

**Reward Challenge**

The Havic tribe was the first to arrive to the challenge this time. Capzo arrived shortly afterward.

Dan: Havic tribe, getting your first look at the new Capzo tribe. Nicole voted out at the last Tribal Council.

The Havic tribe looked at each other in confusion and disbelief that Nicole was voted off.

Dan: For today's challenge, we will have two shooters per tribe that will man these giant slingshots. The other four tribe members will be catchers. The two shooters will take turns shooting balls using the slingshot. The four catchers will run around in the mud field, trying to catch them. You can either use your hands or their provided butterfly nets. The catch is that both tribes will shoot at the same time and all of the catchers will share the same field so it can get physical. If you catch a ball, regardless of what tribe the ball belongs to, you score a point. First tribe to five points wins. Want to know what you're playing for?

Everyone: Yes!

Dan turned over to a table next to him which had several baskets covered with blankets. Dan took off one of the blankets to reveal a large basket with various foods.

Dan: Today's reward is two-fold. First off, you are playing for food. We will provide you an extra week's supply of rice, a bag of beans, some fruits and vegetables and a bad of potatoes. After a diet of rice and in Capzo's case, the occasional fish, I know you guys are craving more food. In addition, you guys are playing for a little taste of home.

Dan removed the second and third blankets to reveal baskets filled with personal items. Robbie in particular lit up when he saw this next reward.

Robbie: Rex!

Jade: What the hell?

Dan: You guys are also playing for your luxury items. Nothing that will help your survival but items you each said in your pre-show interviews that you would want to bring with you to make you feel more at home. I know it's worth playing for especially for Robbie given his reaction so let's get started. Capzo, you're sitting one person out. Who's sitting out?

Zoey: I'll sit out.

Dan: OK, I'll give you a few minutes to strategize and we'll get started.

*Minutes Later*

Dan: The shooters for Capzo are Dustin and Quinn! The shooters for Havic are Cat and Robbie! Survivors ready? Fire!

**Round One**

Dustin put the ball in the slingshot, pulled it back and let loose. Robbie put his ball in the slingshot, sat down to get an upward angle on his shot and fire his ball off to the right side of the field. Lola was close by to where Dustin shot it but Tori had run over to try and block her. Neither of them were able to get the ball. For Robbie's shot, Chase and Beck ran after it but Beck was slightly faster and caught the ball in his net.

Dan: Beck scores the first point! Havic leads one to zero!

**Round Two**

Quinn points to Logan as if to signal that was where she was aiming. She pulled the slingshot far back and launched. Cat on the other hand, aimed for Tori's location and shot her ball a shorter distance. Andre tried to block Logan from catching it but Logan managed to push Andre out of the way and snag the ball in his net. Tori and Lola both ran forward to catch Cat's short ball. Lola dropped her net and made a daring dive. She caught the ball in her hands.

Dan: Lola and Logan both score! Capzo now leads two to one!

**Round Three**

Robbie shot his next shot far out and to the left. Dustin shot it in the same direction. The balls flew towards Jade and Michael. Jade and Michael ran towards one ball each respectively. Michael reached his net into the air and snagged the ball. Jade was in position and was about to catch the ball but Logan had run over and pushed her out of the way, preventing her from catching the ball.

Jade: What is the matter with you?

Logan: I want to win, and I'm especially not going to lose to some girl!

Dan: Michael scores! Capzo leads three to one!

**Round Four**

Cat shot her ball towards where Beck and Chase were standing. Quinn shot it where Logan and Andre were standing. Beck and Chase both dropped their nets and ran after the ball. At the last second, Chase slipped in the mud and fell while Beck made a diving catch. Logan was struggling with Andre to get to the ball. However, Jade had run over, grabbed Logan's leg and knocked him down. This allowed Andre to get in position to catch the ball in his hands.

Logan: What was that for?

Jade: Not just some girl, anymore? Am I?

Lola: I know she's on the other team but that was awesome!

Dan: Andre and Beck both score! We are tied three to three!

**Round Five**

Robbie shot his ball to Tori. However, Lola tried to grab Tori and they both stumbled in the mud, missing the ball. Dustin shot his ball to Chase. Beck blocked Chase but was unable to catch it himself. No one scored a point in that round.

**Round Six**

Cat signaled to Beck to go help Tori. She then shot it where Lola and Tori were standing. Beck blocked Lola while Tori caught the ball with her net. Meanwhile, Quinn signaled to Michael to help Logan in a similar matter. However, Jade caught onto this and tackled Michael as he tried to run over. The ball flew towards Logan and Andre. Both of the guys waved their nets in the air to get in position but they interfered with each other to much to catch the ball.

Michael: This girl is crazy! I've got mud in places where I shouldn't!

Jade: Deal with it!

Dan: Tori scores! Havic leads four to three! Havic just needs one more point to win reward!

**Round Seven**

Dustin aimed his ball carefully towards Jade and Michael. He shot it far and high. Jade tried to catch it but Michael had a height advantage over her and managed to snag the ball in his net. Robbie was taking a lot of time in aiming his shot. He didn't seem to know where he wanted to shoot it. He sighed, made a decision and put his ball in the slingshot.

Robbie: This one's for you, Rex!

Robbie chose to fling thew ball to Beck and Chase. With both teams now having four points, whoever caught this next ball would win for their tribe. Beck and Chase both dropped their nets and ran for the ball. As gravity began to have an effect on the ball, both guys ran faster. As the ball was just about to approach the ground, both of them dived together and crashed where the ball landed. Everyone stared in anxiety, unsure if either of the guys was OK. However, after a few seconds, an arm raised into the air from the tangled mess that was Beck's and Chase's bodies, holding the ball. But who was holding the ball?

Chase: I got it...

Beck: No, you don't. It's clearly my arm.

Beck shakily stood up to show that the ball was indeed in his grip.

Chase: Oh...

Dan: Beck scores the last point! Havic wins reward!

Beck slammed the ball in the air as Jade, Cat, Tori and Andre ran over to him to celebrate and give a group hug. Robbie, on the other hand, ran straight to the reward and pulled his beloved puppet out of the luxury item basket.

Robbie: Rex! We did it!

Rex: Get your dirty hands off me! I want a bath now!

The two tribes reassembled at their mats.

Dan: Capzo, good effort but unfortunately, I've got nothing for you. Head out. Congratulations, Havic. You've now won two challenges in a row. You can take your reward back with you to camp and we'll see you for the next challenge.

Beck and Andre picked up the large basket full of food while Jade and Tori picked up their tribe's basket of luxury items. The Havic went back in a good mood. Capzo trudged back to their camp empty-handed.

* * *

><p><strong>The first immunity idol has been found and Havic finally won a reward! Definitely a good day.<strong>

**Remus'Girl-Jaggie-Bade: Well, look at that. Havic is definitely picking up momentum and Lola is definitely stirring up drama.**

**zikki4ever123: Dustin is in a pretty good spot, especially with Logan's big target and Lola's spouting off. **

**HavokMayhem: She's definitely pulling out the daggers after that stunt.**

**TobiasFangor92: The reason I went with Lola instead of Dana was because Dana was only around for one season so she wasn't very developed and in terms of the bitch, I already have Jade. Lola is becoming more of a Lola/Dana hybrid so now I'm thinking I might as well have gone with Dana but it's far too late to change it now.  
><strong>


	17. Bite and Cut Me

**Bite and Cut Me  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious, Zoey 101, Survivor or Dan Schneider**

**Texts in italics are when a character is giving a confessional the others cannot hear.**

* * *

><p><strong>Havic Tribe - Day Ten<strong>

The Havic tribe returned to camp with their bounty of rewards.

_Andre: This is fantastic. If there was one reward that we needed to win, we desperately needed food. And on top of that, we all got a taste of home which is cool because it helps us get to know each other better._

Andre's luxury item was a keyboard. Now he could play his music to help kill some down time. Maybe he could even write some songs based on their lives in this game. Jade's luxury item was a pair of scissors. They weren't much use in terms of camp work but Jade still enjoyed sitting down to cut up some dead debris and twigs. Cat's luxury item was a jar of red hair dye. She kept her hair red because it reminded her of red velvet cupcakes but the color was fading as the days went by so it was good to have her dye. Tori's luxury item was a journal and pen. Tori was quite intelligent and liked to write in her spare time. Plus she wanted to record her experiences here. Beck's luxury item was a set of pictures of his friends and family. Beck was having a great time here and enjoyed meeting everyone but he also missed the people he knew back home. Maybe one day he can bring these two worlds together. And Robbie's luxury item...well..

Robbie: I'm so glad you're here, man!

Rex: Don't make a big deal out of it. I'm only here 'cause the camera loves me!

Robbie: Oh yeah, guys this is Rex!

Jade: We know. You said it at the challenge.

Rex: Hey, I see some hot stuff. You want to go out, cutie?

Tori: Uhh...no...

Rex: How about you, redhead?

Cat: Uhh...

Robbie: Rex! I'm sorry everyone, Rex can be a bit forward sometimes.

Beck: Dude...he's just a puppet.

Rex: Puppet? Who the hell you calling a puppet?

Robbie: Don't call him a puppet! That's an offensive term!

_Tori: I'll give Robbie this: he's a great ventriloquist. But this act is going to get annoying really fast..._

_Robbie (holding Rex): Rex is my rock. I've had him since I was little so having him here with me is a great feeling. It's like seeing someone you love from home. _

_Rex: I'm only here 'cause my boy Robbie needs me. He can't even put his socks on right without me. I can't believe he made it this far._

_Robbie: Come on Rex. Can't you say anything nice for a change?_

_Rex: Hell no._

**Capzo Tribe - Night Ten**

Most of the tribe had gone into the shelter to try and sleep. Lola had once again gone off towards the beach to pout about the loss and how she had been betrayed.

Quinn: What on earth are we going to do about her? She's only causing more stress at camp.

Zoey: She is becoming more of a problem.

Logan: I am literally begging you guys. If you want to vote me out that's your loss but can we at least vote her out first? I'm strong than her and she's causing so much drama. I'm at you guys' mercy.

Chase: But none of us trust you. You're a snake.

Logan: I swear I'll behave from now on. I know my lies are what got me into the mess I'm in and I'm so thankful that I'm still here. But we don't need Lola. She's so weak in challenges and around camp. I promise things will get better for all of us when she gets voted off.

_Quinn: I hate to admit it but Logan has a point. As much of a jerk as he is, he is an asset whereas Lola's values are plummeting as the days go by. We may have to betray Lola completely and send her home._

_Logan: Right now my main hope is to turn everyone against Lola. Thankfully, she's doing that for me. For now, all I have to do is...ugh...behave until she's gone and then I can return to manipulating them._

Michael (shouting): It's getting late, Lola! Don't you want to sleep in the shelter?

Lola (from afar): Bite me!

Zoey: It's gonna be a long night for her...

**Havic Tribe - Day Eleven**

The sun was just barely rising and most of the tribe was still asleep. Jade on the other hand, had woken up early again. She wanted to have some breakfast so she went to the tribe's basket of fruits and began to fumble her hand through the basket to pick. As she looked through, something caught her eye. Curious, she reached into the basket and pulled out a rolled up piece of paper. Jade looked around to make sure the tribe was still asleep and quietly unrolled the paper partway.

_Congratulations! You found a clue to the location of the hidden immunity idol!_

Jade re-rolled the paper and double checked on her tribe, which was still asleep. She quickly scurried off further down the beach and then read the rest of the paper, which gave the clue to its location (**Note** - The clues are the same as the ones on the other tribe. I ain't retyping that).

_Jade: I just found a clue to the immunity idol which is good for me. I know I'm still low on the totem pole so if we lose the challenge, I'm going to go next. So if anyone needs this idol, it's me. But this clue doesn't give me much to work with. It could be anywhere._

?: Whatcha looking at there?

Jade made a small shouting noise and turned around to see Beck standing behind her.

Jade: Beck! You scared the crap out of me!

Beck: Sorry. I just wanted to talk to you but I see your already preoccupied?

Jade: Sorry, it's just I found a clue to the immunity idol.

Beck: Wow, good job.

Jade: You want to work together to find it? Since you're smart and all?

Beck: Really? You want to share the idol?

Jade: Who else would I share it with? You know that you're the only person I've ever really car-

Jade stopped herself in mid-sentence. Beck looked at her quizzically.

Beck: Yes?

Jade: You're the only person I trust out here.

Beck: Awwww, I think you have a little more to say than that. (He playfully punched her)

Jade: Stop that! (She playfully punched back and they laughed together)

_Beck: I thought for sure Jade would keep the clue for herself but her sharing it with me was huge not only for the game but for our friendship. I think she really trusts me and that makes me feel good because I would never betray her._

_Jade: Beck is the only person I trust out here. No one else understands me and it makes it hard for me in my regular life. I'm glad I have someone like him to rely on._ _For now, we're going to find this idol and then we can turn this game around._

**Capzo Tribe - Day Eleven**

Dustin and Quinn were trying to fish that day on the raft using only the fishing poles. Neither Dustin nor Quinn were proficient swimmers so they had to using the poles.

Dustin: You catch anything yet?

Quinn: Negative...

_Dustin: My strategy coming into this game was just to be friendly, not to stir anything up and get along with everybody and I think it's going well. I'm not that strong or smart so my best hope is to get along with everyone. _

Dustin: Wait! I think I got something!

Dustin sat straight up as he tried to pull on his line and reel in whatever he had caught. He pulled out a big fish.

Quinn: Nice job, Dustin!

Dustin: Uh oh. Help!

Dustin tried to struggle with the fish as he reeled it in closer but the fish was stronger and Dustin fell into the lake. Quinn laughed and pulled Dustin out of the water. Dustin shook off the water and they laughed over the entire thing. Meanwhile, Lola was out watching as Quinn and Dustin were out on the raft.

_Lola: I want to believe that the others will vote Logan off but if they pull what they did last night, it means I'm actually next. I don't trust anyone here anymore so I might as well stir things up before I leave._

Lola walked over to the camp and made sure no one was looking. Zoey, Chase, and Michael were at the far end of the beach where Michael was climbing a tree to get coconuts. Dustin and Quinn were still fishing. Logan was sound asleep in the shelter. Lola then bent down and picked up the tribe's machete from near the fire. She then walked down the other side of the beach and dumped the machete in the water and then walked away.

_Lola: I'm confident I'll be voted out next so I might as well hide the machete. The machete is huge out here because it needs to be used with the flint to start fire and it's also what we use to open the coconuts. I'm going to make the rest of their days here a living hell._

Logan again looked over from the shelter watching Lola dump the machete.

Logan: Dumbass girl...

Logan went back to feigning sleep as Lola walked back to camp.

_Logan: Oh my gosh, Lola is so stupid! I don't even have to do anything, she's practically voting herself out! I can even become a hero by getting the machete before it rusts because I saw where she dumped it. If Lola isn't the worst player ever, I don't know who is. _

* * *

><p><strong>*Cough* Jason Siska *Cough*<strong>

**My apologies, only Survivor fans will get the above joke or will try to contest it.**

**Remus'Girl-Jaggie-Bade: Rex has already started hitting on the girls. He might be more of a problem for Robbie than a help. Anything that helps Jade, right?  
><strong>

**zikki4ever123: You can't have an in-character Robbie without Rex. So I found a realistic way to bring him in.**

**HavokMayhem: You can safely cross off Lola working with Logan. She might try to get revenge on her alliance but if she's against everyone, it'll be pretty darn hard.  
><strong>

**namineluvv: Difference is that Logan will have to rely on something other than an idol 'cause Quinn has it. Yeah, I'm too lazy to come up with original challenges. Most, if not all, will be taken from the show. Dana is really showing through in Lola now in terms of bitchiness. Not my initial intent but that's how it turned out.**

**Jeremy Shane: Thank you, come again. =)  
><strong>


	18. Keep On Rolling

**Keep On Rolling  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious, Zoey 101, Survivor, or Dan Schneider**

**Texts in italics are when a character is giving a confessional that the other players cannot hear.**

* * *

><p><strong>Havic Tribe - Day Twelve<strong>

That morning, Andre was sitting on the beach with his keyboard. He was pressing a few of the keys and listening to the sound that came out. He continued to play a few more keys to create a relaxing melody.

_Andre: Having my keyboard here with me means everything. This game is bringing out a side of me that I don't really like. I don't like scheming or voting people off. I didn't like voting off Sinjin or even Trina. This game brings out your worst qualities. But at least with my keyboard, I can relax and find some peace. I can just be the Andre that my family and friends back home love._

Andre continued to press some keys and lost himself in the music. It soothed him and made him smile.

?: Whatcha doin'?

Andre jolted in surprise and looked up to see that Tori was standing by him.

Andre: Hey Tor. How ya doing?

Tori: I'm doing good. That sounded really nice. You play a lot of music back home?

Andre: Yeah, actually. I play some music, I write songs. I'm actually workin' on something now.

Tori: That's so cool! Can I hear some of what you wrote?

Andre: Uhhh...sure...

Andre propped up his keyboard. He moved his fingers about without touching the keys as though he were practicing in his head. After a deep breath, he started to play his keyboard and sing.

Andre:

I don't know what you've been used to

never been with a girl like you-ou.

But I can give you a love that's true to

Your heart not material things.

I'll give you my song, these words to you

Sing you what I feel, my soul is true.

I don't have the world, can't give it to you girl

But all that I can do, all that I can do,

Is give this song to you.

Andre stopped playing and looked at Tori for a reaction. Tori's mouth was slightly dropped in awe but then she caught herself and closed her mouth.

Tori: Wow, you wrote that?

Andre: Yeah, it's not much. I'm still working on it.

Tori: Not much? That's awesome! You're crazy talented!

Andre: Thanks.

Tori: Maybe sometime when this game is all over with, I could watch you perform. We live around the same area, right?

Andre: Oh, I don't really perform. I just write.

Tori: You're kidding, right?

_Tori: At first when I aligned with Andre, it was purely strategic but as it turns out, Andre is a really cool guy. I think I'm starting to like him. _

_Andre: I really want to take Tori to the end. For one thing, I think I can beat her because she's making more enemies than me with all her strategy talk. But first and foremost, I really think Tori is a good person in real life and I really think we can be good friends outside of this game. _**  
><strong>

**Capzo Tribe - Day Twelve**

The tribe was getting ready to go to the next immunity challenge. Chase wanted some coconut juice before they left so he walked around for a camp for a bit confused.

Chase: Hey, has anyone seen the machete?

Zoey: Isn't it by the fire like it usually is?

Chase: I checked there, it's gone!

Michael: Did someone use it and forget to put it back?

Dustin: I may have used it to open a coconut for myself yesterday but I swear I put it back!

Lola: Guys, we can worry about the machete after the challenge! Come on! I want to kick some butt!

Logan (muttering to self): Yeah, and then after the challenge, we'll kick your butt out of here.

_Logan: Yeah, I could've ratted Lola out right there but the timing has to be right. It has to be perfect so that it can save me and screw her. It's my best shot right now._**  
><strong>

**Immunity Challenge**

As they always did, the tribes assembled in the area where they were instructed to go. Robbie had actually brought Rex with him. This time the field had several large tribe colored crates on one end and a large platform about twenty feet tall with rolled up flags on top. There were also some large staircase like structures in front of the wall.

Dan: Hey guys. You ready for today's immunity challenge?

Everyone: Yes!

Dan: First things first, I'll take back the immunity idol.

Robbie reluctantly held up the idol as Dan walked over and took it out of Robbie's hands.

Dan: Immunity is back up for grabs. Here's the challenge for today. Two by two, you will take turns running out to those large crates of the other end. You will then roll the crates across the field back to the starting line and then the next pair will go. The only rule is that everyone must go at least once; once everyone has gone, you can mix up the pairs as you please. Once all six of your tribe's crates are back, your tribe must work together to use the crates to make a staircase on top of the apparatus here in front of the wall. The catch is that the crates are a puzzle. They have parts of your tribe's name on them. You must assemble the crates so that one side of the staircase has your tribe's name spelled diagnally along the staircase. Once you have correctly assembled the puzzle, your entire tribe will then climb the staircase to the top and release your tribe's flag. First tribe to release their flag and have their entire tribe on top of the finish platform wins immunity and cannot be voted out. Losing tribe goes to Tribal Council where someone will go home. Make sense?

Everyone: Yes!

Dan: Capzo, you have one extra tribe member...

Robbie: No they don't. They have seven and we have seven.

Dan: Where's your seventh?

Rex: Right here, man!

Dan: Your puppet doesn't count.

Robbie: Don't call him a puppet! That's an offensive term!

Rex: Actually Robbie...I think I'll sit this one out...

Robbie: Fine. We have six then.

Michael: That dude has issues...and his hair's almost as bushy as yours, Chase.

Chase: Are we really going to get into this now?

Dan: OK...Capzo, you have one extra tribe member. You cannot sit the same people out in back to back challenges. Zoey sat out at the last challenge. Who's sitting out this time?

Dustin: I am. Those crates are bigger than me.

Dan: All right, We'll give you some minutes to strategize and we'll get started.

*Minutes Later*

Dan: This is for immunity! Survivors ready? Go!

Chase and Quinn were the first ones to run for Capzo while Cat and Robbie were the first ones to run out for Havic. Cat and Robbie reached their crate first and began to roll their crate. Chase had to wait a bit for Quinn to catch up before they could start pushing. Cat and Robbie kept pushing but their crate bounced around strangely as it rolled. As their crate wobbled, one of the corners bounced up and hit Cat square in the face.

Cat: Owie!

Robbie: Cat! Are you OK?

Cat: It hurts so bad. My nose...

Cat and Robbie stopped to check out Cat's nose. It was already beginning to bleed. Chase and Quinn however, kept rolling their crate and passed Cat and Robbie. They reached the end and then Michael and Lola ran out to their second crate.

Robbie: Can we get a medic here? Her nose might be broken!

Cat: No Robbie, I'm fine. We have to keep going for the tribe.

Robbie: You sure? All right...let's keep going.

Cat: KK

Cat and Robbie had lost a lot of time from that incident and they continued to roll their crate down to the end. Meanwhile, Lola and Michael were already beginning to roll their crate back. Cat and Robbie made it to the end first and Cat plopped down on the floor, clutching her nose. Robbie sat down next to her as Beck and Jade ran to get the second crate. Lola and Michael had reached the end with the second crate and Logan and Zoey ran out for the third. Beck and Jade quickly reached the second crate and rolled it down to the end. Logan and Zoey were getting close to lapping Havic. Once Beck and Jade reached the end, Andre and Tori ran out to get the third crate. Logan and Zoey then reached the end.

Dan: Capzo is back with their third crate! Everyone has gone so now you can send whoever you want!

Chase and Michael teamed up and ran out to get the fourth crate as Andre and Tori made up some time and returned with the third crate. Beck and Jade then ran back to get the fourth crate. As Beck and Jade ran back and prepared to pass Chase and Michael, Jade stuck her leg out a bit and tripped Michael.

Michael: Hey! What are you doing?

Jade: Nothing!

Beck and Jade took advantage of those few seconds to make up even more time on Chase and Michael. Chase and Michael still made it first and Logan and Zoey ran to get the fifth crate but Beck and Jade were now only a few seconds behind. Beck and Jade rolled the fourth crate down and Andre and Tori ran down to try and catch Logan and Zoey. Andre and Tori made up even more time and were now neck and neck with Logan and Zoey. Both tribes reached the end with the fifth crate around the same time. Capzo sent Chase and Michael to get their sixth crate. Havic sent Beck and Andre. This proved to be a bad decision since Andre had just gone and tired out more quickly. Chase and Michael were able to get to their sixth crate before Andre made it halfway down the field. Once Andre met Beck at the sixth crate, Chase and Michael had already rolled it halfway down the field. Chase and Michael were first to make it back.

Dan: Capzo is first back with all six crates! They can start working on the puzzle!

All of Capzo started arranging their blocks so that they could start looking at the parts of their letters.

Zoey: Let Quinn lead because she's good with puzzles! The rest of us will follow and do what she says!

Quinn: Lay them out so that I can see!

As Quinn looked at the blocks, Beck and Andre reached the end with the sixth crate so that they could start assembling their staircase.

Robbie: Cat, are you OK to help?

Cat: Yeah. I'm fine, let's do this.

Dan: Be very careful when assembling your staircase! These crates are very heavy!

Lola: Like we couldn't figure that out when we were rolling them?

Both tribes were quick to assemble the bottom part of the staircases. The tough part would be lifting the crates to create the higher parts of the staircase. Cat and Tori got on top of the structure to help pull the crate up while Andre, Beck, Robbie and Jade all prepared to try and lift and push it up. Lola and Quinn also got on top while Chase, Michael, Logan and Zoey tried to lift and push. Havic lifted their third crate up first and Tori and Cat grabbed it to try and pull it into position. Cat however, wasn't paying attention and was backing out too far.

Robbie: Cat! Look out!

Too late. Cat had fallen off the structure and landed on the ground pretty hard. It was only a four to five foot drop but she still landed hard. She tried to get up but couldn't.

Tori: Cat! Are you OK?

Cat: Aghh..don't worry about me! Keep going!

Jade: We can help her later! Keep going! We have the puzzle figured out, we just have to put it together!

Havic's now one-person disadvantage was clearly slowing them down as Capzo lifted their third, fourth and fifth crates into place and were working on their sixth crate as Havic worked on its fourth. Capzo was getting further and further ahead and Havic was having no clear chance of catching up. Until...

Quinn: Wait! The puzzle is wrong. Look at the side of the staircase! We're missing one of the letters! Where's the O?

Chase: The O is down here around the middle. We mixed it up with the loop part of the P! And there's already a crate on top of it!

Lola: Damn it! We have to take this one down!

Capzo was forced to backtrack to get their staircase right, opening the door for Havic, who had no errors on their puzzle but were struggling to get their staircase together. They were struggling to push up their fifth crate as Capzo began to argue.

Logan: No! That crate was right where we had it! We went backwards for nothing!

Lola: No, you have to push it towards us! You're only making it worse!

Chase: Ack! I'm getting crushed!

Zoey: Everyone shut up! Let Quinn talk!

Dustin: Oh my goodness...You guys have to work together!

As Capzo fell further and further apart, Havic slowly got the rest of their staircase together and Capzo's lead completely evaporated.

Tori: Is the puzzle right? Does it say Havic on the side?

Beck: Yes! Everything's right!

Jade: Come on then! We won! We just have to get to the top and release the flag!

Everyone on Havic raced to the top of the wall and Jade reached over to release the tribe's flag.

Robbie: Wait! We're all supposed to be up here! That's what Dan said! Cat's still down there!

Andre and Beck quickly descended to where Cat was sitting, still reeling from her injuries which were bleeding.

Andre: Are you OK? Can you walk?

Cat: My arm and leg got hurt pretty bad from the fall. I can't get up.

Beck: Come on! We'll help you! We're not leaving anybody behind, even if the rules say we can!

Andre and Beck helped Cat up and began to support her as she walked to the staircase. They then began to help lift Cat up the staircase. Meanwhile, Capzo had finally figured out the pattern and their staircase was nearly put together.

Quinn: We just need the last crate back and we're finished!

Lola: Are you sure it's right this time?

Quinn: Yes! Positive! Let's get it!

The Capzo tribe ran back down to begin lifting their sixth crate up the staircase. Robbie and Tori had run down to help carry Cat up the staircase. Jade hesitated since there wasn't much more she could do to help but she eventually went back to help Cat up. The Havic tribe carefully lifted Cat up to the finish platform at the top of the wall and carefully placed her there. With the entire tribe at the finish, Jade walked over and released the flag.

Dan: Havic! Wins immunity!

Rather than celebrating, the Havic tribe hugged Cat quietly as Cat tried to be her usual cheery self because if their victory. Capzo reassembled at their mat as Havic climbed back down to meet them. Beck and Andre helped carry Cat down the staircase and Cat limped over to the mat with her tribe, relying almost entirely on the support from Beck and Andre. Once they reached the mat, she collapsed on her bum.

Dan: Congratulations Havic. Three wins in a row and you have once again won immunity. You guys can head back to camp. Except you, Cat. Medic wants to take a look at you before you head back. Capzo, sorry to say that you _might_ have another date with me at Tribal Council where one of the seven of you would be voted off. You have the afternoon to think about it, just in case. If Cat is cleared to keep going, we'll let you know and I'll see you tonight.

Everyone dispersed to go back to their camps as Cat stayed sitting on her tribe's mat. Everyone on Havic, even Jade, stopped to give Cat a hug or pat on the back of encouragement. Robbie in particular held a long hug with Cat. Dustin from Capzo had also gone over to give Cat a hug to make her feel better before leaving with the rest of his tribe.

Dan: I'm not going to lie to you, Cat. You took some pretty bad injuries in the challenge. The doctor's going to assess you and if she decides the injuries are too serious, we will have no choice but to pull you out of the game. If so, Capzo will not go to Tribal Council. We'll bring in the medic now to check you out.

* * *

><p><strong>Havic may have won the challenge but they may still be getting the raw end of the deal. Holy crap that was a long challenge...<br>**

**Remus'Girl-Jaggie-Bade: Regardless of what happens, Bade lives to see another episode!  
><strong>

**life-me-up: No worries, your health is very important. I'd hate for any readers to die.  
><strong>

**livvylovesyou: Bade, Tandre, Cabbie, Rox...lots of love going on at the Havic tribe. There'll be less if Cat gets pulled out.  
><strong>

**CrazyLeex: Holy flippin crap, no wonder your fingers hurt. O_O I'm thrilled you like the story so much. And yay we got some Tandre romance!  
><strong>

**namineluvv: Lola might still find a way to survive. I don't blame you for feeling lost; there's a lot going on and it's hard to keep track of it when all you have to refer to is a bunch of text. And Bade received more requests than Bori so that's what happened.**

**XDJennetteMcCurdyXD (anonymous): You jinxed it. Havic's luck may have ran out.**

**Samantha (anonymous): Right now, it's a long shot because Quinn hates Logan's guts as much as the rest of her tribe does. It's still possible but not very probable.  
><strong>


	19. I Won't Go Out Like This

**I Won't Go Out Like This  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious, Zoey 101, Survivor or Dan Schneider**

**Texts in italics are when characters are giving confessionals that the others cannot hear.**

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Challenge Site<strong>

Cat was sitting on the mat trying to remain calm as the doctor worked on her. Already a cast had been placed on her nose and the wounds on her arm and leg were bandaged up. They still had to be checked for fractures. At the same time, Cat's blood pressure was being checked.

Doctor: That's not good. Her blood pressure levels are a little lower than they should be.

Cat: I'm just a little dehydrated. We all are.

Doctor: Just relax, miss. Save your strength.

Dan was sitting idly by watching Cat as she was being checked. After the doctor was finished, Dan spoke up.

Dan: So what's the status on Cat?

Doctor: Well, there aren't any critical fractures but there is a chance that the injuries she sustained to her limbs could lead to fractures should she continue going. Her lower blood pressure is also something to be concerned about. It's not threatening at the moment, but like her current injuries, it could become life-threatening. It could be helped if she gets some more food or water but I'm still concerned about her well-being. Statistically speaking, the odds are in favor of the fact that she should be able to participate normally without any severe hindrance but the risk remains and these are only teenagers so they aren't as fit or strong as normal contestants.

Cat: Please don't take me out of the game, miss. I don't want to go out this way. My friends need me...my family needs me...

Cat was close to tears as she looked at the doctor, then to Dan, then back to the doctor.

Dan: So doctor, what's the verdict?

Doctor: Well, this is a very difficult decision for me to make. But this is what I think we should do...

**Havic Tribe - Day Twelve**

The Havic tribe waited at their camp for news on whether Cat would still be in the game or not. Everyone was on edge. Jade cut up some spare twigs with her scissors, Andre played some random keys on his keyboard, Beck quietly worked on making a fire, Tori paced around the campsite, Rex sat next to the shelter and Robbie was lying inside of the shelter.

Tori: She's coming back, right?

Andre: Of course she is...she has to.

Beck: But what if she doesn't?

Jade: We're pretty much screwed then, aren't we?

_Robbie: I have no idea what I'll do if Cat is pulled out of the game. She's my closest friend and ally out here, next to Rex, who this game won't count as a player. I'll be crushed if she has to leave._

_Rex: Robbie has gone after a lot of girls and they all shoot him down, if not physically and publicly humiliate him. Cat is the only one who hasn't completely burned him so if it works out, I'm stumped.  
><em>

Andre: Wait, I think I can see something moving in the water.

Everyone dropped what they were doing and got up to look at the water. Sure enough, there was a glimpse of something approaching from the horizon. As it got closer, the rest of the tribe could see that a large motorboat was approaching their campsite.

Tori: Is it Cat? Is she coming back?

Beck: I don't know. It's still too far away to tell.

The Havic tribe held each others' hands in anticipation as the boat approached. No one could take their eyes off the boat or think about anything other than Cat and her well-being. The game didn't matter at the moment; all that mattered was that Cat be OK. And then they saw it. A flash of red.

Robbie: It's Cat! She's back!

Andre: Thank goodness!

The boat pulled up to shore and Cat was indeed inside. Dan was in there as well. He helped Cat get off the boat and helped her walk up the beach to her tribe mates. They stared in surprise at her for a moment. They took in the cast on her nose and the bandages on her right arm and leg. They then proceeded to go over to Cat and welcome her with hugs.

Jade: It's so good to see you, Cat!

Beck: We were worried sick about you!

Tori: We're so glad you're back! You are back, right?

Cat: Actually...that's what they brought me here to talk about...

The tribe broke apart and looked at Cat. Cat had said this very sadly and she was struggling to hold back tears.

Cat: The doctor said that with the injuries I got, it's too risky for me to stay out here any longer. They say that my injuries could lead to fractures and life-threatening infections. They also said my blood pressure was too low for me to be considered healthy. So they told me they were going to pull me out of the game. They only brought me here to gather my things and to say my goodbyes.

Cat wiped a tear from her eye, trying to keep from breaking down completely. The rest of the tribe stared at Cat in mortified disbelief. They couldn't believe that their victory would be in vain; that their friend would be forced to leave the game just because of a few hits and falls; that all the hope they had left was close to gone. Robbie in particular held up his fist over his mouth, trying to conceal the fact that he was about to cry.

Cat: Just kidding! They're letting me stay!

Cat perked up and laughed at her joke as her tribe stared at her completely shocked for a moment. Once the shock wore off their faces, they cried in joy and hugged her.

Beck: Don't scare us like that!

Tori: I thought I was going to have a heart attack!

Andre: Welcome back, Cat!

Dan: Well, here was the official verdict. Cat is cleared to go. Her injuries could lead to fractures but this is very unlikely. Her blood pressure is also low but that can easily be helped. The only critical injury is the one to her nose which, unless we decide to have a smelling challenge, shouldn't affect her performance around camp or in challenges. however, she still has to take it easy for a day or two. Let her get plenty of rest, food and water and she should be back in tip-top shape before the next immunity challenge.

Beck: Excellent! I already got the fire going! We'll boil the water now so she can drink it later!

Dan: All right, you guys are on your own. I'm off to Tribal Council.

Dan waved goodbye and left on the boat.

Robbie: Oh my gosh, it's so good that you're back!

Cat: Well we all said we were going to fight to the end to be the top six. I knew you would all keep fighting and I didn't want to let you all down this way. So I can keep fighting too.

Andre: This calls for a celebration! Beans and fruit for everyone!

_Cat: This experience is life-changing and to almost have it taken away from me like that makes me that much more grateful that I'm here and for the friends I made here. I also want to win to help my brother. He keeps doing all kinds of stuff he needs help with. Like he needs some money for surgery for when he eats things that aren't food. But anyway, I'm back and hopefully I'm here to stay._

**Capzo Tribe- Day Twelve**

The tribe patiently waited around the camp to hear news on Cat's status. None of them wanted to be voted out that night but at the same time, they were genuinely concerned for Cat's well-being. Michael was the only person not at camp at the moment.

Zoey: I really hope she's OK. I'd hate to be pulled out of the game that way. Even Logan doesn't deserve that.

Logan: Thanks.

Chase: Those injuries did look pretty bad. How do you think she's doing?

Quinn: Well the nasal injury alone could be critical, not to mention all of those gashes on her arm and leg from that fall she took. Out here, bacterial infection from anything getting into a cut is very realistic.

Dustin: Great...

Logan: Hey Dustin, why'd you go over and hug her too?

Dustin: I felt bad for her. Leaving the game that way would've sucked so I wanted to make her feel a bit better.

_Dustin: At the challenge when they said Cat needed to be checked out, I went over and gave her a hug to encourage her. There was nothing intended behind that hug other than to just be nice. I didn't intend anything romantic, strategic or anything like that._

_Logan: Lola's going next. That's been decided, but I'm smart enough to know that once Lola goes, I'll be right after unless I do something and plan ahead. So I'm thinking I might be able to exploit that little incident Dustin had with Cat and move him ahead of me in the boot line._

Michael walked in with a piece of paper._  
><em>

Michael: Hey guys, they just delivered the tree mail. They decided that Cat is safe so that means we're going to Tribal Council tonight.

_Michael: We just received the tree mail saying that Cat will be allowed to continue in the game. On one hand, we're all really happy for Cat because no one wants to be medically evacuated from the game and we're glad that she isn't severely hurt. At least, I hope none of us wanted her to be severely hurt. On the other hand, however, this means we still have to vote someone out tonight. And that sucks._

Logan: Well, there you have it. Better pack your bags, Lola.

Lola: Don't count me out yet. You're in just as much trouble as I am.

Logan: Au contraire, naive one. Chase, did you ever find the machete?

Chase: No, it's still gone. Why? What did you do with it?

Logan: Oh no no no. It's not what I did with it but what your bitter, stupid ally Lola did with it. She chucked it in the water. I saw her.

Lola (appeared shocked for a second but shook it off): What are you talking about?

Logan: Lola was pissed at you guys for not telling her that Nicole was being voted out. So when you were all off working and I was sleeping, Lola dumped it. Or at least when she _thought_ I was sleeping**.**

Quinn: How do we know you're telling the truth?

Logan: Fine. I remember the exact spot where she dumped it.

Logan walked over to the water and waded in to a knee-deep area as everyone watched. He looked into the water, using his hands to block glare to spot the machete. After maybe a full minute, he then reached down into the water and pulled out a soaked machete.

Logan: Still don't believe me?

Quinn: I can't believe you would do that, Lola! Lola?

Lola, knowing full well that she was busted, had run off.

Logan: I believe we are all now agreed on who is going tonight? Lola it is. Now I'm going to go take a nap.

Zoey: I'll go talk to her.

Logan crawled back into the shelter and Zoey went to find Lola. Zoey went down the beach and eventually found Lola sitting on a large rock and pouting.

Lola: Go away. you guys are voting me off anyway, you might as well leave me alone.

Zoey: We haven't made any decisions. Right now, all I want to know is what's going on with you.

Lola: I don't know. I guess I just took Nicole getting voted off instead of Logan really badly.

Zoey: That's understandable. We should've told you. It's our fault.

Lola: I'm not cut out for this.

Zoey: Look, I can't say for sure if we're voting you or not. But I don't want to see you give up. Look at Cat. She could've been pulled out but she stayed and she's going to keep fighting. You still have some fight in you. Don't let Logan get to you.

Lola: All right. I'll keep fighting. But I'm still voting Logan. I may have messed up with the machete but he's still a slime ball.

Zoey: OK, I don't know what we're going to do or if we'll even get back to you in time. We'll just have to wait and see.

_Zoey: I had a conversation with Lola just to try and lift her spirit. If she does end up staying, we need our team to stay strong and with Lola's emotions, she's going to hurt if she stays. And even if she does get voted out, at least there's no bad blood._

_Lola: Ally or not, Zoey made a good point. I don't want to give up. Hopefully I can get past this Council and get my game back on track._ _I'm not done here yet._

Meanwhile back at camp, Chase was sitting by the fire and Logan was still lying in the shelter while the others had dispersed.

Logan: Hey Chase, can I fly a thought by you?

Chase: Fine. What do you want?

Logan: I don't think Dustin was being honest about that hug meaning nothing. I think there was some strategy behind it.

Chase: What do you mean?

Logan: He could be trying to build bonds with the other tribe so he can jump over once we merge or maybe he's trying to rack up some votes in his favor or build other alliances. I just don't think that kid's as innocent as he seems.

Chase: So are you saying we vote him out instead of Lola?

Logan: No, I still want Lola out tonight but you can't just be thinking about the next Tribal but also the one after and the one after. It would be smartest to do Lola, then Dustin.

Chase: All right, I'll consider that.

Logan: Now that Michael mentioned it, how is your hair so bushy out here?

Chase: I'm walking away now.

_Logan: All that stuff I said about Dustin was pure BS. I'm only looking out for myself. Lola's going home tonight. Take it to the bank.  
><em>

Chase went down to the beach and found Michael and Quinn sitting on the beach talking. He sat down with them.

Chase: What're you guys talking about?

Michael: We're talking about the vote. It's still Lola, right?

Chase: Actually, I started thinking about Dustin.

Quinn: What? You're kidding, right?

Chase: Well, Logan raised a good point about Dustin could be working with the other tribe. That hug was proof. I don't know about that kid. I mean, he's a nice guy, maybe too nice. And if you think about it, there are some things he just can't do because of his size and abilities.

Michael: Wait, I hear you and those are great points but you got these ideas from Logan? The guy that no one can trust? The guy I'd like to hang upside-down from a ceiling and shoot spitballs at for laughs?

Chase: Yeah...

Quinn: See, this is why we should've voted out Logan first. He's playing us. Wouldn't it theoretically be better for tribe dynamics and harmony to vote Logan out instead?

?: Hey guys.

The trio turned around to see Zoey join them.

Zoey: What's this about Logan now?

Michael: He tried to turn the vote against Dustin for after Lola left for no apparent reason and Chase is buying it.

Chase: I'm just saying it makes sense as a possibility.

Zoey: I can see why voting off Dustin would be good but wouldn't it be better to split up Logan and Lola because of their fighting?

Quinn: Precisely! I'd rather vote off Logan. He is a truly duplicitous individual and he's made it clear that he will continue to be as such. And we need the fighting to stop.

Michael: This is too complicated. I say vote off Lola. Lola's smokin' but she's way too intense.

Chase: I hate to say it, but my vote's for Dustin. I've made the reasons clear.

Quinn: Well, Zoey, what do you think?

Zoey: We could keep it simple and vote off Lola. But for personal reasons, I'd like to send Logan a message that he isn't in control so we would either vote out him or we vote out Dustin tonight.

Quinn: I really would like to stick one to him.

_Quinn: Lola should've been a sealed deal but thanks to some other variables that were added to the equation, we're considering Dustin and Logan as well. I would rather Logan leave because of his actions or at least Dustin stay because he's become a good friend of mine and we need to split up Logan and Lola. This is a very perplexing vote._

_Chase: At this point, Lola, Logan and Dustin are neck and neck. Actually, for all I know, I could be in there too. This is going to be a crazy Tribal Council, whoever we send home.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Cat is OK! Which leads to our next question: Will Capzo finally split up the Logan-Lola feud or is Dustin or even someone else in for a shock?<strong>

**CrazyLeeX: Bade, Tandre, and Cabbie all making it at the end is very unlikely (especially when the end can only have two or three people and one winner). But similar scenarios have happened in Survivor history so maybe...**

**Remus'Girl-Jaggie-Bade: Well something's happened and Lola just might be spared.**

**TobiasFangor92: Cat is safe! Injured, but safe!**

**Samantha (anonymous): Thanks! It helps to write about ideas you really have fun with. Lola's bad attitude might have caught up to her. Tori and Andre are a strong duo right now and them getting to the end is very possible.**

**HavokMayhem: The incident with Cat provided a very important reminder: Nothing is ever _ever_ set in stone. And yeah, it looks like Logan's plan may backfire to save the should-have-been-100%-doomed Lola. Again, nothing is ever _ever_ set in stone.**

**Jeremy Shane: Thank you, come again. =)  
><strong>


	20. Thanks For Being Honest

**Thanks For Being Honest  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious, Zoey 101, Survivor or Dan Schneider**

**3,500+ hits, 100+ reviews, 20 chapters, 12 in-game days and three, soon to be four, suckers who met an early demise. It's amazing how far we've come with how little I've done. I just want to give you guys a huge thank you for reading and reviewing, especially if you've been doing so from the beginning. Thank you! You guys are awesome!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The Capzo tribe was now back in Tribal Council for the second time in a row.<p>

Dan: Welcome back to Tribal Council. I have to ask now, what happened to you guys? A week ago, you guys were an unstoppable force. Now you guys have lost three challenges in a row.

Chase: There's been a lot of in-fighting in our tribe nowadays. It's getting us all down.

Dan: Who's fighting?

Chase: Logan and Lola. Every. Damn. Day. It's not good for the tribe.

Dan: How did this all start?

Lola: 'Cause Logan's a slime ball. Everyone thinks so.

Logan: I'm not the one who threw the tribe's machete in the water.

Dan: Wait...what?

Lola: I was pissed at the tribe after our last Council so I chucked it.

Dan: Lola, you say this so casually but at the same time, bombs are exploding in everyone elses' ears. Fingers are pointing at you now.

Lola: Yeah, I screwed up ad I could go home. But I still think Logan is the smarter vote tonight.

Logan: Just shut your mouth, you can't save yourself. You're done. Everyone said so.

Lola: Nothing is for sure.

Lola looked at Zoey who looked at the ground.

Dan: Dustin, is there any reason to vote anyone else out instead of Logan or Lola?

Dustin: None that come to mind. Lola is really out of it and Logan is someone none of us can trust. But the biggest problem is their fighting and we have to split it up. Anyone else we vote out will hurt the tribe.

Dan: Zoey, you geel the same way?

Zoey: That's how I feel but I can't speak for everyone because I don't know who's being honest or not. It's a great set up to work behind the scenes and blindside someone. Like Lola said, nothing is for sure.

Dan: OK, is it time to vote, Dustin. You're up first.

Dustin went up, wrote down a name and put in the urn. He went back down and Quinn came up next. After Quinn voted, Logan went up. He wrote quickly in very large letters, I LOLS AT LOLA.

_Logan (voting for Lola): Checkmate, you stupid little girl. You thought you had me? I had you where I wanted you this entire time. Don't mess with me._

Michael went up next, then Chase. Lola went up next and quickly wrote down Logan.

_Lola: (voting for Logan): It's you or me tonight. Nowhere left to hide. If this is a blindside tonight, I will be soooo happy to have been here._

Lola went down and then Zoey came up to cast the last vote. She looked back at her peers waiting in the council, stood at the table and then wrote down a name._  
><em>

_Zoey: Sorry for the confusion, sorry for the lies but it's time for you to say your good-byes. Sorry._

Zoey tucked the vote into the urn and went down to join the others.

Dan: I'll go get the votes.

Dan went up to get the urn. Lola winked at Zoey. Zoey nervously smiled back. Logan sneered at Lola, immediately drawing her attention. She stuck her tongue out at him as Dan returned.

Dan: Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out will have to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes.

Dan opened the urn as per usual and began to read the votes.

Dan: First vote. Lola. Second vote, Logan.

Lola and Logan glared at each other.

Dan: Lola. That's two votes Lola, one vote Logan.

Lola made a small coughing sound as if she were disgusted.

Dan: Logan. That's two votes Logan, two votes Lola.

Logan raised an eyebrow as if he were confused. Lola, still irritated, shot a glance at Zoey and then a glance at Logan. She smirked for a second but then turned serious again.

Dan: Dustin. That's one vote Dustin.

Dustin perked up, puzzled. Lola's anger quickly dropped off her face as she opened her mouth in surprise. Logan seethed as he realized things weren't going his way.

Dan: Dustin. Two votes Dustin, two votes Logan, two votes Lola. One vote left.

Logan, Lola and Logan all looked at each other in confusion, unsure of what was going on. Zoey buried her face in her hands. Chase kept looking at the ground as Michael looked at the ceiling. Quinn was the only one making eye contact with the others.

Dan: Fourth person voted off the island...

Dan took a dramatic pause before revealing the final vote.

Dan: Dustin. You need to bring me your torch.

Dustin: Thanks for being honest with me guys.

Dustin got up and picked up his torch and carried it over to Dan.

Dan: Dustin, the tribe has spoken.

Dan snuffed Dustin's torch.

Dan: It's time for you to go.

Dustin looked back at his tribe and gave a farewell wave. The rest of the tribe waved back to him in their wordless exchange. Dustin then walked away and out of the game.

Dan: Two tribal councils, two blindsides and yet you continue to do nothing about what you say are your two biggest problems: Logan and Lola. You have to get it together or Havic will roll over you guys like flies. You guys can grab your torches and head back to camp. I'll see you tomorrow.

_Dustin's Final Words: You sneaky guys, now I know how Nicole feels. I'm actually sort of relieved to be voted out not because I can eat and clean and sleep now but because it looks like the game is going to get very nasty. I'm glad I don't have to listen to Lola and Logan fight anymore._

**Dustin: Chase, Michael, Zoey**

**Logan: Lola, Quinn**

**Lola: Dustin, Logan  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dustin had the same problem as Sinjin and Nicole. Too little overall relevance. Even though Dustin was around for the show's entire running, he was only in a third of the episodes. His irrelevance translated here and it led to an early demise. Not to mention that he was about half the size of all the other characters. Frankly, it's amazing he survived the first council. That being said, there are no more characters with that expendability problem so I have to find a way to step everything up another level. <strong>

**I know pretty much everyone wanted Logan gone but I knew from the beginning that I was going to make some decisions that would piss people off and this for sure won't be the last. It's nothing against any of you guys (Love you guys, please don't kill me) or any of the characters; I'm just trying to put together as good of a story as possible and a story where all the hateable people go early and all the nice likable people get to the end is a boring and predictable story. The vice-versa version of that gets just as old, boring and predictable.  
><strong>

**CrazyLeeX: Unfortunately, we're still going to have to deal with Logan the slime ball. **

**TobiasFangor92: Ironically, it was the one of the three you didn't call. **

**Samantha (anonymous): Well it's not very probable but it's still very possible. Fingers crossed!**

**Remus'Girl-Jaggie-Bade: Cat is safe! Dustin was not.**

**HavokMayhem: Cat's lucky that I'm writing this story. In normal Survivor when a medic has to come in, you're screwed like four out of five times.  
><strong>


	21. Simply Smashing

**Simply Smashing  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious, Zoey 101, Survivor or Dan Schneider!**

**Texts in italics are when a character is giving a confessional the others cannot hear.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capzo Tribe - Night Twelve<strong>

The tribe returned returned to their camp with Logan doing very poorly to hide his irritation.

_Logan: Clearly, my plan to move Dustin closer to the chopping block backfired a bit. It kind of sent him home instead of Lola. Which is irritating because I have to deal with her for another three days._

Logan: OK, seriously, guys? What was that? Why'd you vote Dustin off? It was supposed to be Lola tonight!

Chase: I thought you said you wanted Dustin off, so we did it.

Logan: Yeah, _after_ Lola! Do you guys even have any brains? He was way more useful than she is!

Zoey: It's just the way the vote turned out. Deal with it.

_Quinn: Voting out Dustin was purely strategic. He's weak enough to hinder us in the short run yet likable enough to win in the long run. So that's why the others voted him out. I made it clear to them I wouldn't write down Dustin so they told me to write Logan so Lola wouldn't feel alone._

Lola: Thanks for keeping me guys. Even if Logan is still here.

Zoey: We told you nothing's for sure. You were screwed and now you're still here. Just don't throw away any more of our stuff.

Lola: Yeah. I'm ready to go to sleep.

_Zoey: The fact of the matter is that Quinn has replaced Lola in the alliance because no one can stand Lola or Logan. In fact, if Logan didn't bring up Dustin, Lola would've been voted out six to one. So the way things are looking now, we still need Logan for strength. So the next time we have to go to Tribal Council, Lola will probably be the one to go._**  
><strong>

**Havic Tribe - Day Thirteen**

Today was one of the gloomier days. There were a lot of clouds so there was reason to believe a storm could be coming.

Tori: You doing all right, Cat? We've got a challenge coming up today.

Cat: I should be fine. I just need some water.

Andre: Way ahead of you, Little Red.

Cat: WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?

Andre: Nothing...you're little and you have red hair.

Cat: Oh! I like it!

Andre: Uhh...yeah, here's your water.

Rex: Yeah! I like my girls wet!

Robbie: Rex! You promised you'd behave today!

Rex: I promise you lots of things!

Jade: Another day in paradise, right?

_Jade: Right now, Robbie and Cat are the most annoying people here. Cat has like four hundred different personalities and goes off at the stupidest thing. And then Robbie and his retarded ass puppet keep hitting on the girls and saying random crap. And I'm not even the only one annoyed; everyone else agrees. But it's good for me because it's someone else to vote off._

Cat: Thanks Andre!

Andre: No prob, little red!

Rex: She makes Robbie a little red, that's for sure!

Cat giggled as Robbie got even more red.

Cat: You know, my brother turns really red when he drinks lots of ketchup.

Andre: I wish we could meet her brother so that we could tell if these stories are even true...

Cat: WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?

Tori: God help us all...

_Tori: I'm glad that Cat is getting better but honestly, I'm getting a bit annoyed. I didn't think anyone could get more annoying than Trina or Sinjin or Jade but Cat and Robbie are. I actually almost miss voting people off now. Not that I want to. I would like for the six of us to make the merge and then the end. But then I don't know who would go first._

_Cat: People never take me seriously so being myself is partially strategy because no one would ever see me as a threat. But you have to keep a good mood and keep having fun. It's boring when we just work all the time. And I can see Robbie's doing the same with Rex. It's cute. In the end, it's a game and we should have fun!_

**Capzo Tribe - Day Thirteen**

Everyone was trying to get their mind focused now. They knew that there was going to be another challenge today and they had now lost three in a row. It was Michael's turn to get the tree mail so he went to the basket and looked inside. Today, a book labeled 'Survivor Catalog' had been provided. Michael picked it up and flipped through the pages. The first page said "Both tribes pick three items for reward. Winner takes all" Michael then saw several images of things that they all talked about in their spare time. Some of the items would help their survival while others were luxuries. Some of the items were derived from previous rewards.

**_Full Survivor Catalog_**

_Fishing gear kit_

_Fire-making kit_

_40-pack of bottled water  
><em>

_Toolbox_

_Tarp  
><em>

_Bag of potatoes_

_Loaves of bread_

_Coop of chickens_

_Coffee and sugar_

_Cookies and chocolate  
><em>

_Peanut butter_

_Assorted fruits and vegetables_

Michael: This ought to be good.

_Michael: We got tree mail today and it said that we have to pick three items from the selections they give us. And it looks great if we can win._

Michael: We got a catalog guys!

Michael walked back with the catalog and handed it to Zoey who started to browse.

Chase: So how are we going to decide what to get?

Zoey: Why don't we just vote? It'll be easier that way.

Logan: That'll take too long. I say we just pick_._

Zoey: But everyone has to have a say.

Logan: So?

_Zoey: Being the leader of the tribe has been stressful because I have to put up with everyone, especially Logan who doesn't really show us any respect even though we could've easily voted him off twice. But we really need to bring the tribe together; it will help my game and it well help us all._

Quinn: Let's just vote. We can discuss nominees but it should all come down to a vote.

Lola: A vote does sound the most fair. We do get more than one vote right?

Zoey: Yeah, everyone gets three votes since it's three items.

Logan: Fine, whatever.

_Lola: Logan is spoiled and gets grumpy whenever he doesn't get his way. Between him and me, whoever goes next will probably depend on who irritates the others the most. I learned my lesson and I survived by one vote. So even though I'm still on the outs and irritated with everyone, all I can do for now is bite my tongue and hope Logan shoots himself in the foot.  
><em>

**Reward Challenge**

The two tribes marched into the challenge arena as they always did. They knew the routine by heart by now. Today the challenge would be held at the beach. On the beach there was a chest and a table. Out in the sea there was a staircase floating at the sea. Attached to the top was a bar with several attached ceramic boxes hanging over the water. There were also clubs sitting on the top stair.

Dan: Havic, getting your first look at the new Capzo tribe. Dustin voted out at the last Tribal Council.

Tori: Dustin?

The Capzo tribe lined up along the Havic tribe.

Dan: You guys ready for today's challenge?

Everyone: Yes!

Dan: For today's challenge, you will have three swimmers, a locksmith and two puzzle makers. One by one, the swimmers will swim over to the staircase. They will then climb up, take one of the clubs, jump out and smash one of the ceramic boxes to release a key. Find the key in the water and then swim back with it, then the next swimmer can go. The keys have a tribe-colored tag attached to them so that they're easier to find and you don't mix them with the other tribe. Each swimmer must go at least once. Once all five keys have been brought back, the locksmith will use the keys to open the locks on a chest. Once all of the locks are undone, the puzzle makers can take out the bags of puzzle pieces and starting assembling the puzzle, which is a map of the islands between Southeast Asia and Australia. First tribe to complete their puzzle correctly wins reward. Make sense?

Everyone nodded.

Dan: This time, you guys already know what you're playing for. This morning, both tribes received a Survivor catalog. Both tribes picked three items to play for, they handed off their selections to a staff member and as you can see, your choices are right here. Capzo, you chose the bag of potatoes, the bottled water and the peanut butter. Havic, you chose the fishing gear kit, the coop of chickens and you also chose peanut butter. Wow guys, really?

Lola: We want the peanut butter!

Dan: OK...winning tribe takes everything. We are even up again so no one needs to sit out. Take some time to strategize and let's get started.

*Minutes later*

Dan: OK! For Capzo, Chase, Logan and Michael are swimming, Lola is the locksmith and Quinn and Zoey are doing the puzzle! For Havic, Andre, Beck and Jade will be swimming, Cat is the locksmith, and Robbie and Tori are doing the puzzle! For reward! Survivors, ready? Go!

Chase and Jade were the first to swim out to the staircase. Chase started by trying to doggy-paddle but then hit his stride with a breaststroke. However, the time Chase took to figure out the best technique was the amount of time it took Jade to almost make it to the staircase. She reached the staircase, climbed up, picked up a club, jumped off and smashed one of the boxes. A flash of purple glittered as it fell in the water with Jade. Chase reached the staircase as soon as Jade found the key. Jade began to swim back as Chase followed Jade's suit and smashed off the left half of one of his tribe's boxes. Jade soon reached the shore and Andre ran out to start swimming. Chase was still in the water looking for his key.

Chase: I can't find it!

Michael: Did it even fall out?

Chase swam back to the staircase and looked at the box he smashed. An orange tag was still sticking out from the half of the box that he had missed, indicating the key was still in there.

Chase: Son of a bitch...

Andre by now had already caught up to Chase and had smashed the second box. He found the key with no problem and swam back. Chase, noting that they would be short a club if he used another, jumped off and smashed the rest of the box using his fist. He screamed in pain as he and the key fell in the water.

Zoey: Ouch...hope he's OK.

Andre reached the shore and Beck swam out to retrieve the third key. Chase finally returned to shore with the first key and Michael ran out to get the second. However by now, Havic had already gotten a huge lead. Beck easily retrieve the third key as Michael got the second. Once both guys returned, Jade raced out for Havic's fourth key as Logan raced out for Capzo's third. Michael looked over at Chase who had collapsed on the tribe mat.

Michael: You OK, man?

Chase: Yeah..but I did _not_ care for that! That was painful!

Michael: Your hand is a bit cut from punching that box...

Chase: I'll be fine. It's nothing compared to Cat last time.

By this time, Jade and Logan returned with their keys. Beck swam out to get the fifth and final key as Michael ran back to the shore and started to swim in the water to try and make up some time. Beck however only got further ahead of Michael and had little trouble getting the fifth key. Michael too smashed the box for the fourth key. However, when he landed in the water, he couldn't find where the key had landed.

Michael: Where is it? Did it fall?

Lola: Michael! Yes! It fell! Look harder! It shouldn't be this hard to spot an orange flag underwater!

Logan: We're so screwed...

Michael was still looking for the key while Beck returned to shore. Cat now had all five keys and started trying to find the right lock for the first key. By the time Michael eventually found the key and started swimming back, Cat had already unlocked two locks and was working on her third key. By the time Michael had finally returned so that Logan could swim out to get the last key, Cat unlocked all five locks and Robbie and Tori grabbed the puzzle pieces.

Robbie: I'm going to be allowed to help on the puzzle this time, right?

Tori: Yes, Robbie now let's go! Dan said it's a map of the islands between Southeast Asia and Australia. That's like Indonesia and the Philippines, right?

Robbie: Pretty much. This could take some time. Both nations consist of thousands of islands.

Robbie and Tori were working together on the puzzle but they were having some difficulty. Meanwhile, Logan had smashed the box for the fifth key, quickly found it and had swam back to shore with it. He handed the key to Lola so that she could start working on the locks.

Robbie: I think I'm getting it now. Hand me that piece; it goes over here!

Tori: OK, I think we're finally getting it together.

Lola had quickly unlocked three locks but by now it was too late. Robbie and Tori figured out the puzzle for the map and assembled it correctly.

Dan: Havic! Wins reward and their fourth challenge in a row!

Robbie and Tori shouted in victory as they hugged each other excitedly. Cat and Andre ran over to join the group hug with Beck close behind. Jade simply walked up to the group, watched them hug and then turned to the other tribe to glare daggers at them. Zoey had gone to sit with Chase to look at his red hand. Logan and Michael were sitting down, exhausted from the swimming. Lola frustratedly chucked one of the keys at the ocean. The tribes assembled at their mats.

Dan: Havic, once again you have risen to the occasion and won another reward. You have won fishing gear, a coop of chickens, a pack of bottled water that will not need boiling, a bag of potatoes, and frankly, more peanut butter than you really need. Why'd you guys pick peanut butter anyway?

Andre: The girls picked it. None of the guys understood it and we didn't want to try.

Tori: Peanut butter is good! You've never sat down with just a spoonful when you were a kid?

Andre: Not really. My grandmother thinks the peanut butter will stick in our throats and stop us from breathing.

Rex: You know what girls are really thinking when they have peanut butter on a spoon?

Robbie: Rex!

Jade: I swear, I'm going to pop that damn puppet's head off...

Dan:OK...you guys can take your reward back with you to camp and enjoy. As for you Capzo, unfortunately, I don't have anything for you. You call all head back to camp to get ready for the next immunity challenge.

* * *

><p><strong>Girls on Survivor crave peanut butter. I don't know why.<strong>

**CrazyLeeX: Yeah, Logan has more to offer than Dustin does  
><strong>

**zikki4ever123: Sorry, I know you said Dustin was your favorite but there just wasn't much I could do with him. Hopefully your favorite doesn't get knocked out twice in a row. *glares at Andre*  
><strong>

**Remus'Girl-Jaggie-Bade: Blindsides are good. =)  
><strong>

**Samantha (anonymous): Can't argue with that.**

**Jeremy Shane: Thank you, come again. =)  
><strong>


	22. Just Having Some Fun

**Just Having Some Fun  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious, Zoey 101, Survivor or Dan Schneider!**

**Texts in italics are when a character is giving a confessional that the others cannot hear.**

* * *

><p><strong>Day Thirteen - Capzo Tribe<strong>

The Capzo tribe once again went back to camp empty handed. It was disheartening to lose four challenges in a row.

Chase: What happened to us? We were so strong...

Logan: Lola happened to us.

Lola: No, Logan happened to us.

Logan: Just shut it.

Lola: Whatever, I'm not in the mood to argue with the neaderthal.

Zoey: Is your hand OK, Chase?

Chase: Yeah, it's getting better. I don't know what I was thinking about punching that box. Those boxes are hard.

_Zoey: It's been a rough few challenges for us. whether it's because of teamwork issues or communication issues or puzzles or whatever, we just can't pull it together anymore. I'm worried about everyone's morale._

Quinn: So what do we do now?

Michael: Well, I don't want to spend the day down in the dumps. Give me a few minutes.

The rest of the tribe sat down as Michael went off in the woods. A few minutes later, he came back with some of the leaves and the coconuts. As the tribe watched, Michael picked up the coconuts and started to juggle them.

Michael: Look! Look! I'm coco for coco nuts!

The tribe tried to smile at Michael was trying to do. Michael kept juggling as he kept cracking joke after joke. Even though the jokes got increasingly worse, after a while, the rest of the tribe couldn't help but laugh. Eventually Michael got tired and fell backwards. His coconuts were still in the air and they fell on his head. Everyone laughed the loudest at that and Michael laughed along with them.

_Michael: We've all been in a bad mood with all the losing and the fighting and the blindsiding. So I thought I'd try to lift everyone's spirits by making people laugh. Back home I'm considered the clown so I figured I'd be able to do it._

_Lola I wouldn't recommend a career for Michael per se, but he is a funny guy and he meant well. He was just trying to make us feel better and it kind of worked._

Michael: Chase, come help me with some skits!

Chase: OK, whatever you say man.

The tribe spent the rest of the day amusing themselves with Chase's and Michael's improvised skits and jokes, for once forgetting about the game and their situation._  
><em>

**Day Thirteen - Havic Tribe**

The Havic tribe was incredibly happy to have returned to camp with a huge reward. Andre and Beck carried in the chicken coop, Jade carried the pack of water, Tori carried the bag of potatoes, Cat carried the bag of assorted jars of peanut butter, and Robbie and Rex carried in the fishing kit.

_Andre: Things are really looking up from a week ago. We used to be down by two and we were hungry and cold. But now we've evened things out and we just won two huge rewards back to back. I don't want to sound cocky but things are great right now._

The tribe set their rewards down at camp and hugged. Jade and Cat turned their attention to the chicken coop, which contained three hens and one rooster.

Jade: So what should we do with the chickens?

Cat: Keep them of course! We'll have them as our mascots and give them names!

Jade: OK, we'll name them. We'll call the hens Breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner and we'll call the rooster Dessert.

Cat: WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT?

Jade: Isn't it obvious that we should eat them? Chicken would be _real_ nice nowadays.

Tori: I hate to admit it but eating a chicken does sound pretty good. We've been living of off the rice and fruit and we've already used up most of the beans from the last reward. We need protein.

Cat: Then let the chickens lay eggs! Or use the fishing kit and raft to catch some fish! We don't need to kill the chickens!

Beck: Cat, for all we know the chickens won't lay eggs for days. And we can't guarantee that we'll catch enough fish for everyone, if any.

Jade: Don't get too emotionally attached to these chickens. I say we eat Dessert for breakfast tomorrow. I've always wanted Dessert for breakfast.

Cat: Noooo!

_Cat: I'm not a vegetarian. I'm normally OK with eating chickens. But these chickens are so cute! I don't want to kill them!_

Rex: Imagine that! A chick with her chicks!

Robbie: Rex! Cut that out!

Cat: I've had it with your puppet! Can't you drop that puppet for one minute? Or at least tell it to stop hitting on me or being mean to me!

Robbie: He's not a puppet! Stop calling him that!

Cat: That's exactly what he is and nothing you believe or say can change that! And if you really believe he isn't a puppet, you're crazy!

Robbie: I can't believe you of all people are calling me crazy! You are freaking insane!

Cat: WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?

Robbie: Uhhh...nothing...I

Cat: WHY DON'T YOU JUST KICK ME IN THE FACE?

Cat stormed off down the beach as Robbie looked at the others flustered. Andre and Tori awkwardly looked away as Beck and Jade quietly stepped back.

Beck: What on earth just happened?

Jade: I have no idea...all I know is I wish we had popcorn in our reward.

_Jade: In order to stay, I don't even need to make moves. The moves make themselves for me. Cat and Robbie just skyrocketed onto everybody's radars and that's great for me._

_Robbie: I really feel bad for calling Cat insane. The truth is I like her a lot but it just got intense and I lost it. I really hope Cat can forgive me and this won't come back to bite me._

*Hours later at night*

The tribe had taken time to cool off but the day had been awkwardly silent. Andre and Tori broke out the fishing gear and went out on the raft, bringing in three fish. Everyone also broke into the bottled waters and drank some. The chickens, for the time being, were left alone. After a meal of rice and now fish, the tribe had gone to sleep with the sun setting. Well, everyone but Jade.

_Jade: I'll admit I felt a bit bad for Cat after Robbie attacked her like that so I thought I'd get at him. That's what my scissors are for. Robbie has a huge afro; it's a wonder it hasn't snagged onto any trees or branches. So I figured I'd help him out with a cut._

Jade quietly pulled out her scissors and crawled into the shelter next to Robbie. She carefully started to cut chunks of hair off of his afro. Her scissors would cut the hair she held in her hand and then she would chuck the locks out of the shelter. She had to work carefully in order to keep from waking the others up. And just for good measure, she cut Rex's hair as well. In the end, there was a small pile of hair on the side of the shelter, just starting to get picked up by the night wind. Jade snickered as she went to bed.**  
><strong>

**Day Fourteen - Capzo Tribe**

Chase and Zoey were sitting on the beach that morning watching the sun rise.

_Chase: The best parts of the day is just watching the sun rise and the sun set. It's beautiful out here. Once you take your mind off the game, being here is an amazing experience. Zoey likes watching the sun rise and set too so it's nice._

Chase: It looks like it'll be a good day today.

Zoey: Yep. No clouds approaching so it looks like we're not going to get that storm.

Chase: Hey, Zoey...can I ask you something?

Zoey: Sure.

Chase: Where do you see this going?

Zoey: This alliance or this friendship?

Chase: Both I guess...

Zoey: Well, I would hope it would be both of us in the final two and then we can be good friends after the game no matter what happens.

Chase: I see...

Zoey: Well, I'm going to go get some water.

Zoey got up and walked away, leaving Chase sitting at the beach trying to hide he was somewhat hurt.

_Zoey: I really do care about Chase. And I hope we can be friends outside of this game. But right now we're just friends._

Chase: Just friends...bummer...

?:You know you like her.

Chase: AH!

Michael and Lola were sitting there much to Chase's shock.

Chase: How long have you guys been sitting there?

Lola: Long enough to know you're falling in love with her.

Chase: I am _not_ falling in love with her_._

Michael: Then what was that 'where do you see this going' stuff about?

Chase: I...I...I...

_Lola: I'm glad I went with Michael to poke fun at Chase. He got so red when we were talking about Zoey that it was actually kind of cute. Plus I'm hoping that by being as social as normal will help me get back in these guys' graces._

_Chase: I am not in love with Zoey Brooks. I am not, I am not, I am not!...OK maybe a little..._

Michael: Come on, man! Ask her out! Go for a kiss! Do something!

Chase: It's not like that!

?: If you were smart, you'd stay as far away from her as possible.

Logan walked up to the group now.

Lola: What are you doing here?

Logan: I eavesdrop because I care.

Michael: No you don't.

Logan: Fine, but let me just warn you that Zoey chick is trouble. She's a smart one. We've seen that in the past few days.

Lola: What happened to 'girls are stupid and can't do anything"?

Logan: I'm wisening up, unlike you. Chase, you really should watch out for her. Remember that we're all here in a game for a million bucks. Is she worth throwing it away for?

Chase: Uhh...

Michael: Dude, stay out of this.

Logan: Fine, I'm just saying...

Logan smirked as he walked away.

_Logan: Any time I can get to stir up the pot and mess with people's heads, I will. I'll admit the girls here are more worthy than I initially gave them credit for but it's just more reason to turn people against them._

Lola: I still can't believe you guys are considering keeping him over me. He's so horrible to everyone.

Michael: We haven't decided anything yet. Hopefully we don't have to. But if you both make the merge, you're definitely staying longer than him. I don't want to compete against him.

Chase: Me neither.

_Lola: This next challenge is crucial because as much as I'm trying to recover, I might go home_ _if we lose. All I can do is hope and keep fighting.  
><em>

**Day Fourteen - Havic Tribe**

Jade had gotten up early and climbed out of the shelter. Now that everyone was asleep and it was bright enough to see, this was her chance to look for another clue for the immunity idol within the reward. Jade could only hope that it wasn't found by someone else. Jade looked through the fishing kit, the bag of potatoes, the bag of peanut butter, the chicken coop but she found nothing. Jade sat down by the burned-out fire pit in frustration.

Jade: While I'm up, might as well sneak a little snack.

Jade reached back into the bag of peanut butter and pulled out one of the jars of smooth peanut butter.

Jade: Come to mama...

Jade unscrewed the lid off of the peanut butter, looked around to make sure everyone was still asleep, and then dipped her finger in. She pulled out a hefty chunk of peanut butter on her finger and then stuck her finger in her mouth, sucking all the peanut butter off. She didn't care how dirty her finger was; all she cared about was the gooey, smooth peanut butter in her mouth. She was about to stick her finger in the peanut butter again when she looked inside and saw a small tube sticking out.

Jade: You've got to be kidding me...

Jade nervously gripped the rolled up paper and slowly pulled it out of the jar and pocketed it. How lucky yet how odd...

_Jade: I woke up early this morning to find the clue and just when I gave up, it turns out it's in the freaking peanut butter. So now Beck and I are this much closer to getting the idol and taking control of this ga-_**  
><strong>

Robbie: AHHHHHHHHHH!

_Jade: Sounds like Robbie's up. If you'll excuse me. I have to watch this._

Jade quickly rescrewed the lid on top of the peanut butter, jammed it back in the bag and turned around to watch the action by the shelter.

Robbie: Who cut Rex's hair?

Rex: This ain't cool man!

Beck: What are you yelling about? Some people are trying to sleep...

Robbie: Someone cut Rex's hair!

Andre, Beck, Cat and Tori all looked up at Robbie. As soon as they looked up, they sat straight up and then they started to snicker which gradually developed into outbursts of laughter.

Robbie: It's not funny!

Andre: Oh we're not laughing at that...*haha* it's just *haha* Rex wasn't the only one who got cut last night.

Robbie: Wha-wha?

Robbie reached up to his head and brushed his fingers through his hair. He realized it was a lot shorter and his eyes widened in horror. He dropped Rex and ran out of the shelter and down the beach to see his reflection in the ocean.

Robbie: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Jade walked up to the shelter swinging her scissors from her hand. She smirked at Robbie as he walked back up to the shelter distraught.

Jade: Is there a problem, Robbie?

Robbie: You! You did this!

Jade: You bet I did!

Robbie: Why? What did I ever do to you? What did Rex ever do to you?

Jade: I don't know...maybe be born, breathe air, suck at challenges, hit on me with a puppet, basically you're annoying and I needed a good laugh**.**

Robbie: Seriously? Guys, can you tell her that was wrong?

Beck: Jade *haha* that was wrong. Funny...but wrong.

Robbie: You're no help.

Andre: Whew, that's one way to wake up in the morning. I'm off to get some firewood.

Andre got up to walk into the woods and Tori got up to go with him.

Robbie: Well? Do you have anything to say for yourself?

Jade: Yeah,

_Robbie: This sucks...I just don't understand how I keep getting picked on like this._

_Rex: Especially by girls._

_Robbie: I'm not in the mood...and you're not in a position to talk, she got you too._

_Rex: True, but I assume you're already used to this._

_Jade: There was some strategy in this. It keeps people from taking Robbie seriously and keeps people from aligning with him against me. But it was mostly for kicks and giggles._

_Andre: I'm looking at our tribe and there are a number of people who could go. I know Tori and I made a promise to Cat and Robbie that Jade would be next but with all the antics going on, we could go back on our word. I really don't want to; I like everyone here and Tori's more comfortable with the sneakiness than I am. But I guess it may have to be done.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the early phases of one of my other stories (Regrets), a reviewer named Courage1220 suggested a one-shot where Jade shaves Robbie's hair. That little incident in this chapter was for you, buddy, even if you're not reading this story.<strong> **;)**

**Remus'Girl-Jaggie-Bade: Not if Lola can help it.**

**CrazyLeeX: How will the story twist indeed...  
><strong>

**TobiasFangor92: The peanut butter thing gets even odder. Go to Youtube and search 'survivor peanut butter' and see what the first video is. In other news, cool, I'll check it out when it comes up!**

**zikki4ever123: Sorry I didn't update that fast. I was too busy sucking on a spoonful of peanut butter. =)**

**Jeremy Shane: Thank you, come again. =)**

**Samantha: Nothing like a bunch of peanut butter on an island in the middle of nowhere, eh?**

**namineluvv: Dam the speling misteaks!  
><strong>


	23. Whatever It Takes

**Whatever It Takes  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious, Zoey 101, Survivor or Dan Schneider!**

**Texts in italics are when a character is giving a confessional that the other players cannot hear.**

* * *

><p><strong>Night Fourteen - Havic Tribe<strong>

Most of the tribe had gone to sleep. Robbie had taken a long time to sleep due to fretting about his hair but everyone else convinced him to shut up. Andre and Tori were now the only ones up. They had gone down the beach.

Tori: This game is so crazy. It completely messes with you.

Andre: I know. I miss just being able to be around people for the sake of being around them.

Tori: Yeah...it's actually a beautiful night tonight. I almost don't want to fall asleep. If we didn't have a challenge tomorrow, I'd stay up all night and watch the stars.

Andre: Yeah, this island is actually pretty cool when you get past the game and everything.

Tori: Speaking of that, what are we going to do about everyone? With Cat and Robbie and Beck and Jade?

Andre: I'd rather not think about it until we lose again.

Tori: Yeah...I guess you're right. As long as we keep Cat and Robbie against Beck and Jade and vice versa, we should be fine.

Andre: Yep. Now come on, what's the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to you?

_Tori: There are three pairs in our tribe which is Cabbie - Cat and Robbie -, Bade - Beck and Jade -, and us which we can call Tandre. Right now Cat and Robbie are bent on voting out Jade. Jade wants to get rid of one of those two. So as long as we stay in the middle, Andre and I can basically pick who goes home. I trust Andre completely so we should be fine.  
><em>

_Andre: As important as strategy is, you can't let it overload your mind. I want to take in this experience. But I do have to agree with what Tori says so that I don't become a target. I'm just going to stick to my strategy which is lay back, have a good time and be a nice guy. I would especially like to spend more time with Tori just as friends, not as players.  
><em>

While Tori and Andre talked out on the beach, Beck struggled to sleep. He had to be careful not to move because he didn't want to wake the people he was sleeping with, namely Jade. He quietly smiled at her and laced a hand in her hair and gently stroked. Jade made a small smile as if she were in a dream land but then moved slightly. Beck took his hand back and smiled at her.

_Beck: It's really weird nowadays. I think I might actually be falling in love with Jade. We spend so much time together and I've gotten to know her so well and we have so much fun. She's not like anyone I've ever met before. I want to tell her so bad but I just can't bring myself to do it. There's a chance that she might be playing me to get herself further. Oh man I hope she isn't...I'd feel so stupid..._

Beck sat up and watched Tori and Andre talking on the beach. He wondered what they could be talking about. Based on their attitude and their laughter, it looked like they were comfortable just being around each other as friends. It was always nice when they could just hang out and not talk strategy. He hoped that they could keep winning so they could all just get along. And so that he and Jade would never have to worry about splitting up. He looked down at her and smiled.

Beck: Good night, Jade.

Beck lightly kissed her cheek. Jade didn't seem to respond at all, still being completely unconscious. He then allowed himself to fall to sleep.

**Day Fifteen - Capzo Tribe**

The tribe was trying to get pumped up for the next immunity challenge.

_Zoey: In a way, none of us want to lose but at the same time, it would help because we could vote out either Logan or Lola and end the fighting. The most important thing is that we go into the merge with at least five people so that we have a chance of going far so as long as we don't lose both of the next two immunity challenges, there's a chance._

Quinn: You guys ready for today?

Chase: Yeah, we've got to win.

Michael: Let's do this!

_Logan: I'm going to do whatever it takes to win today because we are in trouble. I know I'm still on the chopping block; I'm not that dumb. So it would be nice to win._

_Lola: It's do or die for me. I know I'm going home if we lose today. So we have to win for me to survive._ **  
><strong>

**Immunity Challenge**

The tribes went down to the challenge beach for the immunity challenge. This time, there were five large clearly marked rings in the sand.

Dan: Hey guys, are you ready for today's challenge?

Everyone: Yes!

Dan: First off, Rex. I'll take back the immunity idol.

Dan walked over to Robbie and Rex and took the idol from Rex's hands.

Rex: It's cool. My boys and girls will get it back soon.**  
><strong>

Dan: Once again, immunity is up for grabs. For today's challenge, there are five marked sand rings. In each round, a randomly selected set of people will race up to the designated sand ring and dig. You are searching for a bag; once you find it, you try to get it back to your tribe's mat. This is where it will get physical. Both tribes will be digging at the same time and you will be fighting over the bag. To score, you must have a hand on your tribe's mat and the bag. Based on gender divisions and the number of rounds, everyone will participate at least once and twice at most, depending on how long it takes to get three points. If it makes sense to everybody, we'll draw numbers to determine the match-ups.

**Round One (Two Girls)  
><strong>

** Lola and Zoey vs Cat and Tori**

Dan: Survivors ready? Go!

All four girls quickly ran over to the sand ring and began to dig. They dug whilst keeping an eye on each other. After maybe twenty seconds of digging, Lola found the bag and tried to sneak off with it but Tori caught her and grabbed Lola by the leg. Lola fell and Tori started to pull herself onto Lola. The two of them started to wrestle for control of the bag. Cat and Zoey both stared in confusion as the two brunettes wrestled.

Beck: Cat! Why aren't you helping her?

Logan: Why aren't you doing anything Zoey?

Cat: Cause we can't tell them apart!

Jade: Seriously? They're wearing different clothes! We've been wearing the same clothes for the past two weeks; just go for the outfit you don't recognize!

Cat: Oh! KK!

Cat jumped into the wrestling pile of brunettes and grabbed one by the shoulders and pulled her back. The other brunette got a better grip of the bag and passed it off to Zoey. Zoey ran off with the bag.

Tori: Cat! It's me! You got the wrong one! Get her!

Too late. Zoey had already run the length of the course and tagged the mat with the bag in hand.

Dan: Zoey scores for Capzo! They lead one to zero.

Cat: Sorry... D:**  
><strong>

**Round Two (Two Guys)**

**Chase and Michael vs Beck and Robbie**

Dan: Survivors ready? Go!

The four guys rushed to the second ring. This time, only Chase, Michael and Beck dug. Robbie stood in front of the ring and observed everybody. He intended to play defensively so that if someone found the bag and Beck was digging too far away, he at least could stop him. Michael was on one side of the ring and Chase and Beck were digging on the other side of the ring. Michael eventually dug up the bag and ran off without Chase or Beck knowing. Robbie noticed and ran over to try and block Michael but Michael easily reached an arm out, plowed Robbie out of his way and ran off to his tribe's mat.

Dan: Michael scores for Capzo! Capzo leads two to zero!

Beck: Dude, you really need to work out.

**Round Three (One Guy, One Girl)**

**Logan and Quinn vs Andre and Jade**

Dan: If Capzo wins this round, they win immunity! Havic needs to score! Survivors ready? Go!

The four of them quickly ran to the third sand ring and started digging. This time Quinn dug it up. Andre was the closest to her and quickly moved to yank it out of Quinn's hands. Logan tried to run over to help Quinn but Jade grabbed Logan and distracted him. Quinn tried to get a grip on Andre's leg but Andre wrestled his leg and ran off. Logan broke free of Jade and ran to get Andre. Andre was about to score but Logan tackled him in front of the mats. Jade ran up to the boys and tried to get her hands on the bag. The three of them wrestled as an exhausted Quinn slowly walked up and watched for an opening. A hand eventually reached out from the mess and tagged Capzo's mat.

Logan: Yes! We got it! We won! In your faces!

Dan: Havic scores! Capzo leads two to one!

Logan: What? But I touched our mat!

Dan: Look closer behind you.

Logan pulled himself out of the tangled mess of Andre and Jade and looked at Havic's mat. Jade's foot had already firmly planted itself on her tribe's mat before Logan tagged his.

Logan: You've got to be kidding me...

Dan: Inadvertent or not, it counts. Jade scores! Capzo leads two to one!**  
><strong>

**Round Four (Two Girls, One Guy)**

**Lola, Michael and Quinn vs Beck, Tori and Jade**

Dan: Survivors ready? Go!

Unlike the other rounds, all six of them walked to the ring slowly to save their energy. They slowly began to dig around the ring. After about five minutes of slow, cautious digging, Tori came up with the bag. She quickly got it out of the sand and threw it forward before Michael got on top of her. Beck ran to pick up the bag. Quinn and Lola both jumped on top of Beck and grabbed various parts of his body to keep him down.

Jade: Get off of him!

Jade ran over and easily pushed Quinn off. Beck was then able to stand up even with Lola grabbing on. Michael got off of Tori and rushed over to help stop Beck. Beck was once again taken down. Tori ran in front of the mess and Beck was able to pass the bag off to her. Tori took the bag and started to run while Beck and Jade tried to hold off Michael and Lola. Quinn chased after Tori and was actually catching up. Jade saw this, pushed Lola to the ground and ran after Quinn. Jade was even faster than Quinn and managed to tackle her, allowing Tori to get a free run to Havic's mat.

Dan: Tori scores for Havic! We are tied two each!

Tori: Thanks Jade...

Jade: Don't think much of it, I would've let her get you under any other circumstance...

Tori: Touche.

**Round Five (Two Guys, One Girl)**

**Chase, Logan and Zoey vs Andre, Cat and Robbie**

Dan: This is the final round; winner gets immunity, losers go to Tribal Council! Survivors ready? Go!

All six people ran off to the final ring and began to dig for the bag. It only took maybe two minutes before...

Zoey: I got the bag!

Zoey was about to pull the bag out when Robbie ran over and grabbed her to try and pull her away from the bag. As Robbie struggled with Zoey, Cat came over to try and pull the bag out but Chase easily pushed her over. Andre and Logan had also started to wrestle off the side.

Dan Everyone is going at it and the bag isn't even completely out of the ground!

Zoey eventually got Robbie into a pretty good hold underneath her and managed to keep him down while pulling the bag out of the ground.

Jade You've got to be kidding me...get up Shapiro!

Robbie tried to reach up and yank the bag out of Zoey's hands but Zoey wouldn't let go. Logan managed to get past Andre and ran over to Zoey. Zoey handed off the bag to Logan but Andre, who was chasing Logan, collided into them both. Andre got his hands on the bag but now Chase was trying to wrestle it from him. Andre was able to get a good hold on the bag and Cat ran behind him. Andre was too tangled up in Zoey, Logan and Chase to escape so he reached behind him and handed the bag to Cat. Cat started to run off towards the mat.

Tori: Go Cat! We've got this!

Logan: No you don't!

Logan had broken free from the twisted mess of bodies and immediately ran after Cat. Cat ran as fast as she could but Logan was gaining on her. Robbie, after catching his breath, ran after Logan to catch up to Cat. Logan had already knocked Cat down and ripped the bag from her hands.

Logan: This game is mine!

Chase and Zoey were strong enough together to hold up Andre so none of the three of them could really do anything. Robbie had caught to Logan and Cat and he latched onto Logan's leg. Cat acted fast and grabbed Logan's other leg to slow him down. Their combined efforts took Logan down but Logan still had the bag.

Logan: Get off me, you girl freaks!

Logan tried to shake Cat and Robbie off his legs but they wouldn't let go. Logan then threw the bag further up closer to his tribe's mat and then started using his arms to pull himself through the beach. He was strong enough to drag Robbie and Cat with his arms. The two of them tried to resist Logan's pull but it was no use. Logan was about to grab the bag and touch his mat to score.

Cat realized their hold was useless and got up and tried to run ahead to the bag. Logan recognized what was going on and thrust his now free leg to kick Robbie in the face and loosen his hold.

Dan: Watch the kicking, Logan! Don't make me call it!

Logan however had already gotten up and ran after Cat who had just picked up the bag. Before Cat could reach her mat, Logan tackled her. He then picked her up by her shirt and started to drag her back to his mat.

Cat: Help! I can't get free!

Robbie recovered from the kick and tried to run back to help. Andre had finally broken free of Chase and Zoey and ran to stop Logan. Chase and Zoey were too exhausted to chase after him.

Unfortunately, Andre and Robbie were too late.

Dan: Logan scores for Capzo! Capzo wins immunity!

Logan got up off of Cat and pumped his fists in the air as Capzo cheered. Cat lay down exhausted. Logan kicked some sand on her for good measure. Cat coughed as she spat out the sand. Andre and Robbie went over to help Cat get up.

Andre: Real classy, man.

Robbie: Yeah, what was that for?

Logan: Cause she's a weak stupid little girl.

Robbie: She's not weak or stupid! Maybe little, but that's no reason to just abuse her like that!

Logan: Whatever, she sucks and you know it. You'd be smart to vote her off tonight.

Robbie: You take that back!

Robbie lunged at Logan, who reached his arms out ready for a fight. Andre and Beck ran over to hold Robbie back and Chase and Michael went to hold Logan back.

Beck: Leave it alone Robbie! He's not worth it!

Andre: We don't want you to get expelled from the game!

Zoey: Logan, just drop it. We won, we're happy, don't spoil it please.

Logan: Fine...scumbags.

The guys finally pulled apart. Lola cast at Havic a look that said "You see what we have to live with?" The tribes assembled at the mats. Robbie picked up Rex, whose mouth had inadvertently fallen open out of shock.

Dan: Wow, that was intense so we should probably split you guys up before it gets worse. Capzo, congratulations on winning immunity. No one going home tonight. Take the idol and go. Havic, unfortunately, I have nothing for you but a date with me at Tribal Council where one of the six of you will be voted off. You have the afternoon to figure it out. I'll see you tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry but it had to happen again eventually. Capzo has turned it around and someone from Havic is going home.<strong>

**franfranfrancesca: Hold that thought; they're in trouble now.**

**Remus'Girl-Jaggie-Bade: Time for the 'Keep Bade Together' button to come back on. There's a one in three chance it's over.  
><strong>

**Samantha: Continued =)**

**Double-0-Oreo: That's a very thorough analysis. Time will tell how on target you are. I will say at least one thing is right and at least one thing is wrong.  
><strong>

**CrazyLeeX: At this point, Logan and Lola are neck and neck. But we won't be finding out which this time.  
><strong>

**HavokMayhem: Would you trust a person that cut someone's hair when they're asleep?**

**Jeremy Shane: Thank you, come again. =)  
><strong>


	24. In The Middle

**In The Middle  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious, Zoey 101, Survivor, Dan Schneider**

**Texts in italics are when a character is giving a confessional that the others cannot hear.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capzo Tribe - Day Fifteen<strong>

The Capzo tribe returned to their camp exhausted after the immunity challenge but quite happy with finally winning again. However, there was still one issue.

Logan: Whoo! We won again! Feels, great, right?

Quinn: What did you have to go and do that for?

Logan: Do what?

Chase: That was kind of messed up what you did to Cat. Especially after what she went through after the last immunity challenge.

Logan: So? What's your point?

Zoey: We'll, we want to win too but that doesn't mean we have to treat the others poorly.

Logan: Whatever. I'm going to get some wood.

_Lola: I really can't stand Logan. I thought he was horrible before but this just took things to another level. He's a pig. _

_Quinn: Logan is incredibly loathsome but at the same time, it works to my advantage. Not only does his horrible behavior keep him on everyone else's radars instead of me, but also even if he makes it to the end, no one will ever let him win. So it's kind of a double-edged sword._

**Havic Tribe - Day Fifteen**

The Havic tribe returned to camp in a state of shock. It was both shock at finally losing once again and shock at what Robbie had just done.

_Robbie: We lost the immunity challenge which means one of us has to go home. It probably didn't help that I snapped when Logan was insulting Cat for no reason. That just crossed a line for me._

_Rex: I have to say I was so glad I was there at the immunity challenge because if anyone told me that happened, I wouldn't have believed it. Today, Robbie showed that he actually had some balls. I mean, I was shocked; this guy's the wimpiest pastiest dude ever._

_Robbie: Can we not talk about this?_

_Rex: But I'm serious. That's the manliest rage I've ever seen out of you. I mean, you still would've gotten your ass kicked but still..._

_Robbie: Just stop._

Beck: That was...interesting...

Jade: And you guys thought I was a bitch.

Cat: Robbie, can I talk to you in private? And by private, I mean leave Rex?

Robbie: Uh...sure. That OK with you, Rex?

Rex: I don't care. I need a nap.

Robbie laid Rex down to rest in the shelter. Cat and Robbie separated from the group and walked down the beach so that the others couldn't hear. They found a nice secluded spot close to a rock.

Cat: I just wanted to say I really appreciated it when you stood up for me.

Robbie: Uhhh...anytime.

Cat: But can I ask why? I thought I was insane to you.

Robbie: I didn't know what I was thinking when I said that. It was all in the heat of the moment. I defended you because I care about you a lot.

Cat: Awwwww :D

Robbie: I'm really sorry that I called you that.

Cat: I'm sorry I insulted Rex. I know he means a lot to you.

Robbie: It's OK. Hug it out?

The two hugged each other forgivingly. Cat even gave Robbie a small kiss on the cheek. Robbie blushed at this but quickly shook it off.

Cat: But there's still Tribal Council tonight. We're still voting Jade off, right?

Robbie: I hope so. I just have to check in with Andre and Tori and make sure they're still with us.

Cat: KK, I'm going to get some water then. Talk to you later?

Robbie: Yeah.

_Cat: I'm glad Robbie and I made up. This game's no fun when you're fighting. But we still have to vote someone out and that makes me sad._

_Robbie: Cat and I are definitely in trouble after the last few challenges. We are the weakest but hopefully Tori and Andre stay with us and we should be OK._

Meanwhile, Beck, Jade, Andre and Tori were all standing at the camp.

Jade: OK, I'm just going to be straight up. I really think it should be Cat or Robbie going tonight. I know you two are thinking about getting rid of me because I'm mean but I'm stronger than both of them are put together. My performances speak for themselves.

Tori: Do you always have to come on so strong?

Jade: Yes, how else am I supposed to get my point across?

Beck: Jade, calm down. All we're asking is that you consider keeping Jade. Because she does a hell of a lot at camp and in challenges. We need her and I'm saying this from an unbiased point of view.

Andre: Well, we haven't decided anything yet.

Jade: Think about the tribe, not yourselves. Otherwise, we'll all be picked off one by one.

Andre: Come on, Tori. Let's break out that new fishing kit and see if we can catch some fish to eat tonight before we go to Council.

Tori: OK...the raft is still on the beach, right?

Andre: Yeah, right there.

Tori picked up the fishing kit and ran ahead to get to the raft and Andre trailed behind. Beck and Jade looked at each other.

Jade: Do you think we can trust them?

Beck: If you want to stay, we have no choice.

Jade: Sigh...fine.

Beck: So who are we actually voting for?

Jade: Cat has the injuries, Robbie has the puppet. You decide.

_Jade: I hate leaving my fate in the hands of Tori and Andre, two people who don't like me very much and frankly, who I don't like very much. But I really think my behavior has cooled off and I've been getting in better with everyone, except for the cutting Robbie's hair thing. I can only hope._

_Beck: I really do think keeping Jade is the smarter decision. If they vote for personal reasons, Jade is gone and then I have no idea what I'll do_. _The key is for them to look at the bigger picture._

Tori was already at the raft. She placed the fishing kit on the raft and opened it to look at all the equipment. As Andre walked up to Tori, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Robbie.

Robbie: Hey. I just wanted to check in with you and Tori and see if we're still good on that deal to get rid of Jade tonight.

Andre: Yeah...listen, I'm going to be honest. I want to go through with the deal; I don't like lying. But I don't know about Tori. If she decides to go back on it, I kinda have to go with her or else we'll have a tie and that gets ugly.

Robbie: I understand. You have to do what's in your best interest; I have to do what's best in mine. And hopefully we'll both still be here tomorrow.

Robbie patted Andre on the shoulder as a sign of assurance and then walked back to camp.

_Robbie: I think Andre is a really good honest guy. I really do. I just hope Tori feels the same way Andre does. All I can do is trust them to keep me and Cat for another three days._

_Rex: He's gonna screw you, man! No one would ever be honest with you!_

_Robbie: Shush._

Andre caught up to Tori at the raft. They pushed the raft out onto the water and rowed out a food forty feet before they pulled out the fishing rods and started to fish.

Andre: Thank goodness we finally have a good reason to use this raft. It's nice to be out here where no one else can hear us.

Tori: I know, right?

Andre: So what are we going to do?

Tori: I'll tell you what I think. I may not like her but Jade has a point. She's stronger than Cat and Robbie and we need to put forth our strongest five possible.

Andre: So Cat because of the injuries is what you're saying?

Tori: Or Robbie. He sucked in that challenge.

Andre: I see your point but I really don't want to betray Cat and Robbie.

Tori: I know you don't. I hate it too. But sometimes we have to separate our personal feelings from what's important.

Andre: But think about this. This merger is going to be coming up soon. Not only will Jade be unbearable to be around, she'll be a threat too. Isn't now the time to start thinking further ahead than just the next immunity challenge?

Tori: That's a good point. So it's basically prioritizing what will be better short-term or long-term.

_Tori: I was dead set on getting rid of Cat or Robbie tonight but Andre brought up a good point. I wouldn't want to see Jade in an individual challenge because she is strong._

_Andre: I like Cat and Robbie. I don't like Jade and sure, maybe I'm playing more with my heart than my head but I do think it'll be better for all of us, minus Beck, if Jade leaves tonight._

Jade had gone off into the forest looking at the base of the trees.

Jade: Under a tree...under a rock...

Jade lifted a rock at the base of a tree to find nothing.

Jade: Damn..I only have an hour before we leave.

_Jade: I trust no one other than myself and Beck. And I sure as hell don't trust Andre and Tori so just to be safe, I'd like to find this idol before we leave tonight. I'd love to whip it out just to mess with them and tell them they can't mess with me._

* * *

><p><strong>Two of Havic's ships are in danger and the third decides which. Who's going home?<strong>

**Remus'Girl-Jaggie-Bade: Andre and Tori are considering getting rid of Jade. Slam that button like crazy; the next chapter might be Jade's last.  
><strong>

**CrazyLeeX: Yeah, that was one of my favorite challenges when it was first used.  
><strong>

**Double-0-Oreo: Spot on. Tori and Andre have the power...the question is what they'll do with it.**

**franfranfrancesca: No one's ever safe. Mwa ha ha.**

**GemLeighXx: Keep pressing, pressing, pressing on that 'Keep Bade together' button.**

**Jeremy Shane: Thank you, come again. =)  
><strong>


	25. The Choice

**The Choice  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious, Zoey 101, Survivor or Dan Schneider!**

* * *

><p>The Havic tribe made the nightly trek into the Tribal Council and sat down at the stumps and faced Dan.<p>

Dan: Welcome back to Tribal Council. It's been a while. First of all, I just want to say something that got on my mind at the last challenge. What happened to Robbie's hair?

Robbie: While I was sleeping the other night, Jade took her luxury item which was a pair of scissors and cut my hair. She cut Rex's too.

Dan: What? Jade, why would you do that?

Jade: He's annoying. Straight up.

Robbie: Why, I ought to-

Andre: Calm down Rob. We don't want another incident like at the challenge.

Robbie: Fine.

Jade: Yeah, if I were you, I'd be grateful that your hair was cut evenly.

Cat (whispering): It's OK. You look cuter with short hair.

Robbie blushed.

Dan: While we're on that, Tori, what are your feelings towards the other tribe? There was a lot of tension when the last challenge was over.

Tori: I'd like to believe most of the people over there are good people. I think they are. But what Logan did today was incomprehensible. I mean, he really crossed a line today.

Andre: I'll second that. I understand that this is a game and we want to do whatever it takes to win but there are boundaries and you can step way too far.

Dan: Beck, you guys have been together for two weeks now. How close is this tribe?

Beck: We've been getting closer. I feel a positive relationship with each of these people here, ones that I hope will transcend past this game. In particular, I feel we've been more united ever since the incident with Cat.

Dan: Speaking of which, Cat, how are you doing? You had a close call a few days ago.

Cat: I've been doing a lot better. The pain in my nose is going away and everything is working like it normally does. I should be good to go for the rest of the game.

Dan: Are you at all worried that your injuries could cost you the game?

Cat: It's possible. But you know, one time my brother got his head stuck between the rails of our staircase and we had to go to dinner so we told him we were going to leave him and he said 'No!' so we pulled him out. I think that could apply here.

Dan: OK...it's time to get to the vote. Jade, you're up first.

Jade went up to the table and cast her vote. Next to vote was Robbie, then Beck, then Tori, then Cat and lastly Andre.

Dan: I'll go get the votes.

Dan went up to the table, got the votes and came back.

Dan: Once the votes are read the decision is final. The person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council immediately. I'll read the votes.

As per usual, Dan lifted the lid off the urn and started to read the votes.

Dan: First vote, Jade.

Jade made a small sneering sound.

Dan Second vote, Jade. That's two votes Jade.

Jade angrily looked at Robbie and Cat who nervously looked back at her.

Dan: Third vote, Robbie. That's two votes Jade, one vote Robbie.

Robbie gulped upon seeing his name come up.

Dan: Rex...with the picture of a finger...that's two votes Jade, two votes Robbie.

Rex: Hey! Who has the nerve!

Jade: That was me.

Dan: Robbie. That's three votes Robbie, two votes Jade. One vote left.

Dan: Fifth person voted out of Survivor...Robbie and Rex. Robbie, Rex I need you guys to bring me your torch.

Robbie: All right. Good luck guys.

Cat quietly stood up and gave Robbie a quick hug goodbye. Robbie then picked up his torch and Rex had his hands on it as well. Together, they carried it to Dan and placed it in the hole.

Dan: Robbie..._and_ Rex, the tribe has spoken.

Dan snuffed Robbie's torch.

Dan: It's time for you to go.

Robbie and Rex nodded and walked down the path out of the game.

Dan: Well, your current situation speaks for itself. If you guys want to stand a chance, you have to get it together, solve your problems, and stay straight. You guys can head back to camp. I'll see you tomorrow.

_Robbie's Final Words: I kind of had a feeling I was going. I was hoping Tori and Andre would see Beck and Jade as the bigger threat but I guess I was proving to be liable. It is what it is and I had a great time. Best of luck to Cat and everyone else on my tribe.  
><em>

_Rex's Final Words: It's been fun but I was told there's some hot girls waiting for us at Loser's Lodge so I'll be chilling with them while Robbie makes a futile effort to regain his masculinity._

_Robbie: Still kicking me when I'm down, huh man?_

_Rex: You make it too easy for me._

**Votes: Robbie/Rex: Andre, Beck, Jade, Tori**

**Jade: Cat, Robbie**

* * *

><p><strong>Jade dodged another bullet, and considering her and Bade's popularity, so have I. Whew.<br>**

**Realistically, Robbie couldn't have lasted particularly long on the island without going insane. And the very second Rex came onto the scene, you guys probably knew he was screwed. I'm glad that I found a way to bring Rex into the story for entertainment purposes and I'm glad I eliminated him and Robbie before he got too annoying. Other than Rex, there wasn't much about Robbie that I could work with to make a great character so he was bound for an early elimination. **

**TobiasFangor92: Beck? Where'd that one come from? But yeah, it was Robbie;s time.**

**Double-0-Oreo: If I were in their shoes, I probably would've voted Jade off too. Unfortunately for Robbie, I wasn't.  
><strong>

**Remus'Girl-Jaggie-Bade: Holy crap that button actually works. This time anyway.**

**CrazyLeeX: And Tandre has spoken.  
><strong>

**Namineluvv: Phew.**

**franfranfrancesca: OK OK OK OK OK. There, Bade stays for at least another episode's worth.  
><strong>


	26. A Really Tight Spot

**A Really Tight Spot  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious, Zoey 101, Survivor, or Dan Schneider!**

**Texts in italics are when a character is giving a confessional that the others cannot hear.**

* * *

><p><strong>Havic Tribe- Night Fifteen<strong>

The Havic tribe was trekking their way through the forest with their torches on the way back from Tribal Council. They kept their torches lit on the way back so that they could see the path and each other and typically put their torches out when they got back to camp. Thanks to the light of the torches, it was easy to see how upset Cat was about the events of the past Tribal Council.

_Cat: Last Tribal Council was the hardest one for me so far. I was really hoping Tori and Andre would stay true to their word but they didn't. So now my best friend is gone and now I'm alone._

Cat: That sucked.

Tori: We're really sorry, Cat. It was nothing personal. It was just for the sake of the group.

Jade: I don't care. I'm still here. I'm happy.

Andre: You're not helping.

Andre, Jade and Tori forged further ahead. Cat, being sad, slowed down and stared at the ground. Beck noticed this and stayed behind with her.

Cat: So at our next Tribal Council, I'm next, right?

Beck: You can't think like that, Cat. This is a game, an adventure, a once in a lifetime opportunity. We're never going to do this again so the best we can do is just enjoy everything that we can.

Cat:But now we're down by another person and I'm at the bottom and I miss my family and my friends back home and this is just too much**. ***starts to tear up*****

Cat started to cry. Beck, being good natured, tried to comfort her.

Beck: I know it's hard. We all miss home but we're going to get through this. Come on, give me a hug. It's going to be OK.

Beck extended his arms and pulled Cat into a hug. He patted her on the back a couple of times to comfort her. Cat's crying softened.

_Beck: I just hate seeing people be upset and down like Cat was. So being a good friend, I tried to make her feel better. That's what we all need to do so we can get along and be stronger as a team. Even though I'm still loyal to Jade, I genuinely care about everyone here and am willing to step up to make people feel better._

Cat: Thanks, Beck. You're a good friend.

Beck: Anytime. If you ever want to just talk about anything and just get away from the game for a while, just talk to me and we can just hang out like normal people.

Cat: Thanks...you know, if you weren't so obviously in love with Jade, I would totally ask you out.

Beck: Wait, what?

Cat: kthxbai :D

Cat scurried ahead to catch up with the others.

Beck: Wait! Is it really that obvious?

But Cat was already out of earshot and catching up to the others. Beck stood in the darkness mildly stunned but then he snapped out of it and hurried to catch up.**  
><strong>

**Capzo Tribe - Day Sixteen**

Chase, Michael, Quinn and Zoey were all awake now and working around camp. Chase and Quinn were tending the fire, Michael had just come back with the water and Zoey gathered some coconuts. Logan and Lola were, ironically, both asleep together in the shelter.

Chase: I can't wait to see the reaction when they wake up.

Michael: Lola is going to freak out. I love it.

Quinn: Now would be a good time to talk about the merge. No matter what happens, they're at the bottom of our totem pole, right?

Zoey: Right. Logan first, then Lola. But it would be nice to get rid of one or two of the other tribe first, depending on our numbers.

Chase: Why wouldn't we want to just eliminate all of the other tribe first?

Zoey: We could but then we'd have to compete against Logan and deal with Lola for at least twelve more days.

Michael: Good point.

_Zoey: Our tight foursome is sticking together to the end. I know I can beat Quinn in challenges, Michael doesn't have a strategy bone and I like Chase the most. I think the plan has been solid from day one. So I feel good._

_Quinn: Zoey is definitely the strong leader. She set herself up perfectly to go deep in the game and potentially win. She has the skills and the friends to do it. I know I'm the fourth one in so I may have to consider bringing Lola and Logan together to execute a coup de tat. Which I just don't see happening._

Lola: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Zoey: Lola's up.

Lola: Get off of me! Why are you so close to me?

Logan: I was calmly lying on my back catching some Z's. You moved close to me.

Lola: You are disgusting!

Lola got up and stormed out of the shelter as everyone else laughed.

_Michael: OK, I'll be honest. Chase and I might have gently moved her closer to Logan just for laughs._**  
><strong>

**Havic Tribe - Day Sixteen**

Beck was standing alone at the beach watching the ocean.

Beck: Another beautiful day in paradise...

_Beck: I know we spend our days cold and hungry and tired but this really is the greatest place I've ever been to. Not to mention I'm spending it with some really cool people. Tori's actually a great singer and Andre's a talented musician so sometimes at night, they'll perform for us. And then there's Jade who I just love more and more each day. I want to tell her but I need to find the right time._

Jade: Beck! Get over here! We're about to kill another chicken!

Beck: Coming!

Beck turned around and headed back to camp where Andre was already holding one of the hens and Jade was eagerly gripping the machete and glaring at the chicken. Already the tribe had eaten two of their four chickens, making this chicken the third victim.

Andre: Ready?

Jade: Ready.

Andre: Cat! We're about to kill another chicken! You should probably leave.

Cat: K, I'll go fill the canteens then.

Tori: We're out of the bottled water already?

Cat: No...but it's just to increase the amount we have.

_Cat: Every time they kill a chicken I leave because it scares me. I don't like watching the chickens die so I go as far as possible._

Cat gathered the five canteens and headed out into the forest. Andre and Jade placed the chicken onto a log. Andre held the chicken's wings down by its sides so that it wouldn't fly or run away. Jade placed the machete at the chicken's neck and made a few soft practice swings just barely touching the chicken's neck. Then Jade raised the machete up and WHACK! The chicken's head came clean off as its body violently vibrated in Andre's hands before it slowly died.

Andre: Sorry, little buddy.

Jade reached towards the chicken corpse and got some of its pouring blood on her hand. She then smeared it on her face like battle paint.

Jade: This is how I'm going to go into today's challenge. Psyche them out.

Beck: Oh, Jade...

Cat came back a few minutes later as Tori took the chicken and started to pluck the feathers out of its body so that she could cook it.

Cat: K, I got some water.

Jade: Great. Killing chickens makes me thirsty.

Jade swiped a canteen and began to drink from it.

Beck: Jade, you do remember that the water has to be boiled first before we can drink it, right? Just take a bottle.

Jade: Wait...what the hell? It doesn't even matter because the canteen's empty. How did you not-wait..there's a hole in my canteen!

Cat: Uh...well, on the way back with the water, I tripped and fell on one of the canteens. I assumed it was fine and kept coming back.

Jade: And you didn't noticed water leaking out of one of them.

Cat: No D:

Tori: So now we only have four canteens for five people?

Beck: It's OK, Jade can share my canteen.

Jade: Thanks, Beck.

_Tori: I feel bad because Cat is alone and she's only making it easier and easier to vote her off next. She would be the safety vote.__ It is what it is and if she keeps it up, even though she means well, she'll be next to go._**  
><strong>

**Reward Challenge**

Today the challenge was in the clearing. The players lined up where there were two pens filled with goats. There were some obstacles in the field such as a low wall, limbo poles, a mud walk and huge piles of hay and debris. At the far end of the course were two empty pens.

Dan: Capzo, getting your first look at the new Havic tribe. Robbie voted out at the last Tribal Council.

Capzo nodded with approval as Havic quietly looked back at them.**  
><strong>

Dan: For today's challenge, each tribe has a pen of twenty goats. Your goats are marked with your tribe's color so that you don't mix them up. Your tribe must navigate all of your goats through a series of obstacles and across the ravine and place your goats into the pen at the end. First tribe to get all of their goats from the starting pen to the finishing pen and close the door wins reward. Want to see what you're playing for?

Jade: When do we not want to see it?

Dan: Fair enough. Today your tribe is playing for a BBQ feast. We'll provide a small grill for you. Steaks, shish kabobs, a hot pot of mashed potatoes and a cooler of soda. We'll even provide clean plates and silverware for the meal. Worth playing for?

Everyone: Yes!

Dan: Capzo, you have one extra member. Who's sitting this one out?

Zoey: We're going to sit Lola out.

Dan: All right, Lola. Take a spot on the bench. Everyone else, let's go to the pens.

The two tribes walked with Dan to the pens as Lola went off to sit on the side. Everyone got in position.

Dan: This is for reward! Survivors ready? Go!

Both tribes opened their pens and went inside. All of the goats had leashes attached to their necks similar to dogs so they could be led or dragged along. Everyone grabbed some leashes and started to guide or pull their goats out. Both tribes used the same strategy of trying to get all of their goats in one go so everyone had around four goats. They were all successful in getting all of their goats out. However, since both pens were right next to each other, all of the goats walked towards each other, intermingled and got tangled.

Logan: You've got to be kidding me.

Chase: We have to untangle them!

All ten people started to weave around and through each other trying to undo the knots in their leashes. Tori was the first one to get a goat free from the mass and instead of waiting for her tribe, she started to guide it down the course. Quinn, Zoey, Chase and Cat also got goats free and started to lead them down. While everyone else kept working on untangling the mass of the remaining thirty-five goats, Tori reached the first obstacle: the wall which was about waist high. Unfortunately, the goat had to go over the wall.

Tori: How am I supposed to do this?

Tori tried to get under her goat to push it up and over the wall as Quinn, Zoey, Chase and Cat approached. Jade got two goats free and started to guide them down. Andre also picked up a goat and separated it from the mass. He put it down and started to lead it down the course. Michael and Logan were having a lot of trouble with the knots. Meanwhile, Zoey, Quinn and Chase worked together to pick up their goats and lift them over the wall one at a time. Tori and Cat tried to repeat this process but they were too weak to pick up their particularly fat goat. After Capzo got their three goats over the wall, Quinn went on to lead them down the course while Zoey and Chase ran back. Jade and Andre reached the wall with their goats.

Andre: You two head back. Jade and I can lift the goats.

Tori: OK!

Tori and Cat ran back as Beck had untangled a total of six goats while Logan and Michael had only untangled three. Chase ran back and started to try and help untangling their goats while Zoey led the three that they had. Tori and Cat made it back to Beck. Tori started to help Beck untangle the goats while Cat led all six of the freed goats. Quinn easily led her three goat through the remaining obstacles of the course and led them into their finishing pen. Andre and Jade had gotten all five of their goats over the wall. They waited for Cat, who easily led her six goats to the wall. Zoey had a little more trouble with hers as one of her goats stopped to eat some grass.

Michael: This isn't working!

Logan: OK, let's do something different!

Logan picked up one of the goats and pulled it out of the mass. He started to carry it down the course. Michael and Chase followed suit, picked up goats and carried them towards the wall. With the number of goats dwindling, they were becoming easier to untangle.

Tori: I've got an idea. Keep working on it.

Tori took the leash for one of the other tribe's goats and led it away. She led it to the side of the field towards the trees and let it eat. The goat went deeper into the forest. Tori then ran back to help Beck lead four newly freed goats. Meanwhile, the entire Capzo tribe was working together to get their goats to the wall. Zoey's goat and stopped eating and the guys carrying the goats sped up their process. The Capzo tribe was also quick in getting their six goats over the wall which Quinn then led to their pen. Andre and Jade had tired out from lifting goats over the wall, having now only lifted eight of their eleven. Cat was on the other side of the wall and started to lead the eight goats to their pen.

Andre: So...tired...this...isn't...working...

Beck and Tori came to the wall with their four goats. Beck stayed at the wall to help lift the goats over the wall while Tori and Jade went back to get more goats. Cat had already been stopped at the hay obstacle because three of her goats wanted to eat. Capzo on the other hand had quickly put six more goats in their pen, making the score nine to nothing.

Quinn: Keep it up guys! They don't have anything yet!

Zoey, Michael and Chase had already gone back and untangled their remaining ten goats and started to lead them all back. With all of the goats now free, Jade and Tori led the remaining nine goats to the wall. Cat eventually got her goats to stop eating the hay so they crossed the ravine and Cat led them into the pen, bringing Havic's total to eight. Quinn and Cat ran back and now both tribes were working together to get their goats over the wall. Quinn came back to find six of the remaining ten goats waiting while Cat returned to four of the remaining twelve. Havic had tragically slowed down in transferring goats over the wall. Quinn and Cat started to lead the goats through the obstacles and to their pens. Capzo then got their remaining four goats over the wall and started to lead them. Havic however still had three goats to get over the wall. Quinn and Cat reached their pens around the same time, bringing the score to fifteen to twelve in favor of Capzo.

Zoey: Come on! We're about to win!

Andre: Don't give up!

Havic got their last three goats over the wall and started to lead all of their remaining goats through the obstacles. By then however, Capzo had led their last four goats into their pen and closed the door.

Chase: We did it! We won!

Dan: Umm...guys. You might want to do your math again. You only have nineteen goats.

Logan: What?

The Capzo tribe counted their goats to realized that one had disappeared.

Michael: Where'd it go?

The entire tribe got out of their pen and started to run down the course to find their missing goat. Meanwhile, the Havic tribe led their last eight goats into their pen and closed it.

Dan: Havic! Wins reward!

The Havic tribe all sat down and gasped for breath, exhausted from working with all of the goats. The Capzo tribe finally found their goat in a forest off to the side eating plants. After everyone had caught their breath, they reassembled at their mats, smiles on the faces of the Havic tribe.

Dan: Congratulations, Havic. You pulled out another win. You guys can take your reward with you to camp. Sadly, Capzo, I have nothing for you. You guys can head back to camp.

* * *

><p><strong>Havic pulled out another one but it's the immunity challenge that matters.<strong>

**Finally squeezed in that Bat interaction I promised months ago. Now to figure out how to squeeze in Candre and Quogan if at all possible.  
><strong>

**franfranfrancesca: That's one case scenario or even vice versa if they both make the merge when Beck would probably become a big target.**

**CrazyLeeX: Everyone, including Robbie, would have gone mental. I might have even gone mental. Tandre has indeed spoken but will they be able to hold onto their power?  
><strong>

**TobiasFangor92: True, no one would've expected it and a ton of people would've been pissed off (Half the reviews I get are pro-Bade, nothing wrong with it but wow). I will say though that if a person is going to go home, I will at least mention the possibility in the chapter before Tribal Council.  
><strong>

**Remus'Girl-Jaggie-Bade: You've got an awful lot riding on that button. It just might carry them to the end.**

**zikki4ever123: Jade is safe and we are rid of the puppet!  
><strong>

**Double-0-Oreo: If Havic goes to Tribal Council again, those two will probably be the names coming up. Jade, you better find that idol fast.**

**HavokMayhem: As always, not everyone will be happy with a decision but don't fret. There are still several opportunities for Bade to get split.**

**namineluvv: I would have gotten sick of Rex too if he stayed. And after this challenge, it was clearly the right choice. Imagine Robbie trying to pick up a goat.  
><strong>


	27. Making Nice and Strategy

**Making Nice and Strategy  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious, Zoey 101, Survivor, or Dan Schneider!**

**Texts in italics are when a character is giving a confessional that the others cannot hear.**

* * *

><p><strong>Havic Tribe - Day Sixteen<strong>

The Havic tribe returned to their camp with their BBQ supplies and food. They were excited to eat some more food that they would normally have from home. Beck took the grill and set it up over their fire pit and started to make the fire. Once he got the fire going, he started to season the steaks and then place them on the grill to cook.

Jade: You know how to cook?

Beck: Sure, I've done a bit of grilling back at home. I know what I'm doing.

Jade: That's so cool.

_Tori: Beck and Jade have been getting closer and closer as the days go on and that makes me a bit nervous. I'm not being a hypocrite; I'm pretty sure people are thinking the same thing about me and Andre. Cat is a safe vote; Beck or Jade would be a huge move because both of them are threats._

Beck: Steaks are ready!

Cat: Yay!

Everyone grabbed a steak and put it on their plate and they started to eat. They also took some of the mashed potatoes and a soda from the ice-packed cooler.

Tori: Oh my gosh, I don't know if it's because we haven't had real food in forever or if Beck's a great cook but these are sooooo good.

Andre: Great steaks, man!

Jade: This is really good.

Beck: Thanks guys.

_Beck: I've done some cooking in my day so I knew what I was doing. Anything I can do to help my tribe and build my relationships makes me feel good and safe._

_Jade: I've really started to care about Beck. He's the greatest guy I've ever met. I have no idea why he hasn't said he has a girlfriend yet. I find it hard to believe he doesn't already have one.**  
><strong>_

**Capzo Tribe - Day Seventeen**

The Capzo tribe woke up that morning in a bad mood because of their loss.

Logan: This is so stupid! We should have had one person watching the goats at all times. We all left the goats at one point and that's how the other one got away.

Zoey: Calm down. We lost a reward challenge, it's not the end of the world.

Logan: I'm just sick of losing over stupid little things!

Lola: To be fair, we lost our first challenge because of your stupid little thing.

Logan: Don't even start with me today.

Lola: And your thing is probably a stupid little thing too.

Logan: You did NOT just go there.

Chase: OK, break it up. Can we have one day without you two arguing?

Logan: Yes. Vote her out next.

Lola: No way. I really want to

_Quinn: Truth be told, the pros to voting off Lola off before Logan have essentially expired. Logan has a hot attitude which is a detriment around camp plus he's strong in challenges. I wouldn't want to compete with him in anything unless it was a puzzle._

Logan stormed off as per usual. Lola walked up to the others.

Lola: Please, please vote him off next. If I outlast him by even a day, I will feel like I have won.

Zoey: We haven't discussed it but it looks good for you since he's a bigger threat than you are.

Lola: Thanks...I guess? Should I be grateful or offended?

Michael: Grateful, definitely grateful.

_Zoey: Days ago, Lola was doomed but with the merger looming, we have to shift gears completely. We have to take out stronger people in various capacities in order to advance. So Logan will now be the next to go._**  
><strong>

**Havic Tribe - Day Seventeen**

Andre was up early chopping a coconut so that he could drink some didn't want to take more water than necessary since their supply was already running low.

?: Hey Andre, could we talk**?**

Cat was standing there.

Andre: Sure, Little Red. What's up?

Cat: I just wanted to say I was really hurt when you sided with Beck and Jade over me and Robbie.

Andre: I know. I'm really sorry it ended up that way. I wanted to stay with you guys but Tori wanted to get Robbie out. And based on the last challenge, it was smart. Can you imagine that guy picking up a goat?

Cat: I know and I understand but you could have at least told me.

Andre: Yeah, you're right. We should have told you. So how are you doing?

Cat: I'm doing better, I guess.

Andre: I know what'll make you feel better. THe sun's rising and it's a beautiful day. Let's take the raft and go fishing. No strategy talk, no arguing, just two friends heading out for a fishing trip. How's that sound?

Cat: That sounds like fun! Let's go.

Andre and Cat got up went over to the raft with the fishing kit resting on it. They pushed the raft out, got on board and paddled out.

_Cat: Everyone's making me feel really comfortable and even if they betray me, I still love them. But it doesn't change the fact that I'm probably next to go._

_Andre: Little Red, she's a really sweet girl. And if it were possible, she would stay but that would mean betraying Beck and Jade after we already sided with them and then Tori and I are the jerks that betrayed everyone on our tribe at one point or another. We have to stick to our guns. _**  
><strong>

**Capzo Tribe - Day Seventeen**

Zoey was out in the woods by herself. Chase and Michael were sitting by the beach talking. Logan was sleeping as usual and no one knew where Lola had gone off to. Quinn was sitting by herself at camp.

_Quinn: I know I could always be in trouble so right now, I'm thinking it would be smart to show Chase and Michael the idol in order to cement their trust. When people trust you, they are willing to take you further because they are convinced they can control you._

Quinn got up and walked over to Chase and Michael.

Chase: So how long have you been seeing this girl Lisa?

Michael: We've been dating for two years. I really miss her. I have a good feeling about her.

Quinn: Hey guys.

Chase: Hey Quinn.

Quinn: I just want to tell you guys I found the immunity idol.

Michael: You found the wha?

Quinn: Here.

Quinn pulled the immunity idol out of her pocket and showed it to her allies. Chase took it from her hands and held it up in the light.

Chase: So this is the hidden immunity idol?

Quinn: Yep.

Chase: Yeah...I have no idea what that means.

Quinn: It gives our alliance an extra advantage. If any of us are in significant danger, we can play it to nullify votes against us.

Michael: Sounds pretty cool. We should probably tell Zoey.

Quinn: Actually, could we not tell Zoey? I don't want to show it to her until absolutely necessary.

Chase: Uhh...O..K...

Chase handed the idol back to Quinn who pocketed it.

Quinn: Thanks guys. That's all, I'll see you later.

Michael: Thanks for showing us. See ya.

_Quinn: The reason I don't want Zoey to know about the idol is because I think she has enough power in this game as it is. That's not to say she's let it go to her head; she hasn't. But I feel more comfortable with her not knowing about the idol._

Quinn got up and went off in another direction. Chase and Michael looked at each other.

Michael: You're totally going to tell Zoey, aren't you?

Chase: Of course I'm going to tell her**.**

Michael: Great. Girls always like being told that they're loved.

Chase: Yeah and I-wait, what?

Michael: Chase and Zoey, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-

Chase: Stop that! I'm only going to tell her about Quinn's idol.

Chase walked off to find Zoey.

Michael: Don't deny the love, Chase! Don't fight it!

Chase went into the forest and conveniently found Zoey returning with her canteen without having to go in too deep.

Zoey: Hey, Chase. What's up?

Chase: Hey Zoey. I just wanted to tell you..

Chase paused for a minute as he gazed at Zoey. He was trying to figure out what to say but he just got lost in her beauty. Sure, they had been on an island for seventeen days without properly washing themselves, wearing the same dirty clothes, and for the guys, growing facial hair, but Zoey still looked amazing.

Chase: Uhhh...

Zoey: Yes?

Chase: Quinn has an immunity idol.

Zoey: She does? How do you know this?

Chase: She just showed it to me and Michael.

Zoey: Why not me?

Chase: I don't know. She didn't want you to know. But I'm more loyal to you than her so here I am, telling you.

Zoey: Thanks, Chase. You're awesome.

_Zoey: I thought Quinn and I were cool but the fact that she had an idol and hid it from us makes me a bit weary. I underestimated her but she is a huge strategic threat. So out of our six, she will definitely be one of the first three to go, maybe even before Lola because of the idol._

* * *

><p><strong>One more tribal immunity challenge. Anytthing can happen.<strong>

**Yes, I'm aware of the couple tag. I swear to you it doesn't mean anything concerning the boot order** **because I'm going to keep changing it a few times to reflect the ships that were represented before I let it go blank again by maybe chapter 30. I'm just trying something.**

**zikki4ever123 - In terms of ships, the Victorious side completely dominates the Zoey 101 side. That's the primary difference between the two, at least as far as I can see. **

**franfranfrancesca -** **The opportunity is there for a huge move against Tandre. Who knows if Beck, Jade and Cat will all actually get together to do it? Oh yeah, I do. As for the 'You can't have Candre with Tori there' theory...oops.  
><strong>

**CrazyLeeX - Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! =D**

**Namineluvv - Both groups are definitely thinking about the merge. Odds are it will play a huge role in the upcoming vote.**

**JillyPilly14 - Robbie probably has a better chance of being picked up by the goat than picking it up himself.**

**HavokMayhem - Yep, I've got eleven suckers to pick from. So many choices, so little time...  
><strong>


	28. Show Down, Take Down

**Show Down, Take Down**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious, Zoey 101, Survivor or Dan Schneider!**

**Texts in italics are when a player is given a confessional that the other players cannot hear.**

**A/N: I can't even begin to describe how sorry I am to say this but updates are probably going to slow down a lot. Summer school has started up so my amount of free time has plummeted. I'll be cracking on my stories as much as possible but it will probably slow down. Sorry! =(  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capzo Tribe - Day Eighteen<strong>

Chase, Michael and Zoey were hanging out on the beach. Logan was sleeping in the shelter as usual, Quinn was tending the fire and Lola had gone off by herself.

Zoey: It's going to be the three of us to the end, right?

Michael: That's fine by me.

Chase: What about Quinn?

Zoey: What she did with the idol was a bit shady. If she showed you guys and not me, then that means she's after me.

Chase: Solid point.

_Zoey: Quinn would've been a lock for number four but the idol thing makes me uncomfortable about her. But as long as those three don't get together at the next vote, we'll keep the power._

_Chase: It's been Zoey, Michael and myself since basically day one. Our plan is set that if we lose today, Logan will go. After that will be either Lola or Quinn. I feel pretty secure that it will be the three of us to the end._

Michael: I'm going to go get some water then.

Michael got up leaving Chase and Zoey alone.

Zoey: Chase?

Chase: Yeah?

Zoey: There's a crab crawling up your leg.

Chase: AHHH!

Chase jumped off and tried to shake the crab off his leg while Zoey laughed.

_Zoey: Chase and I actually have great times together. He's been my solid number one person for the past couple of weeks. So yeah, I'm starting to like him a lot more. I hope we can take this further someday.  
><em>

Logan: All right, I'm up. Can we get to the challenge?

Lola: Yeah, let's get going.

Chase and Zoey looked up and saw the rest of the tribe getting ready.

Chase: Let's go then.

Zoey: Yep, we've got to win.

The tribe got together and headed out to the challenge.**  
><strong>

**Havic Tribe - Day Eighteen**

Jade was by herself walking through the woods, looking at the bottoms of the trees and moving rocks.

_Jade: Last time I was looking for the idol, I couldn't find it. Luckily, Andre and Tori voted for Robbie instead of me. But this time, I'm going to find it and protect myself and Beck._

Jade kept walking around and looking through the rocks. She came to one particularly large tree with a big rock. She tried to move it but unfortunately, the rock was too heavy.

Jade: Damn...I'm pretty sure this is the one. It's the only tree I can think of that I haven't checked but I can't move the damn rock.

Jade walked back to camp and found Beck talking to Andre and Cat. Tori was not around camp.

Jade: Beck, can I talk to you for a bit?

Beck: Sure, Jade.

Beck got up and jogged over to where Jade was standing.

Beck: What's up?

Jade: Come with me and make it seem casual.

Beck: OK.

Beck followed Jade to the tree where she couldn't move the rock.

Beck: So what's going on?

Jade: I think this is where the idol is.

Beck: You sure?

Jade: I'm pretty sure but I can't move the rock. Can you help?

Beck: You know I can. OK, let's do this.

Beck moved his hands around the bottom of the large rock while Jade grabbed onto the top of it. Together, they heaved the rock out from the base of the tree. On the spot where the rock was, there was a wrapped lump and a roll of paper.

Jade: Yes! We found the idol!

Jade picked up the idol and unwrapped it to make sure. She read the note and nodded.

Jade: Yep, it's the real deal! Thanks so much Beck! You're so awesome!

Jade actually lost control of herself and gave Beck a hgue hug. Beck smiled in surprise as he returned the hug. Jade then realized what she was doing and backed off from him.

Jade: Sorry...I just lost control.

Beck: It's OK.

_Beck: I was thrilled that we found the idol. It felt great to see Jade so happy. Just being in that moment...I thought that would be the right time to tell her how I felt._

Beck: Jade?

Jade: Yeah?

Beck: I lo-

Tori: Beck! Jade! Where are you? We've got to go to the challenge!

Jade: Uh, tell me later. Right now, we've got to kick some butt.

Beck: Right...

Jade stuffed the idol in her pocket and the two ran back to join their tribe as they left for the challenge.

**Immunity Challenge**

The two tribes went to the designated challenge area. There were two large platforms connected by multiple series of intersecting balance beams and tall stools to support them. There was one balance beam in particular in the middle suspended over a pool of water. This would be the final challenge before the two tribes merged so the stakes were huge. Havic needed to win to even the score and Capzo needed to win to gain the advantage. Tensions were higher than ever before as the two tribes lined up before Dan.

Dan: Hello everyone. First things first, I have to take the immunity idol back.

Michael handed him the immunity idol.

Dan: Havic, how are you feeling? Winning this challenge is crucial because if you lose, you go into the merge four against six.

Tori: We're going to do our best today. We know we can beat them; we just have to put everything we have. It's do or die now.

Dan: Capzo, what are you thinking?

Logan: We're thinking we're going to pick them off one by one. Gone, gone, gone, gone. Who are they? Who cares?

Dan: Well then let's get to today's challenge. As you can see, there are several balance beams. Everyone will start on the starting platform. You will make your way across the balance beams to the other side and grab a flag from your tribe's basket. You will then make your way back to the starting point and put your flag on the board. Only two tribe members are allowed on the course at one time, meaning there will be four people on the course total. If you fall off the beam, you go back to the start and the next person goes. If you fall off with a flag, the flag is dead. You are not allowed to attack each other on most of the beams; you will have to work around each other on the stools or choose different paths. However, there is one exception. In the middle of the course, we have a battle beam over the water which is the only connection between both sides of the course. When two people of opposite tribes are at both ends of the battle beam, they will engage in battle to push the other one off. First person to hit the water loses and is out; winner moves on. First tribe back with ten flags wins immunity. Make sense?

Everyone nodded.

Dan: Capzo, you have one extra member. You cannot sit the same people in back to back challenges. Lola sat out of the last challenge. Who's sitting out this time?

Quinn: I will.

Dan: Quinn is sitting out. Everyone else, determine your line-up order. You cannot change your line-up order once we get started. Let's do it.

*Minutes Later*

Both tribes lined up on the platform, rearing to go.

Dan: This is for immunity! Survivors ready? Go!

Beck and Chase were the first ones out on the course followed closely by Cat and Lola. All four of them took their time crossing balance beams. Beck was the first one to reach the center of the course by a large margin. Chase lined up behind him, then Lola and then Cat. Beck easily made his way to the other side and grabbed the first flag for Havic. Chase crossed to grab a flag but fell off his beam and had to go back. Upon seeing Chase fall, Michael was the next person to start crossing. Cat and Lola both got flags and started to head back. Michael tried to reach the center beam to force Beck into a showdown but Beck was too fast and got back to the starting side before Michael could reach the center beam. Michael however, was able to block off the center beam before Cat could cross. She got to the beam before Lola and had to stop.

Dan: All right! We have our first showdown! Michael vs Cat! Please step out and place one foot on the marked black spots on the beam.

Cat and Michael both walked closer to the center of the beam and got into fighting stances.

Dan: You can engage when I say go! The first person to hit the water has to go back to the start; the winner moves on! Survivors ready? Go!

Cat crouched and tried to grab Michael's leg while Michael gripped Cat's shoulders. The two struggled for a while until Michael reached down, forced Cat's hands off of his leg and pushed her off the beam.

Michael: Sorry!

Dan: Cat is out and forfeits her flag! Michael moves on!

Beck returned to the platform with the first flag and a dripping Cat returned as well, so Jade and Tori ran out. Michael had gotten a flag while Lola returned with hers. Once Lola returned, Zoey headed out. Amidst all of the people trying to get past each other, Michael, Jade, Tori and Zoey all returned with flags, evening the score at three to three. Andre tried to go out but fell after going a few yards in. Meanwhile, Beck, Logan and Chase were heading back out. Cat started to go again after Andre had dropped. Logan had gotten his flag quickly and returned to the center to try and block Cat and force her into a fight. Cat however, recognized this and kept from going to the center, forcing Logan to keep going. Beck and Chase followed right after and all three guys turned in flags, bringing Capzo's score to five and Havic's to four. Cat crossed the center to get Havic's fifth flag. Jade, Lola and Zoey all headed out. Lola was the first one to get to the beam and she was in time to block Cat.

Dan: We have another showdown! Lola vs Cat!

Beck: Uh oh...

Dan: Survivors, ready? Go!

Cat tried to back off to get a better position but Lola charged right into Cat. The two of them wrestled on the beam until Lola managed to push Cat's leg off. Cat grabbed onto the beam to try and stay on but unfortunately, her leg touched the water.

Dan: Sorry, Cat. That counts. Cat is out and forfeits her flag. Lola moves on!

Jade: Damn it!

Lola and Zoey went to the end platform and got their flags while Jade waited at the starting side of the center beam to block them off. Tori ran out to take Cat's place. Lola was once again the first one to get to the center beam.

Dan: Our next showdown is Lola vs Jade! Survivors ready? Go!

Lola tried to charge towards Jade again but Jade quickly ducked and avoided Lola's attack. She then pushed Lola's leg, which threw her off-balance. Lola tried to recompose herself but to no avail as she fell into the water.

Dan: Lola is out and forfeits her flag! Jade moves on!

Jade was forced to move on so she couldn't stop Zoey as well. Zoey crossed the beam and got Capzo their sixth flag. Jade went to the end and grabbed a flag as did Tori. After Lola was out, Michael and Logan went forward to try and block Jade and Tori. Jade and Tori however were too fast and got across the center beam before Michael or Logan could stop them. Michael and Logan went ahead to grab Capzo's seventh and eight flags. Jade and Tori brought in their flags, bringing the total to six. Beck and Andre ran over to try and stop Michael and Logan. Beck was the first one to reach the center beam. Andre however, fell off again. Michael was the first one to reach the center beam and face Beck.

Dan: The next showdown is Michael vs Beck! Survivors ready? Go!

Beck and Michael stood in fighting stances for a second anticipating the move of the other. Michael then made the first move and tried to grip Beck. Beck however, grabbed Michael's arm and twisted it behind Michael's back. Beck then proceeded to push Michael in.

Dan: Michael is out and forfeits his flag! Beck moves on!

Beck moved on and so did Logan. Logan brought Capzo their seventh flag while Beck went to get Havic's seventh. Cat moved out quickly and crossed the center before anyone could block her so that she could get the eighth flag. Chase and Lola then headed out for Capzo to get the eight and ninth flags. Gradually without much conflict, Beck, Chase, Lola and Cat all returned with their flags

Zoey: Let's jump off so Logan can go because he's the least likely to lose and if he does, we'll just send him home.

Michael: OK. Sounds good.

Logan: Wait, what?

All four of the people on the field returned with their flags, bringing the score at nine to eight in favor of Capzo. Capzo only needed one flag to win. Zoey and Michael jumped off intentionally so that Logan would have to go, followed by Chase. Jade and Tori ran out next. Logan and Jade were the first ones to get to the end side. Chase and Tori both decided to wait at the starting side in order to block. Jade grabbed Havic's ninth flag while Logan grabbed the last flag that Capzo would need to win. Jade ran across the beams to reach the center. Chase got on the center beam to try and block her.

Dan: Our next showdown is Chase vs Jade! Survivors ready? Go!

Chase immediately pushed Jade back. Jade nearly fell but regained her balance. Chase tried to charge her again while she was recovering but Jade thought fast and grabbed Chase while he grabbed her. Both of them wrestled until they slipped and both of them fell into the water. It was a close call but Dan looked closely and made his verdict.

Dan: Chase hits the water first by a hair! Chase is out! Jade moves on!

Chase: No way!

Dan: Not my fault your hair is bushy enough to reach the water first.

Jade smirked as she crossed the remaining beams and turned in Havic's ninth flag. Logan however had reached the center beam and Tori was now standing there to try and block him.

Dan: Our next showdown is Logan vs Tori! If Logan wins, it could be over! Survivors ready? Go!

Logan: Piece of cake.

Tori: Uhhh...

Logan walked towards Tori with his arms outstretched, ready to grapple and push her. Tori thought fast however and sat down on the beam to keep from being pushed off. Logan stepped back for a second in surprise before Tori started to grab his leg. Logan tried to wrestle his leg free and moved to sit down as well to deny Tori the advantage she tried to gain. Both of them were now grabbing each other and shaking back and forth trying to push each other off. However, the two of them began to tip and

SPLOOSH

Dan: Tori hits the water first! Tori's out! Logan moves on!

Andre: No!

Logan: Hell yeah!

Logan got back up onto the beams and easily crossed them to bring Capzo their final flag.

Dan: Capzo wins immunity!

Logan tossed up his flag in celebration as he hugged his celebrating tribe mates. Tori climbed out of the pool and spat out water that had gotten into her mouth. Beck hung his head as Jade buried her face in her hands. Cat and Andre was speechless. The two tribes reassembled at their mats.

Dan: Capzo, congratulations on another win. It was a close fight but you earned it. You guys can head back to camp and I'll see you later. Havic, unfortunately you guys have nothing but a date with me tonight at Tribal Council where after eighteen days as a family, one of the five of you will be voted off. You have the afternoon to think about it. I'll see you tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>The worst case scenario for Havic just happened. After tonight, they'll be down to four and will be outnumbered by Capzo's six at the merge.<strong>

**franfranfrancesca: Bade and Candre, huh? Tori, you better watch your back; you're on the outside of franfranfrancesca's dream foursome.**

**zikki4ever123: Tori is definitely emerging as the player on her tribe. It's only a matter if the others can see it and if they are threatened by it.  
><strong>

**NetMcKress: Sometimes having a good time is all it takes to win.**

**InsaneBlueberry: Don't worry about it; I don't review every chapter I read (not because of anything personal, I'm just lazy). The case scenarios where Cat survives are certainly realistic. Survivor has seen more shocking turnarounds. Also still trying to figure out how to get Quogan to work; it might pop up next chapter, it might never come. Even I'm not sure.**

**CrazyLeeX: The Victorious tribe is oozing with various relationships/friendships. Unfortunately, at least one of them is about to be shattered.**

**ep1998: Get out the alarms, Bade could be in trouble again.  
><strong>

**JillyPilly14: Lola made the merge! Rejoice! Now eenie, meenie, minie, mo, who will be the next to go?**

**DecidingBetweenJazzandAlice: Well I can eliminate Cat voting herself out right now; the rules of Survivor forbid it. Tori actually seems to be holding her own although I can see your point.**

**FFAddicted123: So much for it being Logan...but I do love me a curveball.  
><strong>


	29. Can't Trust Anyone

**Can't Trust Anyone  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious, Zoey 101, Survivor, or Dan Schneider**

**Texts in italics are when someone is giving a confessional that no one else can hear.**

**A/N: Pulled an all-nighter to get this one out quickly. That's how much I love you guys! =)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capzo Tribe - Day Eighteen<strong>

The Capzo tribe ran back to camp pumping the idol in the air.

Chase: Good job everyone!

Michael: We did it!

The six put their differences aside and put their hands together.

Everyone: One, two, three Capzo!

_Zoey: We won today which means we are now six to four going into the merge tomorrow. I feel great. As long as we stay together, one of the six of us is going to win!_

_Lola: Our tribe is in complete euphoria. I should have been doomed the very next time I went to Tribal Council but I just earned a pass for myself._

Quinn: So now what?

Zoey: We can take the day off. We're merging soon anyway so this could be our last night as just us for a while.

Lola: Sounds good to me. All the camp work is exhausting on so little food.

_Chase: We overcame a lot of losses and struggles to get here. We had little food, we had fighting, we were beat down in challenges but here we are now. We've come so far since that first day and I'm very proud of our team._

Chase started another fire and most of the tribe sat around it laughing and telling jokes. For once, all of the drama and strategy talk had subsided completely and they could all just be friends for the night. Zoey had gone off to gather some more firewood and water.

Michael: Psst! Chase!

Chase: Yeah?

Michael: Are you going to tell Zoey now?

Chase: Tell Zoey what?

Quinn: That you're in lvoe with Zoey!

Chase: Wait...how do you kn- I mean..I'm not in love with Zoey.

Lola: Dude! Everyone else in the tribe knows it already!

Chase: Well, you're all wrong!

Logan: No we're not. Hey here she comes now.

Zoey walked over with some firewood in one arm and all the canteens wrapped around the other.

Quinn: Hey Zoey. I thought we were taking the day off.

Zoey: We are but I'm in such a good mood I just wanted to provide for you guys!

Michael: Thanks Zoey!

Chase: Yeah thanks.

Everyone but Zoey eyed Chase as Zoey added wood to the fire. Chase looked at Zoey and then looked at everyone else and shook his head._  
><em>

_Logan: I'll give credit where credit is due. Zoey has my respect now. She led our tribe well and has Chase by the balls. But now that the merge is coming up, she's not my leader. She's my enemy. And I know they're thinking the same about me. I'm not an asset; I'm a threat. I'll be first out of us. So I may have to flip to the other side to save myself._**  
><strong>

**Havic Tribe - Day Eighteen**

A defeated Havic tribe returned to their camp feeling very glum about their loss.**  
><strong>

_Andre: We gave the last challenge everything that we had but unfortunately, 100% just wasn't enough to cut it. And now one of us has to go home. It is what it is and I'm very sorry we have to go through it._

Cat: It's me tonight, right?

Tori: Probably. We're so sorry because you're a really nice person. It's just how it has to be.

Cat: I understand. And I'm glad you're actually telling me this time.

Beck: Yeah. Gather your things. Get back to your brother...who apparently needs even more help than you do.

Cat: Thanks. You guys are awesome.

Cat started to around, giving Andre a hug, then Beck, then Tori and then even gave Jade a hug. She then started to walk around the camp, looking for her things so that she could pack her bags.**  
><strong>

_Cat: So anyway, I just talked with everyone and they said I was going. Sadly, I just don't see anything I can do to save myself. I'm just going to vote for Jade because she's mean. Right now all I can do is enjoy my last few hours here._

Beck and Jade had gone off to spend time together on one part of the beach. Andre and Tori had split off to talk in another spot on the beach. This left Cat alone to sort out her thoughts. _  
><em>

Andre: So we're voting Cat out tonight, right?

Tori: Well, we could. But I think we should seriously think about turning on Beck and Jade now.

Andre: You've got to be kidding me. We already betrayed Cat and Robbie to save Beck and Jade and now we have to betray Beck and Jade too?

Tori: If there was one more tribal immunity, I would totally stay with voting out Cat. But tribal challenges are over and we have to play individually now. And Jade and Beck are stronger threats than Cat is.

Andre: I really think we should stick with our guns instead of flipping back and forth. I'm tired of this. But fine, let's assume we do things your way. Which of the two do we vote out? I'm thinking Jade because of her attitude and she's strong in challenges.

Tori: I'd love to vote out Jade too. She's just a mean person. But what if we voted out Beck? He's just as strong as she is, if not stronger, and he's way more likable. Beck could easily win this entire thing.

Andre: No way. Beck's worked his ass off since he's been here and he's actually tried to get along with us. I really don't want to.

Tori: I like Beck a lot too but he's a threat now, not an asset. Getting rid of him would be huge.

Andre: It really should be Cat. It's that simple.

_Andre: I like Tori as a person but in terms of game play, we just don't see eye to eye. I'm glad I'm friends with her, but I kind of regret being allies with her. She's just playing too hard. So I'm going to try to convince her to just stick to the plan and vote off Cat. I don't want to be the alliance that betrayed everyone in the tribe at one point or another._

_Tori: This game respects big moves and this is an opportunity to make a big one to level the playing field. Sure we're supposed to vote out Cat, but I like her way more than Jade and she isn't as threatening as Beck._

Meanwhile, Beck and Jade were talking further up the beach._  
><em>

Beck: So are we going to stay with Andre and Tori and vote off Cat?

Jade: I don't know...their move last time was really shifty. I'm just not comfortable with how fast they were willing to betray Cat and Robbie. They could easily do the same tonight and turn on us.

Beck: I don't think so. Andre's a good guy. We're close. And Tori showed that she sided with us over them. It would be dumb for them to flip.

Jade: Yeah but still, I would feel safer striking them first before they can get us.

Beck:Well, if worst comes to worst, we have the idol and we can play it to protect one of us. Probably you. And if we do vote against them, which one?

Jade: Andre's the brawn and Tori's the brains. Andre's stronger so he'll be hard to beat in challenges but if we vote out Tori, he'll be lost.

Beck: I still don't think this is a good idea. I think we should be fine just voting Cat.

_Jade: I don't trust Vega. If she gave Cat and Robbie their word and betrayed them that easily, they could just do the same to us. That's why I want to make the first move. But Beck's only problem is that he's too nice and he's too trusting. So I'm just going to keep begging him to at least think about this._

_Beck: The most important thing is that Jade stays tonight. Anyone else can go and I would be at peace with it. I personally think that we owe Andre and Tori for voting with us last time and I don't think they would flake on that decision._

Beck: I'm going to talk to Andre to make sure that we are good.

Jade: All right, fine.

Beck walked down the beach and conveniently found Andre alone. Andre had decided to get some space from Tori to spend some time to think about the vote.

Beck: Hey Andre.

Andre: Hey Beck, what's up?

Beck: Nothing much. It's still going to be Cat tonight, right?

Andre: That's how I want it. I mean, that's not how I want it but that's how it's going to go.

Beck: You're not going to turn on us, right?

Andre: I don't want to. I think it's more respectable to stick to your decisions and our decision was to stay with you.

Beck: I agree. Jade wants to vote off Tori and I'm trying to convince her to stick with the plan.

Andre: Is she now?

Beck: Yeah. Don't worry; I'm completely against it because you and I are cool with each other. Tonight, Cat should go.

Andre: Right...I'll talk to you later.

_Beck: I might have messed up when I let slip that Jade was planning to vote against Tori. I hope that isn't the nail in the coffin that splits me and Jade up. Now maybe we should vote against them so that we can beat them in a tie in case they do vote for us._

_Andre: It piqued my interest when Jade was thinking about voting against us. Maybe Tori was right. We could vote off Jade for scheming or we could vote off Beck because he would be really tough to beat in the long run. Maybe Cat has a chance._

The tribe gathered their things and torches and headed to Tribal Council.

_Tori: We could all just vote out Cat tonight. That would be easy. But I don't trust Beck and Jade and I'm pretty sure they don't trust me and Andre. If Andre and I voted off Beck or Jade, it would be a huge move in our favor. I just hope Andre knows what he's talking about._

_Jade: Beck wants to vote for Cat. He means well and I admire him for that but I want Tori out instead. I guess I won't have my decision until I reach that piece of paper. If I have to resort to it, I'll play the idol tonight to protect myself. I just hope I'll be able to hold on to it._

_Cat: I saw Beck and Jade talking a lot and I saw Tori and Andre talking a lot. It's possible that they're talking about turning on each so I might actually be able to slide by. It's not over for me until my torch is out.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>With everyone having second thoughts about their alliances, anyone could go home tonight.<strong>

**TobiasFangor92: Could be anyone. Place your bets.**

**FFAddicted123: Jade's immunity idol could definitely screw things up if she decides to play it. But if she doesn't play it and they vote her out, she still leaves with the would-then-become-dead idol, which would suck. As for Chase, he's definitely flying under the radar, mainly just aligning with Zoey and letting her be the leader. It's a good strategy to get far and in some cases, even win. Didn't pan out that well for Dustin though so we'll see.**


	30. THe Heartbreaker

**The Heartbreaker  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious, Zoey 101, Survivor or Dan Schneider**

* * *

><p>The Havic tribe came back to Tribal Council and sat in their usual spots.<p>

Dan: Welcome back to Tribal Council. So let's talk. Tori, after tonight, you'll be down to four people. Capzo has six. They're sitting pretty while your group is dying before my eyes. What's going through your mind?

Tori: Feeling realy bad. We've done well in the survival aspect and in the social aspect but we just can't win immunity challenges.

Dan: Jade, the merge is coming up after this vote. Clearly, you've got to be running some thoughts in your mind.

Jade: The merge changes the vote completely. It's not who we can afford to lose, now it's who we don't want to take.

Dan: Who do you not want to take?

Jade: Vega.

Tori: What did I ever do to you?

Jade (mocking Tori): What did I ever do to you?

Tori: I do not talk like that!

Jade: Whatever.

Beck: Jade, calm down.

Dan: Why would you not take Tori?

Jade: Don't trust her. Don't like her. If I had the only vote tonight, she'd be gone.

Tori: Thanks a lot.

Dan: Beck, how do you get through this? You have strategy talk, camp drama, challenges, a lack of resources, how do you last this long?

Beck: Keep a good attitude. Remind yourself it's just a game and that it's an adventure of a lifetime. Stay smiling.

Dan: A lot of good that has done you. This is your fourth time here.

Beck: It is, but we'll keep going until it's over. And I'll smile all the way.

Dan: Cat, who do you think is a threat right now?

Cat: I think everyone is a threat. Tori is really smart and strategic, Jade is the most cunning one here, Andre and Beck are both really likable and strong. Andre and Tori are a tight pair. Beck and Jade are a tight pair. And half of my tight pair just got voted off. So all of them want me out.

Dan: So Cat, you're going home tonight?

Cat: I think so and it makes me sad because I really want to be here. I really do.

Dan: Andre, why should you get rid of Cat?

Andre: We gave our word to Beck and Jade by voting out Robbie and we should keep it. The four of us could be a strong team if we trust each other.

Dan: And why would you keep Cat?

Andre: We've become real good friends so I'd be sorry to see her go. And she's not as threatening as Beck or Jade.

Dan: Beck? Jade? How do you guys feel about Andre and Tori?

Jade: We better damn well trust them because if not, they're going to get hell from whichever one of us stays. I've still got a trick or two up my sleeve

Dan: Tori? Same question.

Tori: Someone's going to make a move sooner or later. If Cat goes, we're good. If Andre or I go, game on.

Dan: OK, it is time to vote. Beck, you're up first.

Beck stood up and walked to the table. He picked up the pen and thought for a while. He then scribbled down a name._  
><em>

_Beck (voting): You're a great person. I'm going to miss you around camp and in this game. Best wishes. _

Beck placed his vote in the urn and returned. Andre went next, wrote down a name, sighed, and put it in the urn. Tori was the next to come up and cast her vote._  
><em>

_Tori (voting): I'm so sorry. I wish it wasn't you. But it is. _

Tori placed her vote in the urn and returned. Jade then went up and cast her vote. Lastly was Cat. Cat looked at the paper, looked back at her friends, and then wrote down Jade's name._  
><em>

_Cat (voting for Jade): You know exactly why you're getting my vote tonight. Good luck._

Cat placed her vote in the urn and sat down.

Dan: I'll go get the votes.

Dan walked up to the table and got the votes. He then returned.

Dan: Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the Tribal Council Area immediately. I'll read the votes.

Dan lifted the lid off the urn. Tori and Andre looked at each other nervously. Jade glanced at Tori and Beck glanced at Cat. Cat's hands were over her mouth.

Dan: First vote, Jade.

Jade gulped and looked at Tori again.

Dan: Second vote, Cat.

Cat crossed her fingers but her leg could not stop shaking.

Dan: Cat. That's two votes for Cat, one vote for Jade.

Cat shook even more violently in fear.

Dan: Next vote...Beck. That's two votes Cat, one vote Jade, one vote Beck.

Cat, Jade and Beck all dropped their mouths in shock. Tori looked sadly at Beck and then looked at the ground. Andre patted Tori on the back and kept his eyes and the last vote that Dan pulled out of the urn.

Dan: Last vote...Beck. We have a tie. Two votes Cat, two votes Beck.

Jade (seething): You didn't...

Tori: I'm so sorry...we had to.

Jade: But why? Why him? Beck is the nicest guy in the world and he's one of our strongest! Why him? Why couldn't you have just voted me off?

Tori: For those exact reasons. None of us could beat him in the end. But we can beat you.

Jade: That's just so fu-

Dan: Enough! We're going to go to the revote. Cat, Beck, I will give each of you a few minutes to give your tribe a reason to keep you. Cat, we'll start with you.

Cat: I really want to stay, I know I'm not the strongest but that's actually good for you in the end because once it becomes individual, you guys can beat me in anything so I think I would be good to bring along.

Dan: Thank you Cat. Beck?

Beck: Look, I'm not going to argue this. You guys have already made your decision and it would be foolish to renege on it. I respect that you guys are playing the game, I hold no bitterness against any of you, and maybe someday when this is all over, we can get together, get some ice cream and be real friends. You guys have been awesome and I'm grateful for the experience.

Andre: We really are sorry, Beck. You're a great guy and you've got an awesome life ahead of you.

Beck: Thanks. But now I just want to talk to Jade.

Beck turned away from his tribe and faced Jade. His eyes began to water but he wiped a tear, took a deep breath and spoke.

Beck: We've only known each other for eighteen days but in the time we've spent together, I've gotten to know you. You're a strong person, intelligent, strong and, although no one else here would believe it, you have a big heart. And before I leave tonight, I just want to tell you...that I love you, Jade. I know it's crazy to fall in love in this game but I did and I'm glad if any of us had to leave that it's me...

Jade: Beck...I..

Dan: I hate to break this up but we have to get to the vote. Beck and Cat will not vote. Only Andre, Jade and Tori will vote and you can only vote for Beck or Cat. Andre, you're up first. Bring the urn with you.

Andre took the urn and brought it up to the table. He then cast his vote and put it in the urn. Tori came up and cast her vote and went back. Jade stormed up to the table close to tears. She wrote down Cat.

_Jade (voting for Cat): I'm so sorry I couldn't save you Beck...I'm so sorry we couldn't get further together...but I'm going to win this for us now, I swear...watch me...I'll burn them all...I'll make them all pay..._

Jade stuffed her vote in the urn and went back to sit back with the tribe. She held Beck's hand and squeezed it.

Dan: I'll get the votes.

Dan went up and got the new votes and returned.

Dan: Once the votes are read the decision is final, person voted out will be asked to leave Tribal Council immediately. I'll read the votes.

Dan took the lid off and everyone watched

Dan: First vote, Cat. Second vote, Beck. Final vote...the sixth person voted off of the island...is Beck. Beck, I need you to bring me your torch.

Beck and Jade stood up and embraced in a long hug. Beck then broke apart from her and grabbed his torch.

Jade: Beck, wait!

Beck: Yeah?

Beck turned around and Jade grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled him closer to her. She pulled him close and brought his own lips to her own. Beck was taken by surprised by this but then closed his eyes and allowed the kiss to happen.

Cat: Awww!

Beck and Jade broke the kiss and glared at Cat.

Cat: Awwww, did I ruin the moment?

Dan: Beck, I need you to bring me your torch.

Jade: No, he did...

Beck: Goodbye Jade.

Jade: Goodbye, Beck. I'll win for us...

Beck turned back, took his torch to Dan and placed it in the hole.

Dan: Beck, the tribe has spoken.

Dan snuffed Beck's torch.

Dan: Time for you to go.

Beck turned around and smiled at his tribe one more time.

Beck: Still smiling, guys. Thanks for the adventure! Have a blast!

With one last friendly wave goodbye, which everyone returned, Beck turned back and walked away. Jade blew a kiss at Beck before turning back to Dan and wiping a tear from her eye. She then glanced at her tribe extremely pissed off.

Dan: And after our most emotional tribal council so far, I'd like to congratulate you all. You made it to the halfway point and tomorrow your tribes will merge. Unfortunately, there are four of you and six of them. If any of you want to survive, you're going to have to get it together, find a crack in their tribe and come up with a plan, or else you're all going home. You guys can grab your torches and I'll see you soon.

_Beck's Final Words: Well...what can I say? I came out here for the experience and the experience only. It was never about the money or the game and I can honestly say I had a great time. I made some of the most amazing friends I've ever had, even if they did just screw me over. I learned how strong and how weak I could be, I leave tonight as a better person and I fell in love. Not bad at all for eighteen days. Jade, Cat, Andre, Tori, you guys better stick together or else the other guys are going to destroy you. Peace out._

**Votes- Beck: Andre, Tori**

**Cat: Beck, Jade**

**Jade: Cat**

**Revote - Beck: Andre, Tori**

**Cat: Jade  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Boy am I about to get my ass kicked...<strong>

**I'm not oblivious to the fact that Bade was probably the most popular ship which is why this is one of the decisions that I'm most scared of. In fact, I was so scared by Bade's overwhelming support (which I should've anticipated when I first started writing this) that I wanted to change my mind and let them have a couple more episodes so Beck could crack the jury. But I was too deep in the weeds already to change it so it had to be done. Just like the real show, I never felt Beck had much to offer outside of his relationship and when I determined the boot order, I based it off of their individual characters, not their relationships. Otherwise, Bade would have sailed to the final six at least. I milked the relationship for as long as I could without the story becoming all about Bade and it ended up lasting about the halfway point which frankly is pretty good. And if you're all pissed at me, I understand and apologize but there is a bright side. Bade fans can take relief in the fact that Bade ended on an extremely positive note, it never once turned sour, Beck left with his head held high and, perhaps best of all, now we have a pissed off Jade who's going to be pulling out the daggers and out for blood. This story's far from over and I really hope you guys stick around.**

**JillyPilly14: Holy crap, you actually called it. Jade could easily leave next but her crazy decision to keep the idol could be her saving grace. And I should leave a reminder that Quinn already has the idol. It comes down to how she'll use it. She already made one bad decision with it.  
><strong>

**InsaneBlueberry: The good news is that Cat survived. The bad news is that so did Tori. The ugly news is Bade did not.  
><strong>

**TobiasFangor92: Ouch.**

**FFAddicted123: Beck letting Jade's plan slip did indeed backfire, unfortunately. They didn't even stick to their guns. Look how that cost them.**

**franfranfrancesca: Aw shizz Y_Y Thought to be fair, there _was_ a Candre scene in Chapter 27.**

**CrazyLeeX: The merge looms upon us. It's going to change a lot of things.**

**Courage1220: Glad you like it! As for the hidden immunity idol, it's a one time thing. Once Jade/Quinn use their idol, it's gone. It would be such a cheap shot if it lasted more than one vote.  
><strong>


	31. Coming Together

**Coming Together  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious, Zoey 101, Survivor or Dan Schneider!**

**Texts in italics are confessionals that the other players cannot hear.**

**FINALLY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Havic Tribe - Night Eighteen<strong>

Andre, Cat, Jade and Tori all walked back to their camp through the dark with their torches. Jade was angrily grumbling, her empty fist clenched, a heavy stomp in her walk. Tori seemed to be walking a little faster than normal just to try and get away from Jade. Andre and Cat had fallen to the rear of the group for similar reasons. **  
><strong>

_Jade: It kills me. I wanted so badly to vote Vega out tonight but Beck kept insisting that we vote for Cat. And now he's gone and I'm all alone in this game._

Jade: What the hell was that?

Tori: I'm sorry, Jade. We loved Beck too but he's just too good. None of us would ever win.

Jade: That is the worst thing I have ever seen anybody do! And I've destroyed proms and stolen blood donations from hospitals!

Tori: You wha-

Andre: Girls! Can't we just get along? There's four of us and six of them. We have to stay together if any of us are going to win.

Cat: Yeah. Please stop fighting. D:

Jade: Grrr...you're lucky I would get expelled if I resorted to physical violence.

Tori: I'm sorry, Jade but it's just a game. I did nothing but play it! It's not like we killed him!

Jade: I'll kill you!

Andre: Hey! Hey!

Jade lunged at Tori, who prepared to defend herself but Andre got in the way and pushed himself between Tori and Jade to keep them from mangling each other.

Andre: Enough is enough! We can't keep fighting like this.

Jade: Easy for you to say. Let's see how you handle it when Vega leaves.

Tori: Jade-

Andre: I said, enough! It's been a long day and tomorrow's going to be a big one. We need to save our energy and go to sleep.

Tori: Fine!

Jade: Fine!

Jade and Tori both stormed off towards the shelter. Andre and Cat stood alone in the dark, shaken by the heightened intensity of the fighting. Cat was hugging Andre's arm similar to how a frightened kitten stays on the branch in a tree.

Cat: Is the bad stuff over? Are we going to stop fighting?

Andre: I don't know about those two. I have a feeling it just started.

_Andre: I'm really worried about Tori and Jade. We really ignited a fire by voting out Beck and now they can hardly stop fighting. I'm hoping it doesn't hurt our group dynamic._

_Jade: I've been nice for the past week and a half because Beck told me to and he wanted me to stay. Guess what? Beck's not here anymore so I'm going to make their lives hell._**  
><strong>

**Cazpo Tribe - Day Nineteen**

It was another typical morning at the Capzo tribe.

Logan: WHO THE HELL TOOK MY PORTION OF RICE!

Lola: I did! You eat too much already when we don't have that much!

Logan: Shut up and give me back my rice!

Lola: You'll have to take it out of me!

Quinn: Guys! Can't we just have one day without you two fighting? You should both be thankful you're still here!

Yep...perfectly typical.

Chase: How much longer until we finally split those two up?

Michael: Too long...

Chase: I'm going to get the mail just to get away from this.

Michael: Wait up!

Chase and Michael walked off to get the tree mail while the other four members of Capzo sat around the fire.

_Zoey: We haven't had to vote anyone else off for a while and right now I really want to split up Logan and Lola just for the sake of some peace. Logan has been consistently cocky and Lola is just a diva._

Lola: Zoey, tell Logan he should only have to eat his portion instead of taking from everyone else's share!

Logan: Are you kidding me? Who drank most of the coconut juice we were trying to share last night? It was you!

Zoey: Kill me now...

Chase: Hey guys! We got something!

Chase and Michael came towards camp, each holding one handle of a large wooden box. They carried it to camp and placed it near the shelter for everyone to gather around and see. The box had a note on it which said 'DO NOT OPEN UNTIL THE HAVIC TRIBE ARRIVES."

Quinn: Does this mean the other tribe is coming to our beach today?

Zoey: Yep. We're finally merging!

Logan: About time! I'm sick of just having you guys to deal with!

Quinn: You're not exactly pleasant either.

Lola: I'm pretty sure they don't like you either. Especially Cat after what you did to her at the other challenge.

Logan: Whatever. So now what?

Michael: We just wait for the others to arrive.

_Chase: Tree mail today gave us a box saying that the other tribe is coming over which means we are going to merge. Ideally, our six should stick together and pick off the Havic members one at a time but anything could happen. We just have to stick to the plan._**  
><strong>

**Havic Tribe - Day Nineteen**

Jade sat down at the beach that morning looking at the immunity idol in her hand.

_Jade: I feel so stupid after last night. I should've used the idol on Beck to protect him. But the damn rules say that you can't play an idol in a tiebreaker. I feel so dumb for trusting Andre and Tori._

Jade: This damn thing is so worthless!

Jade angrily stood up and chucked the idol into the water. It splashed in the water. Jade stared at the water for a while but then realized what she had done.

Jade: Oh crap...I should probably ge-

Tori: Jade! We got tree mail! Get over here!

Jade: Crap...

Jade looked back at the ocean before standing up and running back to her tribe. The other three people were already standing by the shelter with Tori holding a piece of paper.

Andre: OK, Jade's here! What's it say?

Tori: "Congratulations on making it to the top ten. You have officially made it to the halfway point of the game. Now it is time for the game to change. You have ten minutes to gather all of your personal belongings and the survival items you wish to keep. You must then get on your raft and paddle to the Capzo beach where the two teams will merge. Never give up and never let your guard down; there is still a lot of game left to be played. -Dan"

Cat: Yay! We're merging!

Tori: Come on guys, we have to get our stuff together so we can head out.

Andre, Cat and Tori started to go through the shelter and gather their things. Jade stood there for a minute and looked back at the water, thinking about the idol she had just thrown away out of emotion.

Cat: Jade? Are you OK?

Jade: Uhh..yeah, I'm fine.

Tori: You sure? You must have been pretty pissed to start throwing stuff from your pockets in the water.

Jade (mocking accent): You must have been pretty pissed to start-

Tori: I do not sound like that!

Andre: Well, you do kinda.

Cat: I have all my stuff! Let's go!

Andre, Cat, and Tori all got on the raft with their belongings. Jade had gathered her stuff and walked towards the raft. Jade hesitated before getting on. She scowled at Tori before the tribe began to row out.

_Jade: This is so bad right now. I just threw my idol in the water and now we're going to the other tribe's beach for the merge so I can't get it back. I may have completely screwed myself..._**  
><strong>

**Capzo Tribe - Day Nineteen**

The tribe sat around the fire, watching the horizon to spot the members of Havic coming.

Michael: Hey! I think I see something!

Looking closer, the Capzo tribe could spot a small spot on the ocean's surface steadily growing larger. The Capzo tribe could spot Havic approaching on their raft.

Quinn: Guys! It's them! They're coming!

Zoey: OK, everyone. Huddle up real fast.

The six members of Capzo quickly huddled around the fire.

Zoey: No matter what happens, no matter what they say, we stay together and pick them off one by one. We're all good.

Chase: I'm good.

Quinn: Affirmative.

Logan: Whatever, I'm in.

Lola: Me too.

_Zoey: I just want to exagerate the idea to Logan, Lola and Quinn that they are all safe until all of Havic is gone. This isn't necessarily true. We'll see._

_Logan: I don't trust Zoey one bit at this point. She's too strong and smart and there's no way I'm going to lose to a girl. So I'm taking her words with a grain of salt._**  
><strong>

The six people put their hands together before breaking off and then approaching the shore to welcome the Havic tribe. In turn the Havic tribe pulled their raft into shore before going out to be greeted by the Capzo tribe.

Zoey: Hey guys!

Tori: Hey!

Cat: Nice to meet you all!

Chase: Welcome to our beach!

Everyone started off really friendly, exchanging hugs and handshakes in a matter similar to the first day. However, Jade was not being very social, hanging back at the raft and moving stuff off.

_Quinn: Andre, Tori and Cat all seem like nice, pleasant people. But Jade right off the bat distanced herself from us. If it were my choice right noe, I would vote her off of the four just for that reason._

After all of the exchanges had been made, everyone's attention turned to the large box that Capzo had received. Everyone wanted to know what was inside of it. Quinn took the machete and started to carefully chop the corner of the box. By hitting the right spot, Quinn was able to open the box with relative ease and reveal the contents.

Tori: Oh! My! God!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>franfranfrancesca: Unfortunately, it's showing. Jade was so heartbroken she chucked her idol. That's a bad start for revenge.<br>**

**zikki4ever123: Andre's doing well so far: he's strong and he's making a lot of friends which will be key to victory if he makes it to the end. Hopefully he can keep up the momentum.**

**InsaneBlueberry: That's right, look on the bright side. Cat's still here! Yeah, Tori can be seen as a bitch and Andre can be seen as someone who needs to grow some balls. It depends on perspective.**

**FFAddicted123: Muahahaha if only you guys were in my head.**

**CrazyLeeX: Cat's still around! Zoey and Tori could easily get along. They could just as easily be rivals since they are the opposite leaders.**

**TobiasFangor92: Jade's definitely not going to make it fun. Even if she leaves next, she'll go out with a bang.**

**Courage1220: Jade is going to have to bring out her fight. And no problem, I'm always happy to bring out my Survivor nerd and answer questions.  
><strong>

**GemLeighX: Unfortunately for Beck, I had absolutely no need for him outside of Bade. Jade however can deliver on her own.  
><strong>

**Jackyboy-08: So many case scenarios, so little time. Yeah, Capzo had a relatively peaceful episode last time but the merge is bound to shake things up.**

**Cat Hope Valentine: I'm glad you like the story! Survivor itself can be very complicated. What doesn't make sense to some makes perfect sense to others. However, the possibility of Beck leaving was contemplated and as long as their name comes up before the vote, the possibility is there. If a person's name isn't brought up by anyone as a possible vote, that person is definitely safe.**

**DecidingBetweenJazzAndAlice: There actually has been at least one challenge similar to your idea on the actual show so you might be onto something. I'll try to see if I can find a way to include some Cade. There's only four Victorious characters left; how hard can it be?**

* * *

><p><strong>OK...I actually need some help for this next part.<strong>

**It won't affect anything but I'm really curious to see how this works out. I need a new name for the merged tribe. So I'm going to ask you guys for suggestions. Please leave a suggestion for a new tribe name in your review and I'll pick the one I like the most. The name I pick has nothing to do with the reviewers but if the name is creative, catchy, funny, etc. Please keep the names appropriate; this is a T-rated story. You will get credit if you are picked. Can't wait to see what you guys come up with.**


	32. The Merger

**The Merger  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious, Zoey 101, Survivor or Dan Schneider!**

**Texts in italics are when a character is giving a confessional that the others cannot hear.**

* * *

><p><strong>Merged Tribe - Day Nineteen<strong>

Inside of the box was a wide array of various foods, including crackers, cheeses, cookies, fruits, soda, and of course, peanut butter. There was also a note, jars of paint, paintbrushes, a bag and a green flag. Zoey reached in and picked up the note. She unfolded it and began to read aloud to the tribe.

Zoey: "Congratulations. If you are reading this note, this means you have officially merged. Inside of the bag are your new buffs, signifying you are one tribe. You must come up with a new tribe name and paint a new tribe flag. Enjoy the treats enclosed within this box; you've earned it. -Dan"

Andre: Sweet! Let's eat!

The first thing that everyone did as a new tribe was pull out all of the food from the box and start to eat. The guys recklessly grabbed whatever they could reach. The girls were mostly interested in the peanut butter, spreading it on crackers or just dipping their fingers into jars and licking them. The food in the box did not last long but everyone was content with whatever they could get to eat.

Michael: So what are we going to do for a new tribe name?

Chase: How about we put the two tribe names together somehow?

Zoey: Yeah, we could do that but what other ideas can we put out there?

Logan: How about Boomba? It can be like a motto. Whenever one of us wins, we push someone down to the ground and shout 'Boomba!'

Cat: Not if you're going to use it like that. That's mean.

Logan: This game is supposed to be mean. Get used to it, toots.

Quinn: You know guys, 'Hibachi' is Japanese for 'fire bowl'.

Tori: I actually like that. Because fire's a big part of the game, our lives on this island and this game depends on fire and the fire bowl.

Jade: But that's not a fire bowl. That's a fire pit.

Tori: Same thing but I like the name.

Jade: Me too...I like fire.

Lola: If we're going for fire, why don't we just use the Japanese word for fire?

Quinn: Because the Japanese word for fire is 'Ka'.

Zoey: Yeah...Hibachi's better. All for Hibachi?

Everyone nodded or raised their hands in agreement.

Zoey: That settles it. We're the Hibachi tribe.

Cat: To the Hibachi tribe!

Everyone grabbed whatever random piece of food they were holding and brought it together as kind of a toast. They then went back to eating and making small talk about each others' lives.

_Tori: Right now, we're acting like it's a united tribe but we all know better. It's still Capzo vs Havic. And right now, Havic is in trouble because it's four on six. We need to find a crack in their crew; someone who will flip to our side just to even the score._

_Zoey: The tribes are living together under one name but we're still two tribes. I still intend to treat them in a civil matter and be friendly but if all goes to plan, we'll pick one or two off, sacrifice Logan, Quinn or Lola, then finish off the rest of the Havics. After that, it's smooth sailing._

After the meal, Lola, Michael and Tori took some time to use the paints to paint a new tribe flag.

Michael: So how about we paint Hibachi in multiple colors along the middle of the flag?

Lola: OK...and we let everyone sign their name with paint?

Tori: And also decorate the flag with flames to resemble the 'fire bowl'?

Michael: Sounds good. Let's do it.

The three of them started to paint the names 'Hibachi', 'Lola,' 'Michael,' and 'Tori' on the flag. Michael and Tori then started to paint the flames as Jade walked by.

Jade: What are you guys doing?

Michael: Painting the flag.

Jade: I can see that but what the hell are those? Mountains?

Tori: They're flames for your information. You can't tell from the orange and yellow?

Jade: Flames aren't yellow nor are they that shape. They look like mountains.

Tori: It's just a flag, Jade. Why are we arguing about this?

Jade: You sent my man home so I'm making it hell for you.

Tori: You've only known each other for two and a half weeks! How can you call Beck your man?

Michael: Guys! Can we not fight about this? We can fight later but today's just about being happy and united.

Jade: Whatever.

Jade stormed off as Tori looked at Michael and Lola.

Tori: Thanks.

Michael: No problem. We have enough fighting with her and Logan.

Lola: Hey!

Tori: If you guys do vote us off by one and one, can you at least send her first?

Lola: I think that was the consensus already.

Michael: Yeah. She may be smokin' but she's mean. Everyone thinks so.

Tori: OK.

_Tori: It relieves me that Jade will go first but at the same time, if they stick together, it will be six against three. We need to make deals and friendships fast._

_Lola: Tori's cool as a person. She and I are actually somewhat alike. But it concerns me how fast she was willing to throw Jade under the bus. I know they don't like each other but still...it's either Jade or Tori first I think._

**Hibachi Tribe - Night Nineteen**

That night the new tribe of ten snuggled fitly into Capzo's shelter. Unfortunately, there was little space since the shelter was barely designed to fit eight people, let alone , who was already uncomfortable on the end of the shelter, got up and walked down the beach. The night itself was actually very clear. The stars lit up the sky, the breeze was soft yet pleasant, and the water washed into the shore quietly. Jade found a spot on the beach, sat down and just started to throw rocks at the water.

?: Jade? What are you doing out here by yourself?

Cat was walking up to Jade in the night.

Jade: Just wanted to be by myself. What are you doing out here?

Cat: Not a lot of space in the shelter. You OK?

Jade: Peachy.

Jade threw another rock into the water as Cat sat down by her.

Jade: Why don't you just go back to the shelter and sleep like everyone else?

Cat: Because I don't want you to be out here by yourself. Especially after what happened last night.

Jade: I'm fine.

Cat: You don't act like it. You're acting like my brother when he tries to chase a goose.

Jade: What makes you so confident I'm not fine?

Cat: You're going through the same thing I went through went Robbie got voted out.

Jade: Those two case scenarios are nothing alike. You and I have nothing in common. You're the sweetheart, I'm the bitch. People have your back here, they don't have mine. You have friends and family that love you to go back to when this is over, I-

Jade stopped herself in mid-sentence and looked away from Cat.

Cat: What was that last part?

Jade: Nothing. It's nothing. I just don't have a lot of friends back home and my family is pretty messed up. That's all.

Cat: I see...

Jade: Look, this stays between us. Got it?

Cat: KK. And you know, Andre and Beck were really helpful in helping me go forward after Robbie was voted out. I can help you too.

Jade: Thanks, I guess..

Cat: It's getting colder. You want to come back into the shelter?

Jade: Not yet.

Cat: KK. I'll talk to you later then.

_Cat: Jade puts up a really tough exterior and it made it difficult for us to get along. But now that she's vulnerable, she's opening up and for the first time in this game, I actually see a friend in Jade._

_Jade: I appreciate Cat trying to be my friend. She's a nice person and I can't blame her for Beck leaving. But I'm still looking for revenge and I have a plan to start doing that, even without my idol. If I do end up going next, I'm taking them with me._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks FFAddicted123 for the name of the Hibachi tribe! And before you ask, yes I did actually look it up (I thought it was a fish used for sushi. The fish I was thinking of was actually Hamachi. Oops).<br>**

**Thank you guys so much for the suggestions for tribal names! Now I have another request. I'm curious to see who the general favorites are so I'm running a poll on my profile page to see which characters are the most popular, including the people who are already voted off. I'm curious to see your opinions! Thanks!**

**FFAddicted123: Thanks for the name!  
><strong>

**zikki4ever123: Tori still has a long way to go before a winner is declared. There's plenty of time for her to get the axe.  
><strong>

**Remus'Girl-Jaggie-Bade: I was wondering what happened to you. They needed the Bade button. =O Sorry!  
><strong>

**InsaneBlueberry: *hugs for Candre* Oh and the rules of Survivor state that Jade would not be allowed to steal the idol. Quinn would call her out and Jade would be expelled or at least penalized for cheating. Quinn is allowed to give her the idol voluntarily but let's face it, what are the odds of that?**

**CrazyLeeX: Boomba got close. If I hadn't looked up Hibachi, Boomba would have been locked.  
><strong>

**ciarra.j: Yay! Always enjoy getting a new reader that likes the story!**

**LoCostello: Thanks! I don't think it's so much that Cat hates Jade. Cat just liked the other members of her tribe more and Jade made herself difficult for Cat to understand by acting so mean. As for Beck falling in love so fast...well, guys aren't always the most logical thinkers. Fortunately for me, most people looked past the fact that it wasn't realistic (My apologies for that) but at least Bade got their kiss right before Beck left.**

**Jackyboy-08: Logan finding the idol would definitely screw a lot of things up (which would infuriate everyone it seems). So would a Tori blindside (which would please everyone it seems).**

**I AM NOT TIM: Blindsiding Andre would be an all-time low for Tori. She's already stooped quite low as it is but I don't think it could get lower than that.**

**Cat Hope Valentine: The teams are officially dead; they all live together now and it is every person for themselves. Each person can either stick with their old tribe or they can form new alliances.  
><strong>

**Courage1220: Jade screwed up so far but she's still got some tricks up her sleeve. They'll either save her or deepen her grave.  
><strong>


	33. Let's Make a Deal

**Let's Make a Deal  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious, Zoey 101, Survivor, or Dan Schneider.**

**Texts in italics means a character is giving a confessional that the other players cannot hear.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hibachi Tribe - Day Twenty<strong>

The weather today was bright and sunny but the winds were stronger than usual. The tide moved faster than ever and small rocks were moving along the beach. The newly hung up tribe flag waved back and forth violently. Andre got the fire going to cook some of the remaining rice to eat before the challenge. The delicious feast from yesterday now felt like it was eaten ages ago as none of the food had been left over and the energy had been used for camp work.

Zoey: It's awfully windy today. I'm scared that the fire will be out when we get back.

Jade: We should put all of the spare wooden boxes around the fire to protect it from the wind. We're going to want that fire to be there so we don't start a fire in the dark when we get back.

Quinn: That's a good idea.

Chase, Michael and Logan started grabbing the spare boxes and placing them around the fire. After the fire was surrounded by the boxes, Jade walked back and forth between the shelter. No one saw this as suspicious behavior.

Lola: Make sure the boxes aren't too close so that the boxes don't burn.

Logan: It's fine. These are just spare boxes. We took everything out of them. Even if they do burn down, we won't lose anything.

Tori: K, let's go.

Everyone started to gather a few things as usual and started to head towards the challenge.

_Jade: I've set the seed for my trap. I'm hoping that it works and makes their lives miserable._**  
><strong>

**Immunity Challenge**

The newly merged tribe marched down to the challenge beach to meet Dan.

Dan: Welcome to our newly merged tribe. First off, Lola. I have to take back the immunity idol.

Dan walked over and took the immunity idol from Lola.

Dan: Tribal immunity is no more. Individual immunity is now what you covet.

Dan gestured toward a draped pole sticking out of the ground. He then removed the cover to reveal a very elaborately decorated necklace.

Dan: With this necklace around your neck at Tribal Council, you cannot be voted out. You however can still cast votes. Now shall we get to today's challenge?

Everyone: YES!

Dan: It's a very simple challenge. Out in the water there are ten pedestals; one for each of you. All you have to do is stay standing on it. No sitting or kneeling or touching the pedestal with your hands. Last one standing wins immunity, cannot be voted out and one of the other nine of you will go home. Let's wade out and get started.

Everyone waded out into the water and picked a pedestal. They all climbed up onto the pedestals and stood on them.

Dan: This is for immunity. Survivors ready? Go!

Chase: We're already going...I guess...

Dan: Now we wait...

**Elapsed Time: Thirty minutes**

Dan: How does everyone feel so far?

Logan: I feel good.

Quinn: I've felt better.

Cat: I can't feel my feet because my brother bit them.

Dan: OK...to make things interesting, maybe speed things up a bit, there will be temptations. If you see something you want and you feel safe, say you want it and jump off. Multiple people can jump off for a single temptation if they choose to. I'll bring out the first temptation now.

Dan walked away into a small tent on the shore. He then returned with a covered bowl. He stood in view of the players and took the cover off his bowl to reveal...

Dan: Our first temptation is a big bowl of candy. I know you guys are craving some sugar. We've got some mini chocolate bars, some licorice, some taffy, some gummies, a few lollipops, lots of good stuff in here.

Jade: Really? No one's going to tak-

Cat: CANDY! MINE!

Cat quickly jumped off her pedestal and quickly waded through the water to get to shore.

Dan: We have our first taker. Cat is out of this challenge. Any other takers?

Michael: Forget it! Bring out something good!

Dan: Looks like this bowl's all yours, Cat.

Cat: Yay!

Cat swiped the bowl from Dan's hands, sat down and started to pick out pieces of candy and eat them.

Tori: Bless her heart. She's like a child. I have no idea what we're going to do with her.

Jade (Tori accent): Bless her heart. She's like a child. I have no idea what we're going to do with her.

Tori: Again, I do not talk like that!

Dan: I'll be back to check on you guys later.

**Elapsed Time: One hour, twelve minutes**

The nine remaining contestants continued to wait while Dan was absent for whatever reason.

Logan: Hey guys. You know, Dan's not even watching us. No one's here to make sure we're following the rules.

Tori: You should still follow the rules. You never know.

Logan: Nah, I bet it's safe to sit on these stools for a minute. Watch.

Logan looked around for a bit and then sat down on his pedestal.

Logan: See? Nothing to worry abo-

BEEEEP

Logan: AHH!

Logan's own pedestal suddenly flared with red lights and made a large buzzing sound. The effects caught Logan off guard and caused him to fall off his pedestal.

Zoey: That's what you get for trying to cheat!

Quinn bent down and looked closely at her pedestal.

Quinn: Fascinating! The pedestals are wired with heat sensors to detect when we touch the pedestals or sit on them. The heat sensors are then programmed to trigger a waterproofed alarm here on the side right here.

Quinn absentmindedly touched the mechanism causing it to flare and make the noise too.

Quinn: Aw shoot.

Dan finally returned with another covered tray as Quinn got off of her pedestal and Logan waded back to shore.

Dan: You guys didn't really think you could get away with that while I was gone did you?

Logan: Guess not...

Dan: OK, it's been one hour, fifteen minutes. I'd like to present the next temptation.

Dan took the cover off the tray he was holding to reveal...

Dan: I have here a plate of chocolate chip cookies and some milk. Do we have any takers?

Zoey: No!

Tori: Try again some other time!

Andre: I want to see a steak!

Dan: Fair enough. Cat, Logan, Quinn, since there are no takers, you three can share this.

Cat: YAY!

Lola: WHAT!

The three eliminated contestants eagerly ate the cookies and dipped them in the milk.

Michael: That sucks..

Dan: I'll be back later. Don't try anything.

**Elapsed Time: One hour, fifty-one minutes**

The seven contestants continued to wait on their pedestals for anything interesting. Michael had begun to sing to pass the time while everyone else was focused.

Lola: Where's Dan? I'm ready for the next temptation!

Jade: Jump off and you'll get all the temptations you want!

Lola: No!

Chase: Good grief...

Michael: Seventy-nine bottles of juice on the wall! Seventy-nine bottles of juice! Take one down, pass it around, Seventy-eight bottles of juice on the wall!

Jade: Shut up!

Dan: Relax, I'm coming now with the next one.

Lola: I'll take my clothes off for some chocolate and peanut butter!

Michael: Really?

Lola: NO!

Dan: I don't have chocolate and peanut butter. The next temptation is a pepperoni pizza. Freshly baked. Who wants it?

Michael: I want it!

Lola: Me too!

Michael: You want to split it?

Lola: I don't have to take my clothes off, do I?

Michael: No, you don't have to.

Lola: OK! Dan! Michael and I are splitting the pizza!

Dan: All right. Get off!

Lola and Michael both climbed off of their pedestals and waded back out to shore to get the pizza.

Dan: We are down to five! Andre, Chase, Jade, Tori and Zoey still fighting for immunity! I'll be back later to check in on you guys!

**Elapsed Time: Two hours,** **twenty-three minutes**

Dan: You guys have been up there for almost two and a half hours! You guys ready for the next temptation?

Tori: No!

Jade: Nuh-uh!

Andre: Depends on what it is...

Dan: Spaghetti and meatballs! A nice huge plate of it! Anyone want it?

Andre: Hmmm...

Chase: No thanks!

Dan: No takers? Everyone here on the beach gets to share it then!

Logan: At least cheating gets this reward.

Quinn: You still shouldn't.

Logan: Whatever.

Andre: Agh!

Andre stood on one leg to rest the other one but he was losing balance. He flailed his arms around to try and save himself but it was futile and he fell backwards into the water.

Dan: Andre is out and that leave us with four!

Andre: Can I still get me some spaghetti?

Dan: No.

Andre: Awww...**  
><strong>

**Elapsed Time: Two hours, forty-four minutes**

Chase, Jade, Tori and Zoey were still standing. The sun was no longer directly above them and was proceeding westward.

Dan: You guys have been up there nearly two hours and forty five minutes! How are you guys feeling?

Zoey: I'm feeling fine! I can stay up here all night!

Tori: Me too!

Jade: If there a way to knock them down, I'd do it. But I'm fine.

Chase: My feet are hurting a bit.

Chase lifted one of his feet to rest it but then he began to lose balance.

Chase: WHOA! AH! AH!

Chase waved him arms around frantically and tried to readjust his weight. He managed to put his foot back down and with a bit more arm waving, he recentered himself.

Chase: Phew.

Dan: Chase with a very nice recovery!

Everyone continued to shift their feet in an effort to res them. Suddenly a gust of wind started to move some of the water around them. The faster moving water started to shake some of the pedestals. A big splash of water hit Jade in the face.

Jade: Ah! My eyes!

Jade wiped her eyes so that she could see but unfortunately in doing so, she leaned too far forward and fell into the water.

Jade: Damn it!

Dan: And all of a sudden, Jade is out! We are down to three! Chase, Tori and Zoey battling it out!**  
><strong>

**Elapsed Time: Four hours, thirty minutes  
><strong>

Chase, Tori and Zoey all continued to stand on their pedestals. Dan brought out multiple temptations to try and bring them down, including a plate of fried chicken, a small assortment of doughnuts, a small cheesecake and a bowl of mashed potatoes. But the threesome were too determined and passed up everything. Every temptation that was not taken was shared by the seven losers. By now, the sun was starting to set. Dan lit some torches around the challenge area so that everyone would still be able to see. The increasing cold was beginning to affect the three remaining players.

Chase: Sucks to have to keep watching them eat...so cold too...

Zoey: Hey Tori.

Tori: Hey.

Zoey: I'm willing to strike a deal with you to end this challenge faster and to let you guys to last a while longer.

Tori: Well, you know where we are. I'm listening.

Zoey: If you step down to give us immunity and vote with us to get rid of Jade tomorrow night, we're willing to vote out Logan and then Lola or Quinn next. That way, you, Andre and Cat all get at least six more days.

Tori: What if I don't believe you?

Zoey: Well that's a bummer then. I'm not like Logan. I'm honest and we have the numbers. I'd rather see two of you in the final six than Logan, Lola, Quinn or Jade.

Tori: I still don't know...

Zoey: Isn't Jade the one who's pissed that you voted off her boyfriend? You honestly don't expect her to flip to us to vote you off? I'm helping you out here, I swear.

Tori: Sigh...Chase, do you swear too?

Chase: I swear. The order will be Jade, Logan then Lola or Quinn.

Tori: All right. I'll trust you guys this time. Here goes nothing.

Tori stepped down and waded back to the beach, leaving Chase and Zoey as the last two.

Jade: What the hell is she doing?

Chase: We did it. We're the last two.

Zoey: Yeah. Look, Chase. I want you to have immunity. You've been a cool guy for the past three weeks so it's the least I can do.

Chase: If anyone should win immunity it should be you. It's because of you our tribe has been so strong plus you've been a great friend. And I'm unbelievably grateful for what you and I have. I'm stepping down so you can win.

Zoey: That's sweet and all Chase and I really appreciate it. But I'm already down here.

Chase: Eh?

Zoey had climbed off of her stump and stood in the water, smiling at Chase.

Chase: Uhh...I..**  
><strong>

Dan: Chase! Wins individual immunity!

Chase stood mildly stunned before stepping down from his stand into the water. He and Zoey gave a quick hug before wading back to the beach and rejoining the others.

Dan: Chase, congratulations. Come on over so we can put this necklace on you.

Chase smiled as he walked up to Dan. Dan put the necklace around Chase's neck as everyone clapped for him.

Dan: Chase has immunity. He is safe at the next Tribal Council. As for the rest of you, one of you is going to be voted out tomorrow. You guys have the day to figure it out. I'll see you at Tribal tomorrow.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>We have our first individual immunity winner! Sure, it was handed to him but it still counts. Good job, Chase!<strong>

**We hit 200 reviews! Holy crap, you guys are awesome! Thanks!**

**NetMcKress: Thanks! The odds of Zoey 101 winning are unfortunately 3 out of 5. The Victorious group has a long road ahead of them if anyone hopes to win.**

**Ariodante beiber: Yes they are technically. I've made a handful of references to it throughout the story.  
><strong>

**Remus'Girl-Jaggie-Bade: Bade ended on an extremely high note and as nasty as Jade can be, she probably won't cheat on him. So you shouldn't have anything to worry about.  
><strong>

**Kelly: Cat winning wouldn't be that much of a shocker. She's making lots of friends which will be crucial to her victory if she gets that far.**

**Kelsijo1: Thanks! Here ya go. =)  
><strong>

**FFAddicted123: That's an awful lot of theories. Andre and Tori turning on each other? All's fair in this game. Michael playing both sides of the fence? Tsk tsk, he'll be a busy boy. And again, thanks for the name!  
><strong>


	34. Me Against the Tribe

**Me Against the Tribe**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious, Zoey 101, Survivor or Dan Schneider!**

**Texts in italics are when someone is giving a confessional that the others cannot hear.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hibachi Tribe - Day Twenty<strong>

Everyone returned to camp congratulating Chase on his win. Chase continued to insist that he only won because Zoey gave him the win but everyone complimented him for staying out there for as long as she did. Most of the players were in a good mood because of the temptations they got to eat. But then Zey stopped in her tracks as she saw the camp.

Zoey: Oh my gosh!

Everyone stood still in complete shock. Their entire shelter was gone. In its place was a huge ashy clearing with small flames. Where the fire pit was supposed to be there was a large pile of ash.

Cat: What happened to our shelter?

Quinn: It appears to have been burned down.

Tori: How did this happen?

Andre: It might have been because we kept our fire going. Plus we put the boxes around it to protect it from the wind, which probably caught fire.

Lola: But it still shouldn't have been strong enough to reach all the way to the shelter. They're at least ten feet apart.

Everyone walked towards where their camp was. Cat picked up a blackened piece of something but then dropped it because it was still hot. Michael kicked some of the blackened dirt. Other people tried to look through the rubble to see if anything survived the fire.

Andre: Damn...most of our stuff burned too...oh man!

Andre ran over to the side of the burnt site to find his keyboard. The side of it was slightly blackened but he pressed a few keys to confirm it was still working.

Andre: Thank goodness this survived. I would have gone nuts if it was destroyed.

Zoey: Is there anything else that survived?

Tori: It doesn't look like it. Most of our food, most of our supplies and personal belongings...all gone...

_Tori: This absolutely sucks. Twenty days and this is the closest I've come to crying. We hardly have anything left...there are some things in my bag that are gone that I can't replace...this is the worst it's been out here..._

Jade did her best to keep from smiling and tried to appear as shocked as the rest.

_Jade: I totally knew that was going to happen. I planned it. I can't believe no one noticed the trail of kindling I laid from the fire to the shelter. Once the fire hit the box, it spread to the trail I set up and straight to the shelter. I also hid my own things in the forest so that I wouldn't lose anything in the fire. I told you I was going to make it hell. Even if they vote me off next, they have nothing left.  
><em>

Lola: Logan! I told you the boxes were too close to the fire! You said it's fine and nothing would happen and now look!

Logan: You think this is my fault? How was any of us supposed to figure that our entire shelter would burn down?

Quinn: Whatever. We'll just have to build a new shelter. We still have the toolbox from the first challenge, don't we?

Chase: Nope, the tools burned in the fire too. All we have left is the machete, a few of the canteens and the pot.

Quinn: We'll just have to make do.

Quinn glared at Logan as she said this.

Logan: Stop looking at me like that! This wasn't my fault!

_Logan: I swear, I swear, I swear I didn't plan this. I couldn't have dreamed this up if I tried. I mean, come on I want a place to sleep too!_

_Jade: What put the icing on the cake is when people blamed Logan for the fire when the idea of putting boxes around the fire was my idea in the beginning! Lucky for me that no one trusts him so he just becomes an easy target. Maybe my own sabotage will save me.  
><em>

**Hibachi Tribe - Day Twenty One**

The tribe had spent that night sleeping uncovered on the beach. Fortunately, it wasn't raining so they managed to stay dry yet cold. The next morning, the tribe's goal was to rebuild the shelter_. _Just like she did on Day One, Quinn took the lead so that her tribe could build the shelter. Andre, Chase, Jade, Logan, Michael, and Zoey all helped. Cat and Tori however were sitting on the beach. They had offered to help but Quinn insisted that there would only be confusion if everyone helped.

Cat: So who are we voting against? Logan? Zoey? Chase?

Tori: Ummm...no. We're actually going to vote against Jade.

Cat: Why? Jade's on our side.

Tori: We don't know that for sure. She could turn against us for voting out Beck.

Cat: But I didn't vote for Beck.

Tori: I don't think that matters to her. Besides, I formed a deal with Zoey. If she keeps it, you me and Andre will at least make it to the final seven.

Cat: And you think they'll be honest with us?

Tori: Better than guaranteed first four out.

Cat: I still don't like this. It's not nice.

Tori: It's definitely not. And it's that part of this game that sucks. Now then, I'm going to tell Andre the plan.

Cat: OK...

Tori got up and walked over to the others as they continued to build the shelter. Cat sat on the beach and pondered the decision._  
><em>

_Cat: I really really really don't want to vote Jade, just because I feel like I'm finally connecting with her. But if everyone else votes Jade and I don't, I'll go next. I don't want to vote Jade and it makes me really really sad that I may have to._

Tori walked up to the shelter where everyone else was working.

Quinn: Come on, Logan! You can't remember how to align the branches in order to minimize how porous the roof is?

Logan: Give me a break, that was like twenty days ago! My mind is on other things!

Andre: Good grief...please shut up...

Tori: Hey guys.

Quinn: Tori, I thought I said that we couldn't have too many hands in here.

Tori: I know, I just wanted to talk to Andre.

Jade: So you two can do it in the woods?

Tori: No! That's disgusting! I just need to talk to him.

Andre: Sure.

Andre walked away with Tori down the beach while the others continued to work. Jade however, was suspicious of what was going on. She secretly followed them behind the trees.

Andre: So what's up?

Tori: I just need to make sure we're up to speed on how we're voting tonight. We're voting off Jade.

Andre: Jade? Why? Shouldn't we be voting against the other side?

Tori: Don't worry about it. I struck a deal to keep you, me and Cat safe.

Andre: That's not what I'm concerned about. It's just...we betrayed Robbie, then Beck, and now Jade? I'm really starting to not like this.

Tori: I don't like it either but it's either this way or we all go home. At least this way, three of us will last longer than we would otherwise.

Andre: Fine...but we're not going to betray Cat next after this, right?

Tori: I don't plan to.

Andre: All right. I trust you.

Andre and Tori shared a hug before Andre returned to work on the shelter. Jade had been hiding behind a tree listening in on their conversation. Upon spotting Andre, Jade hid back behind the tree and let Andre pass by. Once Andre had passed, she peeked out from behind the tree and glared at Tori._  
><em>

_Tori: It looks like everything is in plan and we're all going to vote against Jade tonight. Zoey, you better keep your word..._

_Jade: I can't believe my tribe who I'm supposed to rely on is screwing me again! I say the smarter move would be for us to find a way to eliminate Zoey because she's the leader or Logan because he's the strongest and I hate his guts._

Jade stormed out from behind the tree and towards the water. She walked right in plain sight of Tori.

Tori: Hey Jade...where ya going?

Jade: I know you guys are screwing me tonight. I heard the entire thing. So I am going to go on the raft just to spend my last few hours here alone.

Tori: Jade, I...

Jade: Save it, Vega. I'm not in the mood for you, you preppy bitch. And I feel the need to add that you guys are being so stupid. It should be Logan or Zoey.

Jade stormed off, climbed onto the tribe's raft and paddled out into the water.

Tori: Well, that makes it easier...

Meanwhile, back at the shelter, everyone else was working.

Zoey: Hey guys, just making sure, we're all voting out Jade tonight, right? "Cause I got the other guys on Jade's tribe to vote her out too.

Michael: Yeah.

Chase: Pretty sure.

Logan: Well, actually...

Quinn: Ugh...what now?

Lola: Here he comes to screw everything up again.

Logan: Just hear me out. Who did you talk to when you said they would vote Jade out too?

Zoey: Tori. Why?

Logan: That's what I thought. Look, from what I gather, Tori is the one who holds the reins in that tribe. She's the one holding that group together. Plus, doesn't it make you uncomfortable how fast she agreed to flip to us?

Chase: She does seem the smartest. And you can tell she wants to win. She lasted the longest in the challenge.

Zoey:You have a good point, but I'm not sure about going back on my word.

Logan: You had no problem going against your word to Dustin. This isn't any different.

Lola: Don't listen to him, Zoey. He's just messing with you. We should vote out Jade.

Logan: Why would I mess around here? This is for all of our sakes.

Quinn: Shh! Andre's coming back!

Andre walked back to continue helping with the shelter. The former Capzo tribe members quickly acted and put on the facade that they were working normally.

_Logan: I convinced Zoey to consider voting out Tori. We don't have to do it. I just need to plant a bit of doubt in her, that way she'll be easier to eliminate in the future. I don't care who goes tonight, as long as it isn't me.  
><em>

_Zoey: It's great that we got the minority group to turn against each other so easily. But it also makes me very nervous. Tori's a very strategic player and it's been brought to my attention that she has played a role in every elimination in her tribe. So now it's like, OK, do we vote off Jade first or Tori?_

About an hour later, most of the shelter had been finished and it was nearly time to head to Tribal Council. Everyone still had their torches which were not near the shelter when it caught fire. They were about to leave when they realized Jade still had not returned._  
><em>

Lola: We've got to go to Tribal Council! Where's Jade?

Tori: Jade went off alone on the raft after I talked to her. She's pissed that she's going tonight so she wanted some time alone.

Logan: Can we automatically vote her off if she doesn't come to Tribal Council with us?

Cat: Wait! I can see the raft on the water! She's coming!

Jade slowly rowed in the raft. She then jumped off and pulled it into shore.

Chase: Good to see you back.

Jade: Yeah, whatever. Can we just get this over with?

Quinn: Why are you so wet?

Jade: Got hit by a wave while I was out there. Let me just pack whatever's left of my stuff and let's go.

Jade walked back to the shelter and took a few minutes to gather her things, muttering random nonsense out of anger.

Jade: All right, let's go.

Zoey: How did all that stuff survive the fire while most of us lost our stuff?

Jade: Lucky placement. Not like it matters, I know I'm leaving tonight. Let's go.

The group of ten grabbed the rest of their things and headed to Tribal Council.

_Zoey: Tori, Andre and Cat all think Jade is going home tonight. But there's no guarantees. We may switch our votes to Tori, just because it's strange how fast she was willing to turn against Jade. Granted Jade is a mean person and worth betraying but it's still kind of stupid. I'm just hopeful that there won't be any shocks tonight._

_Jade: If it were my way, I would get rid of Tori for personal reasons because she's a stuck-up witch, or Zoey or Logan for strategic reasons. and that they're the biggest threats on the other side. Everyone else is playing stupid and I'm going to make sure to make that point tonight.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Jade may appear doomed but anything can happen. Who's going home tonight?<br>**

**Remus'Girl-Jaggie-Bade: It ain't looking too good for her, is it?**

**Kelsijo1: There will be other challenges for them to win if they stick around long enough to do it.**

**FFAddicted123: Tori's deal has left Jade on the outside. She's definitely a contender to go home unless something crazy happens.  
><strong>

**HeartofPinksol: Wow, you made a day out of reading it. Glad you enjoy it so much! ^^**

**NetMcKress: If Zoey changes the vote against Tori, that's one 'perfectionist' down. We'll see.**

**Cat Hope Valentine: Numerically, Zoey 101 does have the advantage. If they stick together, they have it locked up.  
><strong>


	35. Let Me Try One Last Thing

**Let Me Try One Last Thing**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious, Zoey 101, Survivor or Dan Schneider.**

* * *

><p>The ten people walked to Tribal Council for the first time as a unified tribe and took their usual seats.<p>

Dan: Welcome back to Tribal Council. First of all, what's the new tribe name?

Quinn: Hibachi. It's Japanese for 'fire bowl.'

Dan: Nice name. Now onto business. Chase, how does it feel to win immunity?

Chase: It feels pretty good to know I'm not going anywhere tonight but at the same time, I feel bad because I didn't earn it.

Dan: You don't feel you earned it?

Chase: Zoey gave it to me. I wanted to give it to her but she got off first.

Dan: Zoey, very bold move to give up immunity voluntarily without striking up some form of deal.

Zoey: Well, first of all, Chase and I have been good friends from the beginning. And also, I did strike up a deal with someone else.

Dan: Who'd you strike up a deal with?

Zoey: Tori.

Dan: Can I ask what the deal was?

Zoey: Well, it's not a complete loss for me if the deal is broken.

Tori: The deal was that if we all voted Jade tonight, we might get to stay longer.

Dan: Why are you saying this in front of Jade?

Jade: Because I already know. These morons talked about it in front of me.

Tori: You just played a bad game. That's why you're leaving.

Jade: No, I'm leaving because you've had a vendetta against me from day one.

Tori: We've had that vendetta because you treated people like crap! Trina, Sinjin and Robbie can all testify to that!

Jade: They were annoying. What do you expect, Miss Perfect?

Zoey: I can add to Tori's argument. Yesterday we found out our shelter burned down along with most of our stuff.

Dan: Wait, what? Your shelter burned down?

Lola: Yes, it happened during the immunity challenge.

Zoey: Anyway, like I was saying, Jade suggested that we use the boxes to protect our fire but the fire caught onto the boxes and led to our shelter. At first we thought it was an accident. But as we left, I found out Jade still had most of her stuff. Almost as if she anticipated that our shelter would catch fire.

Logan: Wait..so that means...

Zoey: A lot of people blamed Logan but for once-I can't believe I'm actually saying this because he's a scumbag-Logan was innocent. Jade caused that fire.

Logan: You bitch! I'm definitely voting you now!

Dan: Everyone calm down. Jade, what do you have to say for yourself?

Jade: They would have all voted me off tonight anyway.

Dan: So you admit it?

Jade: Yes. I just wanted to get even for what they did to Beck.

Dan: But that was only Andre, Cat and Tori?

Jade: Just Andre and Tori. I like Cat. I respect the others as well but wanted to take a shot at them.

Cat: Thanks!

Jade: Uhhh...

Dan: So Andre, is there anyway Jade can save herself?

Andre: Jade and I have had our issues but I don't have anything against her personally. We'll probably have to vote her out tonight unfortunately and I don't see a way out. Sorry, Jade. Best of luck.

Jade: Up yours.

Dan: OK, it is time to vote. Before we vote however, Chase, I have to ask you. You can choose to keep immunity for yourself, or you can give it to someone else. What do you want to do?

Chase glanced at Zoey and immediately motioned to take off the necklace but Zoey, catching onto what he was about to do, glanced back at him and shook her head. She patted his back.

Zoey (whispering): Don't give it to me. You earned it. It'll be fine.

Chase paused for a second and then took his hands off the necklace.

Chase: I'll keep it...

Dan: With that, it's time to vote. Michael, you're up first.

Michael went up to cast his vote. Next up was Quinn, then Cat, then Logan, then Andre, then Zoey. Zoey walked up and wrote down Jade.

_Zoey (voting for Jade): I'm glad you saved your stuff. More stuff for you to carry down that path. You play with fire and you're going to get burned._

Zoey went down as Jade hissed at her. Jade then went up to cast her vote, followed by Lola, then Chase and finally Tori. Tori sighed and then wrote down Jade, keeping her end of the deal.

_Tori (voting for Jade): You made the vote way too easy to cast. Say hi to Beck for us._

Tori put the vote in the urn and walked back. On the way back to her seat, she spotted Jade who in turn flipped her off.

Dan: I'll go get the votes.

Dan walked up to get the urn with the votes inside and then returned.

Dan: Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted off will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes.

Jade: Dan, wait! Let me try one last thing.

Jade stood up and pulled out an idol from her pocket. She walked up to Dan smug and handed him the idol as everyone looked shocked.

Dan: The rules of Survivor state that if an immunity idol is played, that person is safe and all votes against them do not count. This is indeed a hidden immunity idol; all votes for Jade will not count.

Jade smirked at everyone else as they looked at Dan opening the lid.

Tori: How did yo- Where did yo-

Jade: Did you guys really think I went out on that raft just to sulk? I rowed back to our camp and swam around looking for the idol I threw out.

Tori: That was what you threw out the other day?

Andre: Not too shabby.

Dan: First vote, Jade. Does not count. Jade, does not count. Jade, does not count. Jade, does not count. Jade, does not count. Jade, does not count. Six votes Jade, none of which count.

Logan buried his face in his hands. Chase and Zoey looked at each other nervously. Quinn squeezed her own pocket and grimaced.

Dan: Jade, does not count. Jade, does not count. Jade, does not count. Nine votes for Jade that don't count. One vote left.

Jade: Ouch, guys. Thanks a lot.

Tori: We're sorry, Jade. It was only to save ourselves.

Jade: Now I'm glad I voted the way I did tonight, _Vega_.

Tori suddenly jerked at hearing this and glared daggers at Jade in horror and shock. She nervously turned to Dan as he pulled out the last vote.

Dan: Seventh person voted out and the first member of our jury...

Tori grabbed Andre's hand and squeezed. Everyone else sucked in their breath in fear as Dan slowly turned the vote around to reveal Jade's vote.

Dan: Zoey. Tonight, that one vote is enough. You need to bring me your torch.

Jade: Psyche.

Tori: Whew...you freaked me out...

Zoey sighed, stood up and gathered her things. Chase stood up with her and gave her a big hug which she returned.

Chase: I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I should have given immunity to you.

Zoey: It's not your fault. You couldn't have known.

Chase: I love you...

Zoey: Love you too. Win this thing, all right?

Zoey broke apart from Chase, grabbed her torch and placed it in the hole.

Dan: Zoey, the tribe has spoken.

Dan snuffed Zoey's torch.

Dan: Time for you to go.

Zoey: Good luck, guys. Good job, Jade.

Zoey waved and smiled before heading out.

Dan: As I just announced, the jury started with tonight's vote. You have to step up everything physically, mentally and socially if you want to win this game because in the end, the jurors will decide the winner. You guys can head back to camp. I'll see you tomorrow.

_Zoey's Final Words: Wow, I did not see that coming. I didn't even consider that the other tribe may have an idol. I thought I was going to go farther for sure but that was the only thing that could have stopped me. But no matter what the outcome, I'm so grateful for the experience and the friends that I made. Chase, you're a great guy, give them hell and I'll be watching you all on the jury._

**Zoey: Jade**

**Jade (idol): Andre, Cat, Chase, Logan, Lola, Michael, Quinn, Tori, Zoey**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>You guys didn't really believe Jade was going to go down that easily did you?<strong>

**Being her show's protagonist, Zoey was made to look like a great person who everyone liked and who could rarely do wrong. That aspect was portrayed in her storyline in which she had good friendships, she was the leader and she was in the majority alliance. Had it not been for the idol, she would have been a final four lock. Unfortunately, she wasn't the most interesting character. She was a strong player but she got screwed. Nothing's ever set in stone. Remember, nothing's ever set in stone. Plus if Jade left right after Beck, then I'd really be screwed. That would have gone down as the worst Victorious fanfiction writing mistake ever. I'm not _that_ stupid or cruel. ;)**

**zikki4ever123: Strangely enough, Jade spared Tori. Time will tell if that was a good decision.**

**Kelsijo1: Your gut instinct was wise.**

**Jackyboy-08: You were right; the immunity idol Jade chucked came back into play. Tribal Council didn't go as you expected but it definitely shakes up the game.**

**HeartofPinksol: Surprise! It's Zoey! :D**

**FFAddicted123: The game rolls over on its head every day. People are changing their game plans accordingly. And it's going to get crazy!**

**Havok Mayhem: Jade escaped by the skin of her teeth. She and Logan will still be stirring the pot.  
><strong>

**DecidingBetweenJazzandAlice: Spot on. Jade found her idol just in time to save herself.  
><strong>


	36. Completely Duped

**Completely Duped  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious, Zoey 101, Survivor or Dan Schneider!**

**Texts in italics are when a character is giving a confessional that the others cannot hear.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hibachi Tribe - Night Twenty One<strong>

The entire tribe walked back to camp, still in shock at what had happened.

Chase: I can't believe it...I can't believe Zoey's gone...

_Chase: Zoey was my best friend in this game. We were set to go all the way to the end. And now she's gone...I have no idea what to do now..._

Tori: I have to admit, Jade. You got me good. I thought you were going to vote me off.

Jade: Don't get too comfy. I still don't forgive you for what you did.

Tori: Touche.

Logan: I give credit where credit's due. Good job.

Andre: It's been a long night. Let's just go to bed and deal with the repercussions later.

_Logan: In a sense, I'm happy Zoey's gone because Jade just did my dirty work for me. She would have won under any other circumstances. And now with her gone, I can go back to my good old ways._

_Jade: I voted against Zoey because she was the leader of the other tribe and that group would fragment without her. I wanted so badly to cast my vote against Tori for what she did. However, if Tori left, it would still be six against three and I would leave next. So now it's five to four. Unfortunately for me, if I want to survive, I'm stuck with these people, which sucks ass because they already backstabbed me twice. I'll get even, it'll just take time._

Everyone climbed into the remains of their shelter. Right now, their only flooring were palm fronds and sand so even though there was more room, it was less comfortable and probably less safe.

Lola: Ew...I hope there aren't any scorpions that get me tonight.

Quinn: Really? Have we even seen any scorpions while we were on this island?

Lola: You never know. You claimed there weren't any snakes on this island and then we found one on the beach a few days ago.

Quinn: So? Every scientist is entitled to one mistake, right?

Lola: One? One? You're joking, right?

Tori: Guys, we're trying to sleep!

Michael: Wait, where's Chase?

Chase had not gone into the shelter. He had found a spot on the beach to sit as he stared out into the moonlit horizon, watching the waves come in and out. Chase wiped a tear from his eye as he stared blankly into nothing.

_Chase: Going forward in this game without Zoey is going to be hard. But Jade didn't quit when Beck left. And I shouldn't either. I'm going to win this game. Not for me but for Zoey...*sniff*_ _I've just got to figure out how._**  
><strong>

**Hibachi Tribe - Day Twenty Two**

The sun dawned on yet another day on the Hibachi Tribe's beach. The shelter was still only really halfway built which led to another cold night.

Quinn: All right, we should be able to finish the shelter today. Everyone OK?

Chase: I don't feel so good...

Logan: Come on Chase. Your girl got voted off. Get over it. They all have to go sooner or later anyway.

Chase: ...

Cat: Come on, Chase. Cheer up. Please?

Chase: ...

_Cat: Everyone is really worried about Chase. He's been despondent ever since Zoey left last night. I don't want to hurt anyone, whether they were on my tribe or not. We're all friends, right?_

Logan: You guys are so incompetent, it's no wonder Zoey's not here anymore.

Lola: Give him a break. He's heartbroken.

Logan: Don't tell me what to do. Chase needs to man up.

Lola: Can't you just be nice to people for one day. You're such a jerk.

Andre: Can you guys not fight for one day?

Michael: No...they've been at it since Day One.

Quinn (whispering): Don't tell them that! The other side may try to get them on their side!

_Quinn: It is crucial that Logan and Lola get along because now we only have a one person advantage. If one person flips, we're all doomed so we have to stay together during this next vote._

Quinn: Let's just eat our breakfast and then focus on the shelter.

Lola: Ugh...I'm sick of eating rice all the time. Can't believe we lost everything else in that fire. Thanks a lot Jade.

Jade: It's all part of the game.

Logan: Quit whining, Lola. You don't hear anyone else whining about eating rice. And we can't do anything since Chase is too depressed to catch fish.

Chase: ...

Lola: I've had it with you! Seriously.

Lola got up with her coconut shell filled with rice and stormed off.

Jade: Nicely done, asswipe.

Logan: You burned our shelter. You're in no position to talk. I'll admit, you're probably the gutsiest player here but you're still in hot water.

Jade: Whatever._  
><em>

_Logan: At first, I hated Jade for throwing me under the bus. But now that I've had some time to think about it, I admit it was brilliant. The girls here are definitely smarter and stronger than I initially gave them credit for. __I'm thinking it may be smarter for me to flip to the other side since my tribe hates me already and the other side is clearly better at this game than my tribe._

_ Lola: Honestly, I wish Jade voted Logan instead of Zoey. Zoey was the only person on my tribe who actually tried to be nice to me. The rest of them threw me under the bus. I'd like to switch sides, see if I can get Logan out and then get to the Final Five. But I have to convince them first._

Cat then came running in.

Cat: Guys! We have tree mail! We have another challenge in an hour.

Tori: All right, let's head out.

Everyone finished their rice. They later got Lola to come back so they could head out to the challenge.

_Tori: Right now, the Havic tribe HAS to stay together. We just need one person to flip. And with Logan and Lola fighting all the time, they may be our best chance of seizing the majority. For now, we'll work on them and try to win challenges. _**  
><strong>

**Reward Challenge**

The group of nine walked out to the beach where they could see three long zig-zagging balance beams. They could also see sets of smaller buckets and larger buckets connected to see-saw mechanisms.

Dan: Hey guys. Ready for today's reward challenge?

Everybody: Yes.

Dan: For today's reward challenge, you will all be put into teams of three. The three of you will be tethered together. You must each carry your buckets across the balance beam to the ocean. Fill your buckets with water and then cross back. You will then pour your buckets of water into your own bucket. If one of your teammates falls off, you must head back to the start. If you have water when you fall off, the water is forfeited. Once the bucket is heavy enough, it will drop and raise a flag. First team to raise their flag wins reward. Want to know what you're playing for?

Everyone: YES!

Dan: Tomorrow, a boat will come to camp and pick you up and take you to a nice bed & bistro where you will be served a delicious breakfast. Bacon, sausage, eggs, danishes, doughnuts, pastries, cereal, milk, juice...you name it, we've got it. In addition, there will be another part to the reward which will be revealed while the winner is at the breakfast. Worth playing for?

Everyone: NO!

Dan: What?

Michael: We're kidding. We just wanted to see the reaction.

Dan: Uhh...OK...We'll draw for teams and spots and get started.

*Minutes Later*

Dan: OK! Team One consists of Andre, Lola and Tori! Team Two consists of Cat, Logan and Quinn! Team Three consists of Chase, Jade and Michael! Survivors ready? Go!

The three teams grabbed their buckets and started to make their way across the balance beam. Everyone navigated the balance beam careful to not fall off. However, Andre made a misstep and fell off the beam.

Dan: Andre fell, his team has to go back.

Andre: Sorry guys.

Tori: It's OK, just keep going.

Andre, Lola and Tori ran back while the other two teams reached the shore and filled their buckets with water. They then went back to their beams and began to cross back. Both teams then made it back to their finish bucket and poured all of the water they had in. Meanwhile, Andre, Lola and Tori slowly made their way across the beam. Andre was in front of his team and was trying not to slip again. Unfortunately, he fell yet again and sent his team back.

Andre: Dang it!

Lola: We have to move faster. If Andre stands still for too long, he'll lose his balance.

Tori: OK.

Andre, Lola and Tori went back to make a third attempt across the beam while the other two teams were already on their third trips between the buckets.

Dan: It is neck and neck between Teams Two and Three!

Logan: Let's keep going!

Quinn: Just a few more!

Jade: Chase, what are you doing? Hurry up!

Michael: Come on, man! We're right in it.

Chase: ...

Chase was still participating in the challenge but he didn't seem to be into it full-heartedly. Still, their team was close behind Cat, Logan and Quinn who were inching further ahead.

Logan poured more buckets into the finishing bucket as Andre fell off again.

Andre: I'm sick of these balance challenges!

Cat: Come on, we're about to win!

Michael: We can't give up, we're right behind them! Chase, wake up!

Chase: Wha?

Chase was still walking with his team but slowly so Michael who at the time had two full buckets of water, took one and splashed Chase with it. Chase, startled, fell off the beam.

Chase: Hey! What are you doing?

Michael: You can't get down like this!You've got to wake up and go on with the game!

Chase: No, I mean you just lost us a full bucket of water when we were only slightly behind the other team! You know what that means?

Michael: What?

Dan: Cat, Logan and Quinn win reward!

Chase, Jade and Michael all turned around to see the finishing bucket platform. The flag for Cat's Logan's and Quinn's team had been raised as far as required to win the challenge. Cat, Logan and Quinn all cheered. Logan pumped his fist into the air and then grabbed a bucket of water and splashed Tori with it.

Tori: Hey!

Logan merely smirked and rejoined his team.

Jade: Good job guys...we could have won if you guys didn't stop...

Everyone walked over to the mat to meet with Dan.

Dan: Congratulations to the three of you. Tomorrow, the boat will come and pick you up to your breakfast.

Cat: Actually, Dan?

Dan: Yes?

Cat: I don't want to go on the reward.

Dan: You don't?

Cat: No, not with him.

Logan: Seriously?

Cat: I'd rather stay with my friends. Andre, Tori and Jade mean a lot to me. And Logan's just mean.

Dan: OK...Cat, you can sit out the reward.

Quinn: Wait...that means...

Dan: Yep! Logan and Quinn will be the only two going on reward!

Quinn: Wait! I want out too then!

Dan: Too bad. There's too much food and we don't want to waste it.

Logan: That's you and me, toots.

Quinn: Ugh...

Dan: Logan and Quinn will be going to their bed and breakfast reward by boat tomorrow. The boat will pick you up in the morning. You can all head back to camp. Good bye.

* * *

><p><strong>Looks like that Quogan a few people have asked for is about to arrive.<strong>

**livvylovesyou: Yep. Jade played everyone. It's part of the game.**

**HeartofPinksol: Burrrrrned! :D And as for the idol, it's a one time use. Jade can win immunity in a challenge or find another idol if there is another one to find (It's happened before). Otherwise, Jade has her work cut out for her. **

**zikki4eva123: The odds are against Jade but she has a fire in there and used it to put out Zoey's. **

**JuiceBoxLove: Zoey was shocked too; she could have won with ease. And now Chase is blown.**

**GemLeighX: Surprises make me smile. It took a while to nail the chapter how I wanted it but I'm glad to see that it worked.**

**JillyPilly14: Based on what your reviews say about Zoey, I'm assuming there will be positive feedback at least.**

**CrazyLeeX: Jade's game play certainly stands on its own but she definitely burned some bridges.  
><strong>

**fallenleaves567: Thanks! Always glad to keep it going!  
><strong>

**ILOVEJADE: WOOT!  
><strong>

**Bekahbear: The move was illustrated beautifully but unfortunately, Jade may have to face the consequences. It all depends on the others.**

**Jackybear-08: Blindsides are my heroin. =) This will either be the turning point of the game or merely a single extra breath of life.  
><strong>

**InsaneBlueberry: This may be the best opportunity yet for the Victorious group to reconcile, unite and prevail. Or they could fall flat on their faces. They're still down by one.  
><strong>

**FFAddicted123: It looks like the deal between the two parties has disintegrated. Now concerning the immunities, I can understand the confusion between the immunity necklace that Chase won and the immunity idol that Jade found since this isn't the actual show and just a bunch of text. So here goes nothing. When a person wins immunity in a challenge, they get the necklace and everyone knows they cannot vote for that person. However, a person who finds a separate immunity idol can keep it hidden and no one knows about it until it is played, which is after the votes are cast. Therefore a person can still vote for a person with an immunity idol, only to have the vote nullified if the idol is played before the votes are read. As for the case scenario you suggested, Chase would have given immunity to Zoey before the vote, so Jade would know not to vote for Zoey and instead to vote for someone else, meaning she would have gotten the same results. And Chase is only allowed to give the necklace away when Dan asks so he would not have been allowed to do so before the Tribal Council. Zoey probably would have refused it anyway. Wow, that was long. I really hope this helps.**

**CosmicLoveTonight: If Jade keeps it up, she could be a real contender. But it's still a long road.  
><strong>

**handsonmyhips: Jade has her work cut out for her. If the rest of her tribe decides to stick with her, it could get better.  
><strong>

**pbjforever: Absolutely. I would agree that Erik made the stupidest single move in the history of Survivor. But I would still pick Jason as the person who played the stupidest overall game in the history of Survivor.  
><strong>


	37. Surprise, Surprise

**Surprise, Surprise  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious, Zoey 101, Survivor or Dan Schneider!**

**Texts in italics are when a character is giving a confessional that the others cannot hear.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hibachi Tribe - Day Twenty-Three<strong>

Everyone was woken up that morning by a roaring engine approaching the camp.

Lola: I think that's your boat.

Logan: *yawn* Good, 'cause I'm starving. Quinn, get up!

Quinn: Ugh...I'm up...

Logan: you sure you don't want in on the reward, Kitty?

Cat: I'm sure and please don't call me that.

Logan: Whatever, let's go!

Logan got up and almost had to drag Quinn out of the shelter in order to get on the boat for the reward.

Michael: Bye guys! Have fun!

Lola: Finally...I've been dying for a day without him here.

Tori: Well, since we're already up now...I'm going to get some coconuts...

Andre: Me too...

Michael: No way, you guys have to baby-sit Chase! Quinn and I did it yesterday!

Tori: Really? Who was the one who was trying to rock him to sleep all last night when he wouldn't stop moaning? Me!

Michael: Who were the ones who had to feed him his rice BY HAND because he wouldn't take it himself?

Tori: I talked to him, I gave him his water, I apologized to him, I gave him my share of the ONLY fish we caught yesterday, what more do you want? You act like we don't spend any time with him!

Michael: You don't! I'm serious! You come into the shelter and spend TWO seconds with us and then you think you can just leave and go galloping off with your friend!

Tori: The whole night does NOT count as two seconds!

Chase: ...*moan*

Tori: Later!

Michael: Wait! You come back here!

Tori had already gotten out of the shelter and run down the beach "to look for coconuts." Andre looked at Michael, shrugged and then ran after Tori.

Jade: Did that argument really just happen?

Lola: Yep, we're officially on crack. I'll go after them.

Lola got up to follow them.

Meanwhile, away from the shelter, Andre and Tori found a tree with plenty of coconuts and started to work on getting them down. Tori climbed the tree to shake coconuts off of the branches while Andre found a large thick stick that he could use to try and knock coconuts off. They started to talk while they were working.

Tori: I think this is our best chance to try and get Lola to flip while two of the other four people are away.

Andre: Why Lola?

Tori: Because she's the most likely to flip I think. If we vote against Logan, she might join us. They hate each other. This way, we take out a huge threat and we have the numbers.

Andre: But why now? After that argument, she probably thinks we're crazy.

Tori: We've been out here for twenty-three days with only so much to eat and drink. Of course we're all going to start going crazy.

_Tori: I would love for Lola to flip to our side. I actually see a lot of myself in her so we could get along great and work well in this game. At the same time, we could conflict just as easily but I'm willing to take that chance._

Just as Andre and Tori started putting together a decent pile of coconuts together, Lola had finally caught up by following them.

Lola: Hey guys.

Tori: Hey Lola.

Lola: How many coconuts you guys got so far?

Andre: About 20 I think.

Lola: Cool. I'll bring them back to camp.

Tori: Hey Lola, before you go...

Lola: Yeah?

Tori: Would you consider joining us to get rid of Logan? We know how much you guys hate each other.

Lola: Oh my goodness, I've been waiting to ask you guys if I could! I'm so glad we're on the same page!

Andre: So we're good?

Lola: Absolutely!

Tori: Cool. Thanks!

Lola scooped up about five coconuts and carried them back to camp.

Andre: Well, that was easy.

Tori: Yeah...almost too easy...She could be lying to us and this whole Logan/Lola feud is just an act.

Andre: Let's not think about it for now. Whether they're lying or not, we can't do much about it. Let's just take our focus off the game for a while and just get coconuts.

Tori: But we have to stay focused if we want to stay in the game.

Andre: Life isn't going to be over if we lose.

Tori: I guess...

_Lola: For now, I told them I was on their side but it's not guaranteed yet. I really want to consider flipping because the other guys seem cooler than the people I've had to live with for eighteen days. If I couldn't win, I'd rather someone from Havic wins than my own tribe. The only question is if it's the right move for me._

_Andre: Tori got Lola to flip...but it seemed almost too easy. I don't know if I trust Lola. But I have no choice right now. Tori is so focused on this game and the game requires us to get someone on our side. Still, I wish Tori could just relax a bit..._**  
><strong>

**Reward Trip**

Logan and Quinn were basking in the sunlight as the boat carried them to their reward. Eventually, the boat reached a sandy bank with a beautifully decorated king-sized bed.

Quinn: Kind of interesting that to have such a magnificent bed out here.

Logan: Sure is. Let's get in.

Logan climbed into the bed and under the sheets. Quinn very reluctantly climbed in after him.

Logan: Gotta admit, it's a very nice bed. Kinda miss sleeping in these.

Quinn: So where's the food?

Logan: Sweet! I see them coming now!

Five butlers came to them, all carrying large silver trays. The first tray had a huge assortment of pastries such as danishes, doughnuts, and muffins. The second tray had several fresh cut fruits including strawberries, grapes, pineapples, melons, oranges and apples. The third tray carried several hot items such as bacon, sausage and eggs. The fourth tray carried a stack of pancakes and a stack of waffles, along with syrup, butter and jelly. And the fifth tray had several beverages such as milk, various fruit juices and coffee. The butlers either placed the tray on the bed or set up tables next to the bed to place the food. They also provided plates, cups and silverware. They then wished Logan and Quinn well and went on their way.

Logan: This is insane! Where do we even start!

Quinn: I'm not sure. Just grab things and eat them, I guess.

Logan quickly piled food onto his plate and started shoving them in his mouth a quickly as he could. Quinn casually took a few fruits and pastries and put them on her plate. She took small bites as if she were thinking.

Quinn: Can I ask you something?

Logan: Shoot.

Quinn: Why do you act the way you do? Is this how you are in your normal life?

Logan stopped eating and paused.

Logan: Where'd this come from? You hate me as much as anyone else here does. Why do you care?

Quinn: Just curious.

Logan: *sigh* All right, here's the deal. The way I grew up was very privileged. Lots of money, lots of girls, lots of friends, you get the idea. But my family kind of used the money to distance me. Whatever I wanted was what I got and I got used to it. So you could say I'm spoiled which clearly translates out here. But the biggest issue was that my parents used the money to create that distance. We didn't feel much like a family; just a group of people in the same house with a bunch of money. That's why I take it out on so many people because I hear stories about your families and I'm envious. That good enough for you?

Quinn: What about the sexism?

Logan: That's for another time, Quinn.

_Quinn: Getting a bit closer to Logan is a strategic move because I feel it would be smart for me to use him as a shield to keep attention off of me, plus I can use him to my advantage. It was also good to learn some things personally about him._

_Logan: I thought it was strange that she asked me this question. It kind of came out of nowhere. And let me be clear to you, I told her the truth. But I know she thinks I'm lying because how I've played the game, which is actually better for me since it's so personal. The truth can be the hardest thing to believe.  
><em>

Logan: Anyway, we better keep eating as much as we can before it all gets cold.

Logan quickly grabbed a large jelly filled doughnut and bit into it. He chewed on it for a while before spitting it out.

Logan: Ahh! What is that! There's something in the doughnut!

Amidst the jelly sprayed over the bedsheets was a plastic wrapped roll of paper.

Quinn: It's a note!

Logan: Read it! See what it says!

Quinn: You're kidding, right? I'm not touching that.

Logan: Fine.

Logan carefully took the plastic wrapped note, went off to the water off the beach to wash the jelly off, and then brought it back to the bed. He took it out of the plastic, which kept the paper dry in all the mess and began to read out loud.

Logan: "Because Jade played an immunity idol last night, a new one has been hidden back at your camp. It is up to you whether or not you share this information with anyone back at camp. Here is your clue."

_"A new idol is planted, where would it be found_

_Again, the idol is down on the ground_

_The last idol was found close by to a tree_

_This time your best shot is close to the sea_"

Quinn: This must be the other part of the reward that Dan mentioned earlier.

Logan: So that means that there's another immunity idol hidden back at camp.

_Quinn: Logan and I both now have the advantage that we know that there is a new immunity idol hidden at camp. I already have one that Logan still does not know about. But having a second one in my pocket as well would be most excellent._**  
><strong>

**Hibachi Tribe - Day Twenty-Three**

Everyone was still busy working, waiting for Logan and Quinn to come back. Andre and Tori were still gathering coconuts. Lola and Jade had gone out to try and fish. Michael was stuck in the shelter baby-sitting Chase as well as tending the fire. And Cat had been sent off to gather firewood. However, that wasn't exactly what Cat was doing. Cat was frolicking on the beach, just playing around.

_Cat: This game can be really stressful. Sometimes I need some alone time for Cat and no one else. And I have fun doing it._

Cat was spinning around in circles on the beach when she suddenly fell down over something. Cat took some time to sit to reorient herself before she looked at what she had just tripped over. A wrapped green package was partially sticking out from the sand. Cat curiously reached over and pulled it out of the sand. After looking at it for a while, she unwrapped it and found an idol that looked identical to the one Jade had played.

Cat: *gasp* It's an idol!

Cat looked around her to make sure no one else was looking, then she quickly stuffed the idol in her pocket and smoothed the sand back over where she found it. She was quietly giggling the entire time, trying to contain her excitement. Then she gathered some leftover sticks lying around the beach and carried them to camp in order to mask what she had been doing. Michael was sitting at the shelter and watched Cat come back with a pile of sticks. He couldn't help but notice Cat's smile.

Michael: What's up Cat?

Cat: What do you mean?

Michael: You seem even happier than usual.

Cat: I'm just happy about how beautiful of a day it is and how happy I am to not have Logan here to bully us.

Michael: Yeah..it is calmer without Logan here. And it is a nice day.

Cat smiled as she laid her pile of sticks next to the shelter and went off into the woods, presumably to find more firewood.

_Cat: I can't believe that I found a hidden immunity idol! After seeing how Jade used it, this can save me if I'm ever in danger! This is so exciting!_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>How many of you saw that one coming?<strong>

**livvylovesyou: _Kind of_ a loser? He's possibly the biggest dick in the entire cast.**

**CosmicLoveTonight: Thanks! ^^**

**HeartofPinksol: Logan and Jade probably have the most enemies out of anyone. They better tread with caution...although it doesn't seem like either plan to anytime soon.**

**SallyRide19: Sadly, Quinn didn't find the new idol. Good thing she already has one. **

**JuiceBoxLove: Everyone better watch out. Cat just burned Logan; she's in it to win it.**

**FFAddicted123: Chase's current attitude would be a good reason to vote him off but it could also be a reason to keep him because he's weaker. Quinn probably hates Logan a bit less after the reward so we can call that progress. There's still a ways to go for Tandre to make Final Two but the possibility should never be discounted.  
><strong>

**GemLeighXx: Irony is a beautiful thing. Unless you're the one getting owned by it.**

**Victorious101: Bringing in a new player when there's already only nine players left is really cheap. It's not fair for someone to enter when seven people had already been eliminated. It is a real shame though...Dana would have been a great character.  
><strong>


	38. Naturally Successful

**Naturally Successful  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious, Zoey 101, Survivor or Dan Schneider!**

**Texts in italics are when a character is giving a confessional that the others cannot hear.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hibachi Tribe - Night Twenty-Three<strong>

Later that night, Logan and Quinn were dropped back off at camp. They approached the rest of the tribe as they were sitting around the fire.

Michael: Hey, they're back!

Cat: How was it guys?

Logan: Awesome! There was so much food!

Quinn: Hey guys, look! We brought you some food from the breakfast.

Logan and Quinn started to pull some napkin wrapped bundles out of their pockets which contained some pastries and fresh fruit.

Everyone started eating some of the haul that Logan and Quinn brought. Even Chase was able to eat.

Lola: Thanks guys!

Tori: Om nom nom nom...soo good.

Andre: Thanks!

Quinn: No problem.

_Cat: It was really nice of Quinn and Logan to bring us some food. We don't have a ton to eat so anytime we can get something fresh is great._

_Quinn: Truth be told, Logan didn't want to bring them anything. It was only when I told him it would be a good strategic move that he agreed._

While everyone was eating happily around the fire, Andre walked into the shelter and then brought out his keyboard. He took it with him to where he was sitting and sat back down._  
><em>

Andre: Hey guys, I wrote a new song.

Michael: Awesome! Let's hear it.

_Michael: Out of everyone on the other side, Andre is definitely the coolest. He's taking his time out here to write new songs and then he performs for us. He also knows all the other songs out there so sometimes we make requests for him to play on his keyboard and then we sing along. It's always a great way for us to leave the game. Thank goodness his keyboard survived the fire._

Andre: You guys ready?_  
><em>

Everyone: Yeah, let's hear it.

Andre set his keyboard on his lap and took a deep breath. He looked at Tori with a small frown but quickly put on a smile and started to play his keys and sing.

Andre: _I look around me and I see everyone smile_

_Yet you haven't shown me a smile in a while_

_Something's hurting, something's bugging, and I don't know why_

_But it's getting in the way between you and I_

_I've tried to understand you but your mind isn't here_

_It's occupied with something else that you have in mind, dear_

_I want to tell you to move on, that there is more to life_

_Than this crazy game you're playing which causes so much strife_

_Baby, don't you understand how much pain you're going to feel_

_If you focus on something fake and not on what is real_

_I want to tell you who I am and how much I care_

_But how can I show you when I know that you're not there_

_Ooooh, I know you're not there..._

_You're standing right in front of me but I know that you're not there...  
><em>

Andre stopped playing and wiped a tear from his eye before looking at everyone who had been absorbed by his music._  
><em>

Andre: That's all I have so far.

Quinn: It's really good, Andre.

Cat: That was amazing. It was as if you were telling a real story.

Michael: Wow, I could feel your emotion in there.

Jade: It was all right.

Everyone else was chiming in their approval of the song. Andre glanced at Tori, the only one to not say anything. She bit her lip and looked at the ground. For the first time in the game, she appeared to have been rendered speechless.

Logan: All right, we got a challenge tomorrow and we're booting one more of y'all off tomorrow. I'm hitting the sack.

Jade: Yeah, I'm getting tired.

Cat: It is late now, isn't it?

Quinn: Sleep would be good. Good thing we finally finished the shelter.

Chase: *moan*

As everyone else climbed into the shelter to sleep, Andre set his keyboard aside, walked away from the fire and sat down at the beach. He seemed quiet in thought as he reflected on the song he had just written and sung for his fellow tribe mates. Because this wasn't just a song. This was actually a message to someone...

?: Hey Andre?

Andre turned around to see Tori, slightly shivering with her arms crossed.

Andre: Hey Tori. Can't sleep?

Tori: Not really...I've been thinking about that song you just sung for us tonight.

Andre: Oh really?

Tori: I don't want to sound so paranoid or anything...but was that song to me?

Andre hesitated for a minute before giving Tori his answer.

Andre: Yeah...I'm sorry, Tori.

Tori stood quietly for a moment but then sat down next to Andre. The two of them sat on the beach, looking out at the ocean for a few minutes. Finally, Tori spoke again.

Tori: So that's really what you think of me?

Andre: I don't think that's who you are. I've seen you in the early days of this adventure. I think it's just who you've become.

Tori: So I've become this psychotic, obsessive bitch who doesn't care about anything but this game, huh?

Andre: Don't beat yourself up like this. I still think you're an amazing person.

Tori: You're just saying that.

Andre: No I'm not.

Andre and Tori looked at each other for a little while. Andre looked straight into Tori's eyes and marveled at them for a while. But then he regained his focus.

Andre: I'm sure you're not like this at home. You're just caught up in the heat of the moment. And I think it's great that you're determined and that you're smart and that you're funny and that you're beautiful and that you're...

Tori: And that I'm what?

Andre: Uhhh...flexi-ble?

Tori laughed at Andre's lame attempt to save himself.

Andre: My point is, it's OK that you want to win. Just don't let it control everything you do out here. Relax a bit and just be OK with whatever happens.

Tori: I see...that's all you would change?

Andre: I like you just the way you are.

Tori: Thanks for being understanding and straight with me. I'll try to recompose myself.

Andre: I'm glad. I don't want it to come across as I'm trying to change who you are.

Tori: No, you're not, you're right. I've let this game become too important for me. And I promise I'm not entirely like this back home.

Andre: I'd love to see what you're like back home.

The two of them once again sat in a silence for a minute. But it had become comfortable that the two of them could just sit together and be in the moment.

Tori: So do you still think we can be friends when this game is over and we all go back to our old lives?

Andre gave Tori a smile and wrapped his arm around her shoulder to help keep her warm. Tori smiled back and leaned into Andre.

Andre: We'll make it work.

_Tori: I feel really bad. I've been so focused on the game that I've been hurting the people around me; people that I've genuinely started to care about. I have to remind myself that I have a life outside of this game and I can't let myself be consumed. I have to find that balance._

_Andre: This is the best I've felt in a while in this game. I feel like I finally got through to Tori and helped her realize that even if she doesn't win this game, it'll be OK. Because this is an amazing experience and there's more to it than the million dollar check. _

**Hibachi Tribe - Day Twenty-Four**

The next morning, everyone got up and got ready for the challenge at hand that day. With each round, the stakes grew higher as they got closer to the end. Everyone had the goal in their mind to win.

Jade: Everyone's up right?

Michael: Yep. Even Chase.

_Tori: I promised Andre that I would try to be less intense about the game and I aim to hold true to that. At the same time, we still have a one person disadvantage. We need someone to switch over and I'm thinking Lola since we talked yesterday. This challenge will determine everything; if Logan wins, I have no idea what we'll do.  
><em>

Logan: All right, let's get going.

Chase reluctantly put the immunity necklace back on before they all headed out.

_Lola: As long as Logan doesn't win immunity today, there is an opportunity for me to flip to the other side. Even if the opportunity is presented, I'm not 100% sure if it's the best idea for me to take it._**  
><strong>

**Immunity Challenge**

The nine contestants all gathered on the tribe mat, this time located between the beach and the field clearing. In front of them was a long course that include seesaws with a bucket on one end and rope dipping into a well on the other end, several piles of coconuts (each one a different color) and nine stands with ropes suspended above them.

Dan: You guys are ready for today's challenge, I assume? First things first, Chase. I'll take that immunity necklace back.

Chase walked over and allowed Dan to take the immunity necklace off of him. Dan placed it back on the pedestal.

Chase: It should've been Zoey's...

Dan: Once again, immunity is up for grabs. Today's challenge applies some of the survival skills you should have learned in the past twenty four days. First off, you will run into the water with the bucket. You will make multiple trips for water in order to fill the bucket at the end of the seesaw like lever that leads into the well. Once the bucket has enough water in it, it will drop and pull a machete out of the well. Untie the machete and move onto the next stage. Use the machete to chop into your pile of colored coconuts. One of your coconuts has a flint inside. Once you find it, you can move on to the final stage. Run to your finish table where there will be a small rope suspended above it. Your final task is to gather materials and use the machete and flint to start a fire large enough to burn through the rope. When you burn through the rope, you release the flag. First person to release the flag wins immunity. Make sense?

Everybody: YES!

Dan: Obviously, you all know the stakes. Winner gets a one in eight shot of winning this game, losers, somebody's going home tonight. We'll draw for spots and get started.

*Minutes Later*

Dan: This is for immunity! Survivors ready? Go!

Everyone immediately grabbed their bucket and ran out into the water, dipping their buckets inside to fill them with water. Everyone quickly ran at their own pace, running back and forth multiple times in order to fill their bucket so that it would tip the seesaw. Minutes in, it was becoming clear that the guys were running faster than the girls. Andre and Logan appeared to be going the fastest, followed by Michael, then Jade, then Tori and Lola. Cat, Chase and Quinn were all struggling. Eventually, Logan had enough water in the bucket for his seesaw to raise the rope and lift his machete out of the well.

Dan: Logan is first to get his machete out of the well! Andre is right behind him!

Logan worked on untying his machete from the rope while Andre's own machete started to rise from the well. Logan then began to run to his pile of yellow coconuts as Andre untied his machete and began to hack at his pile of green coconuts. As Logan and Michael worked on chopping their coconuts one at a time, Michael, Jade, Lola and Tori all managed to raise their machetes out of their wells and untied them. Quinn was now ahead of Cat and Chase but only slightly.

Logan: Damn...how many coconuts do each of us have?

Dan: You each have a pile of 150 coconuts. I'd say you've only gone through 20.

Logan: Motherfu-

Logan slammed his machete down as he said these words but as his coconut split in half, he saw something silver inside.

Logan: Yes!

Dan: Logan has found his flint! All he needs is to start a fire at the finish stand that will burn through the rope and he wins immunity.

Logan ran to his finish stand and took some time to catch his breath. Meanwhile, Andre, Michael, Jade, Lola and Tori all kept chopping coconuts hoping to find flint but only finding air. Quinn had finally gotten enough water in her bucket to raise her machete out of her well and untie it. Cat was close behind Quinn but Chase had severely slowed down. Tori set her orange coconut in front of her and chopped it and found her flint.

Tori: Yes! I've got it!

Lola chopped one of her purple coconuts and found a flint as well, whilst Andre, Michael, Jade and Quinn still searched.

Dan: Right now, it is between Logan, Lola and Tori for immunity!

Logan had already gathered some debris to start a basic pile for his fire as well as some sticks by his stand so that he can build it. He took his machete and started to strike it against the flint to try and start his fire. Lola and Tori were still gathering debris and sticks. Jade chopped one of her black coconuts and found a flint. Quinn has actually selectively gone through her pile of red coconuts and picked one. She then chopped it to find her flint. Andre and Michael were still chopping and Cat had just gotten her machete. Chase had nearly collapsed on the beach.

Quinn: Just as I suspected. There's a sign for which coconut they planted the flint in. Let's go!

Dan: Jade and Quinn are in it now! It's anyone's game!

Jade and Quinn ran into the field where Logan, Lola and Tori were still working. All three of them had some husks and debris on their stand but no one could get a decent spark out of their flint. Jade quickly started to gather sticks while Quinn first ran to her station and started to use her machete to shave some of the magnesium off of her flint onto the stand. Quinn then started to pick up close-by debris and sticks.

Logan: Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Why won't it light?

Quinn started to assemble some husks and small twigs around her pile of magnesium and used her glasses as a magnifying glass to heat up her pile of debris. Meanwhile...

Lola: Ah crap!

Lola's machete slipped and cut her hand. At the same time, the slip had actually broken her flint in half, rendering it useless and effectively disqualifying Lola from the challenge.

Lola: Damn, you've got to be kidding me!

Lola groaned as a medic came in to bandage up her bloody hand. Meanwhile, Quinn's pile of debris had finally begun to smoke. Quinn put her glasses back on and started to make a spark with her flint and machete. Logan, Tori and Jade were still trying to get sparks from their flint. Michael had finally found his flint and was starting to gather sticks for his fire. Quinn got the spark and started a small fire.

Quinn: Excellent! I've got fire!

Logan: Me too! I've finally got it!

Logan had finally gotten that spark to start his fire and he began to add sticks to his fire to help it grow. Quinn did the same in order to keep up with Logan.

Dan: It's between Logan and Quinn! Whose fire is going to burn through the rope first?

Both Logan and Quinn continued to add to their piles until their fires were big enough to hit the ropes above them. Both of them watched their fires, murmuring words hoping that this would be enough. Eventually the fire burned through a rope for one of the stands, releasing the flag, signifying that...

Dan: Quinn! Wins immunity!

Quinn: Yes! Yes!

Logan: I can't believe it...

Andre: Dang..I just found my flint too...

The tribe congratulated Quinn and patted her on the back on her amazing come from behind victory.

Dan: Quinn, come on over.

Quinn giggled as she walked over to Dan, who put the necklace on her. Everyone clapped for her as she smiled back at everyone.

Dan: Quinn, safe from the vote tonight. Everyone else, it's been a long twenty four days. But unfortunately for one of you, that's as far as you're going to get. You have the afternoon to think about it. I'll see you tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Believe it or not, Quinn has won immunity. But now who's going to go?<strong>

**livvylovesyou: Logan got some much needed depth and Cat got some much needed immunity. We accomplished quite a bit in that chapter.**

**HeartofPinksol: Don't worry, the rules don't allow people to steal idols.**

**CrazyLeeX: It definitely puts a target on Tori's back. **

**SallyRide19: Don't feel bad. There's a lot to remember and it's harder when all you have to refer to is a bunch of text. I have to reread what I write a lot to make sure I don't have any continuity errors.**

**HockeyGal09: Yes they are. It's become kind of a running gag if you pay attention.  
><strong>

**Victorious101: I agree, everything you've written is accurate. As a matter of fact, even Survivor brought voted off players back in Season 7 and the person who came back made it all the way to the final. Unfair is fun to write for, but I do have to draw a line somewhere otherwise too many people get pissed off. But you know what? I can't make any promises but I'll see if I can come up with anything.**

**Batluver228: Phew, already took care of having more Cat, including a Bat interaction. You're welcome. =)**

**GemLeighXx: Who would've bet on Cat finding an idol _without even trying_? Again, beautiful irony.**

**JuiceBoxLove: If Cat uses the idol correctly, she could shock everyone and become a major powerhouse. Then again...it's Cat.  
><strong>


	39. Flip Flops

**Flip Flops**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious, Zoey 101, Survivor or Dan Schneider!**

**Texts in italics are when a character is giving a confessional no one else can hear.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hibachi Tribe - Day Twenty-Four<strong>

Everyone returned to camp talking about how things had gone in the challenge.

Quinn: Thank goodness, our shelter's still standing.

Jade: Come on, I can't get you guys with the same thing twice.

Chase: *sigh*

Logan: I'm going to go for a walk.

Logan headed off in a random direction. Andre and Tori had gone off by a tree. Cat had gone off to play in the woods, probably try to talk to some creatures. Chase, Michael, Jade and Quinn all walked toward the shelter.

_Tori: Coming into this next Tribal Council, Andre, Cat, Jade and I have to vote together. And we need one more person to flip, which most likely seems to be Lola._

As Andre and Tori started to talk, Lola approached them. After the challenge, her hand had been bandaged by the medical staff.

Lola: Hey.

Andre: Hey Little Lola. How's your hand?

Lola: It's fine and please don't call me that. I just wanted to let you know I'm still up for voting for Logan if you guys are.

Tori: We actually haven't really talked about it since the last time you came to us.

Lola: Oh... I see...

Andre: But we'd still be OK with it.

Tori: Do you have any idea who they're voting tonight?

Lola: They haven't talked to me about it. I'm assuming it's either you or Jade.

Andre: But the plan is still good with us, right? Logan goes home?

Lola: Yeah. I'm going to talk to the others so that they think I'm with them.

Lola walked away towards the shelter as Andre and Tori looked at each other and then at her._  
><em>

__Lola: The guys from Havic keep assuring me they are going to vote Logan but I'm not sure how much I can trust them. They're solid players. I could stay with my old group and vote against Tori or Jade or I could make a big move against Logan.__

Andre: Does this mean we're voting Logan off tonight?

Tori: I'd say so. I don't like having him around and he'll be tough to beat.

?: What's this I hear?

Logan popped up around the tree, causing Tori to shout in fright.

Tori: How long have you been standing behind that tree? Didn't you go the other way? You scared the pee out of me!

Logan: Did I really?

Tori: Yeah! I peed!

Logan: Err...too much info. Anyway, you're not really going to trust what Lola says, are you?

Andre: Why shouldn't we? Especially in comparison to you?

Tori: Yeah, everyone has told us about the things you did back on your camp.

Logan: True, I cannot deny my actions. But has little Lola told you what she's been up to?

Andre: What?

Logan: Well, to name a few...she never obeyed our tribe leader's orders, she always defied the majority vote and she had the nerve to dump our machete in the water when she didn't get her way.

Tori: What's your point?

Logan: Lola's not a stable player. She's too emotional. She sucks and she can't be trusted.

Andre: Neither can you.

Logan: Again, I plead guilty but I actually want to help you guys gain the numbers. With Tori's smarts, Jade's cunning, Cat's charm and mine and your strength, we could become the most dominant alliance in the history of this game.

Logan: Trust me on this. Vote Lola and I'll vote with you. The five of us can go very very far together and dominate this game.

Andre: Uhhh...

Logan: Obviously, my offer is too good to process through your heads quickly. Very well, I'll let you guys be. But I know you'll come to realize your best chance of making it far is with me.

Logan then walked off again towards the shelter._  
><em>

_Logan: My plan is set. They're going to vote Lola. Now I could either jump to their side and help seal Lola's fate, or I could use their diverted votes to let my old tribe take out a huge threat in Jade or Tori. Sigh..options, options. Just in case, I might need something extra to make sure I stay safe, like the hidden immunity idol._

Andre: What do you think we should do?

Tori: Andre?

Andre: Yeah?

Tori: I made a promise to you last night. To relax my game a bit. You can decide how we vote tonight.

Andre: Uh-wha? I meant to find a balance between playing the game and enjoying the experience. Not turning either of the two off completely.

Tori: I know. But I still want you to have a say. So how are we voting?_  
><em>

_Tori: I promised Andre I would step down a bit. I care about him so I want to honor my word. So I'm letting Andre make the decision this round._

_Andre: This is critical. We'll either vote off Logan, who is a huge threat and a bully, or Lola, who is sneaky. Both could be good allies but both could be lying. I don't know how Tori managed to be so focused on this for twenty-three days and keep her head in check._

While Tori and Andre continued to talk by the beach_, _Quinn was at the shelter tending the fire. Chase, Jade and Michael were lying in the shelter. Quinn looked over her shoulder at Tori and Andre talking and then turned around to see that Logan had come to sit by the fire.

Logan: Hey. So what's the plan? Jade or Tori?

Quinn: I'm thinking Tori. She's the brains behind that group.

Michael: Plus, I think she knew more about Jade having the idol than she let on. She didn't even apologize for what happened.

Quinn: Makes sense. We should definitely vote out Tori tonight.

Jade: You sure you're not only saying these things because I can hear you guys?

Quinn: Yes Jade, we're not voting you. So Logan, what have you been talking to Andre and Tori about?

_Jade: I can't believe that they are keeping me especially after everything I pulled off in the last Tribal Council. Guess they wisely realized there were much bigger fish to fry. Either that or they're lying._

Logan: I think they're voting me so I'm trying to get them to vote Lola instead.

Quinn: Funny...that's the same story Lola told me fifteen minutes ago. You're still voting with us though, right?

Logan: Course I am. That Tori chick can't be trusted. She thinks too much. Nothing good can come from a girl who thinks too much.

Quinn: A-hem...

Logan: Anyway...gonna go spend some time by myself on the beach.

Logan then got up and walked away._  
><em>

_Quinn: I'm uncomfortable about the fact that Tori and Andre have been talking a lot to both Lola and Logan. We have to be open to the idea that they might flip to either get each other out or one of us. So we need a back up plan just in case one of them flips. Our best hope, for obvious reasons, is Jade._

Quinn: Jade?

Jade: Yeah?

Quinn: Would you be interested in voting out Tori with us?

Jade: Why would I be?

Quinn: We could make it to the Final Four. You, me, Michael, and Chase.

Jade: But then I'd be fourth.

Quinn: You're fourth anyway but you have a better chance of winning immunity against me and Chase than you do against Andre. Plus, I know it would be Chase and Michael, then you and I would pair up.

Jade: Hmmm...

Quinn: Face it Jade. You're better off with us. Don't you want to get rid of Tori, especially after she orchestrated Beck's elimination?

Jade: I _am_ still pissed about that.

Quinn: And Tori's going to be a thorn in everyone's side until she leaves. She's been behind every elimination so far, except Nicole and Dustin. It's only a matter of time before she turns on you.

Jade: I'll think about it.

Jade got out of the shelter to talk to Andre and Tori.

Michael: Any chance she bought it?

Quinn: We'll find out tonight...

_Jade: Quinn actually has a good point. Tori is a hard-core strategist, even if Quinn's wrong about Tori having anything to do with Zoey's exit. And I'd rather deal with her sooner than later, especially after what she did to Beck. I don't know...we'll see tonight._

Meanwhile, Logan was now alone at the beach, digging around the sand.

Logan: down on the ground...close to the sea...where is this thing?

As Logan kept digging, Cat walked up to him.

Cat: Whatcha doing?

Logan: Uhhh...preparing to build a sand castle?

Cat: Oooooh! Fun! Let me help!

Logan: No, no, it's fine, I think I can do it myself.

Cat: Well, all you have set up is a moat! Let's work on the structure! :D

Logan: Uhh...ah...

_Logan: Son of a bitch...time for Plan B._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Seems like no one feels loyal nowadays. Who's going home?<strong>

**JuiceBoxLove: Well then you might be in luck because Logan is definitely a possibility of going home.**

**SallyRide19: If Lola gets voted out, it probably won't be because of her injury. And I totally agree about Aras. I've rewatched his season to see if there's anything I missed and still came up dry for any other reasons for him to win.**

**HeartofPinksol: Well, fabulous isn't the first word I would've used for myself but I appreciate the thought. =)**

**Cat Hope Valentine: I recall one person who won with some help from science (He was a physics teacher, which helped him in some challenges). Quinn could easily do the same.**

**Jackyboy-08: Strangely enough, no one seems to be considering Chase even though he's a zombie.**

**TobiasFangor92: Lola is definitely playing around with the option. I just went with the show's pairing but yeah, I just recently realized how good of a pairing Chase and Lola could be. Shame it wasn't explored for more than one episode.  
><strong>

**Victorious101: Thanks for your support. =D Sending the actual actors the link is a very ambitious yet intriguing idea. Right now I doubt I'll actually do it because I don't have the confidence to do so. Besides, I don't even know if any of them watch Survivor, let alone know what it is.  
><strong>


	40. Backstabbed

**Backstabbed**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious, Zoey 101, Survivor or Dan Schneider!**

**A/N: Wow, can you believe we have now hit forty chapters, 15K hits, and 300+ reviews? Thanks to all of you readers for your support! You guys are awesome!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The nine contestants went into Tribal Council and sat down at their seats.<p>

Dan: Welcome to Tribal Council. As you all know, we started the jury with our last Tribal Council. We will now bring in the first member of that jury. Zoey voted out at the last Tribal Council.

Upon hearing this, Chase finally lit up. Coming out from the path that the voted off players usually went down was Zoey. Having been voted out and sent to the jury hangout, Zoey had been allowed to clean up, eat and dress up in clean clothes. Zoey walked over to a separate bench on the other side of the Tribal Council area. She sat down, flashed a small smile at Chase and looked at Dan.

Chase: Hey Zoey!

Zoey smiled and gave Chase a small wave before looking back at Dan and putting on a serious expression.

Chase: Can't you say hi back?

Dan: Zoey is not allowed to address any of you. We made this very clear to her. At the same time, none of you are allowed to address Zoey or anyone on the jury. Zoey is only here to make observations to help her make a decision on who to vote for to win the million dollars. As people get voted out, they will join the jury. I'll let you off with a warning, Chase since you didn't know but in the future, you will be penalized.

Chase: Great...

Dan: That being said, let's get to tonight's Tribal Council. Let's start with the reward. Cat, you were part of the winning team yet you voluntarily dropped out. Why?

Cat: I would have rather been out hungry and cold with my friends then full and in a bed with Logan.

Dan: Jade, you're shaking your head. Why?

Jade: I like Cat and I think she's a sweet person but I think everyone, including her, is a bit naive to think that this was the only reason. Everything in this game has strategy behind it, whether you recognize it or not.

Michael: Like you burning down our camp?

Jade: Sure...you can say that.

Logan: Whatever. Strategic or not, all I know is that Cat's move was a mistake on many levels.

Dan: Really? Do you care to explain?

Logan: First of all, Cat intentionally deprived herself of food, which affected her, and she's already skinny. Look at the challenge. Quinn and I were the first two and Cat was second to last. She would've been dead last if Chase hadn't become a deadbeat after Zoey left.

Chase winced as Logan said this. Zoey gave Chase a pitiful look.

Logan: Secondly, Cat could have used that time to try and weaken our alliance. Instead, Quinn and I built our alliance and it became stronger. And thirdly, Cat forgot that the winners of the reward get a special advantage in the game. Which I just so happen to have obtained.

Lola: Oh really? What would this advantage be?

Tori: Pray tell.

Logan: Another hidden immunity idol hidden back at camp. Which I already found.

Quinn jerked and looked at Logan in shock. Everyone else was stunned but Quinn was pissed.

Quinn: What are you doing? Why are you telling them?

Logan: I know you guys are thinking about voting me out. But I have the idol with me here in my pocket. So if I think you guys are voting me tonight, I'll just play it and nullify your votes.

Andre: Uhhh...

Dan: Logan, calm down. Lola, what do you think?

Lola: I think he's full of crap. He always has been. If he's so confident he has the idol, why doesn't he show it to us?

Logan: You guys know what it looks like. Didn't you get a good look when Jade played hers?

Lola: See? He's totally bluffing. He thinks he's a deity in this game but he's just like the rest of us.

Dan: Michael, it's no secret that Logan and Lola don't like each other. And when you know the other side of the tribe is looking for someone to flip, cracks are the first thing they look for.

Michael: We've talked to both Logan and Lola and they both say that they're solid. This vote will decide everything.

Dan: Tori, have you guys tried to talk to Logan or Lola about flipping?

Tori: Those two were the obvious ones to talk to. And heads up to Chase, Michael and Quinn. As much as they said they were loyal to you, they both told us the same thing. We all know who the swing votes are tonight as well as the targets.

Dan: Jade, this Tribal Council sees a variety of outcomes. From the sound of things there could be a 5-4 vote, a 4-4-1 vote a 5-3-1 vote, for all I know, a 2-1-1-1-1-1-1-1 vote! How do you base your vote on this stage?

Jade: The critical point in this game right now is determining if staying with your group is the best move or if it's time to play individually. With such a big group, the alliance you make is everything.

Dan: Andre, what's your take on things?

Andre: Tori, Cat, Jade and I have to stick together now if we want any of us to make it past the final five. I just hope we vote the right way and that the people who say are on our side really are.

Dan: All right, it is time to vote. Quinn, you have the immunity necklace. You can either keep it or give it to someone else.

Quinn: I'm going to keep it.

Dan: All right. In addition, if you have the immunity idol, as Logan claims he does, you can play it after the votes are cast but before they are read, like Jade did last Tribal Council. However, if you choose not to play it and you have the most votes, you will still be voted out. And you'll look like an ass. With that, let's get to the vote. Cat, you're up first.

Cat walked up to the podium, wrote down a name, and placed her vote in the urn. Michael was next to cast his vote, followed by Lola. She thought about it and then wrote down a name.

_Lola (voting): This will either be my best move or the move that ends me. I hope this is the right decision._

Lola cast her vote and then placed it in the urn. Tori went up next and cast her vote. After Tori was Chase. Chase wrote down Tori's name.

_Chase: (voting for Tori): I think you knew more about the plan to vote out Zoey than you said you do. This is for her._

Chase placed his vote in the urn. Quinn went up and cast the next vote. Logan cast his vote next, snickering as he did so. Andre went next and then Jade was the last person to cast her vote.

_Jade (voting): I'm keeping my end of the deal we made, at least for now. You better not screw me over or else you better hope that I don't survive._

Jade placed her vote in the urn and then walked back to take her seat.

Dan: Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted off will be asked to leave the Tribal Council Area immediately. If anyone has a hidden immunity idol they would like to play, now would be the time.

There was a pause. Quinn looked around and took a breath. Cat swallowed and tried to appear calm. Logan looked around and smirked.

Logan: I'm pretty sure I don't need to play it tonight.

Dan: OK then. I'll read the votes.

Dan pulled out the first vote from the urn.

Dan: First vote, Tori. Second vote, Tori. That's two votes Tori.

Tori shifted in her seat uncomfortably, reaching over to hold Andre's hand. Andre found her hand and held it.

Dan: Third vote...Lola. That's two votes Tori, one vote Lola.

Logan smirked at Lola whose eyebrows raised in surprise.

Dan: Logan. That's two votes Tori, one vote Lola, one vote Logan.

Logan scoffed at his name coming up as Lola glared at him. Chase, Michael and Quinn all appeared confused. Something had obviously gone wrong.

Dan: Tori. Three votes Tori, one vote Lola, one vote Logan.

Tori sucked in her breath and squeezed Andre's hand tighter.

Dan: Sixth vote...Logan. That's three votes Tori, two votes Logan, one vote Lola.

Logan's mouth dropped in shock. Lola gave Logan a smug grin. Chase, Michael and Quinn all looked at each other with a blend of anger and confusion. Zoey also cast looks of surprise. It was difficult to determine if she was happy or sad about this.

Dan: Logan. That's three votes Logan. Three votes Tori...Logan. That's four votes Logan, three votes Tori, one vote Lola. One vote left.

Logan: You bitch...this can't be happening...

Lola: Oh but it is.

Dan: The last vote...eighth person voted out of the game and the second member of our jury...is Logan. That's enough. Logan, you need to bring me your torch.

Logan: This is impossible!

Lola: I told you all he was bluffing.

Tori: Thank God. It would've been me if he wasn't.

Logan: How could this happen? How could I lose? Especially to a bunch of...a bunch of...

Lola: Girls?

Logan: AUGGGGHH!

Andre: Wait, what does that make me?

Dan: Logan, you need to bring me your torch.

Logan stood up, grabbed his torch and brought it to Dan, grumbling. He slammed it in the hole, mumbling curses under his breath.

Dan: Logan, the tribe has spoken.

Dan snuffed Logan's torch.

Dan: It's time for you to go.

Logan glared at Lola, who gave Logan one last smug grin and stuck her tongue out at him. Logan gave Lola one last snarl before storming out of the game.

Dan: Well based on tonight's vote, the tribal lines are clearly dead and it is every man or woman for themselves. It's officially an all new game. Grab your torches and head back to camp. Good night.

_Logan's Final Words: I can't believe those idiots decided to vote me off, especially to ally with Lola! That's the dumbest thing I've ever seen_; _I'm clearly smarter and stronger than her! But you know what, I didn't need to win. I just needed to screw with people and I got to do that. If a girl wins with a weak game, I'll throw up. And if Lola wins, I'll probably kill myself. She better leave next.  
><em>

**Votes: Logan: Andre, Cat, Jade, Lola, Tori**

**Tori: Chase, Michael, Quinn**

**Lola: Logan**

* * *

><p><strong>You guys have wanted it for a long time. You got it.<strong>

**I know that almost everyone hated Logan. And why wouldn't you? He's an ass. Some reviews even compared him to Russell Hantz. But in all honesty, I had a blast writing for Logan. Survivor just isn't Survivor to me without villains and Logan fit that role beautifully. Even I winced at some of the things he did and I wrote for him! He would've been a dream to take to the end since everyone hated him but that would have been a bit much for me. He's too one-dimensional for me to consistently come up with new material, even though he had his good moments on the show**. **But anyway, now we're at eight down, eight to go. Can you believe how far we've come? Thank you all for your support!**

**TobiasFangor92: A lot of Cat's game play is now centered around what she is going to do with the idol.  
><strong>

**NetMcKress: Then you're probably glad that Cat is still around. After all that chaos, Logan is outta here. And thanks for the 300th review! XD**

**ILOVEJADE: Jade is kept. You're welcome. :)**

**SallyRide19: It's an exciting idea for sure but I think I'm just going to focus on writing for now. If anything, maybe Victoria since she's involved in both shows. Cat's idol is safe in her pocket and obviously, Logan didn't steal it. And the "stupid stick" guy was Jason in S16 (Fans vs Faves).**

**skoolkid17: Logan finally got what was coming to him which brings Jade one step closer to the end.  
><strong>


	41. New Game

**New Game  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious, Zoey 101, Survivor or Dan Schneider!**

**Texts in italics are when a player is giving a confessional that the others cannot hear.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hibachi Tribe - Night Twenty-Four<strong>

An outstanding milestone had been reached. Eight were gone and now eight remained. The eight who remained walked through the night to their camp. Some were in good moods, such as Andre, Cat, Tori and most notably, Lola for voting off her biggest enemy in the entire game. Others now entered camp feeling apprehension, such as the now oh-so-unfortunate Chase, Michael and Quinn._  
><em>

_Quinn: I'm absolutely perplexed. I'm not sure what to make of this. On one hand, I'm happy Logan's gone but at the same time, it couldn't have happened at a worse time. What's more, Logan got five votes and all of us know who that fifth vote was._

Andre: That was actually pretty awesome.

Tori: Thanks a lot, Lola. Seriously.

Lola: Logan made it too easy. No offense to the rest of you.

Quinn: Whatever...

_Lola: Maybe my reasons for flipping sides were purely personal but that doesn't matter. All that matters is that Logan is GONE! FINALLY! After twenty four freaking days, we FINALLY got his ass out of here!_

Everyone else was too tired to talk so they climbed into the shelter and went to sleep. Chase was the exception. He sat down alone at the beach throwing rocks.

Chase: Sigh...Zoey, Zoey, Zoey...

?: Whatcha doin?

Chase looked up to see Michael walking to sit beside him.

Michael: How ya doin, man?

Chase: OK, I guess.

Michael: It must've been hard to see Zoey tonight.

Chase: Sigh...

Michael: Look, it's OK that you miss Zoey. But you can't let that get in the way of your game.

Chase: I don't just miss her...I'm in love with her...

Michael: Well, it's great that you finally admitted it! But do you really think Zoey would want you to give up? Do you think she would want you to quit?

Chase: You're right. She wouldn't.

Michael smiled, sensing that he was finally getting through to Chase.

Chase: Was I really that annoying and useless over the past few days?

Michael: Well...you see...we all felt that...well...yeah.

Chase: Yeah, I'm sorry to you guys.

Michael: Don't worry about it. I'm just psyched you're back. That's drippin'.

Chase: Drippin'?

Michael: Yeah, that's slang from back home. I actually came up with it. You think it would catch on at camp?

Chase: No...

Michael: So...we're back on the same page now, right?

Chase: Yeah, we're good. We'll get to the Final Two if we can. But first things first, we need the majority back.

Michael: Right. We should get some sleep. We got another long day ahead of us.

Chase and Michael got up and started to walk back to camp. Michael wrapped his arm around Chase's shoulder as the two smiled and chuckled._  
><em>

_Chase: Seeing Zoey tonight made me realize that even if she's not in the game anymore, I still am. I need to stop feeling sorry for myself and get back into the game, especially now that Lola turned on us. I have to focus so I can win this, not just for me but for Zoey... _

_Michael: I'm so glad to have Chase back to normal. He was really starting to worry me and now we get back on track. Just like we had a hole, there has to be a hole in their group somewhere. It's most likely Jade or even Lola now. I'm just hoping we can figure it out.  
><em>

**Hibachi Tribe - Day Twenty-Five**

The day was very cloudy yet calm. It was too cold to sleep in today so everyone was working. Chase and Michael took the raft out to get fish. Quinn was getting the water. Andre and Lola went to explore the rocks to find some small crabs. Jade and Tori were sitting by the fire, watching it and feeding small sticks. Once again, no one knew where Cat had gone off to.

Jade: Can we talk about Lola?

Tori: Sure, I guess.

Jade: Don't you think she jumped to our side a little too easily?

Tori: She did it because she hated Logan.

Jade: Yeah,_ because she hated Logan._ Logan's gone now. How do you know she won't jump back to them now?

Tori: They're not going to take her back. They've had problems with her since the first day based on the conversations we've had. Lola would be an idiot to go back to them. Besides, everyone knows the rules for what happens when we get in a tie before the Final Four. It's too risky.

Jade: We don't know what went on at their camp. Lola could've gotten along perfectly fine with everyone but Logan and they could have a tight alliance.

Tori: An alliance tight enough to afford getting rid of Logan and making the numbers even? Don't you think they would have voted one of us off first before getting rid of Logan?

Jade: You're seriously not worried?

Tori: You're overthinking it. Besides, no matter how you look at it, Lola saved all of our butts last night. We owe it to her to let her make it to the final five with us.

Jade: Figures. You're as smart as you look Vega._  
><em>

_Jade: There are a number of things that concern me now. I'm bothered by how easily Lola jumped sides and voted with us. I have a feeling that Lola could easily jump back to Chase and the others since I think they had an alliance. Even if Lola doesn't switch back, I'm scared that Lola would move up in our group's pecking order while I would move down. It's in my best interest to get Lola out._

Jade got up and was about to walk off in frustration when Cat suddenly ran into camp carrying a bundle of envelopes in her hand.

Cat: Hey guys! We got tree mail! It's a little strange!

Tori: What's up now?

Cat: There's a bunch of envelopes! We each got one!

Cat came into camp carrying a bundle of envelopes in her hand. She waited until everyone had gathered around the fire as Cat handed each person their labelled envelope. Everyone opened their envelope to find a stack of money in the form of $20 bills. There was a total of $500 for each person.

Michael: Cha-ching! Look at all this money!

Lola: What's it for?

Chase: Maybe it's a congratulations prize for making the final eight?

Quinn: I would think we would have gotten more than $500 for that.

Cat: Actually, there was a note saying to bring these with us to the challenge.

Jade: What on earth could we be doing this time?

Andre: Dunno, let's head down.

Envelopes in hand, everyone started to head down to the challenge area.**  
><strong>

**Reward Challenge**

This time in the challenge area, there was nothing elaborate set up. All there was were a couple of benches, a booth made out of wood with a shower head on top, and Dan standing behind what appeared to be a wooden bar counter.

Dan: Hey guys. Take a seat on these benches.

Shrugging and slightly confused, everyone took a seat.

Dan: Welcome to the Survivor Auction! The rules are simple. You each received a wallet with $500 in your tree mail. I will present an item, either covered or uncovered. You will place your bids in $20 increments. You cannot share money or food. The auction will end without warning. Your leftover money is yours to keep. Make sense to everyone?

Everybody: YES!

Dan reached down from under the counter and pulled out a covered platter. He the uncovered it to show everyone what they were bidding for.

Dan: First item. A nice bowl of french fries, along with some ketchup and ranch dressing to dip them in. We'll start the bidding at...$40.

Michael: I'll go $40.

Chase: $60.

Michael: $80.

Andre: $100.

Michael: $120.

Dan: Anyone else? Going once...going twice...sold to Michael for $120!

Michael: Sweet!

Michael ran up, gave Dan $120 and then took the fries. He started to eat as Dan pulled out another item.

Dan: This one, I'm going to keep covered. We'll start the bid at $60.

Quinn: $60.

Tori: $80.

Cat: $100.

Quinn: $140.

Lola: $160.

Tori: $180.

Quinn: $200.

Dan: ...Going once...going twice...sold to Quinn for $200. Come down here and see what you got.

Quinn came down and paid up before Dan lifted the cover off to reveal...

Dan: Spaghetti, meatballs and garlic bread! Nice grab!

Quinn: Thanks.

Dan: Next item...this will also remain covered. Bid will start at $100.

Chase: $120.

Dan: Chase already jumping to $120? Anyone else?

Lola: $140.

Chase: $160.

Lola: $180.

Chase:...$220 then...

Lola: It's yours.

Dan: Going once, going twice...sold to Chase for $220! But before you come up to take this, let me give you an offer.

Dan reached down and pulled out another covered tray, this one slightly larger than the one Chase bought.

Dan: You have five seconds to choose. Do you want to keep what you bought or do you want to trade for this?

Chase: Uhhhh...I'm going to trade.

Dan: All right! Come down here.

Chase came down and paid his money.

Dan: first...let me show you what you could have gotten.

Dan lifted off the first cover to reveal a pepperoni pizza.

Chase: OH NO! If what I gave up was the good thing, then that means...

Dan: Yep. You got screwed. Unless you like...

Dan lifted up the second cover to reveal a single skewer of grilled chicken hearts.

Chase: Ah no!

Michael: That sucks!

Tori: Ouch!

Lola: Glad I didn't take that one.

Dan: Sorry Chase. Anyway, next item.

Dan pulled out a sealed envelope from underneath the table.

Dan: This will give you an advantage in the next immunity challenge. You have a one in eight shot of winning this game. This could make it one in seven.

Jade: $500.

Dan: Wow. I didn't even set a minimum bid. Jade automatically gets the advantage in the next challenge.

Jade walked up and dropped her wallet on the counter before taking the envelop from Dan.

Dan: Don't lose that envelope. And do NOT open it until the challenge, otherwise it will be void. Anyway, next item. You've been looking at it. It is the classic Survivor shower. Shower, soap, shampoo, all that good stuff. Start the bidding at $200.

Lola: $200

Cat: $220

Tori: $240

Cat: $260

Lola: $280

Tori: $300

Lola: $320

Tori: $360

Lola: $380

Dan: Going once...going twice...sold to Lola for $380.

Lola: Yay!

Lola walked into the shower and closed the door behind her. She then turned her shower on and started to rub shampoo in her hair.

Lola: Ahh...that's just what I needed.

Michael: Well, we still win this one.

Dan: Michael, stop staring and focus on the auction. We're on the next item, which will remain covered. We'll start the bid at $80.

Michael: Uh..$80!

Dan: Anyone else? No? Really? OK, going once...twice...sold to Michael for $80. Come on up.

Michael walked up and paid his money before taking the cover off. It was a giant tarantula.

Michael: AHHH! SPIDERS! AHHH!

Jade: Serves you right!

Dan pulled out a rolled up piece of paper.

Dan: Anyway, this next item is a clue to the location of the hidden immunity idol. I can confirm to you that while Logan spoiled that there was another idol in play, he did not have it like he claimed when we searched him.

Tori: $500.

Dan: Wow, again, someone from the Havic side spends all their money for an advantage. It's sold to Tori for $500.

Tori walked up, dumped her wallet and took the note from Dan.

Dan: Next item will remain covered. Bidding will start at $140.

Andre: $160.

Cat: $180.

Quinn: $200.

Michael: $220.

Andre: $240.

Cat: $260.

Andre: $280.

Dan: ...Going once...going twice...sold! Andre, come up.

Andre: Finally! I'm in the game!

Andre walked up and paid his money. He then lifted up his cover to reveal a giant chocolate fudge ice cream sundae.

Andre: Yes! I'm so happy right now!

Andre happily took a spoon from Dan and took the sundae back to his seat to eat.

Dan: Next item...will remain covered. Bidding will start at $20.

Chase: $20? This is going to suck.

Andre: Who wants to get screwed?

Lola: Why did it drop so much?

Dan: Someone MUST make a bid.

Chase: Fine...$20...

Dan: Going once...going twice...sold to Chase for $20.

Chase: Am I about to get screwed again?

Dan: Only if you don't like...

Dan lifted the cover to reveal a huge cheeseburger and a soda.

Chase: Yes!

Andre: Dang it!

Quinn: Wow, we got played...

Dan: Next item is...

Dan reached down and pulled out the next item that was for bids.

Tori: Oh my God!

Cat: Is that what I think it is?

Chase: This can't be happening...

Quinn: Wow...

* * *

><p><strong>What could it be? Here's a hint: It's not peanut butter.<strong>

**SallyRide19: Not to mention Chet who sucked at challenges and Joel whose game play weakened his tribe and allowed the favorites to dominate premerge. It's too easy to criticize the Fans tribe.  
><strong>

**MyColorfulLife: Well...by Cat not going, she did happen to get the immunity idol so she got something out of the decision. I don't know if that counts as a motive since she didn't know there was an idol to be found.**

**Jackyboy-08: Yeah, I was worried that suddenly giving Logan some depth was a dead giveaway that he was toast but I guess not. The target on Tori's back is arguably the largest of all so she should definitely be worried. So should Quinn because of her intelligence and Lola because of her move. Andre and Michael are in pretty good positions, but as you all should know by now, that can easily change.  
><strong>

**skoolkid17: Well, fortunately, it looks like Chase is finally waking up. The wimpy phase is over!  
><strong>

**TobiasFangor92: Feel free to root for them both. Who knows? They might be the final two.  
><strong>

**JuiceBoxLove: It's a good thing that Tori survived such a crucial vote. Things are looking up for the Victorious side.**

**HeartofPinksol: First of all, and I cannot say this enough, I owe these accomplishments to readers like you so thank you so much for your support! Secondly, I agree about Logan. I'm sad to let him go because, love him or hate him, Logan spiced things up. But he would've been tiresome and he clearly had no chance in hell of winning. And lastly, yes, if the players want to quit, they can quit. It's happened before. But with Chase finally snapping out of his trance, I don't see anyone quitting anytime soon.**

**Victorious101: If the guys and girls get even in numbers, there could be a guys vs girls challenge. Wouldn't be the first time; they've had gender divided teams in the beginning of a few seasons (S6, S9, S12) and even a guys vs girls challenge in S21. I remember in the beginning of S6 where there was guys vs girls, the guys were like 'Yeah, we're going to dominate! WOO' and then they lost the first challenge _and_ a woman won the season. OK, I'm getting off track. I'll put the idea in my notes. And on the right-now small chance that I ever do a season 2, it would probably be different shows. On the even-smaller chance that I write multiple seasons of this, I could do an All-Stars season and bring back various characters (Cat and Jade would most likely make the cut). But don't hold your breath; all of my focus is on this season right here.  
><strong>

**FFAddicted123: More Quogan would have been nice but there wasn't a ton of it for me to work with (Quogan had only started near the end of the show's run. Coincidentally, Quogan only popped up near the end of Logan's. Just noticed that.). Tori's target is still huge but now that Quinn's in the minority, she could get targeted. I'd like to have a Tori/Andre/Lola scene somewhere. I'll see what I can do; I have a lot of thoughts going on for the next few chapters so it may take a while.  
><strong>


	42. Beginning to Understand

**Beginning to Understand  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious, Zoey 101, Survivor or Dan Schneider!**

**Texts in italics are when a character is giving a confessional that the others cannot hear.**

**Sorry this came out kind of slowly. School's starting again soon. =(  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Survivor Auction<strong>

Dan held in his hand a stack of envelopes. The one on top had 'ANDRE' written on it in big letters. Which to the other contestants meant...

Dan: Letters from home. I have one for each of you.

Dan flipped through the stack of envelopes to confirm that everyone had received a letter.

Dan: Twenty-five days is a long time to not hear from home. I know these are worth a lot. We'll start the bidding at $200 for your letter.

Lola: That's not fair...I already spent too much...

Chase: $200.

Andre: $220.

Michael: That's all his money...$300.

Cat: $320! And that's all of yours!

Dan: No one has enough money to keep going...sold to Cat for $320!

Cat started to well up into tears as she walked up to Dan and gave him the money. She was about to take her letter when...

Dan: Before you take your letter, I would like to make you an offer. You can keep your letter...or you can give up your letter so that everyone else can have their letter. What do you want to do?

Cat made a small gasping noise as she looked up at Dan. She then looked back at everyone else. Lola and Tori were about to cry. Chase had a dumbfounded look on his face. Jade made a small scowl and shook her head at Cat. Andre's mouth was slightly open as he stared at Cat.

Cat: I'm...going to give everyone else their letter.

Lola, Quinn and Tori burst into tears when she heard this decision. Jade bitterly looked down at the ground. The guys whooped in celebration that they would get to hear from home.

Dan: In that case, everyone come up to get your letter.

One by one, Andre, Chase, Jade, Lola, Michael, Quinn and Tori all walked up to accept their letters. Jade was the most reluctant in accepting her letter but she took it anyway.

Dan: And with that, the Survivor auction is officially over. You guys can finish whatever food you have left and then head out.

**Hibachi Tribe - Day Twenty-Five**

For the first time in a week, everyone went back to camp in genuinely high spirits. Having been away for nearly a month competing in a stressful environment with complete strangers, it was exciting to finally get to hear from home. **  
><strong>

_Tori: What Cat did today was awesome. I know that she talks about her brother a lot and I know she's worried about him so to give everyone else their letter was probably the most selfless thing I've ever seen anyone do._

_Cat: I gave everyone their letter because I understand how hard it is to be away from home for so long. We're all in the same boat._

Quinn: So...how are we doing this? Everyone want to read their letters together or just spread out?

Michael: I actually think we should sit together, read our letters, and anyone who wants to share can.

Cat: That would actually be really cool!

Quinn: I'm up for that.

Everyone made their way to the fire and started to pull out their letters. At first, people started to read their letters quietly, since these were personal. The first person to crack and cry was Tori.

Jade: I didn't expect you to be the emotional one.

Tori: Shut up.

Lola started to cry too as she read her letter. Michael smiled and laughed. Quinn was in hysterics. Andre, Chase and Jade were completely quiet while reading their letters. Cat was shaking in her seat a bit, eager to hear her tribe mates share what their families sent them.

Michael: OK...who wants to share first?

Tori: Uhh...I guess I will. It's from my parents.

Everyone quieted down so that Tori could read her letter.

Tori: "Dear Tori. We can't believe you've already been gone for this long. We are so proud of you that you are doing something so big. Everyone back home misses you. Your father recently got promoted in the police force. I myself recently got a new job working at a restaurant. Your friend Danny got back from vacation safely. We can't wait for you to come back home but until then, focus on the game. We love you and hope you are safe. Love, Mom"

Andre shifted a bit uncomfortably in his seat. Tori cried softly but smiled at the same time. Lola then volunteered to go next.

Lola: "Little Lolita. How are you doing? Everyone is doing well. We think about you everyday. There is a lot of buzz going on about this Survivor show that you are on so it just might be the launching pad for your acting career. But no matter what happens, we hope you are making friends and having fun. We're praying for you. Have a great time and we'll see you when you get home. Love, Your Papa and Mama"

Lola laughed as she read her letter and everyone gave her encouraging smiles. When Lola had finished, she gave Tori a hug since they were sitting next to each other. Michael read his next.

Michael: "Hey baby. It's hard to believe you've been gone for almost a month now. I miss your smile, your laugh, the way you make me laugh, everything about you. Your family's alright. I've been spending more time with them than usual now, looking at baby pictures and talking with them about you and stuff. I hope that you are staying true to yourself and having a great time. I love you and I'll see you at the airport when you come home. Love, your little Lisa."

Michael couldn't stop from smiling. Chase momentarily put on a smile and patted Michael on the back before frowning again as he looked at his letter.

Cat: Girlfriend or daughter?

Everyone stared at Cat in irritation and surprise.

Michael: Do I look old enough to be a father?

Quinn: Anyway, I'll read mine next.

Quinn: "Greetings, Quinny! How is it out there? We hope you are learning more things about the world and yourself. You can gain valuable lessons from this adventure. We're doing fine over here. Except Otis. He's been depressed ever since you left. But he's still healthy otherwise. We all miss you and can't wait for you to return! Keep it smart! Love from your parents.

Quinn: Awww...Otis...

Tori: Who's Otis? If you don't mind me asking.

Quinn: My alpaca. He's my best friend.

Jade: Did she say alpaca? As in those llama like things?

Quinn: Not a llama! An alpaca!

Andre: Me next! Me next!

Andre: "Sup Andre. We're so proud of you and of how far you have come since you were born. Just by receiving this letter, it shows that you are doing well in the game. Outwit, outplay, outlast, right? Anyway, Mom and Dad are doing fine. Grandma's therapy is moving along although she still pisses herself whenever she turns her car on. She thinks the car is going to eat her or something. Anyway, I'm doing good. I made the soccer team at school. But everyday we talk about you. We miss ya. Come home safely. Bring home some new friends! Your brother, Derek."

Andre: Aww...grandma...

Chase: ...

Michael: Chase? What's up?

Chase: My grandmother's sick again...

Cat: Oh no! Is she OK?

Chase: No...they just put her in the hospital...last time she was in there was for two weeks...

Chase got up for a bit and paced nervously, trying to fight back tears.

Chase: Man, if anything happens to my grandmother while I'm out here...she's like my best friend...

Michael: Chase, it'll be OK.

Quinn: Yeah, Chase. you still have us.

Cat: All of us. We'll help you through it.

Michael got up first and gave Chase a hug and a pat on the back. Quinn got up and joined in followed by Cat. Soon everyone, except Jade, gathered and gave Chase a big group hug. Jade merely stood up and patted Chase on the back a couple of times. Chase was moved by this incident and struggled to fight back tears.

Chase: Thanks guys...I really mean that...

_Chase: I think having us sit together and read our letters from home was very good for the entire group. It helped us to realize that these people who we consider as our competitors are still people and that this is only a game. It kind of brought us closer together and helped us understand each other._

Everyone sat back down after giving Chase a hug.

Michael: Last one is Jade. You want to share?

Jade: Not really. But it's the happiest I felt in a long time since Beck left.

Chase: Come on, we won't judge you. Just read it.

Jade: I can't...but I can show you.

Tori: Sure. Show us.

Jade hesitated then turned her letter around to show a picture of a kitten corpse that was set on fire. Underneath the cat written in what was made to look like blood stains that wrote 'COME HOME SOON'.

Andre: Uhh...that's very nice...

Cat: Yeah...your family must really care about you...

Quinn: Very...interesting...

Jade: Thanks guys.

_Jade: I don't mean to take away from Cat's spotlight but even though Cat is definitely sweet, she's not a goddess for giving everyone their letter. I mean, come on. Everyone would have done that. EVERYONE. Except maybe Logan. It would have been suicide not to._

**Hibachi Tribe - Day Twenty-Six**

After an emotional day, everyone had slept easier than normal. But with the new day, it was back to business. At the moment, only Chase, Michael and Quinn were in the shelter.

Chase: Yesterday just made this game so much harder to play. I mean, I feel so much closer to you guys but also to everyone else here. Makes it harder to vote against people.

Michael: Even those who just screwed us over completely?

Chase: Yeah...

Quinn: But we have to make a move?

Michael: So now what? Who do we go against? Tori? Jade? Lola?

Quinn: I think our best chance is voting against Lola. The other four are smart enough to stick together for now. At least getting rid of Lola has a chance to work.

?: What's up now?

Lola conveniently walked up to the shelter as the others were talking.

Quinn: Nothing...

Lola: You don't have to deny it. I heard you say you're going to try and vote me out.

Chase: Well, you put us in a pretty bad position...

Lola: How? It would've been four to four if you didn't just say you were voting for me.

Chase: But how do we know that? We thought it was five to four and then you flipped! You'll probably stay with them!

Lola: Logan flipped too! You saw the votes! You would've lost either way!

Chase: Yeah but Logan's not here anymore! This is about you!

Lola: It's a game! I made a move! It worked against you! Deal with it!

Lola stormed off as Chase waved his arms about randomly making grunting noises.

Michael: Chase, calm down.

Chase: It's OK...I'm fine. She's right. It's a game. I hope she still feels that way if she gets voted out.

Quinn: But how are we going to get her out?

Chase: We need someone to flip. Hopefully, if there's a God in Heaven, we can find a way out of this mess. Otherwise, they'll pick us all off, probably starting with Michael 'cause he's strong, then Quinn, 'cause she's smart, then me.

_Lola: I know my move put a target on my back. I pissed people off. I'm still pissing them off. That's what happens in situations like this. You either deal with it or get out._

_Chase: It won't be easy but we have to fight back. Surely there has to be a way to convince the others that Lola can't be trusted and needs to go. I'm fighting back harder than ever now. Not just for me, not just for Zoey but also for my grandmother. There's too much at stake now for me to lose.  
><em>

Meanwhile, Jade was in the forest. She hid behind the trees and heard the conversation.

Jade: I knew it...

_Jade: I was right about Lola. I don't know how I can convince my 'alliance' to vote her off. All I know is that if Lola wins immunity tomorrow, my plan falls apart. That shouldn't be too much of a problem; Lola sucks at challenges. But then again, everyone thought I was going to place 10th, yet I'm still here. Who knows what will happen? _**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong> Ailodierap: Close enough guess. Kudos. =)<strong>

**GemLeighXx: And now you know. =)  
><strong>

**SallyRide19: Personally, I think Tracy was a good player too. She did the best she could in spite of being dealt a really crappy hand. As for the family competition, the letters from home will have to do for now.**

**TobiasFangor92: Cat does have the idol but evidently hasn't told Tori or anyone else yet. As for the shower, it has wooden walls so the contestants could only see Lola's head and feet. There might have been nudity but we didn't see it. (This _is_ T-rated after all)**

**skoolkid17: I don't think Lola is necessarily a bad person either. She just made a big move and not everyone is happy about it. That's how the game works.  
><strong>

**HeartofPinksol: Yeah, I always loved Survivor auctions because they provide some comic relief or can be a time to loosen up tension. And fortunately for Tori and Jade (I guess...), Cat had a heart of gold so they still got it.  
><strong>

**Victorious101: Probably would've been better to read this at noon. Bummer I can't send you this food like you can send me frozen squirrels. =( PS They were delicious.**

**FFAddicted123: None of the voted off contestants will return to the game. If I was going to do that, it would have happened before the jury started, otherwise that's not fair. Sorry to disappoint. Quinn's brains are definitely translating to the game; she could emerge as a big strategic threat plus she still has the idol. Lola's gameplay will certainly be pivotal for the next few days, especially if she continues to survive. Who knows what she'll do?  
><strong>

**NetMcKress: Poor Tori didn't know how Cat inadvertently screwed her here. Chase bought a skewer of grilled chicken hearts, a cheeseburger and a soda. If there was an immunity idol somewhere in those items, he probably would've found it or rendered it void by eating it (which ironically could also kill him). Ideas for Season Two are floating through my mind but I'm not committing to actually making it yet (My gut tells me this would be a one-hit wonder). We'll see where we stand when it's finally over.  
><strong>

**ILOVEJADE: The advantage in the challenge will certainly help her. Fingers crossed!**

**handsonmyhips: Thanks! Reading/answering reviews and interacting with readers is one of my favorite parts of writing big stories like this so keep the reviews coming! ^^ I might actually do another season for another show but it'll take a while to come up with a new plot so don't expect it anytime soon.  
><strong>

**JuiceBoxLove: Not too shabby of a reward, was it?  
><strong>


	43. The Tipping Point

**The Tipping Point  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious, Zoey 101, Survivor, or Dan Schneider!**

**Texts in italics are when a character is giving a confessional that the other players cannot hear.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hibachi Tribe - Day Twenty-Six<strong>

Later that day, Lola was lying in the shelter, prepared to take a nap. She rolled over and stretched out her hand only to rub her hand against something odd. She fingered it momentarily before sitting up and finding that she was feeling a strange bundle of cloth underneath one of the remaining canteens. Curious, she looked around to make sure no one was looking and began to unravel the bundle of cloth. Once the cloth was completely unwrapped, Lola was shocked to find an immunity idol in her hands.

Lola: Oh my God...it's an immunity idol...

_Lola: The rules state explicitly that we're not allowed to steal idols. Obviously, I'm not going to break a rule. BUT I can still gather information by finding out who owns this idol. And I have an idea how. The idol was wrapped in a bundle under someone's canteen. Obviously, it belongs to the owner of the canteen. So for now, I'm just going to use my acting skills and act...asleep.  
><em>

Lola hastily rewrapped the immunity idol and put it back where she found it. Taking a quick glance at it, she then laid back down and pretended to sleep.

Lola: I am dead asleep...I am dead asleep...I am dea-zzzz...

Lola feigned her sleep for several minutes, occasionally peeking her eye open when she could sense that whoever was at the shelter was not looking. Chase had gone up to the shelter and stared at Lola for a while before heading back out. Andre and Tori walked by the shelter and then headed further down the beach. Then Lola heard a few rustling noises. Lola waited a few seconds until there was silence and then looked up. The canteen in question was gone, as was the cloth-wrapped bundle. She then looked out of the shelter to see who it was. Quinn was walking away with the canteen in her hand. Her rear pocket also appeared bulgier than usual.

Lola: Oh man...Quinn has the idol...I have to tell the others.

Lola then got up and then ran off in the direction where she thought Andre and Tori went. Meanwhile, Quinn walked off in private and checked the bundle she had hidden the idol in.

Quinn: Strange. The wrapping is completely ruffled and randomized when I used a very specific knot-wrap...and Lola was in the shelter and...uh oh...

_Quinn: Now I'm nervous. I think Lola knows I have the idol and is off to tell the other side. This could be a problem._

At that time, Andre and Tori were sitting down at the beach. Cat was there too but was running around chasing butterflies.

Andre: Hey Tori. Can I ask you something?

Tori: Sure, what's up?

Andre: I don't mean to sound paranoid but...who's Danny?

Tori: Danny? He's a friend of mine. We've known each other since junior high.

Andre: Just a friend?

Tori: Just a friend. Well, we dated for a bit but decided it didn't work so we just stayed friends.

Andre: Whew. I would've felt bad if I was hanging with a girl who had a boyfriend.

Tori: Why would you be worried about that? We're friends too, right?

Andre: Ur..yeah...we're friends...just as long as it doesn't look bad to your friend.

Tori: Even if Danny and I were still dating, he's not the jealous type. It would be fine, don't worry about it.

Andre: Aight.

_Andre: I'm glad that Tori and I cleared that air...man, if I was trying to chat up a girl who had a boyfriend back home...man, I'd look like an ass when this show went on the air..._

As Andre and Tori continued to talk, Lola walked up to them.

Lola: Hey guys, whatcha talking about?

Tori: Friends from back home.

Lola: OK, I won't be long. Just thought you guys should know Quinn has an idol.

Tori: Really? How do you know?

Lola: Found it in the shelter and then I saw her go off with it. Us losing our bags in that fire must have made it much harder to hide.

Andre: Wow...thanks for telling us.

Lola smiled and walked off. Andre and Tori looked at each other.

Andre: OK...now what?

Tori: We should vote off Quinn next. She has the idol. If we flush it out, we're golden.

Andre: But if we vote Quinn and she plays it, we're screwed. If Lola goes back to them, they have the numbers again and we're back to where we started.

Tori: This changes quite a bit, huh?_  
><em>

_Tori: This is huge. I mean, since there was an idol on our side, we should have assumed the other tribe still has an idol as well. Now we have to be careful at every Tribal Council because they could play the idol and get the numbers back in their favor. _**  
><strong>

**Hibachi Tribe - Day Twenty-Seven**

This next day was going to be someone's last so everyone was up and trying to get ready for the challenge, waiting for the tree mail to indicate when it was time to go. Tori had gone out to get the tree mail and was now returning to camp, smiling at everyone.

Tori: We got tree mail for the next challenge! But first, we got something extra. Cat, they sent you your letter!

Cat: No way! Really?

Tori smiled as she handed Cat an envelope that was labeled CAT in big letters.

Cat: Yay! Can we read it now?

Andre: Yeah, let's do it before we leave.

Cat accepted the letter from Cat and opened it as everyone else gathered around.

Cat: OK, here it is. "To our little cupcake, We miss you so much! We can't believe our baby is doing something this big and we're all very proud of you! Frankie misses you, he asks about you every day. He's been doing much better since the accident when he stuck his face in the car's exhaust. He looks almost normal again. Anyway, we hope that you use this experience to grow and learn more about yourself and the world! With you in our prayers, Mommy and Popsicle"

Cat: Awwwww, Frankie misses me!

Andre: That your brother?

Cat: Uh-huh!

Jade: The twisted damaged one that you always mention?

Cat: That's the one!

Quinn: Uhhh...we should probably get going!

Cat: KK! :D

Everyone got up and started to head to the challenge.

**Immunity Challenge**

The eight players walked into the challenge arena. There were high beams set up with a small pile of bags at the end of each one. About twenty feet away from the beams, there were three long table like structures. They looked like long paths that sloped at various intervals, sort of like a mountain range. Surroudning the three tables were several criss-crossing ropes.

Dan: First things first, Quinn, I need the immunity necklace back.

Quinn sadly walked up to Dan and took off the necklace. She handed it to Dan who put it back on the stand.

Dan: Today's challenge will be in two phases. First, you must cross across your high beam...

Andre: Again? Why do we keep having balance challenges?

Dan: Because our producers suck. Now can I finish explaining the challenge?

Andre: Fine...

Dan: As I was saying, you will each make trips across your beam, carrying one bag of puzzle pieces at a time. You each have three bags. Of course, if you fall off, you have to go back. You have to make it across this marked line at the end of your beam for it to first three with all of their puzzle pieces across their beam will move on to the last stage. On the second stage, the three finalists will face this long puzzle board. They will have to assemble their pieces, which are like dominoes, along the entire path of their board. To complicate things, there are trip wires around the side of the board that can shake it if you hit them, thus knocking over what you have. You'll have to squeeze around them as you place your blocks. The dominoes also have differently angled bottoms so you'll have to find the right ones for each slope. Once you think all of your domino pieces are set properly, return to the beginning and push your path. If you have indeed set them correctly, the dominoes will knock the ball into the basket which will raise your flag. Obviously, if your dominoes fall short, you'll have to reassemble them. First person to raise their flag wins. Make sense?

Everybody: YES!

Dan: Jade, you bought the advantage in the auction. Do you have it with you and is it still sealed?

Jade pulled the envelope out of her pocket.

Jade: Right here.

Dan: You may now open the envelope.

Jade removed the seal, opened the envelope, pulled out the note and read aloud.

Jade: You get to skip the first part of the challenge and will automatically become one of the three people competing for immunity in the final round.

Dan: Which means that it will actually be the first two to finish crossing their beams who will join Jade in the final round. As for Jade, your odds for immunity just went from one in eight to one in three. Jade, stay here with me. The rest of you guys can each take a beam and we'll get started.

Jade smirked at the others as she went over to stand with Dan. The other seven players each stood behind one of the beams and bent over to prepare to pick up a bag.

Dan: This is for the last two spots in the final round! Survivors ready? Go!

Everyone grabbed their first bag and started trying to climb onto their beams. Andre immediately struggled to get on the beam and keep his balance and fell off. Cat, Lola, Quinn and Tori quickly got off to a fast start on their beams. Chase and Michael both slowly got up on the beam and tried to steadily walk across. Unfortunately halfway through Michael fell off followed shortly by Chase. Cat and Lola quickly made it across with their first bags. Tori tried to speed up but fell off at the last second. Quinn tried to jump for the line but fell a couple inches short and was sent back.

Dan: Cat and Lola have their first bags across! Everyone else still on their first!

Andre was still struggling to get on his beam. Every time he got on, he lost his balance and fell right off. Michael and Chase were still struggling as well.

Andre: This sucks!

Michael: I know! It's like trying to get a nut to explode in lemonade!

Cat: Hahahahahaha! A nut exploding in lemonade! That's so funny! That would never happen! Hahahahahaha!

Cat got caught in a fit of laughter and stopped in her tracks as Lola got on the beam and started to proceed with her second bag. Tori got up again and was able to cross the bag with her first bag on the second try. This allowed her to catch up to Cat.

Jade: Cat! You're in a race! Focus!

Andre, seeing as he had no chance of winning, quickly ran over to Cat and gave her a quick shake to her shoulders.

Andre: Come on, Cat. Don't stop.

Andre gently guided her to her beam and helped her up. As Andre helped her, Cat regained her focus.

Cat: Thanks Andre.

Dan: Let's go! You're still going!

Andre ran back to his beam to continue his failed attempts to get on the beam. Lola crossed with her second bag and was now working on her third. Cat and Tori were neck and neck now. Quinn fell off on her first bag again and proceeded to try again. Chase, Michael and Andre were no where near close to having a chance.

Lola: Dan, I'm in!

Lola jumped off her beam and across the line with her third bag. About ten seconds behind her, Cat and Tori both crossed with their second bags and Quinn finally did with her first.

Dan: Lola has her third bag across! Lola is the second person to compete in the final round. We have one spot left!

It was between Cat and Tori since everyone else was still struggling. Cat and Tori both had their third bags. Cat was slightly ahead of Tori. Tori spotted this and was only at the 3/4 mark of her beam while Cat was nearly at the end. Thinking fast, Tori crouched and made a huge leap from where she was standing. Tori had flung herself past Cat just as she was about to jump off her beam. Tori planted her feet just barely over the line just seconds before Cat jumped over the line.

Dan: And by a nose hair, Tori takes the last spot in the last round! Sorry Cat, it was really really close.

Cat: Poo..

Andre: That was insane...

Dan: So now we have Jade, Lola and Tori competing in the last round. The rest of you can take a seat and we'll get started.

Andre, Cat, Chase, Michael and Quinn all sat down at the bench as Jade, Lola and Tori each took a spot at one of the domino table stations with their bags. Jade's were provided to her.

Dan: This is for immunity! Survivors ready? Go!

All three girls immediately started to open their bags. Lola grabbed an armful and tried to figure out which blocks belonged at the beginning. Jade grabbed a bunch of blocks and immediately started to push her way through the trip wires, determining she should start arranging her blocks at the end of the path. Tori laid out her blocks to try and match their bottoms with what the path appeared to be.

Dan: Three very different strategies going on.

Jade placed all the blocks she brought at the end and now had to squeeze around the ropes. Lola had done the same and was going the opposite way of Jade. Tori was still laying down blocks and arranging them on the ground before trying to place them. Suddenly, Jade misplaced her ankle and shook one of her ropes, sending her pieces at the end toppling.

Jade: Dang...

Jade went back to put the blocks she had knocked over back up. Meanwhile, Tori was finally beginning to place her blocks from the front. Lola had to go back to the start after realizing she grabbed the wrong blocks. Tori easily maneuvered through the ropes with her blocks and was able to set hers up quickly. Jade was moving more slowly, trying not to knock her wire. Lola accidentally touched a trip rope and looked back at her table. Her table had slighlty wiggled but miraculously, not enough to knock her blocks over.

Lola: Phew.

Dan: Be careful! You don't want your work to fall for nothing!

Lola and Jade stayed in the middle of their paths setting up their blocks, replacing blocks that had better angles for the matching slope and checking their spacing. Tori had quickly made her way to the end of her table and set up the last of her blocks. Setting up her blocks beforehand had allowed her to make no mistakes. As Lola and Jade

Tori: OK Dan, I think I got it.

Dan: Tori's going to give it a try! If her stack makes it to the end, she wins! If not, it's a lot of work for nothing!

Tori nervously tipped her first domino and let it fly. Unfortunately, her stack stopped falling after only the tenth block.

Tori: Seriously?

Dan: Tori's is short. She'll have to rearrange her blocks. You have to space these blocks properly! Too far and you'll be short! Too close and you'll run out of pieces!

Tori: At least it's close to the beginning...

Tori started to set her blocks back up. Jade and Lola quickly put their last blocks into place and then maneuvered their way to the start. While Jade and Lola made their way back to the front, Tori went to the other side of her table to double check the spacing of her blocks. Soon all three girls had returned to the start and were ready to try their stacks.

Tori: OK, I'm trying it again Dan!

Jade: I'm pushing mine too!

Lola: I'm trying!

Dan: All three girls are going to try their stacks! This could be it!

Almost simultaneously, all three girls pushed their first dominoes and sent their stacks falling. Lola and Tori shouted at their stacks to fall faster. Jade tensed up as she quietly watched hers fall. The three stacks seemed to fall at the same speed until halfway through, one of them stopped because a brick fell short of the next one.

Dan: Jade's falls short. She'll have to rebuild.

Jade: Damn it!

Lola's and Tori's stacks were falling at a rapid pace, racing all the way to the end. All Lola and Tori could do was watch and hope that their stacks were properly arranged so that they could reach the end and that theirs would finish first. The two stacks fell all the way to the end until one fell short with only four blocks left in front of it. The other domino stack reached the end, knocked the ball into the basket and raised the flag, indicating that...

Dan: Tori wins immunity!

Tori: Yes! Oh my gosh!

Lola: Dang...four frickin blocks...

Lola and Tori shared a quick hug. Tori tried to give Jade a hug too but Jade refused, giving Tori the hand. The other five players stood up and congratulated Tori on her win. They then turned to Dan.

Dan: Tori, come on over.

Dan took the immunity necklace as Tori smiled and ran over to Dan. She turned around so that Dan could put it on her.

Dan: Congratulations, Tori. You have a one in seven shot of winning this game. For the rest of you, someone's going home tonight. You have the afternoon to figure it out. I'll see you tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Tori is safe but now we have another Tribal Council on our hands.<strong>

**ILOVEJADE: Thanks! Sweet, I cracked someone's top two! =D **

**SallyRide19: I liked Coach in his first two seasons but he could easily get old for me this season. But I swear, if this season is just "Let's-all-worship-Ozzy-and-let-him-win" like Rob's win last season, there will be hell to pay.**

**skoolkid17: Cat is definitely making herself the most likable person. If Cat makes it to the end, she has it locked up. IF.  
><strong>

** Victorious101:** **If Lola does get voted out, a frozen squirrel on a stick with nutty sauce will be the perfect thing to cheer her up.**

**NetMcKress: It's looking very good for Cat. I will always be considering doing a second season so don't worry about that at the moment. And yeah, I've seen iCarly, though I've only seen my first few episodes by the time I was like twenty chapters into this story.**

**TobiasFangor92: Cheer up, Cat gets her letter after all! :D**

**JuiceBoxLove: I'm glad they got that bonding time too. Anything to take the tension off, right? OK, maybe not _anything_...  
><strong>

**FFAddicted123: That would be a twisted plot twist. LOL. Lola's definitely not safe but crazier twists have happened. You'll see what I'm thinking in a couple of chapters. Your two scenarios could easily happen instead.  
><strong>


	44. The Plan Is To Get Even

**The Plan Is To Get Even**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious, Zoey 101, Survivor, or Dan Schneider!**

**Texts in italics are when a character is giving a confessional that the others cannot hear.**

**AGHHH! I'm so sorry it took so long to get this up! I was moving into a new place for college and I didn't have internet for a couple of weeks. But I'm glad to be back! =D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Everyone returned to camp. Tori was quite happy about her performance. Andre, Cat and Lola were the only ones trying to be cheerful and happy about Tori's win. Jade wasn't hiding the pissed expression on her face and Chase, Michael and Quinn returned to camp feeling dread.<p>

Andre: Good job Tori.

Cat: Yeah, you did awesome today.

Tori: Thanks guys.

_Lola: I'm disappointed that I didn't win immunity but at least I didn't need it. At least I don't think I do. Hopefully our plan is still good and we're going to vote out Chase tonight._

Andre, Jade and Tori went off to talk. Lola went off to get some water for herself from the watering hole. Cat ran off to do her own thing. Chase, Michael and Quinn walked over to the shelter. All three of them looked at each other thinking the same thing and feeling pretty sad about it.

Michael: Well, I guess this is it for one of us.

Chase: Yeah...it's been nice knowing you guys, but it's probably going to be me.

Michael: How do you figure?

Chase: Cause of the fight Lola and I had yesterday? Bet you anything I'm the target because of it. It's what got Logan.

Quinn: Come on guys. We can't just give up. They didn't and that's why they have the numbers now!

Chase: Well, I'm voting Lola. We still agree that's our best shot right now, right?

Quinn: Affirmative.

Michael: Yeah, but how are you going to go convince those guys?

Chase: I don't know...

Quinn: Wait...I remember something that Lola said during the argument yesterday. She said it would have been four to four if we hadn't said we were voting for her.

Michael: Wait..that means she would have come back to us?

Quinn: Yeah. Whether Lola meant it or not, she said it. That could be our ace. If they believe us, they will see the duplicity of Lola and excise her from the game accordingly.

Chase: And even if they don't, you still have that idol on you, right?

Quinn: Yeah..I hope I don't have to use it tonight but I will if I must.

Chase: All right...I'm going to go talk to them. Wish me luck.

Chase walked away from the shelter, hoping to find anyone else other than Lola.

_Quinn: It is imperative that we get at least one or two of the other tribe members to listen to us so that Lola can be evicted. Otherwise, the three of us will be terminated in an orderly sequence, possibly Chase, myself, then Michael._

Chase walked around for a while until he found Cat playing around in the water. He looked around to make sure Cat was the only one around before stepping closer to the water to get Cat's attention.

Chase: How much work do you actually do around camp?

Cat: WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?

Chase recoiled a bit in fear at this sudden outburst but stood back up, knowing he needed to talk to someone to turn the tables.

Chase: Nothing, nothing. Listen, can we talk for a bit?

Cat: KK :D

Cat waded out of the water as Chase sat down on the shore. Cat smiled at Chase like she did everyone else and sat down next to him.

Chase: Do you know how your friends are voting?

Cat: Uhh...I think they said they're voting either you or Quinn. I'm not sure which one.

Chase: I see...well, I'm just going to throw this out there. Do you think there's any chance you guys would vote off Lola?

Cat: Mmmm...I don't know. I could fly it by them...but why Lola?

Chase: We kind of want to get even for what Lola did to us last Tribal.

Cat: But vengeance isn't nice.

Chase: Neither is betrayal.

Cat: I guess...

Chase: Look, would it help if I told you that Lola slipped to us that she was originally going to come back to our side and vote against you guys?

Cat: Maybe? I'll talk to the others.

Chase: Thanks...you really are the nicest person out here, you know that?

Cat: Awwww, you're really nice too. :D

Chase: Thanks. We should try and hang out some more, whether in this game or outside.

Cat: I'd like that. :D

Chase: Well, it's been nice talking to you. I'm going to go out on the raft and see if I can catch anything.

Cat: KK.

Chase stood up and walked away towards the raft.

_Chase: It's really uncomfortable knowing that we're betting on Tori, Andre, Cat and Jade to flip the tables on Lola. But for Michael, Quinn and myself, it's our only hope._

Cat watched Chase walk away and then got up to look for her friends. She scurried around on the beach before she eventually found Andre, Jade and Tori standing at the base of a tree talking.

Cat: Hey hey guys! :D

Andre: What's up, Little Red?

Cat: WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?

Andre: I've called you that before. That's your nickname, Little Red. You said you liked it.

Cat: Oh yeah!

Tori: So we're voting out Chase or Quinn tonight?

Jade: I want to vote Lola. I don't trust her. She rubs me the wrong way.

Tori: Everything rubs you the wrong way. You hate everything.

Jade: Not everyth-

Tori: Except Beck.

Jade: Well, OK. But putting that aside, there's something about Lola I just can't put my finger on.

Cat: Well, actually...

Andre: Actually what?

Cat: There might have been something about Lola. I was just talking with Chase...

Jade: You were talking to the other side? Are you mad!

Tori: Back off, Jade. We still live together. It's OK to talk to other people. Now what did you talk to Chase about?

Cat: Well, Chase came up to me and said something about how they're going to vote off Lola and that we should vote with them because Lola said something about originally planning to rejoin them after Logan left and-_  
><em>

Jade: See? I told you guys! We have to vote for Lola!

Tori: But what if he's lying?

Cat: He sounded sincere to me. He's really a nice guy. His grandmother is his best friend.

Jade: Dear Cat, dear Cat..you have way too much faith in people. Tell me, if I held a knife to your throat and told you everything would be OK, would you believe me 100%?

Cat: Yeah. We're friends, right?

Jade: How about a complete stranger?

Cat: Yes. I'm sure they would have a good reason. :D

Jade: Mother fu-

Tori: Enough. We have to decide who we're voting tonight.

Jade: Well, I still say Lola. And if you guys don't agree with that, you are all idiots.

Andre: Jade has a good point. It does seem a bit suspicious that Lola said that. If she said she was planning to flip, we can't trust her, right?

Tori: I don't want to though. Lola's starting to grow on me. And she really stuck her neck out for us. The least we can do is take her to the final five.

Jade: Give me one good reason why we should vote anyone else.

Tori: OK. What about voting for Quinn? She's a major strategist, she can win any mental challenge and we know she has the idol. She's more dangerous to us than Lola for sure. At least Lola might be on our side. Quinn is not.

Andre: Tori has a good point. Quinn's clever. She's the underdog too. And if she gets to the end, she wins hands down.

Cat: Hang on, Lola's coming right now.

Lola walked up to the group trying to appear confident and trusting. Jade shifted uncomfortably as Lola approached but CAt gave her a slight nudge. Tori and Andre put on friendly faces.

Lola: Hey guys.

Tori: Hey Lola

Andre: Sup.

Cat: Hihi.

Lola: So are we still voting Chase tonight?

Tori: Maybe but we're also thinking about voting for Quinn.

Lola: Hmmm...Quinn and I get along though. Plus you all know how Chase has been mopey ever since Zoey left and he found out about his grandmother. Getting rid of Chase is a Get-Out-Of-Jail free card for everyone.

Andre: You have a good point. Leaving might be good for him. He can see Zoey and get news about his grandmother.

Lola: I'll talk to you guys later, just let me know what we're doing before we leave.

Jade: Yeah, OK, we'll do that.

Lola walked off again as Jade made a small hissing noise. Tori slapped her on the shoulder to get her to cut it out.

Jade: Andre?

Andre: Yeah?

Jade: You're just agreeing with what any of us say so that no one gets mad at you, aren't you?

Andre: Uhh...yeah, kind of. I just want this vote to be over with. These decisions are the worst.

Cat: I know, right? One time, my brother was at the grocery store trying to pick a box of cereal and when he finally picked one, it exploded and burnt his hand.

Jade: I'm still not convinced this kid is real.

Tori: Whatever! It doesn't matter! We still need to make a decision! And I still say we should vote for Quinn!

_Tori: We're having trouble agreeing so I had to step back in control for a bit. Quinn really is the biggest threat right now. She's the smartest out of all of us by far and she has the idol. If we take her out, we can all smoothly sail to the final five. I just don't get why they can't see that._

_Jade: By whatever means necessary, Lola has to go tonight. Even if I have to stab this alliance in the back and join the other side to get rid of her; I have no problem with that. It's a game for a million dollars. Bottom line is Lola can't be trusted; she's a loose cannon._

_Andre: Tori wants to vote out Quinn. Lola wants to vote out Chase. Jade wants to vote out Lola. We have to come to a decision or else we could have problems tonight. Unfortunately, Jade and Tori are stubborn enough to split our vote and screw us all. Please let it not come down to that.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>ILOVEJADE: Jade probably wishes so too.<br>**

**SallyRide19: Tolerated Ozzy in Cook Islands, loathed him in Micronesia. Now, I'm unsure as well but I watch Ozzy with dread because the wounds from last season are still fresh.  
><strong>

**Victorious101: I know! I was going insane too! And it will soon be time to figure out who is getting voted out! Man...it would suck if I died.  
><strong>

**TobiasFangor92: You're right about the idol and Quinn leaving could definitely be a possibility.  
><strong>

**JuiceBoxLove: Tori's come a long way in this fiction. Ten or twenty chapters ago, everyone who reviewed hated Tori. It's nice to see she's getting some redemption.  
><strong>


	45. Where Loyalties Really Lie

**Where Loyalties Really Lie**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious, Zoey 101, Survivor or Dan Schneider.**

* * *

><p>The eight members of the Hibachi tribe carried their torches into the Tribal Council and took their usual seats.<p>

Dan: Welcome back to Tribal Council. We'll now bring in the members of of our jury. Zoey and Logan, voted out at the last Tribal Council.

Zoey and Logan walked in almost on cue and sat on the benches on the other side of the Council area. Lola took the opportunity to shoot Logan a quick smirk. Logan replied with a disgusted look and stuck his tongue out at her. Lola looked back at Dan, feeling pretty happy with herself before Dan could notice Lola committing the violation Chase was warned about earlier.

Dan: All right, let's talk. We had a pretty sweet reward at the auction. Letters from home. Cat, what was going through your mind when you gave everyone else their letters?

Cat: I felt sad about not hearing from Frankie at the time. But it was great to hear everyone else read their letters and get to know everyone else here better. Ever since we've all gotten together, I've been enjoying taking opportunities to get along with everybody in spite of this game.

Dan: Well, a lot has happened since we first put you all together. At first, it looked like Capzo was going to parade to the end. Now we're even up: four from Capzo, four from Havic. Chase, what happened?

Chase: Well, you saw what happened the first time. Jade screwed us all.

Dan: I know that. After?

Chase: Well...

Chase cast a scornful look at Lola. She returned a somewhat sarcastically innocent look.

Lola: Yes?

Chase: You mind telling him what happened?

Lola: What could you ever mean?

Chase: Well...

Lola: Fine. I flipped my vote and voted for Logan.

Dan: I see. Well, as everyone probably knows by now, Logan and Lola weren't exactly BFF. Tell me Lola, did you flip for any strategic reasons or was it purely personal?

Lola: Well part of it was definitely personal. But I'd like to think there was some strategy as well since I'm with a stronger alliance now.

Dan: Tori, that's gotta be good news to have someone on the other side say 'Hey, I'm willing to join your alliance. I'm willing to work with you guys.'

Tori: It's awesome. We thought we were screwed going into this but now we have a legitimate shot of one of the five of us winning.

Jade: If we don't get screwed.

Dan: Andre, Jade has a point. Lola sided with you guys this time. She could just as easily side with the other group again. How do you determine that trust with others?

Andre: I guess it depends on how much time you've spent with the person and your gut instinct. Granted, we don't know Lola as well in our group so we have less reason to trust her but in this case, we might have to.

Dan: How much would you say you trust the other members in this group?

Andre: I feel I can trust people here.

Dan: Let's try some group therapy here then. Cat, how much do you trust Chase?

Cat: We may be on opposite sides but I trust him. He seems like a nice guy.

Dan: OK...Michael, how much do you trust Quinn?

Michael: I trust her. We're in the minority; her and Chase are pretty much it for me.

Dan: Jade, do you trust Tori?

Jade cast a furious glare at Tori who looked back at her somewhat nervously.

Jade: Not particularly.

Dan: Well anyway, we have a vote to get to. Tori, you have the individual immunity necklace. You can either keep it for yourself or give it to someone else.

Tori shot glances at Andre and Cat who gave her short glances.

Tori: I'll keep it.

Dan: All right. And if you have the hidden immunity idol, you will play it after the votes are cast but before they are read. It is time to vote. Cat, you're up first.

Cat hopped up, ran up and cast her vote. After putting it in the urn, she ran back so that Michael could go up and cast his vote. THe next person to cast her vote was Lola. She made a small smile as he took the pen and wrote down C-H-A-S-E on the paper._  
><em>

_Lola (Voting for Chase): Chase, I'm voting for you. Nothing personal, I'm just sorry it didn't work out. Tell Zoey I said hi._

Lola put the paper in the urn and walked back. Andre cast his vote cast his vote next followed by Quinn. After Quinn, Chase went up and cast his vote. He wrote down Lola's name._  
><em>

_Chase (Voting for Lola): Unfortunately, you know exactly why you're getting our votes tonight. I just wish we cast them sooner. Sorry._

Chase put his vote in the urn and went back. Jade went up and made an angry growl as she wrote down her vote and put it in the urn. Tori was the last person to cast her vote. She stepped up, took a deep sigh and then cast her vote. She then returned to her seat.

Dan: I'll go get the votes.

Dan went up to get the urn and then brought it back to his podium.

Dan: Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted off will have to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. If anyone wants to use the hidden immunity idol, now is the time to do so.

There was a pause. Cat smiled innocently. Quinn squeezed her pocket and grimaced as she tried to determine if she should use her idol on herself, Chase or Michael. Taking a deep breath, Quinn released her grip on her pocket and looked at Dan.

Dan: All right, I'll read the votes.

Dan took the lid off of the urn.

Dan: First vote. Lola. Second vote...Lola. That's two votes Lola.

Lola looked at Chase and Michael with a stern look on her face as if to say 'whatever'.

Dan: Third vote...Chase. That's two votes Lola, one vote Chase.

Lola looked over at Andre and Tori hoping for some reassurance. She got none as Tori and Andre stayed focused on the voting urn.

Dan: Lola. That's three votes Lola, one vote Chase.

Lola started to shift uncomfortably in her seat. She was pretty sure that those three votes were Chase, Michael and Quinn but she didn't seem confident.

Dan: Chase. Three votes Lola, two votes Chase.

Chase made a small sound as he shut his eyes, certain that his fate was sealed.

Dan: Lola. Four votes Lola, two votes Chase.

Lola's eyes widened in surprise at the fourth vote. Chase sighed a deep breath of relief.

Dan: Ninth person voted off the island and third member of our jury...Lola. You need to bring me your torch.

Lola groaned. Logan smirked at Lola, satisfied with her demise.

Chase: Bummed things didn't go your way?

Lola: Nah, it was a good move. I'm just mad I didn't bring my stuff with me...

Michael: We'll bring your stuff for you next Tribal Council.

Andre: Sorry Lola.

Lola: It's fine. Whatever.

Lola got up and grabbed her torch. She walked it to Dan and placed it in the hole.

Dan: Lola, the tribe has spoken.

Dan then proceed to snuff Lola's torch.

Dan: It's time for you to go.

Lola looked back and gave a small shrug. She then walked down the path and out of the game. Logan glanced at Zoey then at the remaining players and gave a small sneer as if to say "Good job."

Dan: Everything you do in this game will have a consequence. Lola learned that the hard way. And all of those consequences will come around when a jury is deciding whether to give you a million dollars. You guys can grab your torches and head back to camp. I'll see you tomorrow.

_Lola's Final Words: I guess I can't be bitter that I was blindsided tonight. The only reason I got voted out was because I did it to myself by switching sides and no one could trust me. If it's any consolation, at least I lasted longer than Logan, even if it was only by three days. It'll be fun to watch the rest of the game. I'm hoping the knives get drawn out and that these people play because that's how I'm voting._

**Votes: Lola: Andre, Cat, Chase, Jade, Michael, Quinn  
><strong>

**Chase: Lola, Tori  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Lola's big move backfired in the worst possible way...nice job.<strong>

**Lola was probably the most popular character on the Zoey 101 side in this story, based on reading reviews. And to be honest, she's one of my favorite characters on that show. She had that witty, snarky, sassy quality that I like in female characters. I really wanted her to get to the finale. But when I sat down to write the basic plot, I couldn't for the life of me get it to work. The only real purpose she had, as you all saw, was her conflict with Logan. Once Logan was out of the picture, I couldn't come up with anything else to do with her. She was just there and would become boring in a story where other people still had storylines to cover. So that's why I cut her right after Logan. Sorry to her fans but that's how it wound up.**

**zikki4ever123: Well, there you have it. She's gone. To her credit, she did last quite a while in spite of being on the outs of her tribe.  
><strong>

**Ailodierap: Poor Andre, you can only go so long until people start to catch onto you. Redemption could mean the end of a storyline. It could also be the mark of a winning storyline. And I'll do my best not to leave you guys hanging for so long again. Just hope my internet holds up.  
><strong>

**Sharene28: Agreed about Brandon. We all know he was only put on the show because he was Russell's nephew. But knowing our luck, he'll be around for a while hogging as much camera time as he can.**

**Victorious101: BURNT KOALA NOSES! And yeah, shame 'bout Lola.  
><strong>

**TobiasFangor92: The reasons to eliminate Quinn and Chase are definitely good ones but Lola's potential untrustworthiness was as well.  
><strong>

**JuiceBoxLove: I hope I settled the suspense before you died.  
><strong>


	46. Whole Lotta Love

**Whole Lotta Love**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious, Zoey 101, Survivor, or Dan Schneider!**

**Texts in italics are when a character is giving a confessional that the others cannot hear.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hibachi Tribe - Night Twenty-Seven<strong>

The seven remaining members of Hibachi returned to their camp. No one really had much to say to each other. True, it was the first time this merge group was mostly united in a vote but it was still an uncomfortable atmosphere. It was particularly uncomfortable for Tori who did not vote with everyone else. Everyone started to settle back around the shelter to try and get some sleep.

Tori: Ugh...that was the worst Tribal yet...

Andre: Don't worry about it. It's just a game. I'm sure she understood.

Tori: It just sucks that we had to do that to Lola.

Jade: And what, voting off Beck was perfectly justified?

Jade walked up to Tori in a dignified way, ready for a yelling match.

Tori: I'm really not in the mood for your crap tonight.

Jade: Too bad, you've been asking for it from Day One.

Andre: Guys, at least keep the fighting off until tomorrow. Please?

Andre put himself between Tori and Jade and then kind of pulled Tori into a hug, partially to comfort her and partially to keep her and Jade from ripping each others' organs out.

_Tori: We voted Lola tonight because we weren't entirely sure if she could be trusted. But I didn't vote with the group. It didn't feel right voting her off after she just saved us and on top of that, Lola and I actually became pretty good friends. So I told my alliance I would throw away my vote and they said OK._

_Jade: Tori refused to vote against Lola with us. So that makes me even more uncomfortable with being allied with her. I still want to get even with her and end her in this game. But I need to wait for the right moment to seal the deal. No one screws me over and expects to get away with it._**  
><strong>

Andre: We've had worse times than this. And it could be still worse.

Jade: You mean like it could be raining?

As if on cue, a clap of thunder and a flash of lightning occurred and it started to pour rain.

Chase: You just had to say it, didn't you?

Jade: Shut up.

Michael: Just give it a rest guys. We're just a few days away from having been out here an entire month. That's quite an accomplishment.

Everyone crawled under the shelter and tried to catch some sleep. However, the rain was seeping through the roof of their shelter so they were getting wet anyway._  
><em>

**Hibachi Tribe - Day Twenty-Eight**

The rain had finally subsided that morning but everything was absolutely drenched. Everyone had gotten wet since the tarp and blankets were lost in the fire a few days ago. People were sitting around the fire, even though it was completely put out and currently impossible to revive. People sat close together in an effort to stay warm. Andre had gotten the tree mail that morning and was reading it to the others when...

Michael: ACHOO!

Quinn: Gesundheit. You doing OK, Michael?

Michael: I've been better... might have gotten a bit sick.

Cat: Yeah...last night was the worst rain yet.

Tori: Yeah, thank goodness it stopped.

Jade: We can't make fire though 'cause all the wood is wet. So we can't boil water or cook rice.

Quinn: Uhhh...speaking of the rice...

Quinn opened up the tribe's rice container to reveal that parts of the rice had gotten wet and moldy. Along with mold, there were a few maggots in the rice.

Michael: Oh no! Our rice supply! That's our main food staple!

Chase: It's not all bad, it looks like a good portion of the rice is still safe. We just have to separate it from the rice we can't eat. And if we keep going out to fish and gather coconuts, we should still be good.

Quinn: Yeah, but we've already eaten most of the coconuts off of the trees here and the fishing isn't guaranteed. Just eyeballing this supply alone and calculating how we've been rationing our rice per day per person, we only have enough rice for three, maybe four more days. And that's even if we reduce our intake to one meal a day each.

Michael: But we still *cough* have twelve days *cough* out here. How are we going to make it?

Quinn: We'll just have to figure something out.

Tori: Well, the reward challenge is still today. Whoever wins will probably get some sort of food.

Jade: Nah, you think, Sherlock?

Quinn: That's not much better. Based on the rewards we've been getting and the state of our bodies, the extra energy won't last much longer than a day.

Jade: Well, a reward is a reward for the winner and an extra meal for the losers. Ready to get this show on the road?

Tori: We need to wait until we get the tree mail, first. Remember?

Andre: Uhhh...Tori? We already got it. I was just reading it before Michael sneezed?

Tori: Ohhh...let's go then.

Even after Tori said this, no one was willing to move, not even Tori. They stayed sitting for a while trying to get warm. Eventually, everyone gave up, got up and went over to the reward challenge.

**Reward Challenge**

Everyone shakily walked toward the designated area for the challenge that day. Today they stood in front of the water where there were seven torches hanging in the air, supported by three ropes each. The three ropes traveled along a wooden apparatus and were connected to seven stands, clearly used to hold the torches in the air. Next to the stands was a stump with a large machete next to it.

Dan: And then there were seven...you guys ready for today's challenge?

Everybody: Yes!

Dan: Today, we're going to start a bit differently. I'm going to give all of you a survey of assorted questions. Each answer to each question is one of the remaining seven contestants including yourself. Spread out and take a few minutes to complete the survey privately. Do not share your answers. Have fun.

*Minutes Later*

Dan: All right everyone. We have collected all of your surveys and tallied the results. For today's challenge, I am going to ask you the same questions you just answered. Each of you has a set of answer cards. When you answer, I want you to answer what you think the most people selected, not necessarily the answer you picked. Each time you answer correctly, you get to chop one person's rope. Once all three of a person's ropes are chopped, their torch will be released and dropped into the water and they will be out of the game. Last person with at least one rope left wins. You guys want to know what you're playing for?

Everybody: YES!

Dan: I think you're going to like it. Tori, here's your mother, Holli.

Tori: No way!

Out from behind a thicket of bushes walked a woman who bore a strong resemblance of an older Tori, trying to hold back tears. A shocked Tori stumbled forward to approach her mother as they embraced in a hug. Everyone one else was shocked and excited at the reward, quickly figuring out what it was.

Dan: That's right. After twenty-eight days, you are playing for time with your loved ones. Quinn, here's your boyfriend, Mark!

Quinn: Seriously? Baby!

A slightly obese and awkward teenage boy walked out and smiled at Quinn. Quinn ran forward and hugged Mark with enthusiasm, which he returned rather casually. The two of them then kissed.

Dan: Andre, here's your grandmother, Charlotte!

Andre: Fer real? What's she doing out here?

A middle-aged woman wearing many colors walked out from behind the thickets and looked around her in every direction. She walked up to Andre, a terrified expression on her face.

Charlotte: Andre! A bunch of strange men came to my house and took me here! They put me on a plane with a bunch of other strangers I don't know!

Andre: Grandma, they're the producers for the show. They aren't gonna hurt you.

Charlotte: We know nothing about that!

Andre: Grandma, come on. Gimme a hug.

Dan: Michael, are you ready for some love? Here's your girlfriend, Lisa!

Michael tried to keep from bursting into tears as a beautiful teenage girl came from behind the bushes and walked over to Michael, trying to smile but fighting back tears as well. Michael and Lisa embraced in a hug and shared a kiss.

Dan: Cat, your brother Frankie is here to give you some love from home!

Cat: FRANKIE!

Jade: Holy crap, that kid is real...

A young adult man came out from behind the bushes and ran over to see Cat. Cat laughed and cried at the same time as she ran over to her brother who picked her up and spun her around as she hugged him.

Dan: Chase, your friend Dana is here to see you!

Chase: Oh God...

A Latina girl strolled out and made a small smirking face as if she were all that. She smiled at Chase though as Chase hesitantly approached. She slapped Chase on the back and smirked at him.

Dana: Hey Chase.

Chase: Hey...oh, how's Grandma?

Dana: ...She died, dude.

Chase: Wha-what?

Dana: Did you get the letter?

Chase: Yeah but it said she was only in the hospital...she d-d-died?

Dana: Nah, I'm just screwing with you. She's doing fine.

Dana laughed as she slapped Chase on the back. Chase shuddered as he felt the impact of her hand on my back

Chase: You're very disturbed!

Dan: And now we come to Jade...

Jade: Just tell me already. I already know.

Dan: As you are well aware, when we filled out applications for the show, we asked if you made it to a loved ones' visit some people you would want to see. And out of all sixteen contestants, Jade, you were the only one to say no one. As a result, no one came from home to see you.

Jade: Which is the way I prefer it.

Dan: _However_, we did find someone who would really want to see you. A very familiar face to all of you in fact.

Tori: Uh oh...It's not...

Dan: Beck, come on out here!

Jade: WHAT!

Beck came out from behind the bushes and gave Jade his familiar smile and wave. Having spent some time in the Loser's Lodge, Beck had been able to eat, wash up and wear clean clothes, making him look even more handsome than ever. A shocked Jade staggered forward into Beck's outstretched arms. The two of them hugged and shared a kiss.

Beck: Hey...I missed you.

Jade: I missed you too...

Jade buried her face in Beck's chest. Beck took this opportunity to look up and address Andre, Cat and Tori who were looking at him as if they had just seen a ghost.

Beck: Hey guys. Miss me?

Tori: Well...this is awkward...

Dan: Just to be clear! Beck is not back in the game; he is still eliminated.

Tori: Phew...

Dan: This brings us to our reward. The winner of this challenge gets to delegate who gets love and how much. Three people will get to go on a luxury spa trip with their loved ones, where they will spend the night. They will then return to camp with their loved ones until it is time for the next challenge. Two loved ones will only get to spend the night at camp with their loved ones to get an idea of how you guys have been living for the past four weeks. One person will get to talk privately with their loved one for ten minutes and not a second more. And as for the last person...that hug you just shared is all you are going to get. Make sense?

Everybody: Yes!

Dan: OK then. Loved ones, please take a seat on the benches on my left. Survivors, when you are eliminated, you have to take a seat on the benches to my right. First question. Which one of you guys is the funniest?

Everyone took their set of answer cards and began to flip through the names to decide on their answer. Dan waited until they all stopped flipping their cards.

Dan: Reveal your answers please.

**Andre: **Michael** Cat: **Michael** Chase: **Michael** Jade: **Michael **Michael: **Chase **Quinn: **Chase **Tori:** Michael

Dan: The answer is Michael. Andre, Cat, Chase, Jade, Quinn and Tori all got it right. Michael? Seriously? You couldn't get yourself right?

Michael: Am I really that funny to you guys? Thanks!

Dan: Andre. You get the first chop.

Andre walked up and took the machete from the stump. He then walked over to Chase's rope and gave it a chop. Cat followed suit and hit Chase. Chase then walked up and hit Andre for hitting him. Jade then hit Michael and Tori hit Quinn.

Dan: Next question. Who most needs to grow a pair of balls in this game?

**Andre:** Chase **Cat:** Chase **Chase:** Andre **Jade:** Michael **Michael:** Cat **Quinn:** Andre **Tori:** Quinn

Dan: Wow, we're all over the board on this one. But the most common answer was actually Chase.

Chase: Are you guys kidding me? Andre follows Tori like a puppy!

Andre: And what you did with Zoey was completely different because...

Dan: Anyway, Andre and Cat were the only ones who got it right.

Andre: Well, since Chase doesn't think I have a pair.

Andre walked over and chopped Chase's final rope. Chase's torch dropped out out of the air and into the water. Chase scoffed and sat down at the bench. Cat then chopped Quinn's second rope.

Dan: Next question. Who never shuts up?

**Andre:** Michael **Cat:** Jade **Jade:** Chase **Michael:** Cat **Quinn:** Cat **Tori:** Cat

Dan: Once again, all over the board. But the correct answer is actually Cat. Only Michael, Quinn and Tori got it right.

Cat: Awwww.

Michael chopped Tori and Quinn chopped Jade. Tori returned the favor and hit Michael.

Dan: Here's where we stand. Cat has three ropes. Andre, Jade and Tori are down to two ropes. Michael and Quinn are down to their last. Next question. Who would you trust with your life?

**Andre:** Michael **Cat:** Andre **Jade:** Andre **Michael:** Andre **Quinn:** Andre **Tori:** Andre

Dan: The correct answer is Andre. Everyone got it right...except Andre.

Andre: Wow, really? I had no idea...

Dan: Make your chops.

Cat went first and hit Quinn's last rope, dropping her torch into the water and eliminating her. Tori then did the same to Michael. Michael and Quinn still got their chops. Michael hit Jade and Quinn hit Cat. They then went over to sit down with Chase. Jade made the final chop of the round, which she used on Tori's second rope.

Dan: Andre and Cat have two ropes, Jade and Tori are down to one. Onto the next question then. Who mistakenly believes they are running this game?

**Andre:** Jade **Cat:** Tori **Jade:** Tori **Tori:** Jade

Dan: Sorry to say, the answer is Tori. Cat and Jade got it right. Tori, what do you think of this?

Tori: I'm shocked. When did I ever say I was running the game?

Jade: You don't have to say it for us to know you think it.

Dan: Make your chops.

Jade gladly took the machete and used her chop on Tori's last rope, dropping her torch and eliminating her. Tori grumbled as she went to sit with the other eliminated players. Cat then hesitated because she was close to both Andre and Jade. She chose to chop Andre's second rope instead of eliminating Jade.

Dan: Cat has two ropes, Andre and Jade have one. Next question. Who has been the most underestimated?

**Andre:** Cat **Cat:** Cat **Jade:** Quinn

Dan: The correct answer is Quinn. Jade is the only one to get it right. Make your chop.

Jade: Sorry Cat, I have to even the field.

Cat: But I never hit you!

Jade: It's nothing personal, I'm running out of options.

Jade chopped Cat's second rope, leaving everyone with one rope.

Dan: Next question: Who would you not want to bring home to meet your family?

**Andre:** Jade **Cat:** Jade **Jade:** Jade

Dan: The correct answer is Jade.

Jade: I wouldn't want to meet your families anyway.

Dan: Since there are three of you, three chops and only three ropes left, you all stay in the game. Next question: Who is most likely to use sex appeal as a weapon?

**Andre: **Jade **Cat: **Tori** Jade:** Cat

Dan: It was a close vote but the answer is actually Tori.

Tori: What? I do not use sex appeal as a weapon!

Jade (mocking Tori accent): What? I do not use sex appeal as a weapon!

Tori: And I do not talk like that!

Andre (muttering): Hey, it worked on me.

Dan: Cat is the only one who got it right. Please make your chop.

Cat walked up with the machete and hesitated. She then walked over to Jade's last rope and chopped her.

Cat: Sorry Jade. Only because you hit me.

Jade watched her torch fall into the water, and then tossed her set of name cards aside. She sat down next to Tori on the loser bench and made a face. She then looked over at Beck, who tried to smile as a comforter.

Dan: This question could be the winning one. Who could never survive on their own?

Andre and Cat both thought about this and went through their answer cards before settling on an answer.

Dan: Reveal.

**Andre:** Chase **Cat:** Cat

Dan: I can tell you that one of you got it right. The correct answer is...

Andre and Cat both looked at each other and then over at their respective loved ones.

Dan: Cat. Which means Cat wins reward. Go chop Andre's last rope and make it official.

Cat: Yay!

Cat giggled, jumped up and down and clapped her hands. Everyone else applauded for Cat. Andre smiled at Cat and gave her a pat on the back. The two then shared a quick hug before Cat went over to grab the machete and chop Andre's last rope. The players assembled on the first mat while the loved ones assembled on a separate mat fifteen feet apart.

Dan: Congratulations, Cat. You now have the power to delegate who gets how much love. First we have three of you going on the overnight spa trip. Who's going?

Cat: I'm going to pick myself and Frankie...Andre and his grandmother...and...

Tori and Jade both looked at Cat pleadingly.

Cat: I know it's been hard for her since he left so I'm going to pick Jade and Beck.

Jade: Yes! Thank you, thank you!

Dan: Frankie, Charlotte, Beck, come on over here!

Frankie and Beck ran over to hug their loved ones with Charlotte nervously walking behind them. Beck and Jade eagerly shared a kiss as Frankie gave Cat a huge hug and Andre walked over to his grandmother.

Dan: Now Cat, two loved ones are going to spend the night at camp. Who are the two?

Cat: I'm going to pick Tori and her mom.

Tori: Well, at least I get this. Thanks Cat.

Cat: And...I know how hard it's been for him since Zoey left so I'm going to pick Chase and his friend.

Chase: Oh boy...

Dan: Holli, Dana, come over and give Tori and Chase some love.

Tori ran over to meet her mother and they hugged. Dana came over and gave Chase another slap in the back.

Dana: Zoey, huh? We've got a lot to talk about tonight.

Chase: Great...

Dan: Now comes the hard part. One more person will get a ten minute talk with their loved one. By picking that person, you also decide who won't get any more love than this. It's either Michael or Quinn. Who's it going to be?

Cat: Uhhh...this is so hard...Michael? Quinn? I'm thinking of a number between one and ten.

Michael: 6?

Quinn: 9?

Cat: It was 8. I'm going to let Quinn talk to her boyfriend.

Quinn burst into tears and ran over to Mark to give him a hug. Michael tried to keep a straight face but he looked down when it became clear that he couldn't.

Dan: And sadly, that means Lisa, it's time for you to say goodbye to your man.

Lisa: Michael...I love you, everyone misses you and we'll see you when you get home, OK baby?

Michael: I love you too, Tell everyone I miss them.

Lisa blew Michael a kiss before turning around and walking out of sight.

Dan: All right. With that, we have some rewards to get out. Cat, Andre, Jade, Frankie, Charlotte, Beck, follow this path and it will lead you to the resort. Tori, Chase, Michael, Holli and Dana, you can head back to camp. Quinn and Mark, you have ten minutes to be together and talk. Head on out.

* * *

><p><strong>I can only imagine what's going through your head if you were a Bade fan. Also a little something for those who asked for Dana to appear in the story.<strong>

**skoolkid17: You're banking on a one-in-seven shot. Best of luck.**

**SallyRide19: Yeah, the cast so far is showing to be pretty meh. I agree on Dawn, it's easy to root for her. Cochran was awesome in episode one but has become so-so since. Don't care about Ozzy, thank goodness there's talk about going against him. And Brandon, well...that pretty much speaks for itself.**

**TobiasFangor92: I think Tori would have been sharp enough to catch onto that even if she wasn't told. And it's good to see Chase getting back into the game.**

**Ailodierap: Indeed nothing is ever set in stone. This last Tribal Council could easily divide the Havic alliance, turning it against Tori. Quinn could easily dominate the strategic aspect of the game and seize complete control. Cat could easily slip to the end and win over the jury with ease. Or everything I just said could go to pot. It could go either way.  
><strong>

**Victorious101: I'm sure she does. She'll either enjoy the taste or she'll spend the next three days throwing them at Logan.**

**JuiceBoxLove: Yeah, I wish there were more to do with Lola but you can't deny the facts.  
><strong>


	47. Reunited

**Reunited**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious, Zoey 101, Survivor or Dan Schneider!**

**Texts in italics are when a character is giving a confessional that the others cannot hear.**

* * *

><p><strong>Reward Chat<strong>

Quinn was allowed to go to a secluded spot near the challenge area so that she could talk to Mark.

Quinn: I'm so excited! I've missed you so much baby!

Mark: I've missed you too.

Quinn hopped up and down for a bit and gave Mark another hug before the two of them could sit down to have their talk.

Quinn: So how's everyone at home? How are Mom and Dad? How's Otis?

Mark: Your parents are doing fine. They miss you but they don't mind not having your experiments cause their vegetables to chase them through the yard.

Quinn: I see, silly Mark! And how's Otis?

Mark: Otis is still depressed, I think. That's what I gather...Oh look a rock.

Mark bent over and picked up a peculiarly shaped rock.

Mark: You know, they usually don't have rocks of this texture in this area. It's very interesting.

Quinn grew a bit irritated, knowing that her time with Mark was ticking by quickly.

Quinn: Yes, I know you like your rocks. But I want to talk, we only get a few minutes. How have you been doing?

Mark: Oh. I've been good. School's been going good; they're finally letting me take that geology class.

Quinn: Oh great, good for you.

Dan: I hate to butt in but your time is up. Quinn, say goodbye to your man.

Quinn: Awww...bye baby.

Mark: Bye Quinn.

Quinn frowned as she got up with Mark. She gave him one final hug goodbye. Mark appeared quite emotionless on the outside but he acted solemn too when they hugged goodbye.

Quinn: Tell everyone I miss them. Tell Otis I'll be home soon.

Mark: I will. And don't blow up the camp, OK?

Quinn: It's OK. Someone else already did.

Mark: Bye.

Quinn: Bye.

Mark gave Quinn a peck on the cheek before turning around to leave out of Quinn's sight.**  
><strong>

Dan: You can head back to camp, Quinn. See you at the immunity challenge.

Quinn sighed and started to make her way back to camp.

_Quinn: As little time as I got to spend with Mark, it was what I needed to keep going. But I know that it won't be easy, we're still outnumbered 4 to 3. This mans we either have to A. Get someone on their side to flip or B. I have to use my idol at the next Tribal Council on one of our alliance._**  
><strong>

**Reward Spa**

Cat, Andre, Jade, Frankie, Charlotte and Beck were all escorted to a beautiful spa resort complete with glass walls, a large shower, a pool and hot tub, massage tables, and a huge assortment of foods ranging from fruits to cheeses to crackers to beverages.

_Cat: We got to go on a reward with people from home. I'm so happy to see Frankie! He's doing really well! And I'm so happy to meet Andre's grandmother and to see Beck again! This is a great day!_

Jade: Oh my God, there are mirrors in the bathroom. We have got to check out what we look like.

Frankie: You've never looked in a mirror before?

Jade: Not in the past four weeks. Come on.

Cat and Jade eagerly ran over to look into the mirror with Andre close behind. Beck, Frankie and Charlotte followed. Looking into the mirror were different people than Andre, Cat and Jade were on day 's dreads were frizzled and frayed, his eyes were baggy, his skin was filthy and his formerly super buff chest had lost a lot of muscle, among other body parts. Cat's hair was messy and its red hair dye was fading rapidly. She appeared dangerously skinny and tired. Jade's highlights were also fading and her face appeared so red, showing signs of exhaustion and stress.

Cat: Wow, we look awful.

Jade: What a mess...I can't believe it.

Beck: Hey, if it makes you feel better, I still think you're beautiful.

Charlotte: They have clones of us on the wall! There's another me right there!

Andre: Grandma, it's just a mirror. It's fine...

After checking out the mirrors, Andre, Cat and Jade all insisted on taking a shower seeing as they hadn't had one in a month now. The three tribemates accepted new swimsuits and walked into individual showers to clean off the dirt from their skin. Their clothes were also taken to be washed. Meanwhile, Beck and Frankie took of the buffet table while Charlotte continued to pace around in horror of her surroundings.

_Beck: Being back and seeing Andre and Cat and Tori and, most of all, Jade again...it's just surreal._ _I didn't think it would happen until the finale. But it's great._

Beck: Mmm...great buffet. Hey, what's your name again?

Frankie: Frankie.

Beck: Hey, I'm Beck. We've been meaning to meet you. Cat talks about you quite a bit. We've heard some...very interesting stories.

Frankie: Oh yeah, those? I don't know why but things always seem to just happen around me. Like one time, I'm trying out some tricks on a skateboard and I landed on a cat and broke its back. It was gruesome. Blood all over the place and people staring at me like I'm some monster who did it on purpose...

Beck: Uhh...

Cat: Yay! Frankie and Beck are becoming friends!

Andre, Cat and Jade had come back from their showers and were now wearing fresh swimsuits. Cat immediately took Frankie into the pool to play with her. Beck and Jade eventually joined them in the pool. Andre started to take as much as he could from the buffet table, knowing that they would be returning to their bleak food situation tomorrow. Charlotte had laid down and was getting a massage on one of the tables when she started to freak out again.

Charlotte: AHHH! Andre! I told you they were evil! They're branding me! They're branding me!

Andre: Grandma, it's just a hot rock massage!

Andre ran over to calm his grandmother down so that she would stop trying to squirm away from the grasp of the masseuse.

_Andre: I listed my grandmother as a potential visitor out of courtesy, not because she was my first pick! I mean, I'm glad to see her but she can be more of a burden than a blessing ever since she lost her mind._

_Charlotte: Who are you? Why are you interviewing me! I don't know you! Go away! _

Cat: Awww! Andre and his grandmother are bonding!

Beck: I sure hope I never have to bond with my grandmother that way.

Frankie: Me neither. Oh hey Cat! Guess what I am!

Frankie made a strange fishlike face before diving underwater, a trail of bubbles forming as he swam around underwater. Cat laughed in amusement as Beck and Jade stared at each other.

Jade: I still can't believe he's real..._  
><em>

**Hibachi Tribe - Day Twenty-Eight**

Chase, Michael and Tori all returned to camp. Tori was the only one in good spirits since she had her mom with her. Chase was both happy to see someone at home and slightly fearful since that person happened to be Dana. Saddest of all was Michael, who was just forced to watch his girlfriend walk away.

Tori: Oh my gosh, I'm so excited you're here!

Holli: Well, why don't you just show me around?

Dana: So this is where you guys have been living?

Chase: Yeah...

Dana walked ahead of the group and looked in the shelter. She moved around some stuff and sat in the shelter while prodding the roof.

Dana: Seriously? We're supposed to spend the night here? Are they kidding?

Chase: Hey, we've been here for twenty-eight days. You only have to be out here for one. I wouldn't complain.

Dana: Well, I'm going to complain anyway! This place is a dump!

Chase: Have you seen your bed? When was the last time you cleaned your room?

Dana: Don't even try to be my mom!

Dana stormed off in a random direction as Chase prepared to follow after her.

Chase: Sad thing is that I almost miss this...Michael, you want to come with me to get her?

Michael: I just want to *sniffle* *cough* be left alone.

Chase: Uhh...OK...Dana, come back! You don't even know where you're going!

Chase ran after Dana, leaving Michael with Tori and Holli.

Holli: So...why don't you kids show us how you get your food and water?

Tori: Sure. Hey Michael, do you think you can help me start a fire? Or head out on the raft to catch some fish?

Michael: Ugghhh...I'm really *cough* not in the mood...

Michael sulked off down the beach so that he could brood over the situation.

Holli: Well, that was a bit rude.

Tori: I kinda understand. It must be hard to not have your loved one here with you, especially when everyone else does.

_Tori: I feel bad for Michael. I really do. But it's so hard to act pitiful when my mom is here with me._

Michael walked off to the beach and sat down. He started mumbling in depression as he picked up rocks and threw them at the water._  
><em>

_Michael: To be honest, this is probably my lowest moment here. It sucks to get sick and then be forced to see your girlfriend only to have her leave while everyone else gets to spend time with people they know and love. It sucks...I'll admit I'm probably handling it poorly but hopefully I can recover from this.  
><em>

Meanwhile Chase had finally chased down Dana and cooled her off. The two of them were standing by some trees to talk.

Chase: So everyone at home is doing OK?

Dana: Yeah, yeah, we're fine but I want to hear about this Zoey chick that redhead mentioned.

Chase: uhhh...this is awkward...

Dana: Yeah? Well, spill it.

Chase: Well...there's this girl named Zoey. She was on our tribe and I may have...kind of...

Dana: Fallen in love with her?

Chase: How did you know?

Dana: You're like an open book, dumbass. I can also tell by some of the stains on your shelter that you haven't stopped wetting the bed.

Chase: I have so stopped!

Dana: Relax, I'm just screwing with you. Now tell me more._  
><em>

_Chase: I'm not entirely sure why Dana was my "loved one". I put her on like the last slot of the list of people I wanted to see just to fill it. It's not that I dislike Dana...she can just be a bit...loud and abrasive? Still, I guess Dana's better than nothing.  
><em>

_Dana: I'm surprised Chase made it this far because he's a klutz and he can be an idiot. But I'm not surprised he found a girl he likes. When Chase likes a girl, he falls head over heels.  
><em>

**Reward Spa - Night**

The night was beginning to spread over the sky. Charlotte had turned in and gone to sleep over, which was fine with Andre who had to deal with her so long as she was awake. Andre, Cat, Jade, Beck and Frankie were all sitting in the hot tub in their new swimsuits with drinks in their hands.

Beck: Man, I've gotta say I'm impressed. I can't believe you're all still here. I thought you were all going to be picked off, Jade first. No offense.

Jade: None taken, they tried to get me first but I rammed that up their leader's ass and they left me alone since.

Beck: I'm so sorry I wasn't here for that.

Jade: It's cool, you're here now.

Jade gave a devious smile as she leaned into give Beck another kiss. Beck smiled as he returned it. Andre, Cat and Frankie grew a bit uncomfortable with this.

_Andre: Having Beck return brought back a bunch of mixed emotions. I'm happy to see him but at the same time, I feel guilty for how I duped him and I'm uncomfortable with him and Jade flirting and making out._

Andre: So...Beck? How are Robbie and Trina and Sinjin doing?

Beck: They're fine. They're all a bit out of whack but they're fine. Oh yeah, Robbie says hi, Cat.

Cat: Awwww, I miss him. Is he still carrying around Rex?

Beck: Yes...And it hasn't gotten any less annoying. The rest of us just go along with it so that he won't get offended.

Frankie: Robbie? Who's Robbie?

Cat: Just one of the new friends I made here, brother. He's cute and funny and he carries a puppet named Rex around that he thinks is real.

Frankie: Wow, and people tell me I'm messed up.

Beck: I just want to be clear. All four of you are still on the same side, right? You're all still working together?

Andre, Cat and Jade all nervously looked at each other. Beck didn't know that Jade and Tori still fought on occasion, that they had all turned on Jade at one point or that Tori voted against their will in the last Tribal Council.

Cat: Of course! We're all still here, right?

Beck: That's good. And Andre, I really don't harbor any resentment for what you did. Once you get past the shock, you accept it. I understand it's a game. I just wish Tori were here so I could tell her that too.

Jade nearly bolted upright and looked at Beck in horror.

Jade: Why do you want to talk to Tori?

Beck: Relax. You're the one I love. I just want things to be cool between me and Tori**.**

Jade: Yeah, I'm sure that's what every guy that talks to Tori says.

Beck: It's not like that! You know I care about you!

Jade: *sigh*...I'm sorry. I don't want to fight tonight.

Beck: It's OK. Come on, give me a hug.

Beck and Jade shared a hug as Cat, Andre and Frankie once again shared uncomfortable looks.

Andre: Geez, they've only been together for nineteen days and they already fight like a married couple.

Jade: What was that? Say that again!

Andre: Uhhh...it's getting late! Time to hit the hay!

Andre took the last swig of his drink before clambering out of the hot tub as fast as he could. Cat and Frankie soon followed to get some sleep**. **And then Beck and Jade climbed out of the hot tub, dried off, got dressed and then climbed into their bed together. Beck smiled as he pulled the covers over himself and Jade.

Beck: I'm really glad we have this night. I hope we can have more nights like this together in the future.

Jade shifted her position in the bed a bit to get comfortable. Suddenly, she felt Beck's arm wrap around her. At first, she shuddered for this was unfamiliar territory but then she allowed her body to loosen and relax. In Beck's single arm, she felt warm. She felt safe.

Jade: Me too...

Beck yawned and began to drift off.

Beck: Good night Jade. I love you...

Jade glanced back at the beautiful sleeping boy lying besides her. For the first time in a long time in this game, she smiled at him.

Jade: Love you too...good night...

_Jade: Seeing Beck even just for this one night gives me that confidence that I really needed. I got through almost thirty days with a big target on my back for at least half of that time. For the first time in this game, I feel like I really have a chance of winning and even if I don't, of having some real for the first time in my life._

* * *

><p><strong>It's been nice having the loved ones visit but when we come back, it's game time.<strong>

**Reviews keep Cat from falling out of a tree and breaking her neck (Plus I miss talking to those of you who stopped =( ).  
><strong>

**TobiasFangor92: Yeah, I couldn't think of any other possible loved ones for Chase or Jade. And unfortunately for you, there was indeed more Bade junk this chapter but luckily, Beck's about to leave for good until the end so it's short lived if anything.**

**Victorious101: Yay for Dana! Also, I'm not sure about the Loser's Lodge piece. I mean, it's a good idea and I know they already do that for actual Survivor (although only for the jury section) but at the same time, it would disrupt the flow of the story. Maybe I could publish a parody of it once the story's done. **

**FFAddicted123: Yay! I missed you guys too! :*)**

**JuiceBoxLove: Dana may not impact the game but she's definitely screwing with Chase. I knew I wanted to use this reward challenge as soon as I sat down to write the plot. It's specifically designed to mess with the players and get them to either trust each other or doubt each other.  
><strong>


	48. Your Past Has Come Back To Haunt You

**Your Past Is Back To Haunt You  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious, Zoey 101, Survivor or Dan Schneider!**

**Texts in italics are when a character is giving a confessional that the other players can not hear.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hibachi Tribe - Day Twenty-Nine<strong>

It was a sunny morning as Tori, Chase, Michael, Quinn (who had safely returned yesterday), Holli and Dana woke up. Michael and Quinn got to work on starting yet another fire while Chase went off to gather wood. Tori started to talk Holli and Dana through some of the chores they had to do so they could help while they were here.

_Holli: Tori and the others have me and Dana working around camp to get an idea of how they've been living for the past 30-ish days. All this work really shows how Tori has grown out here and it makes me proud of her. Still, I can tell they're tired and I'm only here for a short amount of time so I'll help as much as I can._

Holli: Tori, can you show me where your watering hole is so I can get water?

Tori: Sure, mom.

Tori got up to walk with her mother into the woods. As soon as Tori was out of earshot, Chase, Michael and Quinn all looked at each other and knew this may be the chance they get to talk. They disregarded that Dana was sitting there with them, hacking away at coconuts with the machete.

Chase: So what are we supposed to do about the vote? They still have four. We have three.

Michael: I think you have to play the idol tomorrow, Quinn. It's probably our best chance of leveling the field.

Quinn: No it's not. If I play the idol on one of us and they vote for someone else, the idol is wasted.

Chase: Well, who do you think they would vote for?

Quinn: Well, they think I'm a strategic threat but at the same time, you guys are physical threats and have less emotional stability...

Dana: As in Michael's the physical threat and Chase has less emotional stability, right?

Chase: Quiet.

Michael: She does have a point though. You were a wreck when Zoey left.

Dana: Chase was a wreck? No surprise there. Gimme details!

Chase: No! And why are you getting involved in our conversation anyway?

Dana: I don't know. Why the hell am I chopping coconuts for you guys in the middle of nowhere?

Chase: Because you're here and you're leaving today anyway so you might as well help out!

Dana: Fine, then under those reasons I might as well make myself pretty damn cozy and eavesdrop as much as I want!

_Quinn: The only strategic talk we managed to get in is that we need to use the idol. But Dana is a ticking time bomb...she can explode at any moment. Good thing she's not an actual player or we'd be in trouble._

Quinn: Sigh...it's like Logan and Lola again...can we get back on track? How are we going to vote? How are we going to use the idol?

?: Hey guys! We're back!

Chase, Michael, Quinn and Dana looked up to see Andre leading the pack as he, Cat, Jade, Frankie, Beck and Charlotte walked into camp. Almost as soon as they arrived, Tori and Holli returned as well with the canteens.

Chase: Shoot...act as if everything is normal. Hey guys!

Everyone had come together by the fire for a flurry of handshaking and introductions in a similar matter to the very first day. Well, everyone except Charlotte who was still freaking out about every stranger that ever so much as looked at her. Michael was struggling to continue smiling as he greeted the other loved ones but found it difficult.

_Michael: I tried to keep as straight of a face as I could but seeing everyone be with their loved ones again and meeting them, it made me miss home. I'm definitely not going to quit, no way. But the next few days are going to be harder for sure._

Beck: Hey Tori, can I talk to you for a second?

Tori: Uhhh...sure?

While the others continued to converse, Beck walked off with Tori down the beach. Jade caught notice of this and followed, keeping her distance. She hid behind a tree as she watched Beck and Tori begin to talk.

Tori: So...interesting being back here, isn't it?

Beck: Yeah, it's been cool being with Andre, Cat and Jade. But I've talked to them. I want to talk to you.

Tori: O...k..

Beck: You were the one who organized the plan to vote me out right? You might as well be honest, I'm not in the game anymore.

Tori: Uhhh...yeah I was. I'm so so sorry about that. It wasn't anything personal.

Beck: I know. And I just want to make it very clear that I really hold nothing against you.

Tori: you don't?

Beck: I don't. I really want to be friends after this. Is that still OK?

Tori: Yeah...whew...I'm so relieved. I was thinking you were going to beat the crap out of me.

Beck: No, it's just a game. Come on, give me a hug.

Beck stretched out his arms and Tori walked in and gave him a hug to cement the possibility that a friendship could survive past this game.

_Tori: I was bracing for the worst when Beck wanted to talk to me but he seems like he was pretty forgiving. I'm so relieved because I'd really like to be friends outside of the game and it wouldn't be easy if he kept a chip on his shoulder._

Unfortunately, Jade couldn't hear the entire conversation. All she saw was Tori give Beck a hug. Jade tensed up in jealousy, digging her fingers in the tree she was hiding behind. Beck and Tori separated from their hug and began to head back to the group. They walked past Jade who then followed behind them. Unfortunately, Jade snapped a twig with her foot and Beck and Tori heard her. THey turned around to see her standing there.

Beck: Hey Jade. Whatcha doin?

Jade: Uhhh...nothin. Just checkin up on you guys.

Tori: Uhhh...OK...because it looks like you were spyin-

Jade: I did nothing wrong!

Beck: Sweetie, calm down. It's OK.

Beck reached out and pulled Jade closer to him, giving Jade a small kiss on the forehead. It seemed to calm her down.

Beck: Come on, let's head back to the others.

The trio then continued to head back to camp, now in a more uncomfortable mood than before.

_Jade: I seriously think that Vega girl is up to something. I'm really starting to get sick of her being all perfect and great and I'm really sorry to be in an alliance with her. On the other hand, I guess I should trust Beck. He said he loved me and I believe him. But Vega better sleep with one eye open at night.  
><em>

Meanwhile, everyone else was around the campsite, talking and showing the loved ones around. Andre, looking for an excuse to get away from his paranoid grandmother more than anything, started talking to Tori's mom.

Andre: You're Tori's mom, right?

Holli: Yes I am. And you are?

Andre: I'm Andre. I've been a good friend of your daughter for the past month.

Holli: I see...how has she been? I know she can be a lot to handle sometimes.

Andre: It's actually been pretty great. I mean, yeah we've hit some rough patches but she's actually a pretty great person.

Holli: Oh that's good to hear. As long as she hasn't made too many enemies.

Andre: Well, she may have made a couple to be completely honest. But I'm not one of them. I lo-

Andre caught himself before he let the word slip out. But Holli had caught on to this little slip and pursued it.

Holli: You what?

Andre: Nothing. I didn't say nothing. Look! Tori's coming back!

Andre quickly stepped aside in order to talk to someone else when Holli turned around and spotted Tori returning along with Jade and Beck. Tori started talking to her mother. Andre made wild glances at her direction while trying to appear nonchalant. But this tension he felt was about to be broken when..._  
><em>

Cat: Uh oh...guys, look.

Everyone turned to look at the horizon and saw a boat approaching. This meant that it was time for the loved ones to leave. Everyone except Michael and Quinn walked to the shore with their loved ones to meet the boat. Frankie picked up Cat and swung her around a bit before putting her back down and hugging her goodbye. Andre had to struggle to get his grandmother to voluntarily board the boat. Tori started to cry as she hugged her mom.

Dana: Well, it's been fun I guess but I have a life to get back to.

Dana smirked as she slapped Chase on the back. He winced but waved goodbye to her as she got on the boat. Beck and Jade shared one last embrace and kissed before he had to board.

Beck: You're winning this, all right? You got it.

Jade: Yeah. It's all gonna be for you. I love you.

Beck: Love ya too. I'll see you at the finish line.

Beck gave Jade one last peck before joining the other loved ones on the boat. Michael and Quinn joined the others as the boat began to leave. The seven players watched until the boat and their loved ones disappeared into the horizon. Andre put his arm around Tori as she wiped a tear from her eye. Cat continued to wave until the boat had completely gone out of sight. Chase sighed out of both sadness and relief. Jade simply gave the horizon a cold stare.

Tori: All right...back to the game...I guess...

Jade: Yep. We've got an immunity challenge coming up so we should probably get going.

Everyone murmured in agreement as they started to make their way to the immunity challenge.

_Tori: Obviously, we're all sad to see our family leave. But it was nice because it reminds us that there's a real world outside of this game. But we have to get back to the game. Last Tribal in particular made me realize I'm in trouble_**.**_ If I want any chance of surviving, let alone winning, I have to step back in control._

_Quinn: One of the three of us absolutely needs to win this immunity. That way if we use the idol, our odds for success go from one in three to one in two._**  
><strong>

**Immunity Challenge**

The seven players walked to the clearing where they saw seven platforms, one for each of them. Behind each platform was a large bucket supported by a large stand. On the edge of each bucket was a small rope with a noose at the end that dropped down to a height where you could just barely be able to hold it by reaching your arm high enough. Everyone stood before Dan, prepared for the usual routine.

Dan: First things first, Tori. I will take that immunity necklace back.

Tori sighed as she walked up to Dan and allowed him to take the immunity necklace from her.

Dan: Once again, immunity is up for grabs. For today's challenge, you will each have the arm of your choice tethered to a rope, which will be connected to a large bucket. You must keep your arm raised high enough above your head. If your arm lowers or moves enough, the bucket will tip over and colored water will spill on you, signifying that you are out. Last person standing will win the challenge. Make sense?

Cat: Any temptations this time?

Dan: Nope. You've all had your fair share of rewards lately.

Michael: WHAT!

Dan: Err...anyway, we'll draw for spots and then get you guys in your positions.

*Minutes Later*

Dan: Everyone has been tethered into their ropes and has their arms elevated properly. This challenge is underway...

Everyone had picked a bucket and had their right arm tied to the rope attached the their bucket's brim. With the challenge starting fresh, no one had a problem keeping their arm straight in the air.

Dan: 103 degrees out today. How's everyone feeling?

Tori: I feel good!

Michael: We do this every day at home!

Chase: Wha?

Jade: I got this.

Dan: Keeping the theme we started for the reward challenge...you know how we brought the first people you would want to see for your reward challenge?

Chase: No. You guys gave me freaking Dana.

Cat: Are they here again?

Dan: Nope. Just to be cruel, we brought the last people you would each want to see who will hang out with us until the end of the immunity challenge.

Tori: Oh crap...

Dan: Tori, here's your ex-boyfriend Ryder!

Tori: Oh double crap...

A young man with spiked hair and block leather clothes walked out and gave Tori a dark yet obnoxious smirk.

Ryder: Hey Tor. How ya doin?

Tori: ...

Dan: Chase, here's your ex-girlfriend Rebecca!

Chase: Augh!

Chase's ex stepped out and stood next to Ryder, looking at him very pissed.

Tori: Oh triple crap!

Andre: You know that girl?

Tori: No, I just thought Trina came back for a second. We're back down to just double crap.

Andre: Phew?

Dan: Michael, here's your arch-nemesis, Vince!

Michael: NOOOOOO!

Dan: Andre, here's your ex-girlfriend, Sherry!

Andre: Oh no!

Yet another girl stepped out and smiled at Andre. Andre shuddered and nearly tipped his bucket over at the sight of his ex-girlfriend.

Sherry: Hey Andre!

Andre: Ugh...

Dan: Jade, here's your father!

Jade: You bastards...

A man in a business suit walked out and gave Jade the most evil look of them all so far. Jade stared back, trying to come across as just as intimidating.

Mr. West: Hello Jade.

Dan: Quinn, here's your rival, Paige!

Quinn: Typical...

Yet another girl popped out and waved at Quinn.

Dan: Cat, here's your ex-boyfriend, Danny!

The final 'hated one' stepped out and gave Cat a smile. Cat flinched upon seeing him and quickly looked away.

Dan: Hated ones, you can take a seat on this bench here. You can talk to your fellow castaway as much as you like.

Rebecca: I don't have anything to say to him. He left me for another girl.

Chase: You were the one who made me choose between you or her! And then when I chose her, you blackmailed her until she ended things with me!

Rebecca: I should have been enough for you!

Chase: Be qui-AGHH!

Chase had gotten distracted by Rebecca and moved his arm, causing his bucket to tip over and to spill yellow water over him. Rebecca gave him a smirk, knowing that her job was done.

Dan: Chase is the first one out of this challenge! Chase, you can release yourself from the rope and take a seat.

Chase: Ugh...well, now that I'm out, can we get rid of her now?

Dan: Nope, she's here until the end of the challenge.

Chase: Aww...

Michael: Well, if anything, all that water made your hair less bushy for now. Just wait until it dries though.

**Elapsed Time: Thirty minutes**

Dan: You guys have been out here thirty minutes. It is now 105 degrees out here. How you feeling?

Andre: It's official...I have achieved maximum hottitude...

Sherry: I know it's hot! We used to make out 24/7 when we were dating!

Andre: Ahh! Shut up!

Paige: Quinn, the angle in your arm is too acute. That bucket is going to tip in a few seconds unless you alter your position.

Quinn: Paige, I don't need to hear it, especially from yo-

Suddenly, Quinn's bucket dropped and spilled all over her when Quinn's arm drifted too far to the side. The purple water poured all over Quinn and splashed off of her onto Cat. Startled by the contact from the water, Cat moved her arm as well and her bucket dropped orange water all over her.

Dan: Quinn and Cat are both out!

Paige: Told you.

Danny: That's OK, Cat!

Cat: ...

Dan: We are down to four in this challenge!

**Elapsed Time: One hour, twenty minutes**

Andre, Jade, Michael and Tori were still holding on, trying to secure , Cat and Quinn sat on the sidelines, watching their respective allies with anxiety. The hated ones sat on the other side, glaring at the others.

Chase: Come on, Michael. You can hold on.

Vince: I wouldn't count on it. The guy plays the freaking flute and pisses himself over roller coasters.

Michael: Can I just say that I got over the roller coaster thing?

Vince: Whatever.

Chase: Don't let him get to you!

Michael: I'm not.

Tori: Uh!

Tori's rope shook a little and nearly tipped over her bucket but Tori rubbed her arm with her other arm and managed to restraighten it.

Dan: Tori with a nice recovery.

Cat: Good job Tori!

Ryder: Whatever. You're just a worm, you know that, right?

Tori: Don't say anything. I have nothing to say to you.

Ryder: Yes you do.

Ryder proceeded to stand up and walked a little closer to Tori. Dan noticed this and made a small movement to get ready to keep Ryder from getting closer to Tori than he should but Ryder stopped not far from his seat.

Ryder: You were just a cowardly little worm who couldn't commit.

Tori: _I_ was the one who couldn't commit? You cheated on me!

Ryder: No, you cheated yourself because you weren't willing to go further.

Tori: You mean when I refused to have sex with you?

Ryder: And you can play it through your head all you want and make yourself look like the good girl. Just like you always have. But we all know that's a lie.

Andre: Tori! Concentrate! I know you! He's lying!

Ryder: What do you know? You've only known her for a month. We went out for six.

Tori shut her eyes and tried to block out Ryder's taunting voice but it was no use. Her arm moved enough to tip her bucket, spilling the white liquid over her.

Dan: Tori's out!

Tori dropped her arm completely and tried to keep from crying. A smug Ryder sat back down, knowing his job was done. Tori sulked over to sit with Cat, Quinn and Michael, who all reached out and gave her a hug to try and comfort her. Andre was turning red as he watched Tori cry and then glared at Ryder.

Andre: You're a monster!

Ryder: Call it whatever you want. It got to her because she knows it's true.

Jade: Andre! Don't let him get to you too!

Cat: If it makes you feel better, Tori, we might have been wrong about the 'sex appeal as a weapon' thing.

Andre glared at Ryder for a bit longer and then took a deep breath, knowing that getting in a fight with Ryder would probably get him expelled from the game. He then looked at Jade to give her some reassurance.

Andre: I'm fine. Now let's do this.

Michael: Nice to know I have friends up here with me.

Dan: We are down to three!

**Elapsed Time: Three hours, ten minutes  
><strong>

Dan: It's been a long time since anyone has dropped. You guys good?

Andre: We'll do this all day if we hafta.

Sherry: Awww but I want to kiss!

Andre: See! That's why I broke up with you! You're crazy!

Sherry: When did you break up with me?

Andre: Never mind...

Mr. West: You're wasting your time and my own, dear Jade.

Jade: Shut your trap, Dad.

Mr. West: You know you have no right to speak to me like that.

Jade: I can speak to you however damn well I want.

Mr. West: Whatever. You're wasting your life here just like you've always been. Look at yourself, wasting away by staying on this island with complete strangers.

Jade: You won't be saying that when I have a mill in my pocket.

Andre: Jade, don't listen to him!

Jade: I've got this.

Jade purposely pulled her bucket down and looked up. She caught some of the green water in her mouth. She then walked over to her father and spat the water she caught in her mouth in his face before storming off to join the others.

Andre: I thought you said you were good!

Jade: I am now. I've been waiting to do that for years.

Mr. West: This is exactly why we constantly threaten to send you to juvenile hall.

Cat: Was that even safe to drink?

Dan: Don't worry, it's just food coloring. Anyway, Jade is out! We are down to two! Andre and Michael! You guys have been standing there for three hours and fifteen minutes!

**Elapsed Time: Four hours**

Dan: We have reached the four hour mark and it looks like Andre and Michael are both still going strong.

Almost on cue when Dan said this, an arm finally drooped just enough. The water poured out of the bucket, drenching its victim and determining a winner.

Michael: AGGGGHH!

Dan: Michael drops! Andre wins immunity!

Andre: Yes!

Andre pulled his rope down and raised his arms in victory as he allowed his bucket of water to spill on top of him. He cheered happily. Tori and Sherry both started to run up to Andre to hug him.

Tori: Back off!

This startled Sherry, prompting her to back off as Tori ran up to Andre and hugged him. Cat came over and hugged Andre too as the three of them walked down to join the rest of the tribe at their mat.

Dan: Andre, come on over, brother.

Andre smiled as the other players clapped for him for winning. Andre walked up to Dan and turned around so that Dan could put the necklace around his neck.

Dan: Andre, safe from tonight's vote. Guaranteed a one in six shot of winning this game. But for the rest of you, it's been a long month and one of you is going home tomorrow night. You guys take your time figuring it out. Say goodbye to your hated ones and head back to camp. See you tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>We have yet another new immunity holder but now we have to ponder who's next to go.<strong>

**TobiasFangor92: LOL...funny that you should mention Rebecca. (Yes I know that Chase and Rebecca only broke up because of Zoey but it would've been pretty bad if Chase fell in love with Zoey while he was still dating Rebecca so that's why she's still an ex.) And things may have just gotten worse for Michael.  
><strong>

**ILOVEJADE: Unfortunately, Beck had to say goodbye but I'm glad you're still enjoying the story.**

**skoolkid17: Thanks for the supportive feedback! :D**

**JuiceBoxLove: Dana's only around for a bit; gotta use her to the fullest extent, much to Chase's chagrin.**

**FFAddicted123: Yeah, school has been making it difficult to update regularly too. But I am taking a creative writing class which helps here. =)**

**Ailodierap: Yeah...Dana had so much potential. Such a shame. Why would I give Cat an idol indeed?**

**Victorious101: It's really bad to find a reason to mope. Get your act together, Michael.**

**jlevi: Thanks!  
><strong>

**SallyRide19: Brandon's trainwrecking and self-contradictions are becoming a guilty pleasure for me. Poor guy's going to need a lot of therapy once this is all said and done.  
><strong>


	49. Pick a Target, Any Target

**Pick A Target, Any Target  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious, Zoey 101, Survivor or Dan Schneider!**

**Texts in italics are confessionals that the other players cannot hear.**

**A/N: Ahhhhh! I'm so sorry this took so long! Life has been getting more hectic nowadays leaving me with less and less free time. Sorry! =( Luckily, the next chapter is a Tribal Council chapter, which are the easiest to write so it should come out a bit faster.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hibachi Tribe - Day Twenty-Nine<strong>

After returning to camp and congratulating Andre on his immunity win, everyone went off to go with their separate agendas, whether it was strategic discussion, survival duty or social interaction. Tori however, went off on her own, having no interest in any of the three at the moment. She sulked off to sit in the spot on the beach where she usually spent spare time with Andre or Cat. Today, however, she wanted to be alone.

Tori: So stupid...they had to bring _him_ out here of all people.

?: Yo Tori? Haw ya doing?

Tori looked up to see Andre walking towards her to sit with her. He tried to smile as he sat down next to her.

Tori: I don't want to talk about it.

Andre: Look, is this about everything Ryder said at the challenge today? 'Cause if it is, you and I both know that it's a load of crap.

Tori: I...

Andre: And Ryder has no right to treat you, or anyone for that matter, that way. That's just not cool.

Tori: You're right...

Andre: You deserve better than that guy. And that's why I-

Tori: Can I just talk!

Andre shot a look of surprise at Tori when she suddenly snapped. Tori immediately regretted it and looked back at the ground.

Tori: I'm sorry...I didn't mean to...

Andre: Uhh..it's fine. I understand..you're real upset...

Tori: I just really need some time to myself.

Andre: Uhh..OK..

Andre nervously got up and started to walk away when...

Tori: Andre, wait...

Andre stopped and turned around again to see Tori walking up to him. She looked as if she were about to cry. Without much else warning, she jumped forward and pulled Andre into a big hug, resting the side of her head against his chest, her fingers intertwined around his back. Not knowing what else to do, Andre put one hand on her back, patting it. He used the other to stroke her hair, which felt quite good in spite of how it hadn't been washed properly in a month.

Tori: Thank you...

Andre: Uhh..anytime...

_Tori: I've really come to care about Andre as a friend. He's been my rock since Day 1 out here and he proved that today even more when they brought...Ryder out._ _I'm so glad Andre's here with me._

_Andre: I may not know what went down between Tori and Ryder but no one has the right to treat someone like that. The way Ryder acted was cruel and unfair and I wasn't about to just let Tori take that._

Meanwhile, Chase, Michael and Quinn were at their usual hang-out spot close to the shelter. Andre and Tori were still talking, Cat had gone off to play for a bit and no one knew where Jade had gone off to.

Michael: Sorry guys...I really blew it today, didn't I?

Chase: Don't blame yourself. None of us could hold on. I was first out.

Quinn: Either way, we have to play the idol tomorrow night. It could easily save us.

Michael: Or we waste it and look stupider than we already do.

Quinn: True...the odds are too low. Or at least, too low for comfort.

Chase: Any Plan B?

Michael: Well...do you think any of them would flip?

Quinn: We already know the answer to that. Jade knows she's at the bottom in that group. We can talk to her.

Chase: Would have to be a pretty damn good argument. She has reason to think she'll be at the bottom of our group too.

_Quinn: Leaving things as they are, we would only have a one in three chance of success. Those aren't very favorable odds. If we want to guarantee our continuation in this competition, we need to exploit the crack in their alliance. Which we all know by now is Jade._

_Chase: We're going to try and get Jade to flip. In the past day, she had seen both Beck and her father. We're hoping that these events will take their toll on her and that she'll think emotionally rather than logically._

Quinn: I can see Cat coming and the sun's starting to go down. We'll talk more about it tomorrow.

Cat jogged over, looking as cheerful as ever while Quinn and the others quickly made it seem like their conversation was casual.

**Hibachi Tribe - Day Thirty**

The sun shone down on the remaining players as the thirtieth day began and progressed. Andre, Cat, Jade and Tori met up to discuss how they were going to vote.

Andre: Can't believe it's been a whole month since we first came onto this island...

Jade: Yeah, yeah, yeah, it's been sweet and we went through so much togeth- whatever. Can we just get to the part where we kick someone off?

Cat: Yeah...but we should decide who first. Right?

Andre: Look like someone's finally getting it.

Tori: We should vote for Quinn. Quinn probably thinks that we're voting for Chase or Michael since they're stronger so she's more likely to use the idol on one of them.

Jade: But won't they also think we'll vote for Quinn? She's the smartest.

Tori: We need to play it up like we're voting for someone else. Michael's been hurting since the family visit. Let's act like we're voting for him.

Jade: Oh come on, that's so obvious! They'll think we're lying. In that case, we should actually vote for Michael!

Tori: We're voting Quinn!

Jade: Vote Michael!

Cat: Andre, they're fighting again. =(

Andre: Girls, can't you two get along just once?

Jade: No!

Tori: I'm fine, Jade's the one losing control.

Jade: You know what? You guys do what you want!

Jade stomped away as Andre grabbed Tori by the shoulders to try to calm her down. Cat looked after Jade and prepared to step to follow her.

Tori: Cat, leave her alone. Let her cool off a bit and then we'll try to talk some sense into her.

_Andre: Tori's kind of stepping back into charge. I kind of understand why but I can't say I'm digging it too much...Jade clearly isn't either but we'll be in trouble if we don't all vote together._

_Tori: The only way we can guarantee our spots in the Final Four is to figure out what the other group will do with their idol. No strategy this round...we are literally...freaking...guessing...Jade's not making things any easier.  
><em>

Meanwhile, Chase, Michael and Quinn were sitting around the camp's firepit, tending to the fire and preparing a ration of rice to eat for the day.

Michael: How much rice do we have left? I'm famished, man.

Quinn: At the rate we're eating it, the rice will only last two more days at best. There wasn't much left when we sorted it out from the rice that got moldy.

Chase: Hang on, here comes Jade. This might be our only chance to talk to her today.

Jade was storming towards the group, still irritated with Tori and the others.

Michael: Hey Jade! Can we talk to you?

Jade: Shut up! I don't need to hear anything from you!

Michael: Eep...maybe we should wait-

Quinn: No, let's just do this. It might be our only shot. Jade, can we just talk?

Jade: Ugh, fine but make it quick.

Quinn: Would you be open to voting with us against Tori tonight?

Jade: I'm open to it.

Chase: Wow, that was easy-

Jade: I said I'm open to it. I didn't say I would do it. Learn the difference, Einstein.

Chase: Uhhh..

Quinn: Well, let me put it this way. you know that you have a 99% chance of placing 4th if you stay with them, right?

Jade: And how do I know I don't have a 100% chance of placing 4th if I join you guys?

Quinn: Michael and Chase are already planning to stick together to the end. I'll join your side and we'll be even, 2-2.

Chase: Thanks Quinn, very reassuring.

Jade: What if I do the same thing with Cat going against Andre and Tori?

Quinn: Cat won't flip against Andre and Tori. They're too close. And even if she did and you wound up in the final two with Cat, there's no way in hell you would win. Cat would get every single vote on the jury.

Jade: But I would lose to you in the Final Two as well, wouldn't I? I'd rather Cat win than you.

Quinn: Not necessarily. I already know I don't have Zoey's or Logan's votes. I probably wouldn't have Lola's either against you. Plus Tori, Andre and Cat would probably vote for you too just because you were on their tribe.

Jade: Ugh...you're really tiring...tell you what. I'll think about it.

Jade kept walking, more out of annoyance than anything. Quinn kept watching as Jade walked away. Chase looked at Michael and gulped.

Chase: We're screwed, aren't we?

Quinn: Don't be so sure. If Jade votes against Tori or even a throwaway vote, the worst case scenario is a tie. We play the idol and only one of us has to draw rocks against their two.

Chase: Yeah. _If..._

The sun gradually began to set, indicating that it was time to go to Tribal Council yet again. Everyone grabbed their torches, whatever belongings they had and began to make the trek to Tribal council.

_Cat: It's scary to think that tonight's vote will be based on chance. I could play the idol tonight and give our side more protection but the idol could be wasted too. I don't know what will happen tonight._

_Quinn: This Tribal Council is pivotal. It will mean either 5th-7th or 1st-3rd. Hopefully, my arguments were enough to get to Jade so that she'll flip. If not, I hope I use the idol right. I still don't know who I'm going to play it on._

_Jade: If I want to flip and make my move against Vega, now is the time to do it. I'll probably place fourth either way. I'll know what to do when I reach that voting urn and that piece of paper._

* * *

><p><strong>pengirl100and2: Glad you liked that little twist. Sometimes evil is good.<strong>

**JuiceBoxLove: I felt I owed the Bori fans a little something even if I don't support it myself. =)  
><strong>

**FFAddicted123: Hooray for all the Andre! =D  
><strong>

**Ailodierap: Jade is definitely against Tori. The question is if and when she'll make her move.**

**SallyRide19: Well, he did it. Even though it worked, I'm glad things still didn't go his way.  
><strong>

**Victorious101: Hooray for Chinese food! And the fact that I'm not dead!  
><strong>

**TobiasFangor92: I'll admit to a bit of plagiarism. I still have to try and keep these guys in character. Sadly, Ryder's gone now so Andre won't get to kick his ass.**

**tandrefortheworld: Looks like Tori is under threat again. Slam the Tandre button for all its worth.  
><strong>


	50. Not So Perfect Game

**Not So Perfect Game  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious, Zoey 101, Survivor, or Dan Schenider!**

* * *

><p>The seven players went into Tribal Council and put their torches in their slots before sitting down in their seats.<p>

Dan: We'll now bring in the members of our jury. Zoey, Logan and Lola voted out at the last Tribal Council.

Zoey, Logan and Lola filed in and sat in the jury section of Tribal Council. Lola made a face at the players still in the game. Michael however smiled at her and lifted a bag for a moment for her to see. He had remembered the promise to bring the rest of Lola's stuff to her. Lola made a small smile before looking back at Dan.

Dan: Normally, we're not supposed to have any interactions between the players and the jury. But I see that you've brought Lola's stuff for her.

Michael: We did. We made that promise to her even though we voted her out. Whoever leaves tonight gets the honor of bringing it to the jury house.

Lola (whispering): Thanks.

Dan: Anyway, back to business. Let's start with the reward. Cat, tell me how it felt to see your loved ones for the first time in almost a month.

Cat: Words can't describe how great it was to see Frankie, especially to see him healthy. After being away from him for a month, I was just so happy to see him doing well. Cause you know, of all the things he does.

Dan: Yes, we're all well aware of that. On the other hand, Michael. You didn't get to spend any time with Lisa at all.

Michael: Yeah, that was probably the hardest moment out here so far. I mean, I love the people here but it would've been nice to see someone from home.

Dan: Any resentment towards Cat?

Michael: Not at all. After they got back from the spa and then the other loved ones left, Cat took me aside, we talked and she told me it wasn't personal and I said I had no hard feelings. Simple. Move on.

Cat: Awww... =D

Cat smiled and reached over to put her arm around Michael's shoulder in kind of a half hug. Michael smiled and reached his arm out to reciprocate this movement before they both returned to their normal positions.

Dan: And then we go on to the darker side. We brought out the last people you would want to see during the immunity challenge. Tori, you took it particularly hard.

Tori: Yes, I did.

Dan: Care to share?

Tori: Not really. Ryder and I went through a really bad break-up and clearly there's still a lot of bitterness between us.

Andre: Can I say something?

Dan: Sure, go ahead.

Andre: Obviously what happened between Tori and Ryder was very personal and it hurt her deeply. It's not exactly fair to bring something out like that to weaken players because clearly, that twist was harder for some of us than others. My only issue with Sherry for instance was that she only wanted to kiss without even stopping.

Dan: Um, OK. We'll take more fair twists into account. For the record, we weren't entirely sure how these interactions would go.

Andre: Fair enough.

Dan: Moving on. Jade, the past days must have been really emotional for you too. To see Beck and then your father.

Jade: Yeah, these past days have been quite the roller coaster. It was crazy to go to such a high and then such a low. But something good did come of it.

Dan: What's that?

Jade: It reminded that I'm here to prove to my father that I'm not a waste of life and to win for Beck...

Tori: What do you mean win for Beck? You didn't even know him before you came out here.

Jade: So? That doesn't mean Beck can't be a purpose for winning?

Tori: It's also not particularly realistic to fall in love in just two and a half weeks.

Jade: Well, I have a reason to win. Give me yours, you freaking know it all. You don't know everything about everyone here.

Tori: You sure talk a lot for the only person left who has absolutely no chance of winning.

Jade: Really? What makes you so confident there's no chance I can win?

Tori: Due to the fact that this is a game where a jury of your fellow players decides who wins? And if I recall correctly, you burned our shelter down! That kind of cost you everyone's vote right there. Not to mention you can be a total bitch to be around.

Jade: You're not so hot yourself, Mrs. (mimicking Tori accent) "Oh-I'm-So-Perfect-And-Beautiful-And-How-Dare-Anyone-Say-Otherwise."

Tori: How many times do I have to say this? I don't talk like that!

Jade (mimicking Tori accent): I don't talk like that!

Cat: Guys! Can we please stop fighting? :O

Andre: Yeah, guys chill!

Tori and Jade both glared daggers at each other before calming down, yet still fuming.

Dan: Quinn, how's it feel to see the opposing alliance fighting like this right before a crucial vote?

Quinn: It's a dream at this point. We only need one person to defect in order to regain our advantage. And worst comes to worse, we still have an idol that they already know about. We all know it's going to be played tonight.

Dan: What if the four of them stick together and vote for someone that the idol wasn't used on?

Chase: Well, then it was worth a shot. The two of us that remain better make the most out of the last three or six days we have.

Dan: With that, it is time to vote. Andre, you have the immunity necklace. You can give it to someone else or you can keep it.

Andre glanced at Tori who glared daggers at him and shook her head as if to say 'Don't you dare.'

Andre: *sigh*...I'll keep it...

Dan: All right. You cannot vote for Andre. Anyone else is fair game. Tori, you're up first.

_Tori (voting): Please let this be the right vote. Please don't be the one the idol is used on._

After Tori folded her paper and placed her vote in the urn, she went down and Michael went up to cast his vote. After Michael, Cat cast her vote. Chase was next to go up. He seemed to hesitate when he reached the paper but wrote down the name of his alliance's target.

_Chase (voting): If this works...wow. If not...I'm scared for my life._

Chase put his vote in the urn and returned to his seat. Andre cast his vote next, followed by Quinn. The last person who voted was Jade, who walked up with a dark smirk on her face. She was quick to scrawl a name on her paper.

_Jade (voting): You guys have underestimated my powers. Perhaps you should spend some time analyzing your own._

Jade stuffed her vote in the urn and returned to her seat.

an: I'll go read the votes.

As usual, Dan went up to grab the votes and brought them back to his podium so that he could read them.

Dan: Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted off will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. If anyone would like to play a hidden immunity idol, now would be the time to do so.

Cat sighed and looked over at Tori and Jade. Quinn sighed as well, but this time she stood up.

Quinn: Statistically, there is no other choice at this stage of the game. I choose to play the idol...

Quinn looked around for a brief moment. She looked at Chase and then at Michael who looked back at her.

Quinn: *sigh*...I hope this is the right decision. I choose to play the idol on myself.

Jade winced as soon as she heard these words. Andre, Cat and Tori all tensed up as Quinn handed Dan her idol.

Dan: Quinn is playing the hidden immunity idol on herself. Any votes for Quinn will not count. I'll read the votes.

Dan placed Quinn's idol aside, then took the lid off the urn and placed it aside as well. He then pulled out the first vote and began to read.

Dan: First vote...Quinn. Does not count.

Quinn: Yes!

Andre: Dang...they got us...

Jade: They got us indeed...

Dan: Second vote...Quinn. Does not count. Third vote...Tori.

Tori: That's it...I'm done.

Andre: No...you can't be done. Please don't be out.

Dan: Fourth vote...Tori. That's two votes Tori.

Tori: Yep, I'm out.

Dan: Fifth vote...Quinn. Does not count. With two votes left, if it says Tori or Quinn, Tori will be the tenth person voted out of the game and the fourth member of our jury.

Tori already stood up and started to gather her things. Andre and Cat stood up with her. Chase and Michael gave each other a small fist bump and patted Quinn on the back.

Dan: Tenth person voted out and the fourth member of our jury...Tori. That's three votes. That's enough in this case. The last vote will remain a mystery. Tori, you need to bring me your torch.

Tori gave a hug to Cat first. She then turned to Andre and hugged him as well. With a quick peck on the cheek, Tori turned to Jade. Jade did nothing but give a deep sigh.

Tori: Aww come on, Jade. Give ol' Tori a squeeze?

Jade: Fine, whatever.

Jade stood up, gave Tori a quick half-hearted hug with a twisted smile and then sat back down.

Tori: Figures.

Dan: Tori, I need you to bring me your torch.

Michael: Don't forget Lola's stuff.

Tori grabbed her torch, gave her final one-armed hugs to Andre and Cat, took Lola's bag from Michael and then brought her torch to Dan, placing it in the slot.

Dan: Tori, the tribe has spoken.

Dan snuffed Tori's torch.

Dan: It's time for you to go.

Tori: You guys better play hard.

Tori blew a quick kiss behind her before heading out. Andre gave a sad farewell wave.

Dan: The game has once again turned on its head. A trio of players were dead men walking and now a member of the majority has gone home instead. Now it's even. Three people from Capzo, three people from Havic. It's going to be an interesting next three days. You can head back to camp. I'll see you tomorrow.

_Tori's Final Words: I can't say I'm shocked. We took into account that the other group may have an idol and we knew it would probably be used tonight. It was a game of chance this round and unfortunately, I got burned. But I'm proud of how I played the game and I wouldn't change a thing. Andre, Cat, I'm rooting for the two of you. I love you guys. Jade...yeah I'm not going to say much there but good luck to the rest of you._

**Votes: Tori: Chase, Michael, Jade, Quinn**

**Quinn (idol): Andre, Cat, Tori**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>It's been a long exhausting game for her but sadly for Tori, it wasn't enough.<br>**

**It's strange. In the initial planning, I didn't intend for Tori to be as villainous as she was. But as I looked through the plot, I realized my only villains were Jade and Logan so I decided to bring out more of Tori's negative qualities (She's displayed some sneakiness, intelligence and snarkiness)** **to make her a bit more villainous. The product that you all saw was more than I could have ever hoped for. People either loved her for Tandre (or her slight redemption phase where she got her act together) or they hated her for her game play. It was impossible to not have an opinion about Tori, which meant I accomplished what I wanted with her. ****Like Zoey, Tori could have easily gone to the end and won if people respected her game play enough. But Tori winning would have been a predictable ending. In the end, she got screwed by an id- wait...what?**

**balloonkiller: Except now he's back on Redemption Island. Personally, the only reason I want Ozzy to come back is to see someone get voted off three times in one season. We got so close with Matt last season. Hmph.  
><strong>

**MakingItShine: Let's see...let's start from the top, eh? Dawn or Brandon winning would be a pleasant surprise but I'm not betting on it. I can't believe I'm saying this but I think Coach has a legitimate chance of winning (Center of his alliance just like Rob), and that's just a dagger to my heart. Ozzy clearly hasn't learned from his mistakes; he's still overconfident and relying purely on his strength in challenges instead of a strategic or social game (He's lucky he's on RI where challenges are the only thing that matters). Mixed feelings about Cochran: he's provided me with some entertainment (the highlight being calling Ozzy a whiny bitch) but he's more talk than game; didn't actually do anything pre-merge and is a bit coch-y (I should be punched for that pun). Wow, I typed a lot. Anyway, glad you're enjoying and hope you stay tuned!**

**UnknownPen: Yeah, long stories scare me too. And I'm so glad you think mine is worth sticking around for! Right now we have a 50/50 chance of someone from Victorious winning. And with Tandre offically out of the way, that potentially makes more room for Candre! Beck leaving early I knew was a risk and yeah, it cost me a lot of Bade fans but I didn't want to center the story around Bade and between Beck and Jade, I'm so taking Jade. I'm very anti-Russell too. (The comparison of Russell and Logan only came up in reviews. I just based Logan off of Zoey 101; Russell didn't even cross my mind). It's not Russell's gameplay that bothers me so much as his arrogance, the way he treats people, and how he is such a sore loser and says there's a flaw in the game when he blatantly ignores the key component needed to win: the jury. That and I blame him for starting the death of Survivor. He started the editing tradition of "Let's only make two or three of the twenty characters matter" (Although SP is a bit better, Nicaragua wasn't bad either).  
><strong>

**JuiceBoxLove: I agree that Tori leaving is a tremendous loss. Moving on gets harder and harder as I cut characters. Sadly, in order to stay true to Survivor, I can't just have all the great characters at the end (I could spout a list of great Survivor characters that left too soon). Fingers crossed that I can recover (If not, at least there's only a third of the story left to go).  
><strong>

**Victorious101: Happy belated birthday! Sorry that this present sucks in your case. =(**

**NetMcKress: One for two there; Jade flipped but Cat's idol wasn't used. Cat is definitely a threat, especially since she, for whatever reason, still held onto her idol. Hopefully, Andre will recover faster than Chase.  
><strong>


	51. An All New Battle

**An All New Battle  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious, Zoey 101, Survivor or Dan Schneider!**

**Texts in italics are when a character is giving a confessional that the others cannot hear.**

**Once again, I want to take this time to thank all of my readers for their incredible support. We've reached 50 chapters, 125,000+ words, 400+ reviews and over 23,000 hits! Never thought this story would get that many! You guys are unbelievably awesome and thank you all for your (hopefully) continuous support! Kind of makes me sad that the story is already 2/3 of the way done. But I'll do my best to make the last third as good as the rest. I owe you guys at least that much. ;)**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hibachi Tribe - Night Thirty<strong>

The final six walked back to camp. Chase, Michael and Quinn all tried to contain their excitement that they survived. Cat was sad about the departure of her friend. Jade didn't display any particular behavior. But Andre above everyone else was upset about Tori leaving the game.

Andre: That sucked...

Chase: Welcome to my life a week ago.

_Chase: When Jade and Tori were fighting literally minutes before the vote, I was thinking 'Thank God!'. It probably sealed Jade's decision to side with us to get her out. Sure, we wasted the idol but it doesn't matter because if Jade sticks with us, we have numbers._

Jade: Andre, can we talk?

Andre: Yeah...sure...whatever...

As everyone else walked toward the shelter so they could try to sleep, Jade and Andre walked off to have a private discussion.

Jade: Look...I can explain what happened tonight.

Andre: You don't have to say anything. I completely understand.

Jade, upon hearing this, grimaced and prepared for the worst. This was difficult for Andre to see since it was dark so he continued.

Andre: Beck was very close to you so when Tori touched that button, you snapped. I don't blame you for getting mad. And yes you were right. We should have voted Michael tonight.

Jade winced again but then realized what Andre had just said. She regained her composure, trying to appear normal, which was again difficult to see in the dark.

Jade:...Yeah, we should've.

Andre: But seriously, we're even 3-3 now. We can't afford anymore fighting. Now more than ever, we have to stick together.

Jade made a stunned face that was again difficult to see in the darkness of the night. Andre didn't suspect that she flipped against Tori? Seriously?

Jade:...That's it?

Andre: Is there anything else?

Jade: Uhh...no, not really. You and Cat shouldn't have to worry about anymore fighting. We all knew Tori was the one I had a problem with. I'd be lying if I said I was absolutely sad to see her go.

Andre: OK then.

Jade: Let's just go to sleep. This was a rough Tribal.

Jade gave Andre a quick hug to comfort him before they started to walk back to join the others.

_Jade: Tonight's vote for me was the best case scenario possible. Tori's gone? Check. The idol's flushed out with the user not knowing it wasn't needed? Check. The fact that my vote was never revealed, meaning everyone thinks I'm on their side? Check. These dumb asses have no idea what hit them. It happened with Zoey and it happened this time. All I can do is keep going and hopefully stay in a good position._

**Hibachi Tribe - Day Thirty-One**

The morning was mostly sunny with a few clouds. Quinn had gotten up early and started the fire so that she could cook the breakfast portions of rice. As Quinn worked, everyone else gradually started to wake up and took their places around the fire. Quinn frowned as she looked into the tribe's rice supply after she started cooking that day's portions in the pot.

Quinn: Uhhh...I have some bad news guys.

Cat: What?

Quinn: Honestly, guys? Our rice is going to run out after dinner, even taking into account that someone's going on reward today.

Michael: What? I thought you said it would last at least until tomorrow!

Quinn: I miscounted! So sue me!

Andre: so we have to do something else for food. The coconuts-

Jade: The ones we can get from the trees now don't have a lot of milk in them. We already used the best ones up.

Andre: Any plants?

Cat: We used most of those too. The ones that are left are no good. I remember when my brother tried to eat some plants and choked on them. They weren't very good.

Andre: Can we still go fishing?

Chase: Already tried. The fish just aren't coming. We already used up most of our bait and line so the only way to fish is by using the spears and there aren't any fish around.

Andre: Awww man...what are we supposed to do for food?

Before anyone could come up with a response, Andre waved his arms in a fit and stormed off. The other five looked after him as he stormed off and then looked at each other in confusion.

Michael: Jeez, someone woke up on the wrong side of the shelter this morning.

Cat: Give him a break. Tori just got voted off and they were very close. He must be hurting. I'm going to go talk to him.

Jade: Sigh...I'll come with you...

Cat: Don't worry about it. We don't want to push him too much. I'll go by myself.

Cat got up to chase after Andre. Jade motioned to start following her but then stopped herself and sat back down.

Quinn: In his defense, he's still better than Chase was.

Chase: I'm just going to ignore that.

Quinn: While they're gone, let's touch bases. Jade, you're still with us, right? You can't go back to them after you just voted Tori off.

Jade: wha- I mean, yeah, I'm totally with you guys.

Quinn: OK then. Now what are we supposed to do about food?

_Jade: I have a very tiring few days ahead of me. Now that the alliance of Andre and Cat and the Capzo alliance both think I'm with them, I have to run back and forth and keep playing it up as if I actually care about them. I'm just hoping the two groups don't have any time to talk to each other. If so, I'm in a lot of trouble._

Meanwhile, Andre had stormed off down the beach until he couldn't go any further. He collapsed and laid in the sand on his back, moaning in sadness and frustration. As he stared up in the sky, all of a sudden, Cat's face popped up into his vision, startling him. Cat gave Andre an encouraging smile as she leaned over him.

Cat: How are you doing, Andre?

Andre: Been better...

Cat: Yeah, I've been there too.

Cat sat down next to Andre and started rubbing his shoulder in an effort to comfort him.

Andre: I just feel so stupid to let her go like that.

Cat: There's nothing you could've done though. We just had bad luck.

Andre: Yes there was. I could've given her the necklace.

Cat: And then they would have voted for you instead. You would've been split up either way.

Andre: I guess...I'm still not happy about it.

Cat: I know you aren't. And that's why I'm going to help you through this as much as I can, just like you did for me. It's because of you I'm still here.

Andre: I don't know...

Cat: Pleeeease?

Andre: *sigh* All right, I can't say no to that, Little Red.

Cat: Yay! Ok, now come on, we have a reward challenge to get going to after we eat breakfast.

Andre: K

Cat hopped up in excitement and reached out her hand. Andre smiled and let Cat pull him up (it took a few tries due to their weight difference) as the two of them ran to rejoin the rest of the group in eating breakfast.

_Cat: I felt so bad for Andre and that's why I'm going to try and help him as much as I can. After all, Andre was there for me when Robbie was voted out and it's a big reason why I'm still here.  
><em>

_Andre: I'm pissed that Tori's gone but now isn't the time to go all Chase about it. Tori wouldn't want that. Cat, Jade and I have to keep going. _

**Hibachi Tribe - Reward Challenge**

Today the challenge was close to the beach. Two mats were at the base of the forest. Next to each mat was a large wall with holes arranged in a pyramidial setup. Also set up were a bamboo crawl, a rope tunnel, and platforms on the water connected by wooden steps on ropes. On the far platform was a large board.

Dan: Ready for today's reward challenge?

Everyone: Yes!

Dan: Today, you will be randomly divided into two teams of three. One by one, you will make your way through the obstacle course. Once you get to the end of the course, you will go around the wall to see a large board of tiles, each with a different symbol. You must memorize as many of these symbols and their positions as possible before returning through the obstacle course to the starting point. There, you will face an identical board with the symbols on the ground. Place as many symbols as you can then tag out so the next person can go. Be careful; there are dummy symbols among the correct ones so make sure your board is memorized. first team to have their board correct wins reward. You want to know what the reward is?

Everyone: Yes!

Dan: The winning team will be treated to a feast in a local village. The natives of the island would like to celebrate your visit. They'll treat you to pork, vegetables, local beverages, the works. In addition, you guys will get to bring this crate of donated toys for the local children. It's a great opportunity.

Cat: Yay! I love children!

Jade: I bet you do...

Dan: I know it's worth playing for, so we'll draw for teams and get started.

*Six Randomly Drawn Rocks Later*

Dan: Oddly enough, the random drawing has made our challenge boys versus girls! Andre, Chase and Michael are on one team. Cat, Quinn and Jade are on the second team. Survivors ready? Go!

Andre and Cat were the first ones from their respective teams to head out onto the obstacle course. Both of them made their way under the bamboo crawl, through the rope tunnel and ran to the shore. Andre was moving through the course significantly faster than Cat, who was getting caught up in the rope tunnel. Andre quickly got in the water and swam to the platform, then crossed the steps and went around to look at the board. Andre had been looking at the board for a couple of minutes by the time Cat finally caught up.

Dan: There are a total of 45 symbols to memorize, assembled in a pyramid format!

Andre nodded and started to make his way back to his team's starting point and answer board. Cat skimmed over the board, her face registering how puzzled she was. She shrugged and started to try and catch up to Andre. By the time Cat started trying to make her way to shore, however, Andre had already made his way back and started to place symbols on his team's board. Andre covered the first five rows of his team's nine rows, totaling up to fifteen symbols. Andre then tagged out and Chase started to head out. As Chase made his way to the board, Cat returned and covered only the first three rows of her team's board, totaling up to six symbols.

Jade: That's it? Seriously?

Cat: I'm sorry! But there was a pretty fish in the sea!

Jade: Ugh! Move over!

Jade pushed past Cat and started heading out, trying to make up some time. Chase had already reached the board and was pointing his finger around, trying to memorize symbols. Jade made up some time while Chase was memorizing his symbols. Jade got to the end of the course and started to memorize symbols. Chase panicked a bit from seeing Jade catch up to him and started to leave. Jade, seeing she intimidated him, quickly scanned the board and then chased after Chase. Both of them were neck and neck by the time they reached their teammates and started to add symbols to the board. Jade filled the fourth row and the bottom row, bringing the girls' total to 19 symbols. Chase filled the ninth row and half of the eighth row, bringing the total up to 28 for the guys. Michael and Quinn then headed out and made their way across the course. Michael, however, was moving significantly faster than Quinn, who was falling way behind.

Jade: Quinn! Hurry up!

Chase: Go Michael!

Michael reached the board first with time to spare as Quinn tried to crawl through the rope tunnel. By the time Quinn reached the shore and prepared to swim, Michael began to return. Quinn tried to make her way across the steps but lost her balance and fell in the water, having to try again. Michael quickly made his way back and filled the rest of the eighth row, as well as the seventh row, leaving only six spaces to fill on their board. Andre headed out and quickly cleared the course, just as Quinn finally got across the steps so she could start memorizing the board. Andre got on the board seconds behind her and started studying as well.

Jade: Come on, Quinn! You're getting lapped now!

Quinn: Give me a minute!

Quinn was spending a long time memorizing as many of the symbols as she could. Meanwhile, Andre quickly memorized the six symbols he believed he needed and started to go through the course for what he hoped was the last time. Andre made fast work of the course; Quinn was still studying the board by the time he was back. Andre quickly looked through the remaining symbols, grabbed the six he needed and put them in their slots, completing their board.

Andre: Dan, I think we have it!

Dan: Guys think they have it. Let me take a look.

Dan walked over to the guys' board and looked at the answer card he held in his hand. He looked back and forth between his card and the board, making comparisons. Chase and Michael squeezed each others' hands tight as Andre trembled in anticipation. Cat and Jade looked at each other while Quinn was still afar off studying, unaware that the guys were checking.

Dan: The guys are wrong! Send someone to look at that board again!

Chase quickly sprinted back out onto the course to try and spot their mistake. Meanwhile, Quinn had finally been satisfied by the board and started to make her way back. Chase reached the board at the end at the same time as Quinn got back. As Chase resumed his studies, Quinn started to place several symbols on the board, even replacing some of the symbols Cat and Jade had placed. Chase spent very little time at the end; he quickly started back across the obstacle course to get back to the answer board. However, Quinn had already completed her team's board and called Dan over.

Dan: Girls think they have it. Let me see.

Just like he did with the guys, Dan walked over to the girls' board and scanned it, comparing the girls' answers to the card in his hand.

Dan: The girls win reward!

Cat shouted in victory and ran forward to hug Quinn, who hugged back. Jade pumped her first in the air and kicked some sand to celebrate. Andre sat down, looking quite devastated. Michael tried to keep from looking too upset, staring at the ground. Chase finally returned, dripping from his swim, shivering from the coldness of the water and the frustration from the loss.

Chase: We only had like two symbols wrong...

Michael: Dang...

Everyone gathered at the mat so that Dan could speak.

Dan: Ladies, congratulations on winning a big reward.

Quinn: Somewhere Logan is dying inside.

Dan: We'll bring a boat to shore so that the three of you can be taken to the village. Andre, Chase, Michael, sorry. I have nothing for you. You guys can head back to camp. I'll see you all at the immunity challenge.

* * *

><p><strong>GIRL POWER!<strong>

**Wow, that felt cheap.**

**TobiasFangor92: Chances are they would have switched their votes to Andre, though I'm not 100% sure if Jade would have still flipped. It was a bit obvious Jade was going to flip when she and Tori started fighting. The worst time to get in a fight with a swing vote is right before the vote.**

**ILOVEJADE: Jade has come a long way. Final Six ain't nothing to be ashamed of. Go Jade!  
><strong>

**MakingItShine: It's always good to look on the bright side of life. =) OK, now about South Pacific...the double boot twist was beyond predictable, it's the same thing as last season. Cochran and Albert changing the game would've been fantastic but I wasn't banking on it. As much as I would love some drama now that it's just Upolu, if I had to bet, the season will stay predictable and Cochran will leave. Cochran's edit does suggest that he may be taken to the end as a goat so my hopes are that will cause a change. I'm sad about Dawn too, Whitney was kinda meh. I'm fine with anyone other than a predictable Coach win, although I do miss seeing more female winners (13:9 ratio, soon to be 14:9 I bet). I've thought about 'first boot returns' as well and it could be really great. I would love to see Peter, Nicole, Wanda, Jolanda, Tina (Exile), Sekou, Chicken, Michelle, Marisa and Wendy back. I would add Fairplay to that list but the producers would never let him back.**

**Ailodierap: Jade's worst nightmare is for Cat/Andre to talk to Chase/Michael/Quinn and put the pieces together. As long as that doesn't happen, Jade could easily be sitting pretty this episode. If Jade somehow makes it to the end, she's got her work cut out for her in front of a jury that's pissed off at her. Quinn's definitely vulnerable now that her idol is gone, especially since Cat still has hers. And thanks for #400! So blessed to have so much support. This story would have died long ago without it so thank you all! =D  
><strong>

**101suoirotciV: If Quinn gets to the end, she could easily argue her case. And sknaht! Couldn't have gotten this far without the support of my readers!**

**FFAddicted123: Well, we got a Candre moment in this chapter so that's good. It would have been too boring, predictable and easy to let one of the three popular ships dominate the season. They all had their moments but eventually, they had to go. I considered the Tandre kiss but I already did it with Bade so I thought it would be overkill.**

**JuiceBoxLove: I understand the pain of having your favorite voted off. It sucks. Here's hoping the next person you choose to root for isn't next.  
><strong>


	52. The Worst Kind of Waste

**The Worst Kind of Waste  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious, Zoey 101, Survivor or Dan Schneider.**

**Texts in italics are when a character is giving a confessional that the others cannot hear.**

**A/N: Sorry for the long hiatus. For a while, I had abandoned the fic because I am so disgusted with the last two seasons of Survivor. But after some contemplation, I came to realize that it's not fair to make you guys suffer just because I'm mad. Sorry guys for the long wait and hope you enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hibachi Tribe - Day Thirty-One<strong>

The guys returned to camp after their aggravating loss in the challenge. They were still dripping from swimming in the water, shuddering from its coldness as the sand they trod upon clung to their feet in smelly clumps.

Chase: That was a rough loss...

Michael: I can hear Vince making fun of me now...

Andre: Well, a lot of that challenge was mental. Whichever team had Quinn on it would have won.

Chase: Good point.

_Andre: It is kind of nice just having the guys at camp. And it's a good chance to form friendships with Chase and Michael that can potentially help me later. If I do get to the end, I'm gonna need me some friends so I can get me some votes, especially if Cat's sitting next to me._

The guys sat down around the fire. Chase bent down and started to work with the flint, eventually making a spark to ignite the fire. He put a pot of water over it so it could boil while Andre and Michael sat and watched._  
><em>

Andre: Kind of weird not having any girls around here.

Chase: Yeah...it's definitely different, especially since I was with Zoey and you were with Tori.

Michael: The game has changed a lot since we first came here.

The three guys sat in silence for a little while before a collective growling roared, indicating a mass hunger.

Michael: Hey, let's cook the rest of the rice. If it's going to run out today anyway, we might as well increase our own rations!

Chase: Sweet! I'll head out with the raft again and see if I can get any fish.

Andre: You guys sure that's a good idea? We could make the food last a bit longer.

Michael: The game's almost over, it won't really matter.

Andre: Sure then, why not? I can play the songs I've been working on; we can really party tonight.

_Michael: It's great that the girls are gone because we've all been eating a lot less to try and ration our rice. But that's a losing battle and I'm starving. We're going to feast tonight!_

**Reward Trip**

Cat, Jade and Quinn sat together on the boat as it carried them to the village where they would be having their reward. Jade and Quinn sat uncomfortably around each other while Cat kept herself bemused by looking through the toys they would be bringing to the children.

Cat: Oooooh! I can't wait to see the look on a little girl's face when we give her this doll! It's so pretty! Yay!

Jade: Least someone's excited...

Quinn: Oh come off it, at least we get to eat something.

_Quinn: Jade is an unpleasant person to be around. She makes even the best situations uncomfortable. But now that we're approaching the end game, I think everyone's thinking that Jade is a dream to take to the end. Tori said so herself; Jade made so many enemies the second she burned our camp down. No jury would ever give her the million dollars._ _Ever. So for now, she's in the best position. It's just a matter of tolerance.  
><em>

Cat: Ooooh! I think we're there right now!

Indeed, the boat was pulling up to shore and Cat, Quinn and Jade looked ahead to see a small crowd of young children running up to meet them, wearing clothes made from the leaves of native plants along with enthusiastic smiles to greet their visitors for the day. Cat immediately jumped up and met the children with an equally upbeat spirit.

Cat: Hi kids!

Several kids reached out their hands and chattered to greet Cat as they helped her out of the boat. Jade and Quinn looked at each other with some uncertainty and then, carrying the crate of toys with them, carefully got off the boat. One child in particular hopped up and down in excitement and ran on. The other children and cheered and followed after him, waving at the girls as they went.

Quinn: I guess we follow them to the village?

Jade: Makes sense...let's make this quick I just want some food.

Cat eagerly chased after the children, with Quinn and Jade close behind still carrying the crate. The children scurried down a stone path so quickly that it was difficult to keep up. But eventually, the children led the girls into a village. The village was in a clearing, which was filled with several huts with finely woven grass roofs and structured walls made from branches and mud. A few ceremonial fires had also been lit in celebration of the situation. The children had run to their respective parents, many of whom were merry with large bellies like bowlfuls of jelly. One man stepped forward who was carrying a wooden staff. This man was presumably the chief of the people as he walked up to the girls and outstretched a hand.

Chief: Welcome to our village! We are excited to have you in our home!

Cat energetically seized the man's hand and shook it up and down repeatedly as Jade and Quinn finally laid down the crate of toys which the children curiously swarmed around.

Cat: It's such a pleasure to meet you! We bring you gifts! Toys from America!

Jade: Please tell me she did not just say it like that.

But this was overlooked at the native children were eagerly taking a toy and running off with it to play. The chief in turn beckoned other villagers to bring forth the reward feast so that everyone could begin to eat. From behind a thicket of trees, four villagers came out carrying a stretcher which carried a large roasted pig, surrounded by various vegetables.

Quinn: No way!

Jade: Finally, food!

Cat: Yay!

After the villagers brought out the pig and set it down, more villagers filed out, carrying multiple dishes such as salads made from the villager's agriculture, freshly caught and cooked fish, hot soups and other delicious meals. A few women kindly handed Cat, Jade and Quinn wooden plates and bowls for their food. The villagers did not have any form of cutlery; the large pig was ripped apart by hand and it, along with the other dishes, was eaten by hand as well (minus the soup which was directly sipped from the bowl). This didn't matter to any of the girls however; they were just happy to be able to eat their fill in spite of how dirty their hands were.

_Cat: The villagers were so nice! And they gave us so much food! And the kids were so cute! This was a great reward to win!_

Chief: We must take this time to honor our guests! For now, they are like us, our family! With that in mind, let the feast begin!

As soon as the chief said 'Let the feast begin' Cat, Jade and Quinn all darted towards the long line of various dishes and started to pile food onto their plates. They then sat down and began to eat as much as they could, only standing up to refill their plates once they had cleaned their plate. One child walked up to Jade and gave an innocent smile.

Child: Are you enjoying the food?

Jade: Beat it, kid. I'm eating.

The child was taken aback by Jade's rudeness and then ran off crying for his mother. Cat gave Jade a sad yet stern look.

Cat: Awwww, Jade. That wasn't very nice.

Jade: If you wanted nice, you shouldn't have signed up for this in the first place.

Cat: But they haven't signed up for this. We're not competing with them. They're letting us take their food for free. We can at least be nice to them.

Quinn: Cat's right, Jade. You need to relax. Forget about the game; let's just eat and forget that we'll be starving again tomorrow and all the following days after.

A little girl ran up to Cat and tugged on her sleeve in a similar matter as the boy did to Jade.

Cat: Yes?

Girl: Is it good?

Cat: Yes, it's very good! Thank you for being so nice to us! Do you like the toys we brought?

The girl nodded happily, showing Cat the doll that Cat was holding earlier on the boat. Cat laughed joyously upon seeing the doll.

Girl: Do you want to play?

Cat: OK!

Cat set her food down and ran off the play with the girl and her new doll.

Jade: Dibs on her food if she doesn't come back in ten minutes.

Quinn: Jade...

Jade: What? It's survival of the fittest.

Quinn: Just let it go...

_Jade: I have to say, after seeing the same fricking people every day for a month, it was great to see some fresh faces. I still don't care about them but at least it's something fresh. Plus we get to eat and sleep. Most important thing of course._

_Cat: Awww, the food was great! Spending time with Jade and Quinn was great! But the best part about the reward was the kids and giving them the toys! We had sooo much fun! Hehehe!  
><em>

**Hibachi Tribe - Day Thirty-Two**

The guys woke up groaning from what felt like the first time their stomachs had been full in ages. Chase rolled over in the shelter, resting his head on Michael's shoulder, who in turn wrapped his arm around Chase's neck. Andre moaned, lying on his back as he rested one arm on his stomach and one arm on his keyboard, which he had used to play songs for a large duration of the previous night.

Andre: Ugh...my tummy is all tingly...

Michael: *sigh* That was a fun night, wasn't it guys?

Chase: Yeah..who needs a reward trip? We should do this more often, guys.

?:Um...what the hell happened here while we were gone?

Jade angrily poked her head in the shelter glaring at the three boys. Apparently she had returned from the reward trip along with Cat and Quinn.

Andre: Uhhh...how about 'good morning'?

Jade: Good morning, my ass. Get out here!

Andre, Chase and Michael had slowly climbed out of the shelter, groaning as they did so. Looking outside, they saw the mess that they had made as they partied last night.

Quinn looked through the container that held the tribe's remaining rice rations.

Quinn: It's completely empty! We have no food left! What did you guys do?

Chase: We ate it all?

Cat: Why would you guys do that?

Michael: We felt crummy after losing...and you said it would have run out today anyway!

Quinn: That's because my calculations assumed that only one person was going on reward! Not three of us, and certainly not an overnighter! THe rice would have lasted an extra day under these circumstances!

Jade: now what are we supposed to do for food?

Andre: We're sorry...

Jade: Oh sure because 'sorry' is going to feed us!

Chase: Well...there are only seven days left. How long can we go without food?

Quinn: Technically, it's not enough time for us to die. But such a continuous lack of food caused by the absolute elimination of our staple can lead to things like vomiting, diarrhea, lack of judgment, fatigue, hyperactivity, rashes,-

Andre: That doesn't sound too bad, we can get through the next few days and be fine once it's over-

Quinn:,dehydration, immunity system shutdown, esophagus damage, heart failure, weakening skin, dangerous weight loss and other kinds of permanent organ damage that will leave us screwed long after the game is over.

Andre: Ooooh...

Jade: I hope you jerks are happy, 'cause now we're all screwed, even with the million bucks in our pocket!

_Quinn: I can't believe the guys ate all of the remaining food over the span of a day! Now we have nothing for the last week! The person who gets voted off tomorrow will probably be the last person to leave healthy and the rest of us will suffer long after this game is done! I'm really starting to question my alliance choices..._

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh...<br>**

**GrandeBella: Thanks! I'm itching to get to the end as well. There's actually a bit of Bat included in chapter 26. I know it's not much but at least it's there  
><strong>

**TobiasFangor92: Jade's only hope of winning over a jury is a BS masterpiece in her appeal so that they will respect her game play and reward her. If she acts like herself in her appeal, she definitely won't win a jury vote.  
><strong>

**skoolkid17: Sometimes the first impression of insignificance is the key to victory. And in the second viewing (or in this case, reading), they become significant.  
><strong>

**GemLeighXx: Yeah she is, it's a big reason why she's lasted this long. ;)  
><strong>

**Ailodierap: Jade's definitely doing some work to win...of course if they all find out Jade is playing them, she's screwed.  
><strong>

**MakingItShine: The challenges are the easiest to plan in my head but probably the most tedious part to write. I usually try to get those out of the way first when I type up an episode. It's key to pick challenges that are easy to describe. I agree, clip shows are boring but viewership drops on Thanksgiving week either way so it's reasonable. I like your F3 picks, I might also say Albert just because he's the only one talking about changing up the game, even though he hasn't done it. I don't mind the rambling; I don't know any other Survivor fans so it's cool. =)  
><strong>

**JuiceBoxLove: Well, Andre seems to have gotten back on his feet. Not the best way, per se but it's a start.  
><strong>

**Victorious101: Yay for girl/brain power! Sorry this took so long, like I said I was pissed at Survivor and it was unfair to you guys. I'm sorry =(  
><strong>

**NetMcKress: Don't worry, I have to reread what I write sometimes too. Even I can't remember everything which is sad when this is coming from the person writing this.**

**Roy G. Biv: I have an idea but since I'm usually wrong, I'll keep quiet.**

**FieryEyes123: Sorry to keep you waiting, here's an update. I appreciate your dedication.  
><strong>


	53. Desperate to Survive

**Desperate to Survive  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious, Zoey 101, Survivor or Dan Schneider!**

**Texts in italics are when a character is giving a confessional that the others cannot hear.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hibachi Tribe - Day Thirty-Three<strong>

The morning dragged on painfully. No one had been in a good mood since the now complete desolation of food had forced them to go without three meals. Everyone had already been losing weight and getting weak but now that absolutely nothing was going into anyone's stomachs, the overall rate of deterioration of strength was rapidly increasing. The fire had taken much longer to start than usual in spite of the nice weather. Andre, Cat, Chase, Jade and Quinn all sat weakly around the fire, thinking about what food they would want to eat. Michael was just now groggily getting out of the shelter.

Michael: *yawn* What's for breakfast?

Jade: Nothing, you jerk. You ate everything we have, remember?

Michael: But I'm hungry!

Cat: Sorry. We all are too. I don't feel so good...

Andre: Me neither...my tummy's all wonky...

Michael: Do we really have to do the challenge today?

Chase: Yeah. Isn't there a twist where you can choose to sit out of the challenge and eat?

Michael: There is? I'll take it! I'll take it!

Quinn: Yeah...but it's too deep into the game for that twist to be used.

Michael: Awww...

Jade: Quit whining everyone. Let's just get going and get this over with.

Cat: Don't we still have to wait for the tree mail?

Jade: Screw that. If we keep waiting, not all of us will make it to the challenge...well, actually in that case...

Everyone Else: No!

Jade: Fine, let's go.

Still, not everyone got up and left right away. It was only when Andre shakily stood up and began trying to walk that everyone else followed suit.

_Chase: I'm not sure how today's challenge is going to go. We're all suffering since we've been eating a lot less. I mean, you can actually see my ribs starting to poke out if I lift my shirt. Hopefully, we can pull through and finish the challenge because each of us knows we really need a win._**  
><strong>

**Immunity Challenge**

Andre, Cat, Chase, Jade, Michael and Quinn all walked to the challenge beach, groaning but trying to do it quietly. Today, there were six baskets elevated on high platforms. Directly underneath the platforms were giant logs with planks laid perpendicularly on them so as to look like a seesaw. Out in the water were six colored platforms floating on the water with what appeared to be a bag atop each one. As they lined up on the mat, Dan stood waiting on them, immediately wearing an expression of concern when he looked at their faces.

Dan: Good morning guys? Ready for your next immunity challenge?

Everyone nodded weakly. Dan hesitated before going on.

Dan: First things first. Andre, I'll take back that immunity necklace.

Andre walked up and took the necklace off before handing it to Dan. Dan took it back, hung it up on the immunity stand and began to speak.

Dan: All right. For today's challenge, each of you will have to race out and swim into the water to retrieve a sand bag. You will then swim back to shore with your sand bag. Take your sand bag and put it on one end of your plank. You will then jump on the other side of the plank to try and launch it into your heightened basket. First person to get their bag into their basket wins immunity. You have a one in five chance at a million bucks. Losers, one of you is going home tonight. Make sense?

Everybody: YES!

Dan: All right, we'll draw for spots and we'll get started.

*Minutes Later*

Dan: All right, we know what's at stake. Immunity and a guaranteed spot in the final five! Survivors ready? Go!

At the call to start, all six of the players immediately ran into the water as they could before their legs were too buoyant, requiring them to swim. Chase and Jade seemed to be the strongest swimmers right off the bat with Andre and Michael in the middle and Cat and Quinn bringing up the rear. Jade reached her platform first, grabbing her bag and then swimming back to shore. Chase was close behind with Andre steadily catching up. The other three were running out of steam rapidly as they attempted to swim against the waves of the water pushing against them. Chase eventually grabbed his sand bag as did Andre. By then, Jade was passing Cat, Michael and Quinn who were all slowing down more and more.

Dan: It looks like Jade is in the lead. Chase and Andre are still in it though.

Jade eventually made it back to shore and trudged to her basket. She immediately began to adjust the plank underneath so that she could begin launching it. Chase and Andre were swimming back with their bags. Michael had finally reached his platform but was instead sitting on it to catch his breath. Cat and Quinn were doggy paddling to their platforms as well. Jade placed her sand bag on the edge of her plank and then stomped on the other side. There was far too little power in her stomp though as the bag didn't even reach the bottom of the basket.

Dan: There's a huge learning curve in this challenge.

Jade: I don't have freaking time to learn! They're right behind me!

Andre and Chase had caught up and were starting to position their planks as well. Quickly, Jade set up for another shot and launched. This shot was higher but still barely touched the bottom of her basket. Andre set up a shot and overshot it to the right. Chase set up a shot as well and shot it too far to the left.

Dan: It is between Andre, Chase and Jade fighting for immunity! Michael, Cat and Quinn...have all quit?

It was true. Too tired and beaten to go on, Cat, Quinn and Michael had returned to shore but had all collapsed and laid down on the beach. Cat was on her back, grasping at the air as if trying to find something to pull herself up. Quinn sat down, clutching herself and moaning. Michael was on his stomach, trying to muster the strength to crawl forward but also gasping in pain.

Michael: Can't...go...on...it's...over...so...hungry...

Andre, Chase and Jade all launched their bags again. Chase undershot his bag, which bounced off the front of the basket. Andre over shot his, which also somehow flung his bag to the right. Jade's bag flew perfectly and landed right on the edge of the basket.

Jade: That good enough?

Dan: Nope, it has to go in the basket.

Jade: But I can't get it back down!

Dan: Find a way then.

Jade started grabbing one of the legs supporting her basket and began shaking it. Meanwhile, Andre readjusted his plank again, moving it more to the left to center his shots which kept going to the right. Chase pulled his plank towards him to give his launches more leverage. Both guys went to the other side of their planks and prepared to jump. Jade kept shaking her leg to get her bag to move. Unfortunately, it fell off the edge of the basket and landed at her feet. Before Jade could react, a bag was launched into an adjacent basket ending the competition.

Dan: Andre wins immunity!

Andre: Yes! Yeah baby!

Jade: Damn!

Andre pumped his first, gasping in exhaustion. Jade kicked some sand before collapsing on her rear to catch her breath. Chase too was grabbing onto his basket's leg in order to support himself. Michael, Cat and Quinn were all still wiped out on the beach.

Dan: Er...Andre come on over.

Andre smiled as he turned to Dan, staggering all the way and turning away so that Dan could put on the necklace.

Dan: Andre, congratulations on winning your second immunity in a row. However, Cat, Chase, Jade, Michael, Quinn. After thirty three long grueling days, for one of you, that will be it. You guys have the afternoon to figure out who it will be. I'll see you tonight.

Dan watched as the six players gradually gathered their remaining energy and walked back down the path they came. As soon as they were out of Dan's sight, he immediately beckoned the other producers for an emergency meeting.

Dan: Guys...we have a really serious issue here...

**Hibachi Tribe - Day Thirty-Three**

Everyone returned to camp. No one was in a very good mood, not even Andre the victor due to the ongoing hunger and weakness. Walking was actually becoming painful because it was taking so much strength. Everyone had wandered off in their own direction. Andre and Cat took a short walk down the beach. Cat seemed to be the only one left trying to be cheerful.

Cat: Hey Andre! Great job on winning today!

Andre: Thanks...I guess...I'm just wondering if this is still worth it...

Cat: What do you mean?

Andre: Well we're all starving, I mean we've all been hungry for the past month but now it's even worse and we're all getting weaker...and Tori's not here anymore and...

Cat: Aww, come on Andre. We're almost at the end. And then we can all hang out together and eat cotton candy and ice cream!

Andre: Well, Cat...

Cat: Andre, come on! Smile for me! Pleeeeease?

Andre tried to resist but Cat's dwindling yet defiant spirit got to him and he cracked a weak smile. Cat cheered and immediately pulled Andre into a hug before noticing something over his shoulder.

Cat: Hey, there's a boat coming.

Sure enough, a boat was approaching from the horizon to the Hibachi camp. Dan was standing on the starboard, waving at everyone to signal he was coming. Andre and Cat broke apart and looked at each other curiously before heading back to camp. Everyone else seemed intrigued by Dan's mysterious arrival, from the looks of it.

Jade: Great, now what does he want?

Everyone shuffled off to the shore to meet with Dan. The boat arrived on shore and Dan hopped off of the boat.

Dan: Hey guys, how have you been?

Chase: well, not much has changed since you last saw us about an hour ago.

Dan: Right, actually that's what I want to talk to all of you about. We have a very serious issue to deal with. Let's go sit down.

Dan led the way to the sitting area around the camp's fire pit. Everyone gave a heavy sigh as they followed him so they could sit around the extinguished fire pit. Once everyone was seated around the fire, Dan began to speak.

Dan: OK. Well, during this most recent immunity challenge, there was no way I could possibly deny that there was a severe drop in the amount of energy. This holds for all of you. We could tell that you were significantly weaker than normal. And this drew a huge amount of concern from our crew. So after you all left, we had to hold an emergency meeting with the producers.

This news started to worry everyone as they looked at each other and then at Dan as he continued to ramble.

Dan: We discussed the fact that you guys were only teenagers and had to take into account that you might not be as capable of handling this competition as our typical adult competitors. We also discussed the fact that all of you have shown that you really want to be here and have fought so hard to make it this far. And that's nothing to be ashamed of.

It was starting to sound worse as he went on. If there was ever a peak of tension in the group, this could easily have been it.

Dan: However, we have made a decision. It's clear that you are all getting too weak to keep going. If we continue to let you go forward in your current state, none of you will make it to Day 39 alive. As a network, we have to make responsible decisions. And right now, the most responsible decision is to pull all of you out of the game right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes you read correctly. And I could not be more sorry.<strong>

**It kills me to end this story so abruptly. The sad truth is that there's just not enough time in my schedule to devote to writing this. You've all seen for yourselves how the updates slowed down and it's because my free time is evaporating into nothing. So unfortunately, this is the end of the road. Sorry to all of my beloved readers but I'm sure you'll all move on and find better things to read. Thank you all for your support.  
><strong>

**BTW Michael wins.**

**Oceanmistsupporter: Even if I liked Russell, there's no real way I could've ever put him in this story. Too late now anyway.**

**TobiasFangor92: Ummm...  
><strong>

**JuiceBoxLove: Were you expecting this? ;*(**

**MakingItShine: I enjoyed Rick but I know he's not going to win, way too invisible. Ozzy was tolerable but he only made the finale cause of Redemption Island, it was a free ticket for him. Coach was depressing this season, his legacy has officially died. And yeah I liked Brandon too, he's a good kid and his trainwrecking made for great TV. South Pacific was, at best, not great; there were just too many parallels to last season but I'm going into One World with high hopes.  
><strong>

**Roy G. Biv: Well at least someone will be happy I had to kill off the story.**

**FieryEyes123: Awww =(  
><strong>

**Victorious101: Don't ever disobey unicorns. I'm really gonna miss you and everyone else =(**

**waterpearl15: Yeah, in all fairness if your best friend/showmance mate on the show was voted off, you'd be pretty pissed too.  
><strong>


	54. Too Even For Comfort

**Too Even For Comfort  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious, Zoey 101, Survivor or Dan Schneider!**

**Texts in italics are when a character is giving a confessional that the others cannot hear.**

**I sincerely hope none of you fell for that. You should know better by now. ;) Sorry, I just needed a new way to shake the story up. It's not over and Michael hasn't won...yet. (But seriously would I have written the entire chapter 53 out if it was really over? I thought that was a dead give-away xD)  
><strong>

**Yes I know I'm an asshole. Let's move on.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hibachi Tribe - Day Thirty-Three<strong>

The weight of this news hit the rest of the players like a ton of bricks. No one was really sure how to react.

One thing was agreed upon though; no one wanted to quit. No way. Not after coming so close to the million dollars and the title of Sole Survivor. Not after Chase had recovered from losing Zoey or Andre from losing Tori. Not after Jade fell in love then burned down the camp and pulled off one of the biggest blindsides of the season. Not after Cat barely evaded evacuation weeks before and was able to heroically return to her friends. Not after Quinn orchestrated a strategic plan to oust Tori and finally took the numbers back for Capzo. And certainly not after Michael managed to...do...something... There was no way anyone was going to quit or at the very least, leave quietly. They had been through way too much to just have it all taken away from them. AS the fleeting moments finally passed and the news was processed, everyone opened their mouths to begin screaming at Dan in protest. Before they could...

Dan: However, that is _not_ the decision we are making.

Everyone sighed in relief. Chase and Michael gave each other a bro hug, Quinn gasped in relief, Cat cheered in relief, Andre wiped his forehead and Jade just smiled.

Dan: However. We are still worried about it and as of right now, none of you would be able to make it to Day 39. So here's what we are going to do.

Dan then walked up to the boat, gesturing for everyone to follow. They all got up and followed him. Dan pulled one large tin off the boat, followed by a second and then a third.

Dan: Here's what I'm offering. We've got three full tins of fresh rice right here. This is definitely enough to last you guys the last week.

Andre: Thanks Dan. This is awesome.

Dan: BUT. This is Survivor. I can't just give you guys this. I have to take something as well.

Jade: You dick...what are you taking?

Dan: Nothing much...just most of the canteens, one of your two pots and a healthy chunk of your fishing supplies. Not much else to take since that fire handled a lot of that for us.

Everyone glared at Jade again for burning down the shelter.

Dan: So as a tribe, I need a decision now. Do you take the rice or do you keep your gear?

Michael: Guess we have no choice. We're taking the rice.

Dan: All righty. I'll just go through your camp real quick and pick up my loot.

**Hibachi Tribe - Day Thirty-Three (Later That Day)  
><strong>

Dan had left a good amount of rice, enough to sustain the tribe for the remainder of the time. However, he took with him a pot, all the remaining canteens (except one for everyone to share), a fishing spear, the fishing rods and he even halved the size of the raft that everyone used to go out fishing. However, everyone tried to look past what they had lost for they now had food again. Quinn had quickly gone to work cooking rice, Chase had used the now only spear to catch some fish and a fresh dinner was being prepared so that it could be eaten before Tribal Council. Speaking of which, they still had to discuss how the vote would go down.

Andre, Cat and Jade got together to discuss how to vote. Well, Andre and Jade were doing most of the talking. Cat was just there, half paying attention, half watching the clouds go by.

_Jade: Honestly, I don't know whose side I'm on. I've been playing Andre and Cat as well as Chase, Michael and Quinn. Andre and Cat still have no idea that I flipped and Chase, Michael and Quinn are confident I did. So I feel pretty safe, although that might not be true after tonight._

Andre: Now all of us ahve to stick together, otherwise the three of them will probably pick us off one at a time.

Jade: And they shouldn't have another idol because they already used it.

Andre: Wait...wasn't there another idol hidden on the beach? The one Logan mentioned and then Tori bought a clue for it?

Jade: Well if Tori found it, she didn't use it and it's dead.

Cat: Tori couldn't have had it. I have it.

Andre and Jade both looked at Cat, who they had momentarily forgotten due to her lack of strategizing but this news definitely captivated their attention now. Cat reached into her pocket and pulled her idol out to show to Andre and Jade.

Jade: wow, are you freaking serious right now?

Andre: Looks legit...when did you find it?

Cat: I found it when Logan and Quinn were off on that reward.

_Andre: When Cat mentioned she had the immunity idol, I was kind of excited because it helps us increase our odds. But at the same time...I was kind of upset that she didn't think to use it on Tori. But still, that's not Cat's fault I guess. What's important is using the idol to move the three of us forward._

Andre: Cat, you should seriously think about playing the idol. Think about it, I have immunity so they have to vote for you or Jade. We have a 50% chance of nullifying their votes. This might actually work out for us!

Jade: I'm starting to like these chances too.

Cat: So we may all get to stay tonight? Yay!

Jade: Not all of us. One of those three suckers is still going home.

Andre: Just in case it's still a 3-3 tie, we'll put our votes on Michael. If it's a tie, the least threatening player is safe. If we use the idol correctly and he goes, that's still one of their numbers.

_Cat: Andre is insisting that I use the idol for my protection. I know that if I don't use it this round, I can still use it next round and then that's it. So do I want to hold onto it this round and have protection next time or do I want to increase our numbers by using it this time? Hmmm..do I even want to use this on myself? Awww...I don't like this game sometimes... :(_

Meanwhile, Chase, Michael and Quinn had broken off and had their own conversation about how to vote.

Michael: So we're voting Cat off?

Chase: What choice do we have? Andre has immunity and Jade's on our side.

Quinn: At least, Jade says she's on our side.

Michael: She is, isn't she? She voted with us last time.

Quinn: Yeah...but Jade still talks to Andre and Cat. Jade's a ruthless player, we saw that when she burned the shelter down. I wouldn't put it past her to be playing all of us for fools.

Chase: But if Jade does go with them, the worst we can expect is a 3-3 tie, right?

Quinn: That's no good either because the odds have it that we'll lose in a tie.

_Quinn: The rules of Survivor state that when you have a deadlocked tie before the final four, the people who receive votes become immune along with the immunity winner or anyone who has used an idol. Everyone else who is remaining has to draw rocks. One of these rocks will be a different color and the person who draws that rock will go home. So I would rather do anything to avoid that situation._

Chase: Sigh...here comes Jade now...

Quinn: Do you think she would flip again?

Michael: You guys try it. I don't like talking to her.

Quinn: Fine...Jade! Can you come here for a bit?

Jade was already walking towards them but Jade approached them regardless.

Chase: Do you have any idea how you're voting this time?

Jade: Same as you guys. I voted with you last time, didn't I?

Quinn: All the same...you still spend a lot of time talking with Andre and Cat.

Jade: Because those idiots still think I'm on their side. Now what do you want?

Quinn: We're voting for Cat tonight. That means if you vote with them, we have a deadlocked tie. Cat and whoever you vote for are safe along with Andre, which means you and two of us draw rocks. That's a one in three chance of going home.

Jade: Those are still pretty favorable odds.

Quinn: Not at this stage of the game it's not. I've watched you play. You're better than this. I know you won't live down leaving because of a stupid rock.

Jade: I'll think about it but I'm not promising you guys anything.

Michael: Good, we know you'll make the right decision.

_Jade: This is a game, not a party. And eventually, everyone has to go so you can win. And if Cat doesn't go at some point, there's no way I or anyone else can win. Cat will have it locked up. But at the same time, Cat sucks at challenges and will be easier to take out in the end, but do I really want to risk that?. Decisions, decisions...what to do...  
><em>

As Jade walked away, Chase spoke up.

Chase: If they vote for one of us and Jade votes Cat, could we vote off Jade?

Quinn: Why would we do that?

Chase: Well, their votes would be split and we would take the majority. And I don't like how she went from I'm with you guys to I'll think about it so quickly. Plus, it's Jade's fault that Zoey's gone. I kind of want to get even.

Michael: I'm not the smartest person here but I have to say that actually makes sense.

Quinn: Still...if we screw Jade over and it turns out she goes with us...that won't be pretty. And if Jade votes with them and we tie, then she becomes safe and we'll have a big mess on our hands at camp. That is...on the one in three chance all three of us come back.

Michael: That's also true...

Chase: Well, I still say Jade. She's too strong. How many of these challenges has she almost won?

Quinn: We need someone to contend with Andre. Besides, Jade can't even win. Too many people hate her. You can't base all of your moves on your emotions.

Michael: What are we going to do? Hmmm...

_Chase: If I play my cards right, I can convince Michael and Quinn that this is the ideal opportunity to finally get rid of Jade and avenge Zoey. It's both personal and strategic. Jade is strong, we might not get another chance._

_Quinn: If Jade is actually dumb enough to vote for Cat and Cat and Andre vote for one of us, our three votes would actually be enough to get rid of Jade. Consequentially, if we all vote Jade and Jade stays with them, we still have to draw rocks and Jade is safe. But there are more scenarios saying that Jade will flip her vote so hopefully, we'll get our way tonight. We just have to decide if we vote Cat or Jade._

The six remaining players gathered around the fire at sundown and ate their newly replenished rice as well as some fish. Freshly rejuvenated, the six players gathered their things, grabbed their torches and made their way to Tribal Council to decide once and for all who would be the final five.

* * *

><p><strong>At this point the only person who's safe is Andre. Who's it gonna be?<strong>

**No point in replying to the reviews this time since they all said the same thing. All I can say is please don't kill me.  
><strong>


	55. Screwing Everything Up

**Screwing Everything Up  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious, Zoey 101, Survivor or Dan Schneider!**

**Just in time for One World premiere! The cast has some potential but if I know the editors by now, the potentially great female characters will get ignored (even though they are a whole tribe) and a boring/arrogant male strategy-bot will be shoved in our faces. Still, just don't let it be as bad as the last two. It would mean bad news for the franchise and possibly this fic.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Andre, Cat, Chase, Michael, Jade and Quinn walked into the Tribal Council area and sat in their seats, seeing Dan who was prepared to address them.<p>

Dan: We'll now bring in the members of the jury. Zoey, Logan, Lola and Tori, voted out at the last Tribal Council.

Zoey, Logan, Lola and Tori all filed into the Tribal Council area and sat in the jury section. Tori had cleaned and dressed up so she looked more beautiful than ever. Andre blushed upon seeing her and smiled as he tried not to stare. Tori caught this and smiled back at him upon noticing he had the immunity necklace again.

Dan: First, we still have some business to take care of. I need to see how all of you are doing, especially since you had run out of food? Are you guys doing better now that we've replenished your stock?

Quinn: Now that our supply is adequate again, we're gradually getting better but we're still weak and craving real food to be completely honest. We didn't care for you taking apart many other things from our camp life but we're getting by now. We spent a god amount of the afternoon rebuilding the shelter.

Dan: You guys have been gone a long time now. I want you guys to say the first thing that comes to your mind as to what you miss from home. Go.

Andre: My music.

Quinn: The ability to really relax.

Chase: My grandma.

Michael: My girlfriend, no doubt.

Jade: Food.

Cat: Ponies!

Everyone stared at Cat quizzically before taking some time to laugh, although there was also some concern as to whether Cat was being serious or not.

Dan: Well, it's clear that all of you, except maybe Cat, miss something profound from home. How do you cope in this kind of situation?

Michael: Well part of it is focusing on the game and strategy and all that. But we also have each other. The emotions and bonds we build out here are real. Like after the girls went on reward, Chase and I got to hang out more with Andre and know him more as a person rather than just an enemy.

Jade: And you ate all of our remaining food while you were at it.

Chase: We said we were sorry.

Dan: Well, now looking at the game, Andre, you took a hard loss last time with Tori being voted off. What do you think could happen this time?

Andre: Well, I'm safe so I don't think I'll be going. Right now, it looks like it will be a three to three tie, Havic versus Capzo like it's always been. Those three will vote for one of us, us three vote for one of them...and see what happens.

Dan: Are you all OK with it being a tie? You guys do know what happens right? It puts everyone else who isn't immune in danger.

Jade: Well, none of us are looking forward to it being a possible tie. It's scary. But if it has to go to drawing rocks, it will go to drawing rocks.

Dan: It is time to vote. Andre, keeping the necklace or giving it up?

Andre: Keeping it.

Dan: You cannot vote for Andre. Everyone else is far game. Quinn, you're up first.

One by one, the six remaining players all went up and cast their votes. First Quinn, then Cat, then Michael, then, Jade, then Chase then Andre finished it off. All of them went up to write a person's name down, say their peace and vote someone out of the game.

Dan: I'll go get the votes.

As Dan went up to get the urn, Jade glanced over at Cat and nodded at her. Andre reached over and rubbed Cat's shoulder as well. Chase and Michael patted each other on the back. Quinn merely stared at Dan as he left and then returned with the urn that contained one person's doom. Dan placed the urn on the podium and faced the others.

Dan: Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. If anyone has the immunity idol and they want to play it, now would be the time to do so.

Cat looked around at her friends surrounding her and then looked at Dan. She sighed and stood up.

Cat: Might as well, right?

Andre: Good job, Cat.

Cat walked up and gave the idol to Dan and sat down. Everyone except Andre and Jade appeared incredibly surprised.

Dan: All right. Cat has chosen to play the hidden immunity idol. Any votes for Cat do not cou-

Cat: Actually, I'm using the idol on Jade tonight.

Jade lurched in her seat as if she were about to throw up. Chase, Michael and Quinn sat up straight in shock at Cat's decision, even more than they already had.

Dan: All right then...any votes for Jade do not count. I'll read the votes.

Dan lifted the urn and started to read the votes. Jade's jaw was dropped as she looked over at Cat, completely speechless for the first time since Beck's blindside.

Dan: First vote, Cat.

Cat tensed up a bit, realizing that she gave the idol to the wrong person. She looked at Andre who gave her a look of reassurance. Jade however, face palmed.

Dan: Cat. That's two votes Cat.

Cat then turned to look at Jade for support, who looked up and did her best to give the same look as Andre did.

Dan: Michael. That's two votes Cat, one vote Michael.

Michael sighed with relief. Seeing his name on a ballot was actually a good thing tonight as he would become safe so long as Chase or Quinn didn't flip.

Dan: Michael. That's two votes Cat, two votes Michael.

Michael looked over at Jade, who simply shrugged at him. Chase and Quinn exchanged nervous glances.

Dan: Cat. Three votes Cat, two votes Michael. One vote left.

Cat started to squirm in her seat, nervous that she could be voted out. Michael closed his eyes and crossed his fingers. Jade and Andre looked at each other and Andre's eyebrows furrowed in suspicion. Dan then pulled out the last ballot and unfolded it to see who the vote was for.

Dan: Eleventh person voted out, fifth member of the jury. Cat. You need to bring me your torch.

Cat sighed and stood up to grab her torch. Andre and Jade stood up and gave Cat a good-bye hug which Cat reciprocated. Michael sighed a deep breath of relief as Chase and Quinn smiled.

Jade: I'm so sorry, Cat. If I had known you were using it on me..

Cat: Don't worry about it. I'll see you guys at the next council.

Andre: Bye Cat...

Cat smiled as she took her torch over to Dan and placed it in the hole and Andre and Jade sat back down.

Dan: Cat, the tribe has spoken.

Dan snuffed Cat's torch.

Dan: It's time for you to go.

Cat: Have fun, guys.

Cat smiled and even gave a small, sad giggle as she turned to leave the game. Andre glared at Jade. He wasn't the only one. Tori was giving Jade the deadliest look she could from the jury section. Chase gave Zoey a small wink, who gave him a thumbs up. Logan also gave a smirk of approval of Cat's elimination.

Dan: Cat's biggest problem in this game was this: In this game, it's every man for themselves. And if you forget that, you could easily be next. Five of you left, this ought to be fun. You guys can head back to camp. See you tomorrow.

_Cat's Final Words: I'm sad to be leaving the game. It probably looks stupid that I gave my idol to someone else and got voted out by the person I gave the idol to instead but I don't regret it. This was the best experience of my life and the worst experience of my life. I met some of the most amazing people and I'm sure I did my family proud. Good luck everyone! Andre, hope you win! _

**Votes: Cat: Chase, Jade, Michael, Quinn**

**Michael: Andre, Cat**

* * *

><p><strong>I am sooooo going to get my ass kicked for this one.<strong>

**When I first sat down to write the basic plan, Cat was just going to be her nice, innocent, ditsy self that readers may have occasionally thought of as annoying. But as time went on, Cat actually developed into the nice, friendly heroine of the story to the point of being over the top, all while holding on to her charming quirks. Had Cat made it to the end, there was no way on Earth she could lose. But a true Survivor fan knows that the hero character almost never wins (Yeah, there's a few but way more of them lose)**. **I had no idea that Cat was going to be as popular as she was nor did I expect so many reviews pegging her as the winner so I offer my genuine remorse and apologies to her supporters. But the show must go on.**

**MakingItShine: Right, sure you didn't...loljk. I sure hope One World is any good. At least it doesn't have any Redemption Island or returning players so it can't be that much worse at least, right?  
><strong>

**zikki4ever123: Phew. I sent home the right person in one person's eyes at least.  
><strong>

**NetMcKress: Crap...bout to be hated even more .**

**Girl With No Account: At the same time though I said the story was over and that was for nothing. You can't automatically trust everything I say. I'm full of crap. The story's as much of a mind game with the readers as it is for the characters. XD**

**JuiceBoxLove: It's nice to feel loved. =) The die has been cast and the final five has now been determined.  
><strong>

**Victorious101: Noooooooo not rabid squirrels! Anything but rabid squirrels! Y_Y**

**Ailodierap: Yep, it was a big blindside that could definitely change the game. Looks like Andre's the one who's screwed.  
><strong>

**TobiasFangor92: Don't feel bad, I'm really gullible too.**

**Raiden2342: Unfortunately, Jade just got one step closer. One out of five is pretty decent odds.**

**fadie15: Sorry it took so long! Here you go!**

**BlueViolets87: I'm happy it's continuing too. We're getting down to the nitty gritty here!  
><strong>


	56. We're Playing Dirty

**We're Playing Dirty  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious, Zoey 101, Survivor or Dan Schneider!**

**Texts in italics are when a character is giving a confessional that the others cannot hear.**

**I'd like to take this moment to make an announcement (and I swear it's true this time). After looking at how much I've slowed down on this season and at how many twists I've used up, I've officially decided against making a season two of Survivor. I just don't think it would even come close to this one. But if you really enjoyed this story, fret not. I'm also officially announcing that I have another project in the works. It's for a different TV show and a different reality competition (Won't say yet). For now, I'm just researching the characters, coming up with challenges and working on the basic plot lines and placements. If it all works out and if I don't abandon it, it should be a lot of fun and it will really be a mind game for the readers. But it's going to take a lot of work so I can't say for sure when you'll start seeing it. I think it's a pretty good idea though and I hope you'll like it!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hibachi Tribe - Night Thirty-Three<strong>

The five players trekked back to their camp, staying together as much as possible to keep from getting lost. Andre however was slumping along, severely discouraged from having watched his two closest allies leave back to back. Jade was also upset, recognizing her mistake. Chase, Michael and Quinn were happy with having taken back the majority but were wise enough to keep their celebration silenced to only smiles that could not be seen in the dark.

_Quinn: Last Tribal Council was crazy, Jade flipped and Cat played the idol on her instead of herself, going home. I feel bad because Cat's the sweetest thing ever but everyone has to go at some point._

_Andre: So if we weren't sure this time, we're definitely sure now. Jade screwed Tori. Jade screwed Cat. And now Jade screwed me. And now it's four against one. Man, I hate being alone._

Andre: I'll be in the shelter if y'all need me...which I guess you won't.

Andre shuffled off into the shelter to try and sleep, hoping to wake up and find out this is a big nightmare. The other four watched him go before they turned to talk to each other.

Chase: So this is it then? Final four?

Quinn: Yes. All we have to do is make sure Andre doesn't win the next immunity. If there's any way we can prevent him from doing so, we shall.

Michael: Jade? You OK?

Jade: Huh? Yeah, I'm fine..I guess...

Quinn: In that case, I don't think there's anything left to discuss. Let's go to bed and get ready for the challenge tomorrow.

The four of them went to join Andre in the shelter, Jade trailing and mumbling behind them.

_Jade: This is the worst I've felt since Beck left. I decide to vote Cat out because there was no way I could ever win against her. But I had no idea Cat would use her idol on me. And now I feel like a jackass._

_Chase: We're all talking how great it will be for us to be the final four and get Andre out...but I'm not so sure. Jade is clearly a cutthroat player. She backstabbed two of her allies and I haven't forgotten how she used the idol to get Zoey out. So if I can convince Michael and Quinn, I'd rather have Andre in the final four instead of Jade.  
><em>

**Hibachi Tribe- Day Thirty-Four**

No one felt like working the next day. The absence of Cat's happy spirit and energy seemed to make the days drag on even longer than they used to. Everyone laid in the shelter desperately trying to sleep in. They would have to wake up however since there was still a reward challenge that day. Not to mention that after having seen only each other and Dan (aside from the day their loved and hated ones visited) and having talked to each other and heard each others stories for the umpteenth time, everyone was now just completely bored. The thirty four days had felt like years.

Jade: I. Am. So. Glad. This. Is. Almost. Over.

Michael: So close, yet so far, right?

Quinn: I can almost taste the million dollars.

Chase: What's the first thing you guys can think of for when you go home?

Andre: Tater tots...mmm I love me some tater tots.

Chase: I'm thinking about cake and ice cream and cookies and sushi...

Quinn: I can't remember the last time I had a good jar of baby food...

Chase: Baby food?

Quinn: You guys don't like it?

Jade: Well...it's for babies...

Michael: I'll eat it. I'll eat anything, man.

Jade: You guys sure you really want to be talking about food out here when all we have is rice, coconuts, well water and the occasional fish?

Andre: TATER TOTS!

Chase: ICE CREAM!

Michael: SUSHI!

Quinn: BABY FOOD!

Andre: CAKE!

Michael: CHEESEBURGERS!

Chase: PIZZA!

Andre: TACOS!

Jade: All right, I'm getting out of here before these guys orgasm.

Jade grumpily stormed out as everyone else started laughing about their spazzing out over food. Was it a sign of developing mental instability? Perhaps, but it made them feel better for the time being.

_Chase: I have to admit, even though Andre isn't in our alliance, he's way nicer and a whole lot more fun to have around than Jade is, who's serious and mean all the time. I would rather see him win than Jade. Hopefully Andre wins immunity so we can just automatically vote out Jade._

Suddenly, Jade stormed back into the camp with a piece of paper in her hand.

Jade: Guys, we got tree mail. And since you guys were wasting your lives dreaming about food, we're late for the challenge!

Andre: For real?

Chase: Do we have to go?

Jade: Yes!

Andre: Fine, let's get this over with. Hopefully it will be a good reward.

The four people in the shelter slowly got up to join Jade in making their way to the challenge.

**Reward Challenge**

The five players made their way to their final reward challenge where they saw nothing more than a row of buckets and a huge mud pit.

Dan: Well, well, well. We're down to the final five. I would think by now you would know what time you guys have to be here!

Everyone simply grumbled at him, actually getting a bit tired of seeing Dan all the time.

Dan: Whatever, let's just do this. You guys ready for your final reward challenge?

Everybody: Yes!

Dan: Today you can see this gigantic mud pit. On my go, you will all jump into the mud pit and get as much mud as you can onto your bodies. You will then transfer the mud over to your buckets. The person who gets the most mud in their buckets after fifteen minutes wins reward. The only rule is that you cannot carry mud in your hands; hands can only be used in the pit or around the bucket. Make sense?

Everyone: Yeah

Dan: Want to see the reward?

Quinn: This better be worth it.

Dan: All right, take a look at this gander here.

Dan gestured to the ridiculously large crate he was standing next to. He then took a rope that was connected to the corner of the crate and pulled. The walls of the crate fell down to reveal...

Dan: A 2012 Jeep Grand Cherokee SRT8! You guys are just about old enough to drive, right? This nice Jeep will be yours to take home! In addition, you will get to drive this Jeep firsthand to a good old America-style BBQ. Hamburgers, hot dogs, steaks, corn, vegetables, soft drinks, the works. Might be just what you need to make it to Day 39. Worth playing for?

Everyone: Yes!

Dan: All right, we'll let you change in your swimming gear and get started.

*Minutes Later*

Dan: This is for a brand new Jeep! Survivors, ready? Go!

The five players raced from the starting line and quickly jumped into the mud of them started to apply different strategies to get mud on their bodies. Andre tried to cover his back with as much mud as possible. Chase tried to cover his entire body, slathering it on with his hands. Jade scooped mud up and tried to stack it on her head. Michael rolled around, trying to submerge himself as deeply in the pit as possible, yet not so deep that he couldn't see. Quinn started trying to pat layers of mud on her shoulders and upper back. Chase and Jade were the first ones to start leaving the mud pit and carrying their mud to their buckets. They then started to scrape the mud off of themselves into the buckets. Andre and Quinn left next but Quinn's piles dropped off her body and she had to go back in. Andre had a lot of mud on his back but could not move quickly because he was bending over due to the mud he had piled on his back. He already had mud sliding off his back as he walked and even when he reached his bucket, he had difficulty reaching his back to get mud into the bucket.

Dan: A lot of different strategies here. We're already three minutes in, guys!

Chase and Jade got back into the mud pit and Chase started to copy Jade's strategy, piling as much as he could on his head. His hair acted as an effective platform that could hold a lot of mud. Andre finally turned around and tried to slide the mud off his back into the bucket with messy results. Michael and Quinn were finally heading back to their buckets to scrape mud off their bodies into the buckets with chase and Jade close behind ready to lap them. By this point, all five players were settled into their strategies and moved as quickly as they could. They started to move faster as they became more comfortable in their flow. However, Chase and Jade both maintained a one lap lead with the others only gradually catching up.

Dan: Only five minutes left! Keep going!

Chase was going slightly lower than Jade but he was still transporting huge piles of mud on his head. Jade was moving faster but she was losing more mud than Chase as she went. Andre was also picking up more mud and getting it in the bucket. Quinn was finding a better strategy to get more mud in her bucket. Michael was kind of falling out of it. None of them gave up thought

Dan: One minute left!

Now everyone just hovered around their buckets with not enough time left to make another trip to the mud pit. They scraped as much mud as they could off of their arms, legs, chests, backs, hands, feet and other parts of their body that should not be brought up in public. Every single bit would count in this challenge and everyone wanted to win.

Dan: FIVE! FOUR! THREE! TWO! ONE! TIME'S UP! Step away from your buckets!

As soon as Dan yelled at them to stop, everyone stopped scraping and stepped away from their buckets. Andre, Chase, Michael and Quinn all looked at each other and burst into laughter at their newfound resemblance to living statues of chocolate. Everyone's hair was tangled and clumped with mud, making them even messier than before. Their skin was now patchy and smeared with many shades of brown and white. Jade was the only one not laughing, focused on the challenge.

Dan: Ok, now it is time to weigh your buckets. Let's start with Andre's.

Dan took Andre's bucket and placed it on a scale.

Dan: 23.3 pounds of mud!

Andre: Wow, that's pretty good!

Dan: Chase, let's do yours next!

Dan then took Chase's bucket and placed it on the scale.

Dan: 29.8 pounds of mud! That gives Chase a significant lead! Let's see Jade's bucket next!

Jade handed over her bucket and Dan weighed it on the scale.

Dan: Jade has...27.4 pounds of mud! Close but not quite enough. Now let's weigh Michael's bucket.

Michael picked it up and lowered it a bit to get an idea of its weight. He shook his head as he handed his bucket over to Dan.

Dan: 18.6 pounds of mud...not enough and the worst performance so far. That leaves Quinn's bucket. If Quinn beats 29.8 pounds of mud, she wins. Otherwise, Chase wins reward.

Quinn: Unlikely.

Quinn handed over her bucket and Dan placed it on the scale, leaning in close to read the weight.

Dan: And Quinn's final weight is...21.7 pounds of mud! Chase wins reward!

Chase: Yes! Yes! Yes!

Michael: It's because he's got that big bush of a head!

Dan: Congratulations, Chase. The 2012 Jeep is yours, as well as that fancy BBQ. But there's just too much food for you alone. Pick one person to go with you.

Chase: It's gotta be my boy, Michael.

Michael: Whooo! Yeah!

Dan: Chase, Michael, the two of you can drive off together in the Jeep to your reward.

Chase: Can we wash off first? Don't want to get mud all over my new Jeep.

Dan: Sigh..fine. We'll hose the two of you down. Andre, Jade, Quinn, I got nothing for you. Head on back to camp.

* * *

><p><strong>It's time to say goodbye to the reward challenges sadly but at least it was our biggest reward yet. In other news, Chase's bushy head actually came in handy for once.<br>**

**For the record, I don't know diddly squat about cars.** **I just looked up a random model on Google.**

**TobiasFangor92: I'm trying to work on more chapters at a time in order to reduce waiting time in the future. It's still challenging though.**

**Raiden2342: It was bad luck on her part; had she used it on herself and Jade got voted off, it would have looked just as bad (although she'd still be in the game). Andre needs all the support he can get now, if any.**

**NetMcKress: These kinds of odds have been overcome before. After all, we started the merge with six Capzo members and four Havic members and there have still been more Capzo casualties than Havic ones.  
><strong>

**UnknownPen: Cat was a harsh loss but it had to be done. Cat mastered the social game but she didn't have much of a physical or strategic game. And yeah, villains have won over the jury before, such as Hatch, Todd and Chris. Just as long as Jade doesn't Russell the jury, she has a chance. A slim chance but a chance nonetheless.**

**BlueViolets87: Sixth is nothing to be ashamed of; Cat did a great job and left a large impact. If the story keeps you guessing, then I've done my job.**

**ILOVEJADE: She's still in it to win it!**

**SallyRide19: In a perfect world, there would be more favorites winning. But Jade still has a chance.**

**Girl With No Account: You're right; tricking you guys successfully brings me pleasure. **

**Victorious101: Oh, OK. I hope they have Medicaid; I think I'll be able to take them...ah, who am I kidding? I'm a dead man =(**

**JuiceBoxLove: It looks bad for Andre but crazier things have happened. He can still pull out a win.  
><strong>


	57. Need A Back Up Plan

**Need A Back Up Plan  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious, Zoey 101, Survivor, or Dan Schneider!**

**Texts in italics are when a character is giving a confessional that the others cannot hear.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hibachi Tribe - Day Thirty-Four<strong>

Andre, Jade and Quinn went back to camp empty-handed and demoralized from missing out on the final reward.

Andre: Would've been nice to get a car and a BBQ...

Jade: Don't even talk about it.

Quinn: Well actually, I'm relieved to have not won the car.

Andre: Really? how come?

Quinn: You've never heard of the car curse related to this game? How the person who has won the car has never won the game? So if the curse holds, Chase isn't going to win.

Jade: You of all people are going to believe a superstition? I thought you had thicker skin than that, Pensky.

Quinn: It's not a superstition I'm thinking about, simply a logical pattern based on past observations and occurrences on this show and the attention garnered by the conclusions formulated by these experimental observations and the empirical evidence they produce.

Andre: In English please?

Quin: That was English...Anyway, I have other things to think about.

_Quinn: It's hard for me not to notice that Chase picked Michael to go on the reward instead of me. Frankly I'm not shocked; that's to be expected since the two were aligned and became very good friends on Day One. But it's kind of a wake up call saying if I don't want to place third, I need to get a move on._

Andre: Well, if anyone needs me, I'll be in the shelter. Maybe I'll tickle my tummy so it'll feel better.

Jade: How in hell is that going to make you feel better?

Andre: I don't know. I said maybe.

Andre went through with his word, walking into the shelter and lying down. Jade looked over at Quinn.

Jade: He's still out before me, right?

Quinn: Well actually...

Jade: Seriously? You're going to screw me over after I helped get out two people who were against you?

Quinn: That's not it...I'm actually thinking about taking you to the end.

Jade: Really? What about Chase and Michael?

Quinn: They're too likable. They don't have any real enemies. They just glide on by and make friends so they would win. Besides, I know based on this last reward that neither of them would take me with them to the end.

Jade: What makes you so sure that I'd take you to the end?

Quinn: Do you really have another choice? The other three have too many friends on the jury. We're the only two that really have any enemies. Our best hope is to force the jury to pick between us.

Jade: Hmmm..

Quinn: I'm sticking my neck out here but I do think this is the most rational strategem for the time being.

Jade: I'll think about it.

Quinn: Well we better act at the next Tribal Council. If we don't split those two up now, it'll be a tiebreaker at best. We need to talk to Andre. He'll probably agree to anything at this point. If all goes well, we'll be the final three.

Jade: OK.

_Quinn: To be blunt, neither Chase nor Michael really have the intellectual components required to apply themselves in the strategic aspects of the game. They either ask me what to do or they follow their emotions or personal feelings and that's not a good way to play._

_Jade: I don't know what Quinn is playing at. Is she telling the truth? Maybe, but I'm thinking it's a load of crap._

**Reward Trip**

Chase: Yikes!

Chase grabbed the side of his seat as Michael drove his brand new 2012 Jeep along the marked dirt road. Even though Chase was the winner, Michael had begged Chase to let him try driving the Jeep, since Chase would be taking it home anyway. Unfortunately, Michael wasn't the best driver. They had just swerved sharply to narrowly avoid crashing into a thicket of bushes and stay on the dirt path.

Michael: Sorry! This is so complicated!

Chase: You use the wheel to steer, the left foot pedal to stop and the right foot pedal to go! How hard can it be?

Michael: Hang on! I think I see our stop!

Surely enough, the two boys could spot a large American flag and a large tent set up for them in the approaching clearing. Michael excitedly slammed his foot on the gas to get there faster but this only shook the Jeep more and made the drive more dangerous.

Chase: HIT THE BRAKE! HIT THE BRAKE!

Michael slammed the break and the Jeep nearly skidded out of control. The Jeep went slightly off-road and nearly crashed into a thick bush. Once the Jeep had completely stopped, Chase and Michael nervously staggered out of the Jeep and looked at each other; half laughing nervously, half scared to death.

_Chase: I will never, ever, ever, EVER, get in a car that Michael is driving ever again. That's probably the closest in Survivor history someone has gotten to being killed by a reward._

Michael: Sorry about that...the damage doesn't look too bad.

Chase: Man..I thought these rewards were supposed to be good for us, not almost kill us!

Michael: Hey, I said I was sor-look! The food!

Chase and Michael immediately turned their attention away from the Jeep and ran to the barbeque that waited for them. A charcoal grill was set up for them along with a huge assortment of barbeque foods such as steaks, sausages, hamburgers, hot dogs, and shish kabobs. There were also salads like caesar salad, potato salad, and egg salad as well as a huge assortment of soft drinks. All kinds of delicious items that were taken for granted back at home now lay before them, encouraging them to tap into their gluttonous desires. Michael grabbed Chase in a hug and jumped up and down in excitement.

Michael: I'm so happy man! This is great!

Chase: Easy man, let's just fire up the grill and start eating!

It took a little while but the two of them managed to light the grill and get a good fire going. As soon as it was hot enough, the two began to place their choices of meat on it so they could cook. Before long, they had both sat down with plates full of barbequed food and began to eat.

Chase: Mmmmm! Just like home!

Michael: Best reward ever, man!

Both of them continued to say things like that, cooking and eating large portions of food. Eventualy however, they did start to slow down as they got more and more full. Chase slowly chewed on another piece of steak in thought. Michael was still working on a corn cob.

Chase: I can't believe this is it...we're almost at the end now aren't we?

Michael stopped as soon as he heard Chase speak and looked down sadly at his ragged corn cob.

Michael: Yeah...it's really sad, isn't it?

Chase: I know...I mean it's been real stressful and cutthroat and all..but we had a lot of fun too right. I mean, how many teenagers like us get to do something like this? This only comes once in a lifetime.

Michael: Twice or thrice if you're accepted for an All-Stars.

Chase: And we did make a lot of friends...even friends from the other side...I wonder if we'll ever see each other again.

Michael: Course we will!

Chase: We say that now..but that's not how real life works, is it?

The two sat in silence for a while as they reflected on their time in the game, the adventures they had and how much they had to go through. But most of all, they were thinking about everyone they played with; people that were more than just chess pieces and enemies, but just normal people who had had their own journey to get as far as they did. Michael then spoke up.

Michael: Well for what it's worth, I really hope we can continue to be friends outside of this game. And I really hope things work out for you and Zoey. Tori and Andre too for that matter. Even Beck and Jade...even she deserves to be happy.

Chase: I agree...but before we can make all our plans for the future, we have a game to finish.

Michael: Yeah!

Chase then proceeded to raise a glass of Coke.

Chase: A toast! To adventure! To friends! To the final two!

Michael: To friends in the final two!

_Chase: Michael's been my best friend here from Day One next to Zoey. It would be ideal for me to take him to the end with me because I'll have kept my word to him and I think I could beat him for the million. So the three of us should pick off Jade and Andre, then Michael and I will take each other to the finals. I hope it's as easy as it sounds.  
><em>

**Hibachi Tribe - Day Thirty-Five**

That morning, Andre, Jade and Quinn awoke to see that Chase and Michael had not yet returned from their reward. With only three of them, the work load increased considerably as Andre collected firewood, Jade collected water and Quinn tended to the fire. Andre was in the forest with a big stack of wood in his hands while Jade spotted him in passing, carrying the pot of water in her arms.

Jade: Hey Andre, can we talk?

Andre: About what? You've made where you stand clear.

Jade: Quinn said she'd be willing to take you and me to the finale three. She thinks her odds are better with us than with Chase and Michael.

Andre: You for real?

Jade: That's what she said.

Andre: I don't get how that saying could be misconstrued as-

Jade: No, you idiot! As in that's really what she said!

Andre: Oh, OK. But how can I trust you? You screwed me over twice. And as for that matter, how can we trust Quinn? She's been against us since we merged.

Jade: Because no one in their right mind would want to take Chase or Michael to the end! We'd be blown out!

Andre: Hmmm...we'll talk about this later. We're almost back on the beach.

Andre and Jade carried their supplies out of the forest, onto the beach and back to their camp where Quinn was still feeding sticks in the fire.

Jade: Quinn, tell Andre what you told me yesterday.

Quinn: About the three of us being the final three?

Jade: Yeah, that.

Quinn: OK...I want us to be the final three. I can tell I'm on the outs with Chase and Michael.

Jade: There. See?

Andre: Well...you are the smartest person here so having you on our side would be great.

Quinn: Should we shake on it then?

Quinn extended her hand. Jade quickly shook it. Andre hesitated for a bit and then shook it too. Jade and Andre then shook each other's hands.

Quinn: Then it's settled. One of those two is going next.

_Quinn: I don't plan on going through with this plan of Final Three with Andre and Jade. It's only a bit of insurance. I would be third in either group. My hope is that the Final Tribal Council is a final three. I don't think they would want to take me in a final two and I don't know how well I would do in a F3 challenge which would usually involve endurance._

_Andre: Yeah, Quinn is saying these things but I don't trust anyone anymore...it makes me sad to lose the people I could trust but now I have to second guess everything.  
><em>

Quinn: Hey, Chase and Michael are back!

A boat was arriving on the shore and dropped off Chase and Michael. They came back with smiles and full bellies. Quinn was the first to come over and greet them followed by Andre and Jade.

Quinn: How was it?

Michael: It was awesome! The Jeep drives like a dream!

Chase: More like a nightmare when Michael's driving.

Michael: I said I was sorry and the producers said the Jeep would still be fine! Anyway,we got there and they had all of this food...

And off they went, telling Andre, Jade and Quinn in excruciating detail how good all of the food was. The three of them weren't really listening after a while because food was not something they wanted to hear about.

_Andre: So naturally, Chase and Michael go off to tell us how great their reward was and how well the Jeep drove and how delicious the food was. And that's great, I'm happy for them. But with no solid allies left, I can only focus on tomorrow's challenge. It's probably my last shot of getting into the final four._

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone has a plan. How will it go? Who knows? But a lot of it is going to ride on the challenge.<strong>

**UnknownPen - I like the Amazing Race too, just recently started watching. It's possible but it would be difficult tracking eleven or so teams running all over the place and managing social dynamics. Still, I could go nuts with challenge ideas.  
><strong>

**JuiceBoxLove - No love for Chase or Quinn I see. Oh well, you have a 60% chance of being happy with the ending.**

**Victorious101 - Phew, that drunk driver I paid to run over those squirrels paid off. Best ten bucks I ever spent.**

**RonRon10 - Thanks for the feedback! Keep hope alive for Andre!**

** forgotmyname- She's had eyes on her since the beginning. She still made it this far though. Who knows? She could pull off another crazy miracle.  
><strong>

**Girl With No Account - Yes she is. If Andre wins immunity, she's probably screwed.**

**Ailodierap - Things are looking really bad for both Victorious players. But I've done crazier things, right?**

**BlueViolets87: I've been itching to get a baby food reference in there. XD And yes it's about time Chase's hair serves as something other than a punching bag.  
><strong>


	58. Sudden Departure

**Sudden Departure  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious, Zoey 101, Survivor or Dan Schneider!**

**Texts in italics are when a character is giving a confessional that the others cannot hear.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hibachi Tribe - Day Thirty-Six<strong>

After the night of lengthy story-telling from Chase and Michael, day thirty six had finally day when the final five would become final four. This was the home run stretch right now. Everyone was doing less work now with the end so near and instead spending time either strategizing or just leisurely staying in their favorite spots, making the most of their remaining time. Andre was sitting alone with his keyboard, hitting away at keys. The batteries were dying so the sound was getting slightly weaker but they still made good music all the same. Andre was only half paying attention to his music; he was too concerned about the challenge and his situation.

_Andre: This next challenge is crucial because if I lose, I'm 100% going home. I feel a bit good since I won the last two immunities but Chase, Michael and Jade shouldn't be taken lightly physically and if there's a heavy mental element, I might as well throw in the towel because Quinn will destroy us. Fingers crossed today._

As Andre kept pushing keys to check the sound, Jade approached him.

Jade: Hey, can we talk?

Andre: About what?

Jade: I want to help you with your game.

Andre: What's wrong with my game?

Jade: You're setting yourself up to fail.

Andre: And you're all good to go?

Jade: No...but you need to play harder. And I'm talking other than immunity challenges because that's only going to get you so far.

Andre: What do you mean?

Jade: I've been thinking about what Quinn said the other day. I don't really buy it; she'd be an idiot to go with us.

Andre: Your point?

Jade: I think we can use this to turn that threesome against each other. If Chase and Michael have a reason to distrust Quinn and Quinn is actually dumb enough to be serious about siding with us, then those three start going after each other while we stand by.

Andre: And you're telling me this why?

Jade: I'm telling you this because I still tolerate you. If you're going to gamble on just winning immunities, you'll never win the game. You need to play more strategically.

Andre: I don't know if I can...

Jade: That's fine. Give Tori and Cat my apologies when you see them tonight.

Andre: *gulp* Fine...I'll see what I can do.

Jade: That's more like it. Talk to Chase and Michael; they're more likely to listen to you than to me. I'll see you at the challenge.

Jade smirked as she got up, leaving Andre with his thoughts.

_Andre: Jade's right, I need a back-up plan. Even though Jade stabbed me in the back more than once, I can't vote her off because it will be still be three vs one. Keeping her may make it two vs two. I don't know. But how can I get one of the other three off? I can either try to convince Quinn that Chase and Michael will not take her to the end so that she goes through with her so called F3 alliance with us...or convince Chase and Michael that Quinn is too big of a threat and may actually be against them._

Andre walked back to camp and saw that Chase and Michael were sitting by the fire and talking. Seeing that neither Jade nor Quinn were there, he took this opportunity to try and talk to them.

Andre: Hey guys, can we talk?

Chase: Yeah, we can talk anytime you want.

Andre: Can I ask what the plan would be if I won immunity? I already know what will happen if I don't.

Chase: Well in that case, we'll probably vote off Jade.

Andre: So it would be the three of us and Quinn in the final four?

Michael: Pretty much.

Andre: Are you sure that's the best case scenario? To have Quinn instead of Jade?

Chase: That's been the plan ever since Zoey left. To get Jade out.

Andre: I'm just saying, who do you think would be harder to beat in a jury? Jade, who has pissed off everyone on that jury or Quinn, who everyone has underestimated, who played a great strategic game and will be respected by the jury?

Michael: What about you? Everyone likes you too.

Andre: Yeah but this is if I win immunity. If I don't win, I know I'm gone.

Michael: Still...I don't know about voting Quinn off.

Andre: Well, there's another thing you should know. When you two were off for that reward, Quinn talked to me and Jade about being the final three instead of you two. Said she couldn't trust you to take her to the end if it was a final two.

Chase: Really? Are you telling the truth?

Andre: I swear it's true. You can ask Jade too.

Michael: OK..thanks Andre.

Andre smiled as he walked away, hoping that he had been successful.

Chase: So what do you think? Do we trust what he says?

Michael: I don't know...I don't think Quinn would flip on us...but I don't think Andre's a liar either.

Chase: Individually, Quinn, Jade and Andre are all threats in various ways. I only trust you, really.

Michael: And you know I feel the same.

_Chase: Andre made some pretty good arguments on why Quinn should actually be the next to go. Now I don't know how much I trust Quinn. It would keep Jade on our side if we saved her and Michael and I would have majority since Jade and Andre will be against each other. So will voting Quinn out be a good idea? I don't know...maybe.  
><em>

_Andre: I'm not comfortable trying to work that threesome against each other; if I get caught, I'm a dead man. But what choice do I have? Everyone else has shown they'll do whatever it takes to get to the end. I have to do the same. In the end, this is for Tori and Cat._

As Chase and Michael were talking, Jade came walking from the beach carrying some coconuts. Quinn also came in walking, carrying a piece of paper signifying the arrival of the tree mail. Andre came back as well, seeing that the other four were meeting at the same spot.

Quinn: Uhhh...guys? We got tree mail...and it's kind of weird.

Andre: What's up?

Quinn: It says "Go straight to Tribal Council."

Jade: What the hell?

Andre: What about the challenge?

Quinn: It doesn't say anything about a challenge. That's all it says.

Chase took the tree mail and read it over just to be sure.

Chase: Yeah...go to Tribal Council...I guess we should get going.

As Chase, Michael and Jade began to walk around to find the remnants of their things, Quinn quickly pulled Andre aside.

Quinn: We're still good right? You, me and Jade vote Chase out tonight, right?

Andre: Uhhh..yeah.

Quinn: Good, because I really feel safer splitting that pair up.

Andre: Me too, they're tight.

In order to avoid looking suspicious, Quinn quickly separated from Andre and joined the scramble to gather her things and Andre soon followed.

_Quinn: I'm a little uneasy about this upcoming Tribal Council. I don't know if I'll actually flip to Jade and Andre or if I'll stick with my alliance. I think Chase and Michael still want to vote out Jade if Andre wins immunity; that's what they told me, although that might not be an issue because there might not be a challenge. And Andre and Jade will probably vote for Chase; he's a bigger threat than Michael. I guess I'll decide at Council. _

In a confused rush, everyone had gathered their things and prepare to head to Tribal Council. Andre nervously picked up his immunity necklace which he still hadn't given back due to the immunity challenge not happening. He put it on before he grabbed his torch and other belongings to join the others in their journey to Tribal Council.

_Andre: The tree mail says go straight to Tribal Council...now I'm worried. If there's no immunity necklace, I'm gone. All I can do is hope that there is an immunity challenge at Tribal Council. Otherwise, I'm gambling a lot on whether that threesome would actually go after each other and deciding which of Chase, Jade or Quinn I'd vote off.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>What's going to happen at Tribal Council?<strong>

**MakingItShine - For me so far, this season is really good. Episodes 1 and 3 were great (2 was OK). I don't find the girls that annoying, most of them are tolerable like Kim and Chelsea. Sabrina is currently my pick to win. I do wish we could see more of the other guys other than Colton though. I loved Troyzan and Tarzan last episode, I like Jonas for no apparent reason, Bill could entertain, and Leif's edit is sadly as big as he is.  
><strong>

**JuiceBoxLove: Quinn is indeed smart but that intelligence may be putting her in trouble. At the same time, it could be the key to winning. And it made me hungry too; I went to eat lunch once this was posted.**

**RonRon10 - With Andre talking Chase and Michael against Quinn, that might actually happen. But there's still a lot to be determined before it does.**

**Ailodierap - Oh, I see what you did there. :3 There is quite a bit in the air right now. Which side will Quinn pick? Which side will Chase and Michael pick? Which side will Andre and Jade pick? Is Andre actually going to trust Jade and stick with her even after what she did? Your guess is as good as anyone else's.  
><strong>

**Girl With No Account - It would be a great blindside. Chase and Michael are a tight twosome and they probably wouldn't see it coming.**

**Immortal Vows - Glad you like the story so much. It's always nice to have a new fan even when the story is approaching the end. I'll make sure to continue providing you with quality material. I hope.  
><strong>


	59. How Did They Know?

**How Did They Know?  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious, Zoey 101, Survivor or Dan Schneider!**

* * *

><p>Andre, Chase, Jade, Michael and Quinn all walked in and placed their torches in the slots and sat down. Andre in particular was shaking as he faced Dan, not sure about what was going to happen and believing his time was up.<p>

Dan: We'll now bring in the members of our jury. Zoey, Logan, Lola, Tori and Cat voted out at the last Tribal Council.

Zoey, Logan, Lola, Tori and Cat all filed in, dressed for the occasion, especially Cat who now had a chance to refresh the dye in her hair increasing its radiance. Tori and Cat smiled upon seeing Andre was wearing the immunity necklace again, not yet knowing that an immunity challenge had not transpired.

Dan: All right, so let me just congratulate you guys on making it to the final five once again. Raise your hand if you didn't think you were going to get this far.

All five of them immediately raised their hands.

Dan: Really? Why did you have any doubts?

Michael: You see it on TV all the time and see how hard it is to get this far. It's even harder when you're actually doing it. Making it this far never even crossed my mind.

Quinn: I didn't think I would do well physically, I'm surprised that I'm holding up.

Jade: I've stuck out like a sore thumb since Day One. There's been a lot of talk about voting me off.

Dan: Andre, I see you brought the Immunity necklace with you even though we never said anything about a challenge. Are you nervous it's you tonight?

Andre: I'm scared to death it could be me. I was really hoping for another challenge because immunity is the only way to be 100% safe. I can't believe there isn't going to be a challenge.

Dan: Well, Andre. I'm going to have to ask you to return the immunity necklace...

A distraught Andre took off the necklace and handed it back to Dan. Tori and Cat both looked on in disapproval as he did so, just now realizing what was going on.

Dan: ...because the next challenge is about to start.

Andre sighed in relief that he still had a chance to win immunity. The other four looked nervous, as they had hoped Andre would be stripped of immunity and become vulnerable.

Dan: This challenge is all about how well you've gotten to know each other and the jury members. Here's how it works. Behind each of your stools is a pad and a pen. I'm going to ask a series of questions about your fellow competitors. There will be a question based on each member of the jury as well as one for each of you. You are not allowed to answer the question for you. For each correct answer, you score a point. At the end of the ten questions, whoever has the most points wins immunity. Simple enough?

Everyone nodded as they reached behind their stools and pulled out the pads and pens.

Dan: All right, first question...which overseas boarding school has Zoey attended?

Everyone took some time to think, glancing over at Zoey. They then scribbled down their answers.

Dan: Answers please.

Andre: Covington, Chase: Covington, Jade: Westminster, Michael: Covington, Quinn: Covington

Dan: Correct answer is Covington. Everyone gets it right except for Jade. Next question; what was the name of the song that Andre wrote in order to secure his first record deal? Remember, Andre is not allowed to answer this question.

A disappointed Andre put his pad down as he watched the others write down their answers.

Dan: Answers please.

Chase: Song 2 You, Jade: Favorite Foods, Michael: Song 2 You, Quinn: Tell Me That You Love Me

Dan: The correct answer is Song 2 You. Chase and Michael got it right and lead with two points each. Andre and Quinn each have one, Jade has none. Next question. What part of his body does Logan work out on Wednesdays?

Jade: That's disgusting, why would we ever ask about that?

Nevertheless, she wrote down an answer along with everyone else.

Dan: Answers please?

Andre: Biceps, Chase: Abs, Jade: D***, Michael: Quads, Quinn: Triceps

Dan: Jade, that's not funny.

Jade: Have you heard him talking back at camp? He drones on and on about all the girls he scores with.

Logan (murmuring): I'd give her that.

Dan: The correct answer is biceps and triceps. Andre and Quinn got one of them but since we're not awarding any half points, no one got it right. The score stands at two for Chase and Michael, one for Andre and Quinn, none for Jade. Next question...what is the favorite song of Chase's grandmother? Chase is not allowed to answer.

Andre, Jade, Michael and Quinn wrote their answers as Chase watched on, curious to see who would know this.

Andre: A Million Raindrops, Jade: Nobody Knows, Michael: A Million Raindrops, Quinn: A Million Raindrops

Dan: It was a Million Raindrops. Everyone but Jade gets it right. Michael now leads with three points. Chase, Andre and Quinn have two points. Jade has yet to get on the board. Next question then...what is Lola's dream job?

Lola rolled her eyes, believing that this question should be an easy one. It seemed so as everyone had an answer within five seconds.

Dan: Answers please?

Andre: Actress, Chase: Actress, Jade: Model, Michael: Model, Quinn: Actress

Dan: Correct answer is Actress! Andre, Chase and Quinn all got it right! We now have a four way tie for first with three points apiece. Jade still has no points.

Jade: This is a stupid challenge...

Lola (murmuring): I suppose modeling wouldn't be too bad...

Dan: Next question...What animal was Jade supposedly threatened by, thus prompting her to avoid the ocean from then on? Jade, you cannot answer.

Jade snarled at the question. Andre, Chase, Michael and Quinn were all stumped.

Dan: I need your answers.

The four of them quickly wrote down any animal they could think of that could threaten Jade and showed their answers.

Andre: Dolphin, Chase: Shark, Michael: Shark, Quinn: Whale

Dan: The correct answer is...dolphin. Andre is the only one to get it right. He now leads with four points! Chase, Michael and Quinn have three points. Jade has none.

Chase: Dolphin? Seriously?

Michael: Aren't those the friendly ones?

Jade: Shut up!

Quinn: Clearly they didn't bother you enough to not dive for your immunity idol...

Michael: How did you even know that, Andre?

Andre: To be honest, I was just kidding...

Dan: Question Seven! Which flowers are Tori allergic to?

Tori shuddered at her question. Andre wrote down an answer quickly while the rest were hesitant. Dan opened his mouth to ask for their answers, prompting everyone else to write hasty answers.

Dan: Answers please?

Andre: Bush Daisies, Chase: Dandelions, Jade:Poppy flower, Michael: Rose, Quinn: Rose?

Dan: The correct answer is bush daisies! Andre is the only one who got it right again! He now has five points. Chase, Michael and Quinn have three. Jade still has none.

Jade: Seriously? How is any of us supposed to know that one?

Andre: By actually talking to people about stuff other than the game? What did you talk to Beck about?

Jade: Err...

Dan: Question Eight! About how many years has Michael been dating Lisa? Michael cannot answer.

Michael sighed as he rested his pen. The others thought about this for a while before writing down their answers.

Dan: Answers please?

Andre: Four years, Chase: Five years, Jade: One year, Quinn: Five years

Dan: The answer is five years! Chase and Quinn got it right. Andre still leads with five points, Chase and Quinn now have four points, Michael has three. Jade still has nothing.

Jade: A really really stupid challenge...

Dan: Question Nine! What name or insult should you absolutely never call Quinn? Quinn may not answer.

Everyone looked at Quinn and was quick to write down their answer.

Dan: Answers please.

Andre: Spazz, Chase: Spazz, Jade: Nerd, Michael: Spazz

Dan: The correct answer is spazz! Everyone but Jade gets it right! Here's where we stand. Andre has six points. Chase has five points. Michael and Quinn have four points. Jade has none. This is the last question so Jade, Michael and Quinn have no chance left of winning immunity. You can put away your pads and pens. If Andre gets this question right, he automatically wins. If he gets it wrong and Chase gets it right, we go on to a tie breaker. Are you both ready?

Andre: Ready as I can be? Cat's the last person right?

Chase: Yep, I'm ready.

Dan: Question Ten! Write down three things that Cat's brother Frankie has done that was mentioned during Cat's time here. Whoever has more right gets the point.

Both Andre and Chase looked at each other in confusion. They then looked over at Cat, as if hoping she would start talking again and tell them all they needed to know. Had Cat still been in the game and not in the jury where she was told explicitly to keep quiet, she probably would have given them the answers. After some thinking, the two of them started to write down some answers.

Dan: Answers please?

Andre: Eats things that aren't food, skateboarded onto a cat, Burned cookies and kitchen

Chase: Eats things that aren't food, set kitchen on fire by burning cookies, Stuck face in car's exhaust

Dan: Let's look at Chase's first. Eats things that aren't food...set kitchen on fire by burning cookies...stuck face in car's exhaust...Let me see if I can find all of those on this disturbingly long list I have...Cat mentioned the first as her reason for needing the money since her brother needs surgeries, she mentioned the second one at the first tribal council so it's interesting how you know that...and the last one was mentioned in her letter from home. Chase has them all right!

Chase: Phew.

Dan: Andre, you need to get all of yours right in order to win. If even one is wrong, we go to a tiebreaker. Now we already confirmed that eats things that aren't food and burned cookies and kitchen are right. But skateboarded on a cat? Hmmm...let me see if that's on here.

Andre: Please...please...please...

Dan: OK, I've looked through the entire list. And I can tell you that...Frankie himself said this on the reward when he visited. Andre has them all right, meaning he and Chase both get a point. The final score is Andre with seven points, Chase with six points, Michael and Quinn with four points and Jade with no points. Andre wins immunity! Come on over.

Andre pumped his fist in the air as he dropped his pen and pad and walked on over. The jury applauded his victory as Chase, Jade, Michael and Quinn all looked at each other nervously. Andre smiled as he turned around so Dan could put the necklace back where he felt it belonged. He then returned to his seat.

Dan: For the third time in a row, Andre has immunity and is guaranteed a spot in the final four. Chase, Michael, Jade, Quinn, one of you is about to leave after thirty-six days. And now that we're already here, we're going to go straight into Tribal Council.

* * *

><p><strong>Andre pulls out another crucial win. Which leaves the other four in a very awkward situation.<strong>

**TobiasFangor92 - How are Andre's chances looking now? =P**

**MakingItShine - I'm not sure who I want to win either but I'm betting on Sabrina for now. But wow, after last episode, Colton is just...wow.**

**Girl With No Account -This sudden twist may have put Quinn in more trouble. Now that Andre, the obvious choice, has won immunity, the others have to scramble to make a decision and they won't even get to discuss it in private since they're already at Tribal Council.  
><strong>

**take me home to my heart - Well, Quinn's odds of leaving now just went from one in five to one in four.**

**Ailodierap - Well it doesn't matter anymore because Andre's safe no matter what. =P**

**BlueViolets87 - You've seen it now, what's going to happen next?  
><strong>

**Victorious101 - We'll just have to let you down gently...kind of hard to do when you're dangling from a cliff.  
><strong>

**AppleFlame12 - It's Tribal Council all right. And now there's a 50% chance that you're right.  
><strong>


	60. All Bets Are Off

**All Bets Are Off  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious, Zoey 101, Survivor or Dan Schneider!**

**A/N: Holy flipping crap. Did that really just happen? Did what I think just happened really just happen? It did: we've hit 60 chapters, 500 reviews and over 30,000 hits! Once again, I want to thank all of my amazing readers for all their feedback and support because this story would have never made it this far if it weren't for you guys! You guys rock! Give yourselves a pat on the back!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Andre smiled as we bore the immunity necklace once again. But now the other four were squirming as they were not completely solid on their back up plans.<p>

Dan: All right, let's talk a bit before we vote. Andre, how badly did you need this immunity tonight?

Andre: Desperately. I was going to the jury if I wasn't wearing this tonight. Right now, I just hope I can win the next one and the one after that.

Dan: Chase, it sounds like voting out Andre was Plan A, according to Andre.

Chase: I love Andre to death but you are correct. He would've gone if he didn't win.

Quinn: Why would you say that? You never tell someone that you're voting them off. It's not smart.

Chase: Come on, we all like Andre and he deserves to be told. He deserves that respect, at the very least.

Quinn: You can't always think with your heart though. You have to think with your head!

Dan: Chase actually brings up an interesting point here because now that we're winding down to the end, a few different factors, like respect, come into play. Michael, how does this affect your thinking?

Michael: I don't know, man. I guess it comes down to who you want to deal with at the end. You want to be respectable but at the same time, you don't want to go up against other respectable people because you could easily lose, even if their in your alliance. But if you betray them, you could also lose respect.

Dan: So what would you prefer? Playing harder to get to the end or playing respectably and possibly lose to someone who did better than you?

Michael: I really don't know right now...so much has gone on today and my head's not on straight.

Dan: Jade, how about you? How could this affect you?

Jade: You know, a lot of people have told me there's no way I could ever win over a jury. If they're so sure, take me to the end and prove it. I'd love to prove these morons wrong.

Andre: Always the charmer...

Dan: Jade does make a good argument. You all hate me. You can all beat me. Why not take me to the end?

Quinn: People are also afraid of her though. Not a lot of people really want to deal with her for another few days. She could ahve some tricks up her sleeve that could get her a few votes.

Dan: OK, it is time to vote. Andre, I'm assuming you're not going to give up the necklace?

Andre: No way, Jose.

Dan: Then we shall get to the votes. Quinn, you're up.

Quinn went up and thought for a while about who to vote. She then wrote down a name.

_Quinn (voting): I know you're not going to be happy about this. I just hope it's not a mistake for me._

After putting her vote in the urn, Quinn rejoined the others in her seat. Andre then went up to cast his vote. After Andre, Michael went up. Jade then followed after. While Jade was at the booth casting her vote, Quinn quickly leaned a bit towards Chase.

Quinn (whispering): It's still Jade, right? That's what you wanted.

Chase (whispering): Yeah.

Jade then came back as Quinn sat back up straight. Chase gave Quinn an assuring nod as he went up and cast his vote. After he put his vote in the urn, he came back and Quinn gave him a quick wink, which Jade caught out of the corner of her eye. She scowled a bit.

Dan: I'll go get the votes.

Dan went up to get the urn containing the votes. Jade glared at Quinn and mouthed a few words.

Jade: You are so dead.

Dan then brought back the urn.

Dan: Once the votes are read the decision is final. The person voted off will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes.

Dan then pulled out the first vote.

Dan: First vote...Jade.

Jade: Figures.

Jade glared at the others as Dan pulled out the second vote.

Dan: Second vote, Quinn.

Quinn didn't shift at all, she appeared relatively nonchalant at seeing her name. Dan pulled out the third vote.

Dan: Quinn. That's two votes Quinn, one vote Jade.

Quinn's eyebrows raised in mild surprise. She looked over at Chase and Michael, unsure of how they voted. Dan then pulled the fourth vote out of the urn.

Dan: Twelfth person voted out of the game, fifth member of our jury. Quinn. That's three, that's enough. You need to bring me your torch.

Quinn's jaw dropped slightly at being voted out but she quickly recomposed herself and gathered her things. Chase and Michael avoided making eye contact with her. Andre and Jade glanced at each other, Jade shooting him a quick smirk.

Quinn: Well, guess there was a miscalculation on my part. Good job guys.

Chase: Sorry, but you're the one who said not to tell someone when they're getting voted off.

Quinn: Touche.

Once she had all her things, she took her torch over to Dan and placed it in the hole.

Dan: Quinn, the tribe has spoken.

Dan snuffed Quinn's torch.

Dan: It's time for you to go.

Quinn didn't even look back to say anything, she simply sighed and walked out of the game.

Dan: Well after thirty-six days, we are down to the final four. If you think by now you can completely believe what everyone tells you, you're kidding yourselves. You've come a long way, grab your torches, head back to camp and get a good night's sleep. The four of you earned it. Good night.

_Quinn's Final Words: Well, this was an unexpected outcome. I guess I miscalculated Chase's and Michael's strategic abilities and their will to win this game and that's why I'm sitting here tonight. I'm not sure why they chose to do it as I posed no threat to them and now their numbers are in jeopardy but I have to respect the game, regardless of my personal feelings. Good luck to everyone else and I'll be watching to make my decision._

**Votes: Quinn: Andre, Chase, Jade, Michael**

**Jade: Quinn**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>The brain gets the boot.<strong>

**My goal with Quinn was to build her up as the smart girl who could also be an underdog. Everyone knew she was extremely intelligent, which reflected in her moments (Starting fire without flint, finding the idol, using her intellect to win challenges, and her strategic prowess post-merge). Naturally, she was a threat. Even if Quinn wasn't always the most exciting character, I enjoyed working with her storyline which grabbed a good amount of attention (Several reviewers were successfully fooled into pegging her as a threat to win; at least until recently). But after all of this time and work, we have finally reached the final four.**

**Andre: The Strong One**

**Chase: The Emotional One**

**Jade: The Villainous One**

**Michael: The Under-The-Radar Player**

**Four people, three days, two challenges, one Survivor! Who will outwit, outplay, and outlast the rest? Place your bets!**

**MakingItShine - There's good news and bad news. The good news is that winners never get edits like the one Colton's getting (They're obviously preparing to bury him by showing all his arrogant and asshole moments) and if he gets even worse than he already is, you can guarantee that his downfall will be absolutely glorious. The bad news is...we'll probably still have to deal with him for a looooong time...*Colton dies* oops  
><strong>

**AppleFlame12 - Jade was close but actually survived this round. I do agree with your point though. I always thought it was a mistake to take away this challenge because it illustrated the importance of the social game in Survivor (A mistake that I actually nearly committed here but then I watched the older Survivor DVDs and I was like "Oh yeah, I forgot I should totally use that"). Imagine how Russell Hantz would have done (if you're a Survivor fan).  
><strong>

**Ailodierap - That hunch was dead on and Andre catapults himself into the final four. This episode was huge for him; we will see if he can keep it up. Oh, and thanks for the nomination in the awards forum! Really appreciate it even though I don't think I deserve it. :)  
><strong>

**ILOVEJADE - Jade is still safe, worry not. As for when the time comes, I do have a few extra plans. I will be releasing my notes on the story and behind the scenes information. I could include some secret scenes for each character or scenes in the Loser's Lodge (The extra scenes will probably be in another story to avoid confusion, kind of like a series of one-shots). As for the reunion show, completely possible but that would take a while. I'll get back to you when the time comes.  
><strong>

** forgotmyname - She hasn't lost yet, she's still in the running. Quinn did slip up by making that extra deal though. She tried too hard to apply her intellect in her strategy and it eventually caught up to her. Playing hard in any aspect will increase the target on your back but you gotta do what it takes to win.  
><strong>

**Girl With No Account - That's an excellent argument to take Jade to the finals, one that I would use as well. The question is if the other three see Jade the same way and how bitter the jury really is at Jade. That's one element that makes Survivor great, sometimes Jade's game play would work and sometimes it wouldn't; it depends entirely on the people you play with. There's no sure strategy.**

**Immortal Vows - Like I just said to Girl With No Account, it all depends on the jury. Although Andre probably has some votes locked up in the jury, he still has to defend the weak points in his game play if he has to face them. First things first though, he has to get there.**

**LoveTheBade - The reason to get all of them wrong is that Jade doesn't really care about the people she's playing with. That's her character on the show; she's not really nice to anyone. She certainly isn't about to win any humanitarian awards. Still, Jade managed to survive this round so I hope you'll stay as a reader.  
><strong>

**TobiasFangor92 - If Andre gets to the end, he's golden but the others clearly have to realize this. If Andre stops winning immunity, he's probably screwed.**

**take me home to my heart - Safe to say he's happy he's not going home either. Not that it matters; all of them are going home soon.**

**Victorious101 - Thanks! I'm still in disbelief at the support that this story got. You guys are awesome!**

**Gothic Guitars and Silver Rose - This story got nominated for an award? Really? O_O Checked it out, thanks for the nomination!**

**anon - Awwww, don't call your brother stupid. Everyone's entitled to their opinion. Still, I appreciate your support and approval! Thanks!  
><strong>


	61. The Final four

**The Final Four**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious, Zoey 101, Survivor or Dan Schneider! We're in the season finale, you should freaking know this by now...  
><strong>

**Texts in italics are when a character is giving a confessional that the others cannot hear.**

**Yes, I will apologize for the longest hiatus thus far. It wasn't so much as I was busy this time (although that was definitely a factor), but...*sniff* we're at the season finale, guys. I still can't believe we've made it this far. I knew the second I posted the first chapter that if any part of the story would truly need real tender love and care, it would be this last section right here. This final portion was the portion that needed to be handled right and after all the support I've gotten for this story, you guys don't deserve anything less than perfection (which this still is, sad to say ): ).  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hibachi Tribe - Night Thirty-Six<strong>

Andre, Chase, Jade and Michael made their way back to camp that night, feeling exhausted from the long thirty six days they had endured but also feeling proud about the accomplishment.

Chase: Crazy, crazy Tribal Council tonight...

Andre: Yeah.

Michael: Jade, you gonna say something? We could've voted you off tonight.

Jade: Whatever. Thanks, I guess.

_Chase: Tonight we voted off Quinn, just because we got information that we really couldn't trust her. Are we taking a risk by going even with Andre and Jade? Yes. But if we can keep them separated and against each other, we should be good._

The four of them finally arrived at their camp, laying their torches by a tree and dropping their stuff off. _  
><em>

Michael: Guys, can we just put our differences aside for a bit? We're in the Final Four! This is awesome!

Chase: Yeah! Group hug!

Jade: Uh, no.

Andre: Aw, come on!

Jade: Ugh...fine...

Andre, Chase and Michael pulled into a group hug while Jade reluctantly rested her arm briefly on Andre's and Michael's backs. The hug lasted for a little longer than any of them would have really liked.

Chase: All right, guys! I'm exhausted. Let's go to sleep.

The three guys quickly climbed into the shelter and collapsed asleep. Jade however, still felt awake and alert. Instead of crawling into the shelter with the stinky guys, she sat down and stared into the fire pit, which had gone out completely during their time at Tribal Council.

Jade: Twelve down, three to go...Can't wait for this crap to be over with...

Jade looked over at the shelter. It was dark but Jade could still make out the clear outlines of Chase and Michael huddled to one side while Andre was sleeping on his side of the shelter.

_Jade: I think at this point, the tribe is officially divided into two. It should be Andre and me against Chase and Michael. But you know, I've flipped sides. Lola flipped sides. Logan flipped sides. Chase and Michael flipped sides tonight. Andre could easily flip sides on me next time. We'll see what happens tomorrow._

After some more time to herself, Jade finally hesitantly crawled into the shelter with the other guys. Tomorrow would be another crazy day.

**Hibachi Tribe- Day Thirty-Seven**

The next morning was a bright one, with only a couple of clouds littering the sky. Andre was the first to awaken and he quietly crawled out of their old, barely standing shelter. He walked over the the spot where he had spent most of his alone time or some free time hanging out with Tori and Cat. With him was his now very dirty keyboard which he had kept on him since receiving it in the reward challenge so long ago.

Andre: About time we head home soon...this thing needs new batteries fast.

_Andre: As incredible as this adventure has been, I can't wait for it to be over. I want to go home to my friends and family. I want to start spending time with Tori outside of this game, as well as Cat and Beck, maybe Robbie too. Jade if she's willing to keep in touch with any of us._

As Andre sat in his time of personal reflection, Chase, Michael and Jade had all woken up and were getting ready for the day.

Michael: Morning guys!

Chase: Yeah...morning. How'd you guys sleep?

Jade: Awful, just like every other night. Although with less people, there's more room at least.

Michael: Glad to see you're as optimistic as ever, Jade.

Jade: Up yours. I'm off.

Jade trudged off to brood again. Chase and Michael were now alone and took this time to talk.

Michael: You're sure we're OK by voting Quinn out last night? The two of us against the two of them aren't great odds.

Chase: They're not awful odds. Jade can't stand Andre. Andre has a vendetta against Jade. We just can't let them be alone together for too much time.

Michael: Who do we take to the final three if we can help it?

Chase: We have a better shot against Jade than Andre. If Andre loses immunity, we use the Beck card to get Jade to vote off Andre. If Andre wins immunity, we use the Tori card to get Andre to vote against Jade.

Michael: Sounds like a plan, I guess.

_Michael: My strategy this game has been to just try to be the funny guy that people like and don't see as a threat so that I don't get voted off and go along with the plans. Chase has been a bit nastier since Zoey left, maybe it's because he misses Zoey, maybe he's been out here too long, I don't know. But he's being the aggressive player now. I'm just hoping we can make the final two and that he'll have the enemies on the jury, not me._

_Chase: Voting out Quinn was risky but now we have to keep Andre and Jade against each other. Best case scenario, we can vote off Andre and then beat Jade in the final immunity. Worst case scenario, Jade goes home._

Chase: You talk to Andre I'll go and *ugh* talk to Jade.

Michael: OK.

Chase and Michael went off in separate ways. Michael spotted Andre on the beach with his keyboard, so he approached with his usual smile. Chase had to search for a while and eventually found Jade in the woods.

Chase: Hey Jade, can we talk some strategy?

Jade: Yeah, yeah, yeah I know you all want me out because I'm a bitch and I've been mean to you all all season and you can't go crying to your mommies about it so you're going to piss about it right here and now, right?

Chase: Errr...actually, I'd like to make a proposal.

Jade: You're not my type, fro boy. I've already had to deal with one annoying fro back at Havic and I'm just barely stomaching you.

Chase: Not that kind of proposal...I'd like to go with you to the final three over Andre.

Jade: Really now?

Chase: You know Andre doesn't trust you and that he wants you out.

Jade: But so do you.

Chase: OK...so you and I haven't exactly been buddy-buddy...

Jade: Buddy-buddy? What are you, five?

Chase: Can I please talk?

Jade: You have two minutes.

Chase: OK, I'd like to propose that if we can stop Andre from winning immunity, that we vote him off. Then you, me and Michael will be in the final three.

Jade: But if Andre wins immunity, I'm screwed, right? Cause I know you're not voting off Michael.

Chase: What if I was?

Jade: Seriously?

Chase: Realistically, Michael has a lot of friends on the jury, probably as many as you have enemies. i like my odds better sitting next to you in front of that jury. If Andre wins immunity, you and I vote Michael, Michael will vote for you and if you get Andre to not vote for you, then Michael goes home.

Jade: You can't be serious...that would never work.

Chase: You should know by now that anything's possible in this game.

Jade: I'll think about it. Seriously. But your two minutes are up. Now get out of my sight before I definitely change my mind.

Chase: Fair enough...

Chase wasted no time in getting away from Jade, quickly making his way back to camp. Jade watched after him with a bit of disgust, spitting on the ground as he vanished from view.

_Chase: I had to tell a few lies which I'm not comfortable with. Obviously, I'm not voting off Michael because he's been my right hand man from Day One. The jury would hate my guts. But I had to say whatever I could to get Jade on our side just in case._

_Jade: Oh please, I've told a lot of lies this season but none of them have been as bad and obvious as the one Chase is telling me. They just want me and Andre to go after each other so that those two can cruise to the end with a numbers advantage. I'm not stupid, Chase. That's why I'm still here. Your ass is mine._

Meanwhile, Andre and Michael were sitting on the beach laughing.

Andre: Are you serious? You threw up on her?

Michael: I know, right? It was so embarrassing! But we wound up together in the end anyway so it's all good.

Andre: Man, I hope I can have something like that someday.

Michael: Don't you have something like that with Tori already?

Andre: I don't know..I mean, I do like her that way but she probably only sees me as a friend or, even worse, just a tool to get herself further ahead in the game.

Michael: Dude, don't worry about it. I've seen the way she looks at you from the jury bench. We all have. She likes you. You're in. You just have to make the first move.

Andre: You think so?

Michael: Sometimes, all it takes is a little faith for something amazing to happen.

Andre and Michael smiled and chuckled a bit more as they looked back out at the skyline and ocean.

Andre: Man...I'm going to miss being able to talk like this. It's going to be harder for us to keep in touch once we go back to our normal lives.

Michael: Yeah...hey, how about we make it so it's like this tomorrow? You, me and chase in the final three. We can spend the day laughing, talking and making the most of our last few hours here. You can't do that with Jade. She's too serious, no fun at all!

Andre: Seriously? Is Chase really down with that?

Michael: Yeah, you know he likes you more than Jade.

Andre: But if I lose immunity, I'm going home tomorrow at best.

Michael: Dude, look at the past few days. You've already won three immunities in a row. You've smashed us six ways 'til Saturday. You're locked for the finals.

Andre: I guess...

Jade: Hey lovebirds! It's time to leave for the challenge soon!

Jade was shouting at Andre and Michael from camp, ready to leave for the challenge. Chase was at camp as well, looking quite annoyed with Jade.

Michael: Guess we should get going. Good luck today!

Andre: Thanks, you too.

_Andre: Michael says he and Chase want to take me to the final three. The question is, do they really want me in the final three over Jade? Even if they do, would I have any chance of going to the end if I didn't win immunity? I've become good friends with them but this is still a game. I dunno...  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>This could get interesting...<br>**

**Ailodierap - Thanks for all your support Ailodierap! It's very appreciated! :D Now as for the final portion of the game, things speed up a bit. Reward challenges are done, it's all immunity challenges. One person voted off on day 37, one on day 38. Then we get to day39 with only two people and the jury will finally get to talk to them for the first time since being eliminated. The jury will decide who win.**

**AppleFlame12 - Thanks, the 500 reviews was a huge achievement! Jade did survive but she's on borrowed time. She's going to really have to kick it into high gear in order to survive.  
><strong>

**Girl With No Account - That's a very keen observation. It does seem like the biggest characters are going home.  
><strong>

**Victorious101 - If Andre can win the next two immunities, he has a pretty solid shot. If. And yes I'm sorry this took so long. I'm still alive! (for now)  
><strong>

**take me home to my heart - Team Michael! Sorry this took so long to update :(  
><strong>

**pengirl100and2 - Poor Quinn  
><strong>

**LoveTheBade - Thanks! I'm glad you'll stick around! And I used that expression sometimes too. XD Hmmm...what would it be like if our teeth actually had human skin?  
><strong>

**ILOVEJADE - Team Jade!  
><strong>

**2007gracee - I'm sorry I couldn't get this updated as fast as I probably should have. Hope you still find this.**

**XNateDavidX - Right now. Thanks for waiting (if you did)!  
><strong>

**Me - OK  
><strong>


	62. Last Chance to Battle

**Last Chance to Battle  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious, Zoey 101, Survivor or Dan Schneider!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Immunity Challenge<strong>

Today's challenge was in the forest. The final four arrived to see several mini versions of the challenges they had previously done. There were two piles of coconuts with machetes tie to stumps next to them. There were two baskets perched on very tall platforms with planks resting underneath them. There were two long tables that sloped at various angles along with a small piles of bags next to each. There were two pens with a goat each. There was a podium with two domed plates. A few more challenges seemed to be set in the water and beach area, just barely visible from the trees. Curious about what all of this meant, the final four lined up on the mat in front of Dan.

Dan: Hey guys. First things first, I need that necklace back Andre.

Andre pulled the necklace off and gave it back to Dan who put it on the pedestal as usual.

Dan: Today we are going to go back and give you a second shot. We will revisit several of the challenges that we have previously done. It's going to be done in the style of a round robin. For each match-up, you will spin the wheel to see which challenge you will do. You will then face off in the challenge. If you win, you get a point. The person with the most points wins immunity. If there is a tie, we will have one more challenge for a tiebreaker. Make sense?

Andre/Chase/Jade/Michael: Yes!

Dan: All right. First up is Chase vs Jade! Chase, would you like to spin the wheel?

Chase approached the wheel, gave it a spin and dropped the ball inside. The wheel spun for about ten seconds with the ball rolling until it finally stopped. When chase peered inside, he saw that the ball landed on the section with a picture of a bucket and chain.

Dan: It is the bucket support challenge. You guys remember this challenge when we brought out your hated ones. Don't worry, they're not here this time. You will both chain your arms to the bucket and keep them up. First person to drop loses the match. Let's set you both up.

Chase and Jade were led to the tall platforms containing buckets. The two of them raised their right arms as Dan and Andre helped chain the arms to the buckets. Both Chase and Jade uncomfortably held up their arms.

Dan: All right, Survivors, ready? Well, you've already started. Andre, Michael, get comfortable because this challenge will probably take a really long ti-

Chase: Hey look it's Beck and he's kissing Tori.

Jade: What!

Jade immediately turned and lost her focus, moving her arm and dropping her bucket of water on her. Chase smirked somewhat smugly and yet somewhat apologetically.

Chase: Sorry, I couldn't resist trying that.

Jade: You jerk!

Chase: It's nothing compared to what you've done to the rest of us.

Dan: Uhhh...I stand corrected! Chase gets the first point of the competition!

Chase dropped his bucket of water and let it splash over him. Dan unchained him and Jade so that they could start the next challenge.

Dan: Our next match up will be Andre vs Michael! Andre, why don't you roll the ball for this one?

The ball landed on the picture of a sequence of boards over a body of water.

Dan: It is the swimming memory challenge for when the boys went against the girls. This challenge is at the beach. You will swim across the water to the platform where you will study the board. On the board is a sequence of ten pictures or symbols. Once you think you have them memorized, swim back to the starting mat and arrange the pictures and symbols in the correct order. First to get it right wins the point.

Andre and Michael nodded before following Dan to the beach where the challenge was set up. Chase and Jade followed as well to watch. Andre and Michael were provided their swimming trunks so they could swim out easily.

Dan: Survivors ready? Go!

Andre and Michael quickly swam out. Andre was stronger than Michael so he was able to swim out faster. Michael was able to keep up and Andre wound up reaching the platform faster than Michael. The two of them stood on the platform, looking at the row of symbols and tried to memorize them. Andre pointed at each one, murmuring what they were and reciting them. Michael just held his hands to his head and looked at a few. Eventually, Andre swam out while Michael was still studying the board.

Dan: Andre's coming back! Michael, still studying!

Andre swam back to shore and went to his board, emptying his station's bucket of symbols and going through them. Michael looked up at the board and then down at the platform, trying to memorize the entire board in one go. Andre looked through his symbols, placed five on his board and then began to run back out.

Dan: Andre only put in the first five symbols, if they are right. He's going back out to take another look.

Andre started to swim back out to take another look at the board. Michael saw Andre coming, took another scan of the board and then jumped in the water to swim back to shore. Andre reached the platform and started to study the board again. Michael wasted no time in trying to get back to shore. He quickly rushed to his answer board and quickly worked towards assembling his pieces. While Andre was still studying, Michael placed all ten symbols on his board, having memorized them all in one go. Michael looked through his symbols and then raised his arms, stepping back.

Michael: Dan, I think I got it.

Dan ran over to Michael's station to check his answers off of a card he was holding. Andre finished studying the latter half of the board and began to swim back. Michael crossed his fingers, almost hopping in anticipation.

Dan: Michael is...wrong! Go back and take another look.

Michael: You're kidding me...

Michael had barely begun to swim back out to the platform when Andre returned. Andre quickly placed the last five symbols on his board, as well as rearranged a couple of his first five symbols. Andre then raised his hand to call Dan over.

Andre: OK, I think I have it.

Dan quickly ran over to Andre's board to check. Michael heard Andre call his answer and bobbed in the water for a bit to see if Andre had it.

Dan: Andre has it right! Andre wins the point!

Andre pumped his fist in the air. A defeated Michael started to swim back to rejoin the others.

Dan: The score now stands at one point Chase, one point Andre. Our next match up will be between Chase and Michael! Michael, it's your turn to spin!

As Michael stepped up to the wheel, Chase whispered quickly into Michael's ear.

Chase: *psst* Let me win this one. We need to make sure neither Andre nor Jade win immunity.

Michael: OK.

Michael then walked up to the wheel, spun it and dropped the ball inside. After 30 seconds or so of spinning, the ball finally settled on the picture of the beach with a ring drawn in the sand.

Dan: It is the sand ring challenge! This one is back out on the beach. We'll let Michael rest for a bit so he can be on even footing with Chase.

Michael: I'm fine, let's go.

Dan: Are you sure? That was an exhausting one...

Michael: Yeah I'm sure. Let's do this.

The group headed back out to the beach where they saw a sand ring. Chase and Michael both found a starting mat and stood on it, ready to fight, or at least look like they were fighting.

Dan: OK...Starting from your respective mats, you will head over to the sand ring and dig, looking for a bag. Once you find the bag, you must try to get it to your mat before your opponent can stop you. First one to touch their mat while touching the bag gets the point. Survivors ready? Go!

Chase raced out into the sand while Michael jogged behind. Chase reached the ring first and dug furiously. Michael ran to the further side of the ring and began digging, albeit a bit more slowly than Chase.

Dan: Chase is digging furiously for that bag but Michael is taking his time digging, conserving energy.

Chase dug for a while in one spot, then turned to another spot and dug there. Michael however stuck with his spot and kept digging. Eventually, he found the bag.

Michael: *psst* I got it. I'm going to run for a bit to make it look good.

Chase: OK.

Michael picked up the bag and tried to make it look like he was jogging fast enough to reach the mat but slow enough to not get noticed by Chase. In reality, it was just slow enough for an exhausted Chase to catch him as he left the ring. Chase reached over, grabbed Michael's ankle and michael fell down to make it look like Chase got him. The two of them pretended to wrestle over the bag until Michael loosened his grip so that Chase could grab the bag from his hands. Chase ran over to his mat carrying the bag while a "tired" Michael laid out in the sand.

Dan: Chase wins and gets a point! The score is now Chase with two points and Andre has a point. Jade and Michael have none.

Dan: The next match up will be between Andre and Jade! Jade, it's your turn to spin!

Jade grunted, still irritated about her first loss and went up to the wheel. She spun it and dropped the ball, watching it until it ball was found on the picture of dominoes falling over.

Dan: It's the domino puzzle table. Jade has actually had a chance to do this challenge whereas Andre, you did not. Come along.

Andre and Jade walked over to the pair of tables with varied slopes, piles of bags at one side and a ball, basket and attached flag on the other.

Dan: Here's how it works. You must assemble the domino puzzle pieces on the table. Once you think you have them arranged correctly, tip them over. If your domino puzzle pieces have spaced properly, they will fall over, knock over the ball and release the flag. Survivors ready?

Jade: Ready.

Andre: No...Jade's done this one before but I haven-

Dan: Go!

Jade quickly started untying her bags, pouring out the pieces and looking at the table to get an idea of how to assemble them. Andre, who had been thrown off by not being ready for the signal to go had quickly fallen behind but wasted little time in trying to catch up to Jade. Jade still got her bags untied first and was quick to start assembling them on her table. Andre worked quickly to make up ground. Once his bags were untied, he hastily started placing his pieces along the table without paying a lot of attention.

Dan: Jade is taking her time while Andre is trying to catch up fast.

Andre's pieces kept falling over because he was placing the wrong pieces alongside the wrong slants. Jade's experience with the challenge was paying off as she took her time placing her pieces, matching them up with the right angles and spacing them properly. Andre was beginning to panic, moving even faster. However, Jade was clearly in control and before they knew it, Jade had placed all of her pieces and moved to the start of her table.

Jade: K, I'm trying it.

Jade tapped her first domino puzzle piece and let them roll. Andre didn't stop to watch, he kept trying to assemble his pieces so that he could get in a shot. Jade's pieces kept falling, falling, falling until...

*DING*

Jade's final domino knocked the ball from its position, allowing it to drop so that the finish flag could be raised.

Dan: Jade wins the challenge with ease! She is on the board with her first point! The score is two for Chase, one for Andre and Jade, none for Michael!

Jade smirked at Andre as Andre rejoined Chase and Michael, defeated.

Dan: Our next match will be Andre against Chase! If Chase wins this challenge, he will have the most points by default and will automatically win immunity! Chase, why don't you spin the wheel?

Chase sighed before stepping up and spinning the wheel and dropping the ball inside. It span around and around until the wheel stopped and the ball had landed on the section with the picture of the plate.

Dan: It is the eating challenge! All the way back from day six. Good times. Come on guys.

Dan, Andre and Chase went over to the podium where the two domed plates sat. As soon as Chase and Andre were each in front of a plate, Dan lifted up the plates.

Dan: It is the feathered baluts. Cat and Nicole had to scarf 'em down. You each have three of them. First one to eat them all and show me an empty mouth wins.

Andre: Aw, dude this is not cool!

Dan: Survivors, ready? Go!

Both Andre and Chase quickly stuffed the first balut in their mouths. Chase, trying to beat out Andre, quickly stuffed in a second before swallowing his first. This nearly caused Chase to choke. Andre took his time with his first one and took his second one after swallowing the first.

Michael: That is nasty.

Chase took out part of his what was in his mouth and put it back on the plate, trying not to look at the chewed up remains. He slowed down and chewed up what was left in his mouth and swallowed it. Andre however, picked it up a bit, starting on his third and final balut. Chase picked up his third balut as well and chewed it up as quickly as he could without gagging. Andre was still taking his time when Chase hastily swallowed and raised his hands in victory, showing Dan his empty mouth.

Chase: Ugh, got it!

Dan: Not yet, you still have those chewed up parts on the plate.

Chase: Aw man...

Chase reached down and stuffed the last remaining, already chewed up chunks of balut into his mouth. However, Andre swallowed the rest of his balut and showed his mouth and empty plate to Dan.

Dan: Andre is good! Andre wins the point!

Chase, no longer needing to try now, proceeded to spew out the remains of the balut he did not finish onto the ground. Andre pumped his fist in victory before helping to tend to the nauseated Chase.

Dan: By beating Chase, Andre ties it up. Two points for Andre and two points for Chase. One for Jade and none for Michael!

A few minutes were allowed for Chase to recover from his vomiting fit. Afterwards, Jade and Michael got ready to compete.

Dan: This leaves us with our final match up between Jade and Michael! Michael, spin the wheel.

Michael stepped up to the wheel with another ball and dropped into the wheel after he spun it. The ball landed on the picture of two people who appeared to be grappling each other while standing on a thin beam.

Dan: It is the balance beam battle challenge! This was part of our last challenge before the merge! All right, let's go.

Jade and Michael were taken to a set up pool of water. Two platforms were at the end of the pool and there was a wooden beam connecting the two platforms. Jade and Michael were helped onto the platforms. They carefully walked to the center of the beam, sticking a foot into the black zone in the center as instructed.

Dan: The rules are simple. Both of you will start with a foot in your respective black lines. When I count to three, you may engage. First person to hit the water loses. Survivors ready? Go!

Michael immediately charged into Jade, bending down and trying to grab her legs to throw off her balance. Jade however kept her balance by grabbing onto Michael's back and trying to spin him around. The two of them stayed grappled into this position for a while, neither of them swaying. Turning up the competition, Jade wrapped her leg around one of Michael's and pulled it, almost twisting Michael's leg out of balance. Michael yelped and fell onto the beam, slightly crippled. Jade bent down with him and tried to push him off the beam but Michael turned up his defenses, wrapping his body around the beam.

Dan: Looks like Jade has taken control but Michael's not giving up!

Jade knew Michael couldn't play defensively foever so she simply increased her aggression, grabbing him and trying to push him. Michael recognized that Jade was only trying to be offensive so Michael suddenly reached out with his leg and thrusted it into her stomach, catching her off guard and sending her back. Jade toppled backwards, trying to stay on the beam as it was now wobbling. Michael took the opening, stood up and tried to charge Jade again. Jade however managed to grab onto Michael and shift his momentum so that he would fall off the beam, taking Jade with him. Both of them tumbled from the charge into the water. Upon closer inspection, Michael, having been misguided by Jade's movement, had hit the water less than a second before Jade did.

Dan: Jade wins the challenge! This gives her her second point!

Jade: Yes!

Michael: You've got to be kidding me...

Dan: After the round robin, we have a three way tie with Andre, Chase and Jade each getting two points. Michael didn't win anything and has zero points, ouch.

Michael: Thanks for reminding me...

Dan: This means we will have a three way tie breaker challenge. Let's spin the wheel to see what the challenge is.

Dan went over to the wheel, spun it and dropped in the ball. After a few seconds of spinning, it landed on the section of the wheel which had a picture of a coconut.

Dan: it's the coconut chop! Here's how it works. You each have a stack of coconuts and a machete. Untie the machete from the stump and chop coconuts open. Keep chopping them open until you find a flag inside. first one to present me with a flag is the winner. Since we weren't anticipating a three way tie, we'll have to bring in another load of coconuts.

Almost as if on cue, two men came carrying baskets of coconuts and dumped them on the ground. Andre, chase and Jade all got behind a pile of coconuts. Michael sat down to watch the competition.

Dan: Survivors ready? go!

Chase and Jade immediately ran to the stump and started to untie their machetes. Andre however, spotted a large, slightly pointed rock and instead, carried some of the coconuts from his pile over to the rock. He used the rock to break into his coconuts instead. Jade whipped through the knots of her machete faster than Chase did and she ran back to her pile of coconuts. She started to take out her coconuts one by one and whacking at them. Chase followed suit soon after. all three of them were vigorously hacking away at coconuts. Michael and Dan watched with intent until finally...

Andre: I got it!

Andre pulled a red flag from the dripping remains of a coconut. He ran over to Dan and gave it to him. Dan held up the flag and declared Andre's victory.

Dan: And after a long challenge, Andre wins his fourth immunity in a row!

Dan: Andre, come on over, man.

Andre smiled and walked on over as Chase and Michael applauded him. Jade was still scowling with frustration. Dan put the immunity necklace back around Andre's neck and shook his hand.

Dan: Good job Andre. Four times in a row. You are officially in the final three. Chase, Jade, Michael, after thirty seven long days, one of you is going to the jury tonight. You have the afternoon to figure out who it's going to be. See you tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Chase. Jade. Michael. One of these three is cooked.<strong>

**And after writing this challenge...I need a drink.  
><strong>

**AppleFlame12 - Jade and Chase would've been a crack pairing in my mind but now that you mention it...  
><strong>

**pengirl100and2 - Good to be back in business!  
><strong>

**Ailodierap - Michael is actually playing a game that I always felt was underappreciated: staying out of the way, avoiding drama, and making friends that will vote for him should he make it to the end. People often forget how important the social game is (*cough* Russell *cough*). If Michael gives immunity to Chase, he becomes vulnerable so Andre and Jade could still target him in the case scenario where they work together (Although you're right if they remain split). Too risky this late in the game. Andre winning another immunity certainly helps him but of course, it endangers Jade.  
><strong>

**GemLeighXx - Suspense always makes things more fun :)  
><strong>


	63. Choosing Sides

**Choosing Sides  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious, Zoey 101, Survivor or Dan Schneider!**

**Texts in italics are when the characters are giving a confessional that the others cannot hear.**

* * *

><p>The foursome returned to camp, acting quite happy. Whether they were really happy or just pretending for Andre's sake was another story.<p>

Chase: Good job on winning again, Andre!

Michael: Yeah, that must be pretty awesome. You're in the final three, man!

Jade: Have to admit it...you deserve it...

Andre: Thanks guys!

_Andre: Final three, baby! Final three! I always feel good when I have this necklace around my neck, especially at this stage of the game! One step closer to winning this game!_

_Chase: There's zero doubt for me. With Andre immune, I'm voting for Jade and I trust that Michael will vote out Jade as well. If Andre votes out Jade. then we're through to the final three and that much closer to the million._

Everyone went along with their day as they normally would. Michael was taking in as much of his time as possible in case he was the one leaving. Jade had gone off to brood for a bit. Chase took advantage of this to pull aside Andre for strategy talk.

Chase: Congratulations on winning immunity, man.

Andre: Thanks. That was a hard challenge...good thing Quinn wasn't here. She learns better than anyone, she would've nailed each one.

Chase: Yeah, I know. But I'm really glad it was you 'cause now we can all vote off Jade. You're still on board with that, right? Michael talked with you, right?

Andre: Yeah. We talked earlier today before the challenge. It's Jade tonight.

Chase: Good to hear it. These last two days will be so much nicer with her gone. I'm going to make sure Michael's still on board.

Andre: All right.

Chase gave Andre a smile and a reassuring pat on the back before heading off.

_Andre: Chase kept things very brief with me in terms of talking strategy. I don't know if it's because he trusts me and feels confident or if it's because there's something going on that I'm not aware of. I notice that chase said these last two days...as if he were quite confident he'll be there on Day 39...We'll see.  
><em>

_Jade: I know Michael threw the challenge on the beach for Chase and it pisses me off. It also confirms that those two are going to the end together no matter what and that they were lying to me. I don't take kindly to that and I'm going to tear them down tonight. But unfortunately...I can't do it alone. I need Andre's vote.  
><em>

Andre started to walk down the beach but he did not get very far because Jade was waiting behind a tree for him and popped up in front of him to talk strategy. Before Andre could even react, Jade immediately started talking.

Jade: So Andre, what are you thinking?

Andre: I don't know, what should I be thinking?

Jade: About the vote. It's either me or one of them.

Andre: Well, why should I keep you? You've put me through a lot of trouble in the past few days. If I didn't have immunity, I'd be gone.

Jade: I know you're not that dense. Chase and Michael are tight. If there's a final two, which I guarantee there is since there's four of us on Day 37, they're taking each other. Zero doubt. At least with me, you have a possibility of being taken to the end.

Andre: Except I don't trust you either.

Jade: Well then I don't trust you. But you'd be stupid not to vote with me and force a tie. It's for both of our sakes.

Andre: I guess...

Jade: Well, I'm voting Michael tonight. I want to get Chase but the best case scenario for both of us tonight is a tie and Michael sucks more than Chase so I think I can easily beat him in a tiebreaker. Will you at least consider voting him off?

Andre: I'll consider it...

Jade: Fine.

_Jade: Sometimes talking to Andre is like talking to a piece of driftwood. It's so frustrating that I could go tonight because of someone else's stupidity. He better not screw me over or else if he miraculously gets to the end and I'm in that jury, I'm ripping him a new one._

_Andre: Ugh...I don't know what to do...there are personal and strategic reasons for voting either Jade or Michael. And this could be the pivotal move that decides whether I win or lose. Sigh...what would Tori do..._

Chase and Michael were back at the shelter gathering their things. Michael looked over Chase's shoulder and saw Andre and Jade talking on the beach.

Michael: What do you think they're talking about?

Chase: I don't know, man. Maybe Jade's trying to sway his vote against us.

Michael: Think it'll work? I think Andre would know enough to understand neither of us would take him...

Chase: I can't say for sure but I think Andre will stay with us. We're pretty good friends and Jade did a lot of bad stuff to him.

Michael: I'm still not sure.

Chase: Look, no matter what happens, we still have a lot to be proud of. If Andre does betray us, that's how it goes. If he stays with us, great. Either way, I'm just proud of the both of us for making it as far as we did together.

Michael: *sniff* Thanks..I'm proud of us too. I love you man...not in a homosexual way though, that's for sure.

Chase: Aww, love you too. Come here.

Chase pulled Michael in for a quick brotherly hug before they resumed packing their things to leave that night.

Chase: It's gonna be fine. Just stick with the plan, and hope for the best.

_Michael: Chase keeps assuring me that Andre is with us and that we'll all vote for Jade tonight. But I'm still not all to sure. The worst case scenario is a fire tiebreaker though and I think either Chase or I could beat Jade. I hope.  
><em>

The final four all had their belongings gathered and began to head out to Tribal Council.

_Jade: I don't think Andre is dumb enough to go with Chase and Michael. But I also thought Cat wouldn't be dumb enough to use the idol on anyone but herself. I really hope there's at least a droplet of common sense hidden in those ridiculous dreads._

* * *

><p><strong>Looks like either Jade or Michael is going home. What is Andre going to do?<br>**

**I am who I am forever - Looks like a 50/50 shot.  
><strong>

**KendallChickz42 - Don't count Jade out yet. She's gotten out of tighter squeezes than this.  
><strong>

**Ailodierap - Pretty spot on, you're getting the hang of this Survivor strategy stuff. Now it comes down to whether Andre actually thinks the same way you do.  
><strong>

**AppleFlame12 - Chade vs Rade? That's a lot of bushy hair in the air.  
><strong>


	64. Face Into The Fire

**Face into the Fire**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious, Zoey 101, Survivor or Dan Schneider!**

**Sorry this took so long, somehow some of my work on this chapter got deleted and I took a break because that pissed me off. Also, school has since started and my workload is like never before so it kills me to say we're back on hiatus. I'll try to work on this as much as possible but it's definitely going to slow down again. Still, the least I can do is make this final four a final three, right? Let's get to steppin.**

* * *

><p>The final four walked into Tribal Council with their torches, placing them in the slots and sitting down to face Dan.<p>

Dan: We now bring in the members of our jury. Zoey, Logan, Lola, Tori, Cat, and Quinn, voted out at the last Tribal Council.

One by one, the jury members filed in as Dan named them off, Quinn bringing up the rear. She sat down with the rest of the jury, casting a quick, mini evil eye at Chase and Michael before looking at Dan.

Dan: so here we are, the final four. How crazy is it to make it this far?

Michael: Absolutely crazy. I still can't believe I'm here with all the craziness going on.

Andre: Me neither, this game has been nuts. I'm glad it's almost over, but I still want to get to the end and have a shot at winning.

Dan: Andre, at this point what do you base your vote on this far in the game?

Andre: I don't know. I guess you can base your vote off of alliances if you have any but this far in the game..

Jade: Alliances shouldn't matter as much this close to the end. Now it's all about getting that million dollars and who you think you have a better chance at. These guys should all take me because they can have a better shot of beating me than they do their allies as they themselves have reminded me over and over and over...

Dan: Michael, Jade brings up a good point. There is a risk in sticking with your alliance if you think you can't beat them.

Michael: Well, I might lose jury votes if I betray people. I don't think I've gone back on my word over the past 37 days, with the exception of voting off Quinn last night. Might be kind of dumb to stab another back as well.

Quinn rolled her eyes as she was referred to.

Dan: Anyway, Chase, who are you voting for?

Chase: Well, I can't vote Andre. I can't vote Michael. That kind of leaves...

Jade: Oh come off it and get over yourself, we all know he's voting for me. Michael's voting for me and Andre's probably voting for me which is STUPID. Because of what I just said!

Michael: Well then you should have done more to try to stay.

Jade: Well then you only have yourself to blame if you lose at this point, you hypocrite. What kind of crappy ally makes you throw the challenge? And what kind of crappy player actually does?

Dan: Wait, what's this about throwing the challenge?

Jade: When Chase and Michael were at the sand ring, Michael was so pathetically half-ass. There's no way he didn't throw that for Chase. Chase probably made him throw that so he would have a shot at winning immunity.

Chase: It's called strategy...

Jade: It's called crap. And you know why they threw it. Because if Chase could win immunity, then Andre would go home.

Andre: What?

Chase: It was to make sure you didn't win immunity!

Jade: Oh please, Andre's a bigger threat than me and the only reason he's still here is immunities! Out of the three of you, I'd vote for him to win!

Chase: You should be thankful you're here, we could have voted you out at any time.

Jade: Obviously not, you tried right at the merge, didn't you?

Chase: That's only one idol, we would've gotten you the next time!

Jade: Then try!

Chase: Oh don't worry, we will!

Jade: Can we vote?

Chase: Yes, CAN we?

Andre: Awkward...

Michael: Yeah...I'm uncomfortable...

Dan: Fine then. It is time to vote. Andre, once again, you have the immunity necklace. I assume you're keeping it.

Andre: Definitely keeping it.

Dan: You cannot vote for Andre. Everyone else is fair game. Chase, you're up first.

Chase nodded and then got up to walk to the voting podium. He wasted no time in writing down Jade's name on the paper.

_Chase (voting for Jade): You've probably had this one coming since the day you set foot on this island._

Chase folded his vote and put it in the urn. Michael was the next to cast his vote, jogging up to demonstrate his energy. He wrote down a name, nodded for confirmation and then puyt his vote in the urn. The next vote was Jade's who scribbled down Michael.

_Jade (voting for Michael): This vote should be for Chase but my best hope is a tie with you. Michael, you're actually a nice guy and you're sort of funny but in the final three, I think we need a bit more seriousness._

Jade walked back down and Andre went up to cast his vote. He held the pen for a while, still not ready to cast a potentially deciding vote.

Andre: Ugh...I still don't know what to do...

After a bit more hesitating with then pen, Andre finally wrote down a name and put it in the urn. He walked back to join the others, hoping he had made the right decision.

Dan: I'll go get the votes.

As Dan went up to get the votes, Andre shot an awkward look at Jade, who gave him a 'You better not have voted me off look or else'. He then looked at Chase, who gave him a thumbs-up. Andre sighed uneasily as Dan returned with the canister.

Dan: Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes.

Dan opened the urn and pulled out the first vote.

Dan: First vote, Jade.

Jade rolled her eyes; getting a vote wasn't exactly a surprise today.

Dan: Michael. That's one vote Jade, one vote Michael.

Michael started to shake a little bit; he thought Chase would be getting the votes. Chase placed a hand on Michael's shoulder to comfort and assure him.

Dan: Jade. Two votes Jade, one vote Michael. One vote left.

Jade furrowed her eyebrows, becoming more and more pissed at the possibility of leaving. Andre looked at Jade and Michael again and grimaced.

Dan: Thirteenth person voted out off the island, sixth member of our jury...

Jade winced in disgust and reached for her bag.

Dan: is still undecided. The last vote is for Michael. We have a tie. Two votes for Jade, two for Michael.

Everyone except Andre sat right up in surprise. Andre clenched his eyes and looked at the ground, almost as if ashamed of his decision to save Jade.

Dan: Before we go any further, Chase, Andre, will either of you change your vote?

Chase: No chance.

Andre: ... No

Dan: Very well. We go to a tiebreaker. Jade, Michael, sit down at the stations over there.

Jade and Michael walked over and sat down at the stations that Dan had gestured them to. Both of them were seated behind a small table that had a small rope supported by poles suspended about three to four feet above the table's surface. Sitting on the table was a flint and a knife. Next to the tables were baskets filled with various materials such as dried leaves, coconut husks, small twigs, medium-sized sticks and other forms of kindling. All eyes were on them as they awaited Dan's instructions.

Dan: This competition is really simple. You each have to build a fire big enough to burn through this rope. You both have the same materials; the same flint and knife, the same types and amounts of kindling. Once you burn through the rope, the flag will raise and you will win. Make sense?

Jade/Michael: Yes.

Dan: All right. Winner joins the final three. Loser becomes the thirteenth person voted out and the sixth member of the jury. Survivors, ready? Go.

Both Jade and Michael reached into their basket and started out laying some material. Jade was making a little teepee with the sticks with a opening in the front to fill with coconut husk. Michael was just bunching up coconut husk and also laying on some leaves. Once both of them were content with their materials, they grabbed the flint and knife and immediately began to strike them to try and make a spark. After a few minutes, Michael got the sark he wanted and his coconut husk began to catch aflame. Jade was still working on her flint.

Dan: Looks like Michael's got something.

Michael began to add twigs to his fire in order to give it something sufficient to feed off of. He then tried to build on his larger sticks and piled them together. Meanwhile, Jade was finally beginning to see sparks coming out and kept going, trying to use the sparks to light her coconut husk. After a few more tries, her's began to light as well. Michael however was still adding sticks to his fire but it didn't seem to be growing as he had hoped.

Dan: Both Jade and Michael have fire. Now the question is can they keep that fire going and build it high and fast enough to get through the rope?

Chase: Michael, you need to add more kindling. That fire needs to keep growing to build off of those bigger sticks.

Andre: Come on you guys.

Michael was still hastily adding larger sticks to his fire but the larger sticks were preventing his fire from getting the air it needed to grow. Jade was still adding kindling to her fire, gently blowing on it to help it grow. Michael started to heed Chase's advice and carefully removed some of the larger sticks from his pile that had not been touched by fire. Jade's fire was beginning to make good work of the pile of kindling she had put on so she started to add larger sticks to her fire to try and build it closer to her rope.

Dan: Looks like Jade is getting a lead on Michael.

Michael heard this and began to rapidly add more and more kindling in an attempt to revive his shrinking fire. The plan worked as Michael's fire began to grow again. Jade's fire was now high enough to reach the rope but the flames seemed to be dancing around the rope as a small wind kept blowing at its flames. Jade tried to gently blow her fire into the rope. Meanwhile, Michael's fire was growing again and he too added larger sticks to his fire again.

Dan: Michael has caught up. It's anyone's game.

Jade's flames were now barely grazing her rope but not enough to light the rope as the flames kept flickering around it. Michael's fire was rapidly growing, catching up to Jade. The flames were lightly hitting his rope, but not enough to burn through it. Both fires were roaring at this point as Jade and Michael quickly tried to direct the flames to hit their rope so that it would burn through their respective rope.

SNAP!

A rope snapped, having been completely burned through, and released the handle of a flag, raising the red cloth in the air to signify victory. The competition was over and a winner had been decided. The winner was...

Jade: Yes!

Dan: Jade's fire burns through the rope! Jade is through to the top three! Sadly, Michael, this means you are officially the thirteenth person voted off and the seventh member of our jury.

Jade smirked in triumph as Michael sighed in defeat. The two of them shook hands and then headed back to join Andre and Chase. Jade sat down while Chase and Andre hugged Michael goodbye. Michael then grabbed his torch and brought it over to Dan. The jury frowned at each other, clearly disappointed that Michael was eliminated. Michael smiled back at the others as he placed his torch in the hole.

Michael: Oh man, I'm about to have a chocolate ice cream bar in about one min-

Michael leaned forward at the others, smiling ecstatically, and holding up one finger on each hand.

Michael:I mean, one minute!

Michael held this position for a few seconds, then quickly turned back towards Dan.

Dan: Michael, the tribe has spoken.

Dan snuffed Michael's torch.

Dan: It's time for you to go.

Michael looked back, gave one last wave, and ran down the path out of the game.

Dan: Well, congratulations. You guys are now the final three. I know you all want it but the only thing stopping you now is each other. Two more days, one more challenge. You guys can head back to camp.I'll see you tomorrow. Good night and good luck.

_Michael's Final Words: Whoops! Guess we shouldn't have voted Quinn out! Oh well, you live and you learn. This has been probably the best experience of my life; one of the hardest but it was so rewarding. Chase, Andre, give Jade a run for it and come day thirty-nine, I'll be giving one of you my vote! Now if you'll excuse me, that chocolate ice cream bar I mentioned is calling!_

**Votes - Michael: Andre, Jade**

**Jade: Chase, Michael**

* * *

><p><strong>Michael has left the building, ladies and gentlemen and now we finally have our final three.<strong>

**It's weird. Michael was one of my favorite characters on Zoey 101 yet he was strangely irrelevant in this episode. Then again it's common to have an under the radar person being the first one booted in the finale; it's a common trend in editing (Amazon, Pearl Islands, Palau, Guatemala, Fiji, Micronesia, Nicaragua, South Pacific). Even though he didn't have much story or contribute much, he still served a purpose as Capzo's number and he was slightly likable as he started to gain some support as the story began to wind down. I still originally had him doing more of his antics but I kind of forgot about him what with the ships and strategy and all. By the time I realized what I had done, I had gone in too deep to rectify my mistake. Oopsies. =( Still, Michael had his moments which were fun to write. And for those of you who really believed my lie about Michael winning, shame on you, he was too insignificant to win. =P  
><strong>

**Ailodierap - Sorry for the wait and sorry for the upcoming waiting.**

**I am who I am forever - How about that? Andre heard you!**

**AppleFlame12 - Andre sided with Jade but was it really a good decision? Maybe but we'll see.**

**CabbieFan101 - lol**

**NessJoy - And he did!**


	65. Rites of Passage

**Rites of Passage**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious, Zoey 101, Survivor or Dan Schneider**!

**Texts in italics are when a character is giving a confessional that the others cannot hear.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hibachi Tribe - Night Thirty Seven<strong>

Andre, Chase and Jade made their way back to camp, the pride setting in generated by the accomplishment of lasting to the final three. Jade was definitely smug for having defeated Michael in the showdown at Tribal Council. Andre was both happy to still be there but also feeling guilty for having helped vote off a friend. Chase was the least happy, having been betrayed by one friend and losing his other.

Andre: Good job in that tiebreaker, Jade.

Jade: Thanks for putting me there.

_Jade: When I saw that second vote against Michael, I knew I had it in the bag because Michael was so sure he was safe and he wasn't ready to compete in a tiebreaker. Swept the floor with him and now I'm here, right where I belong. Suck on it._

Andre: Chase, I'm sorry that I voted Michael.

Chase: It's fine, whatever...it's just the game, right?

Jade: Yep, and you're about to lose.

Andre: Give him a break, Jade. It's been a rough day.

Chase: Yeah, I just want to go to sleep. At least with only three of us there should be a ton of room now...

_Chase: In the span of two days, I idiotically went from a majority to all alone. I feel stupid for voting Quinn off now. Now all I can do is win the final immunity but against Andre and Jade, that's not going to be easy. But both Andre and Jade have fought to be here; that's why they're here. I'm going to keep fighting too. Maybe, just maybe, I can pull off a miracle._

The threesome finally made it back to their shelter, laid down their torches and crawled into their shelter to find a comfortable position so they could sleep the night off. It wasn't easy; the winds were picking up and blowing pieces of their roof off. But they were too tired to bother fixing the growing holes in their shelter's roof; it wasn't even raining so it wasn't worth it. They just wanted to sleep.

Andre: Good night, final three!

Jade: Night...

Chase: Night...

**Hibachi Tribe - Day Thirty Eight**

The thirty-eighth sunrise was a particularly beautiful one, maybe because it was the penultimate one that they would see in this island paradise. Andre and Chase had gotten up to watch the sunrise. Jade had walked off into the woods to do her own thing. Being alone, the two guys were once again able to talk, putting the whole betrayal of last night behind them.

Chase: It sure is beautiful today. Hasn't always been but it really is today.

Andre: Can't believe we're going home soon. Like, I want to go home but I don't want to go home.

Chase: Well, I know I don't want to go home.

Andre: You have nothing to worry about, man.

Chase: No, you're the one who has nothing to worry about. If I win immunity, I'm taking you because I can't stand Jade having a shot at the money. If Jade wins immunity, she'll take you because of all the Capzos on the jury.

Andre: I don't know what she's thinking though. She's screwed us both over at some point...more than once. And we never really made a final two deal like you and Michael did.

Chase: True. I guess the best thing is to not let her win immunity...keep her from that power. But you've already won four immunities in a row. You should have no problem getting a fifth.

Andre: Depends on the challenge. I'm not so sure I'll be able to get a fifth immunity.

Chase: It's not unprecedented for someone to have five consecutive immunities.

As the guys were talking, Jade came out of the woods and quietly walked onto the beach behind the boys, a piece of rolled up paper in her hand. She was quiet so that she could hear the guys' conversation.

_Jade: Of course the two guys were talking trash about me when I wasn't around. I'm not surprised they're too chicken to say it to my face. And I can't believe they're considering not taking me to the end when they're soooo sure I won't get a single vote. How stupid is that?  
><em>

After a bit more listening, Jade decided to break it up. She walked a little closer and cleared her throat, startling the two guys and making them jump a bit.

Jade: Guys, we got tree mail.

Andre: Oh! Uh, hey Jade.

Chase: *sigh*...Our last one, huh?

Jade: Yeah, you guys want me to start reading it or do you want to keep talking about me some more?

Andre and Chase looked at each other in embarrassment, knowing that they had been caught. Knowing they couldn't keep talking, they told her to read the tree mail. Jade smirked at them and then obliged.

Jade: "Congratulations final three. You have done what thirteen others could not and lasted to day thirty-eight. You will now pay respects to those who have fallen before you. Follow the path to the station where you will find a ceremonial station with paints and cultural accessories. Paint and decorate yourselves as native warriors in order to celebrate the battle you all faced to make it this far. You will then proceed down the path. Along the way, you will pass the torches of your fellow castaways. Take time to remember each of them along with what they brought to your experience, and take their representative mask off their torch. Once you have collected all of their masks, you will proceed to the ritual fire where you will burn their masks and remember and honor the past thirty-eight days. You will then proceed to your final immunity challenge. Good luck."

Chase: Final immunity challenge...this is it.

Andre: First things first, we have to honor the people we voted off.

Jade: Do we have to?

Andre/Chase: Yes.

Jade: Fine...

The three of them gathered their things and got ready to head out for the final immunity challenge. They got onto their tribe raft, which could now fit the entire tribe due to there only being three members left, and paddled out, following the map to their new destination.

**Hibachi Tribe - Rites of Passage**

After finding the designated island on the map and bringing their boat up to its shore, Andre, Chase and Jade quickly followed the provided map to the ceremonial station complete with the paints and decorations they were provided. They actually had some fun with the paints. When they emerged, they looked like true warriors. The final three then left the station to begin the rites of passage. Andre, Chase and Jade walked down the path marked on the map and soon came up to the first torch, which had the mask hanging off of it as well as a name tag reading 'TRINA'.

Jade: Trina...I'm sooo glad she was out first. I might've gotten expelled for killing her if she stayed.

Andre: I still shiver at night whenever something touches me.

Chase: Was she that bad?

Andre/Jade: Yes.

_Trina: Usually in these Survivor shows you wind up with a bunch of duds. I wasn't going to be a dud, I was going to be a star! But they just got jealous of my talent and that's why they voted me off. Whatever, I'm still going to be big!  
><em>

Andre untied Trina's mask off of the torch and the trio headed forward until they reached Sinjin's torch. Jade hesitantly began to untie his mask off of his torch.

Jade: Sinjin...what a creeper. He had no business stepping out here in the first place.

Andre: Give him a break, Jade. He was a good kid. Little weird but good.

Chase: Glad he wasn't on our tribe but still wish I could've met him.

_Sinjin: In truth, my game was probably over about thirty minutes in after the shelter was built. First perceptions are difficult to overcome especially when you have people like Jade who demean you, Robbie who is similar to you and Beck who is superior to you. It revealed a lot to me about the social concepts I need to perceive better in life.  
><em>

Chase: Nicole. She was such a sweetheart but...well..

Jade: She was thick and a nut in the head?

Chase: Yeah...

Andre: Are you going to have anything nice to say about anyone?

Jade: You should already know the answer to that by now.

_Nicole: It is an emotional roller coaster out there whether you are only there for three days or the full thirty nine. To be honest, it was a bit much. I'm almost glad I was voted out this early because of how hard it was and all the crazy stuff that happened since I left.  
><em>

Chase: Dustin, little tyke. Always kept pushing no matter what came at us. I wish we didn't have to vote him out.

Andre: He seemed like a good kid, I was hoping he'd make the merge.

_Dustin: I still have no idea why I was voted off but I guess I can respect it. You really don't know what's going on until those votes are read. What I wanted to do out there was have a good time and make myself stronger, which I think I did. I would do this again in a heartbeat!  
><em>

The next torch was Robbie. Jade held up the name tag and glared at it with disgust as Andre untied the mask.

Jade: Thank goodness he's not here anymore. He annoyed me from the beginning.

Andre: He was fine until Rex came into the picture. I think that made it clear he had snapped.

_Robbie: This experience challenged me physically, mentally, socially, emotionally. But what you take from this experience is something that you'll cherish for as long as you live. In the end, I don't need the money; I'll get there someday._

_Rex: And I'll be hooking up with some Northridge girls! Unlike this loser!_

_Robbie: Stop calling me that, Rex!  
><em>

_Rex: Then get your hand out of my back! You have it lodged in places you shouldn't!  
><em>

Chase: The all-American hero Beck. Everyone's favorite.

Jade: He was probably the only person I really cared about while I was here.

Andre: Jeez, thanks.

Chase: He really did seem like a cool guy, though.

Andre: The coolest.

_Beck: I'm disappointed that I went out when I did. I thought I was in a good place with a good alliance and good friends but they got the better of me. But what I found with Jade is worth more than any amount of money.  
><em>

Jade: And here we have Ms. Perfect, that blindside was so satisfying.

Chase: Gee, thanks. Anyway Zoey, I really hope we can still be friends and maybe more when we get out of there.

Andre: More? You do realize we're being filmed right? And that she's going to see this?

Chase: Uhh...oops...

Andre: It's fine, I'm sure she likes you too.

_Zoey: I didn't come into this game expecting to be thrust in the leadership position. I thought I could fly under the radar for a little while and just sit in a good alliance. But when I got out here, it forced me to be stronger than I was before and I was able to work with people I would have never met under any other circumstances. I think I can look back at this with no regrets.  
><em>

Jade: Ew. It's Logan. Did anyone like this guy?

Chase: Actually have to agree with you on that one.

Andre: Yeah, he was kind of a cocky pig. Why did you guys keep him for so long?

Chase: Hate to say it but we needed his strength in challenges...

_Logan: I was the best player out there. I had people doing what I wanted until they finally voted me out. Voting me out was the smartest move these people made. They're starting to learn how to be as awesome as I am. But they'll never be as ripped as I am. Shame.  
><em>

Chase: Awwww, Lola. You know, for all the trouble she caused, I actually liked having her around.

Andre: You know, she actually was kinda cool. And she helped us a lot.

Jade: The reason why we're here is the reason why you're gone. Thank you Lola. Thank you, thank you.

_Lola: I would describe my time out here as trials and tribulations. I ostracized myself from day one. Day One! And somehow I made it to the final eight. What this shows me is that I'm even stronger than anyone, including me, ever thought I was.  
><em>

Jade: Ugh, the second Miss Perfect. *in her fake Tori accent* I don't talk like that!

Chase: Come on, we're trying to be respectful here. Tori was a fierce player in this game to be honest. I'm shocked she wasn't in the finals.

Andre: Me too. She was probably one of the best players here.

Jade: And you like her. Beats me why.

_Tori: My biggest regret is taking the game too seriously. I pissed a lot of people off and came across as kind of a bitch. But I'm so thankful I had Andre there to keep me grounded and help me remember that there will still be life after this game. I finally calmed down and then got voted out. I still feel I played a good game and made some really good friends, so it's OK.  
><em>

Jade: Awww..Cat. The second boot that I actually felt bad about. You know if you had just told me you were going to use the idol on me, I never would have voted you off.

Andre: Sweetest thing on the planet, she was. You couldn't say a bad thing about her if you tried.

Chase: Yeah..when we were on separate tribes, she was our favorite. But she would have destroyed all of us in the finals. That's the only reason she had to go. We love you Cat.

_Cat: My brother always said that you can never grow unless you go out and try. Then he went out into a field where a cow fell on him. Hahahahaha...but what he said is true, to go out and fail is better than to have never tried. I wore my heart on my sleeve (Seriously, I drew a little heart on my sleeve :D), I made a lot of friends and I had a lot of fun!  
><em>

Andre: I still can't believe we got you to vote Quinn off.

Chase: Yeah it ended up being a mistake. But Quinn was definitely the smartest and most strategic out here.

Jade: She would have been really tough to beat. She played a great game, I'll give her that. We definitely underestimated her.

_Quinn: I live a life where people are always judging me, telling me what I can't do, calling me names and bullying me because they thought I was different. And I am different but that's nothing to be ashamed of. What this game taught me is to go with the instincts I feel inside. Combine those with my brains and I'll be unstoppable.  
><em>

At last, they reached the final torch, the one that had been extinguished after last night's battle: Michael.

Chase: My brother for life. really hope you and I can hang out and do stuff together when we all get home.

Andre: Gotta hand it to him, he was real cool. Always made me laugh. Voting him off was really hard.

Jade: Meh.

_Michael: To come so close, to last thirty seven days only to lose is a bit frustrating. But the fact that I lasted this long and got to partake in this much of the experience says a lot about how lucky I really am. Stories to tell my family and friends, stories I'll keep for the rest of my life...that's what I'll take with me.  
><em>

The three of them had collected all of the masks representing their fallen comrades. They followed the dirt path all the way to a massive pile of wood, kindling and debris. Atop the mass was what appeared to be a scarecrow-type figure, representing an idol of the nation they were in. One by one, Andre, Chase and Jade hung the thirteen masks off of sticks protruding from the mass. Once all of the masks were hung up, Jade took a nearby torch that had been set up for the ceremony and stuck it in a nearby fire bowl as they were instructed to. She then stuck the torch into the mass in various spots, lighting it and allowing the flames to spread to the masks of their eliminated friends. The fire eventually made its way up to the idol on top and the entire mass burned as the final three held each others' hands (even Jade reluctantly) and watched.

Andre: We did it guys...final three.

Chase: We've come a long way.

After watching for a few more minutes, the trio continued on their way down the path and towards the final immunity challenge. After following the trail for about half a mile, they eventually found Dan standing next to a pool filled with water. In the water were three pairs of small pedestals, one shorter than the other. These three pairs surrounded a large pedestal placed in the center. On top of this pole sat the old immunity idol that was won when they were tribes.

Dan: I hope you guys took the most out of your time respecting your fellow castaways and out of this experience as a whole. And I should also tell you that you guys just covered yourselves with lead paint.

Andre/Chase: What!

Jade: You motherFU-

Dan: I'm kidding! I'm kidding! But getting serious now, it is time for your final immunity challenge.

* * *

><p><strong>I always loved the Rites of Passage even if other people didn't. It was a nice way to look back on the season. But now that it's out of the way, we have one last immunity challenge to get into.<strong>

**LazyLogIn - We'll see what happens in this next round. Jade could go, Andre could go, Chase could go. Only I know :) (But you have a 1 in 3 chance of guessing correctly)  
><strong>

**I am who I am forever - If Andre loses this next challenge, he has a 50% chance of going. Tune in to see what happens!  
><strong>

**Ailodierap - Back with a vengeance! And this time I plan on finishing! This next immunity challenge is crucial and could change the entire game. Then again, a lot of things could have changed the game. We will find out soon, eh?  
><strong>


	66. The Final Challenge

**The Final Challenge**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious, Zoey 101, Survivor or Dan Schneider!**

* * *

><p>Dan: Are you guys ready for your final immunity challenge?<p>

Andre/Chase/Jade: Yes.

Dan: Here's how it works. You will all stand on these small pedestals, one foot on each. While your feet are on the pedestals, you will place a hand on the immunity idol. If you lift your hand off of the idol, a foot off of the pedestal or touch the idol with another part of your body, you are out. Last person holding onto immunity wins immunity, guarantees themselves a spot in the final two and gets to decide who joins them in facing the jury. There is no immunity more important than this one. So you guys can take your positions and get started.

Andre, Chase and Jade all waded into the water and then stepped onto the pedestals and placed the hand of their choice onto the idol. Andre adjusted his feet onto the small pedestals, already uncomfortable. Chase propped up his arm a bit under his other arm to give it some support. Jade just kept her eyes on her hand touching the idol.

Dan: For the last time...Survivors ready? Go.

Andre: Not much going to do, man.

Dan: Fair enough. Survivors ready? Stand!

Chase: Not much better...

Dan: Whatever, you guys aren't the ones paying me. I'll be right back to check on you in a bit. Don't try anything sneaky while I'm gone. The camera men are still watching you.

Jade: where are you going!

Dan: To get some ice water and orange slices. It's hot out here today.

Andre: You're going to eat while you're watching us fight for our lives in this game?

Chase: Not cool!

Dan: I'm the host, I can do what I want. Now behave, I'll be right back.

Dan smirked as he walked off. Andre, Chase and Jade all awkwardly looked at each other.

Andre: Don't assume either of you plan on jumping off while he's gone, huh?

Chase: Not even for a second.

Jade: Not a chance in hell.

Andre: fair enough. Let the games begin.

Jade: They've already begun buddy.

***30 Minutes Later***

Dan returned, a glass of ice water in one hand and a plate of orange slices in another, just as he said he would. He tempted the three players with these cool treats but none of them wanted to take. None of them wanted their eyes off the prize. Dan then sat down with his indulgences and watched as the three of them stood on their pedestals, gently adjusting the weight of their feet to be more comfortable.

Dan: Andre's shaking. Where are you feeling it?

Andre: My feet are bigger than these other two so the pedestals are small for me. So that's where I'm feeling it. My feet.

Dan: Chase? How 'bout you?

Chase: My shoulder. It's actually exhausting to keep your arm up like this.

Dan: Jade?

Jade: Little numbness in the arm. Little sore in the thigh. But I'm good.

Dan: Sounds like we've got a match.

***One Hour Later***

The three players worked hard to keep their ground. They would use one arm to support the other arm or look down to check the positioning of their feet on the pedestals. No one was willing to talk, putting all of their energy towards concentrating on staying in place and ignoring the pain. Jade finally decided to speak up.

Jade: Andre, you know you're not getting my vote if you vote me off, right?

Andre: Well, I don't know if I'd give you my vote either.

Chase: Wouldn't the smartest thing be to give me immu-

Andre/Jade: No.

Chase: Worth a shot.

Jade: Why are you even trying, Andre? You know you're being taken to the end even if you lose, right?

Andre: I don't know that.

Jade: Chase hates me and I can't take Chase either because of all the Capzos on the jury.

Chase: Well, I don't hate yo-

Jade: Shush, bushy head. Mommy and daddy are talking.

Andre: Are you serio-oh!

In mid-sentence, Andre's hand slipped off of the idol. Andre caught this and quickly put his hand back on the idol, hoping he hadn't been caught but unfortunately, Dan spotted it.

Dan: Andre! Your hand slipped off the idol. You're out.

Andre: Aww, fer real? It was only a second.

Dan: And a second is enough. I need you to step down.

Andre sighed in defeat and jumped off his poles into the water. He then stood up in the pool and waded out to sit on a log to wait out the rest of the challenge. Jade smirked slightly, her distraction trick having worked. Chase sighed in relief, knowing that he only needed to beat Jade now to win immunity.

Dan: And just like that, one lapse of concentration and Andre is out. No fifth immunity in a row. His fate is officially out of his hands. And it is down to Chase and Jade.

Chase: What do you think, Jade? Want to make a deal?

Jade: No, I want to win this one. I don't trust you.

Chase: You don't trust me? How many people in this game have you screwed over?

Jade:...Everyone in the game.

Chase: All right then, I rest my case. Game on then.

Jade: No for you, it's game over.

***Two Hours Later***

Chase and Jade continued to stay firm, slightly trembling at most but still going strong. Dan and Andre were getting bored of watching.

Dan: I'm going to get some more ice water and orange slices. Hey Andre, you wanna come with?

Andre: Really? Sure!

Chase: Are you kidding me?

Jade: What the hell! You can't do that!

Andre: Yes he can. He's the host, he can do what he wants. :)

Dan: Now remember kids, behave while we're gone. One slip and our cameramen will catch you!

Dan and Andre walked off as Chase and Jade groaned in frustration.

Jade: Damn reality TV producers...

***Two and a 1/2 Hours Later***

Dan and Andre finally returned, water and oranges in hand. They sat down to watch Chase and Jade, who were still fighting to stay still.

Dan: How's that feel after thirty-eight days of rice and whatever scraps you could get off of this island?

Andre: Clean water, fresh fruit, sure feels good!

Jade: Shut him up!

Chase: I actually agree with her!

Andre: Sorry guys.

Chase: Jade, jump off and I'll take you to the finals!

Jade: No way! I don't trust you! We had already agreed to end this discussion!

Chase: will you take me to the finals if I jump off?

Jade: Maybe...

Chase: That's not a good enough answer for me.

Jade: Too bad, it's the best you're getting.

Chase: Ugh...

***Three Hours Later***

The battle had raged on for three hours now, the temperature only increasing as the day went on. Andre had actually fallen asleep out of boredom. Dan could not afford that same luxury; he had to keep watching the challenge as the producers were already irritated with him going to get a snack twice.

All of a sudden, a hand slipped off the idol and a splash was made in the pool. Someone had lost balance and fallen into the water. The splash awoke Andre and it grabbed Dan's attention as well. Both of them looked at each other and then looked up at the pedestal to see who was still standing and who had fallen. Andre's jaw dropped in surprise as Dan ran up to the pool to check on the person who had fallen.

Eventually, a bush of hair emerged from the water, completely drenched.

Chase: Augh! My foot slipped off.

Jade: Yes! Yes! Finally!

Dan: And with that, Jade wins final immunity!

Jade pumped her fists in the air as she jumped in the water in celebration. She splashed around in the water in a joyous rage as Chase begrudgingly climbed out of the pool to get out of the way of Jade's splashes.

Dan: Jade, come on over.

Jade smirked as she climbed out of the pool and walked over to Dan so that Dan could finally put the immunity necklace around her neck. Andre and Chase could only watch in disappointment and mild horror.

Dan: You finally win your first immunity and it could not have come at a better time. With this immunity necklace, you have guaranteed your place in the final two. You will get a chance to argue your case in front of the jury. And now you have a very important decision to make. Who will sit next to you in the final two? And who will be the final member of the jury? You have the afternoon to think about it. I'll see you tonight at Tribal Council.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade has finally won immunity and along with it, a spot in the final two. But now what's she going to do? Take Andre or take Chase?<br>**

**Ailodierap - It was a pretty simple challenge but a crucial one nonetheless. Now we have to see what Jade decides to do.  
><strong>

**Darkheart89 - Not sure if the character part was sarcastic or not but I understand if it was. I haven't watched the show in a while so there may be character bits I may have missed or forgotten or other character inconsistencies throughout the story. If it's not, thanks! I'm not a huge fan of the script form either normally and this originally wasn't. But after a few chapters of writing it the normal way, I was like "Yeah...this isn't working. It drags way too much for so many people" so I switched to script format. All those notes aside, I'm thrilled that you're enjoying this story! :)  
><strong>

**Guest - I agree that Bade is awesome, I ship it as well and that's why I chose it as one of the _multiple_ ships to be featured in the story. But this is also a Survivor parody, and in order to stay true to that show as well, I also needed to portray these characters as individuals outside of their relationships which is why as the story progressed and as people were eliminated, these couples would sadly but inevitably have to be broken up (And clearly Jade is a better character to write for than Beck, so Beck went first). As for saying the story was a Bade story, I've been cycling through saying what the ships for the story were because those ships are present (Tandre and Cabbie have been used to label this story too and Choey would also except this is Victorious and sometimes there's no label at all) but admittedly, none of them dominate the story. You just picked a Bade day to find this story (I should be punched for that pun...). A misleading and dirty tactic? Yes. I'll admit it (although the readers who have been here from the beginning can testify that I've done far worse). But posting the exact pair of Victorious characters that will last the longest and spoiling it for those who haven't read it yet? WAY worse. Lastly, I personally feel the Bade goodbye worked out great. It was abrupt and spontaneous, true, but that was the best way to end it in my mind. That's all I have to say and I'm sorry for the person you're going to kill *locks doors and hides*.  
><strong>


	67. The Most Power of All

**The Most Power of All**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious, Zoey 101, Survivor or Dan Schneider!**

**A/N: WOOT! 40,000 hits, almost 50 faves and over 70 followers! Once again, I just want to thank all of you readers for your support and encouragement, especially those of you who stayed loyal in spite of my hiatuses which I understand must be frustrating as hell. Thank you for your love, your understanding, your faith and your patience. This story wouldn't be here without you guys! You rock!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Andre, Chase and Jade all returned to camp in the boat, Jade being the most smug and confident she had ever been since Day One as she brandished the immunity necklace around her neck for the first time. They rowed the boat into their camp's shore and pulled it onto the beach.<p>

Andre: Congratulations Jade.

Chase: yeah...congrats.

Jade: Thanks, now if you excuse me, I'm going to actually relax for a change.

Jade strutted off towards a comfortable spot on the beach to relax as Chase and Andre stared at each other in frustration and defeat.

Chase: Now we have to...ugh...beg for her mercy. Or I guess I have to. I know she's taking you to the end.

Andre: You never know. I should probably talk to her anyway.

Chase: Do what you want. It's you or me either way. I'm packing my bags. Don't want to leave anything here.

Jade:_ I'm glad to have gotten a spot in the final two automatically. I don't think I actually needed immunity since both of these guys think they could easily beat me in the final two...but I don't know about that. Anyway, now I have to pick the last fool to be kicked off._

Andre sighed before walking off after Jade while Chase went to the shelter to start foraging the camp for his belongings. Andre found Jade close by, lying down on the beach and absorbing the sun. Andre sighed in disbelief for what he was about to do before he began to speak.

Andre: Hey Jade.

Jade sat up and turned around. Her face became one of smug satisfaction when she saw Andre as she knew what he was about to have to do.

Jade: Hey Andre.

Andre: What are my honest odds of being safe tonight?

Jade: I'd say 50/50. You screwed me over sometimes but you also saved me last time and I've screwed you over too. But you have a lot of friends on that jury.

Andre: You would be insane not to take me. You said so yourself. If you vote me off, Chase has all five of Capzo's votes. Plus he would most likely have the rest of our votes too. It'll be a blow-out. If it's you and me, we have six Capzos forced to choose between two Havics.

Jade: But then I immediately lose Tori's and Cat's votes. I have to swing five of those six Capzos while you only need three.

Andre: Cat might still vote for you. And other than Michael and Chase, who I ultimately screwed over anyway, those Capzos aren't that fond of me either. Those votes are just as likely to go to you as they are to me.

Jade: Just let me think about it.

Andre: OK...

Andre walked away feeling somewhat frustrated that he didn't make any ground at all with Jade.

_Andre: I really think the smartest thing for Jade is to take me. If Chase is at the end, he gets Capzo's votes locked up and to be honest, probably Havic's as well. At least against me she might be able to get a couple votes...at least that's what I want her to think._

Meanwhile, Chase was at the shelter packing his bags.

_Chase: Well...it looks pretty bad for me. I screwed up and I'm about to pay the price for it. But no matter how bad it looks, I never give up. I don't know how to quit. It's just not in me. I've never quit anything in my life...So when the time is right...make one more attempt._

Chase took one last look around the shelter to make sure he had everything packed, just in case. He looked over at Jade in time to see Andre walking off into the woods. It was time for him to make his move. Chase swallowed his pride and walked over to talk to Jade and try to beg for his life in this game.

Chase: Hey Jade...

Jade: Hey. I'm guessing you know Andre just pled his case. Now let's see what you've got.

Chase: Well, I think you have a better shot against me in the finals than you would against Andre.

Jade: Well, why would I take you instead of Andre? There are already five Capzos on that jury. You would have all of their votes by default.

Chase: Lola won't vote for me. Quinn won't vote for me. Logan always said I was pathetic. You could easily sway your tribemates to vote for you. The only votes I would have are Zoey and Michael.

Jade: Yeah but Logan hates girls, remember? He'd never let a girl win. Both you and Andre would have his vote. So that's three votes for you and you would just need to sway two more.

Chase: Two votes I would never get. And Logan has counted me as practically a girl so you're still in the air for his vote.

Jade: will you leave me alone if I say I'll think about it?

Chase: Will you really think about it?

Jade: Yes.

Chase: Fair enough. But the sun is going to set in about an hour and we have to get going soon. Not a lot of time left to think.

Jade: Fully aware, bush head. Now scram.

Chase: Fine.

_Chase: I'm extremely nervous about tonight. Having five Capzos on that jury is a perfectly legit excuse to vote me off. But I honestly don't think I would have all of t__heir votes. I need Jade to see that I'm not as popular with my former tribe as I may seem to be because it's the truth._

Andre returned to the shelter as soon as the sun started to go down. Chase went back and grabbed his bags and Jade smirked at the two boys as she picked up her torch. Once Andre and Chase had their bags packed and their torches in hand, the two of them began to make the trek to Tribal Council.

_Andre: Trusting Jade with anything, especially with a decision this important in the game, is making a deal with the devil himself. I want to think I'll stay but who knows what's going through Jade's mind? I'm bringing my stuff anyway._

_Jade: I don't know who I'm going to bring yet. I don't think I have a shot against either of them really. So does my choice really matter? It better or someone's going to pay._

* * *

><p><strong>It's all up to Jade; who will she choose, Andre or Chase?<br>**

**Don't forget to leave a review or even send a PM; interacting with you guys makes it more fun :)  
><strong>

**Ailodierap - Awkward, that wasn't my intention to make Guest look like a moron. I just simply addressed his/her complaints which were somewhat reasonable from the perspective of someone who saw the story for the first time and thought it was Bade since I labelled it as Bade that time. But hey, high five, I guess XD It really is sad and difficult to have to cut one of these three characters after writing about them for so long but it had to happen to someone and it's already happened to thirteen others so it has to be done. :(**

**AppleFlame12 - Good to see you again, glad you're still around even if you quit your account and glad that you're still reading. Dedicated readers such as yourself keep this story alive so thank you. I have a hunch that Jade will take either Andre or Chase too! (SPOILER ALERT: She actually takes Trina).**


	68. Last One Snuffed

**Last One Snuffed**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious, Zoey 101, Survivor or Dan Schneider!**

* * *

><p>Andre, Chase and Jade all filed into the Tribal Council, placing their torches in the usual slots and sitting down on their seats to face Dan. Chase in particular held his torch in his grip for a few extra seconds, afraid to let it go because he felt his time was up. But he released his grip and sat with the others.<p>

Dan: We now bring in the members of our jury: Zoey, Logan, Lola, Tori, Cat, Quinn and Michael, voted out at the last Tribal Council.

One by one, all of the jury members filed into Tribal Council glancing at the final three. Most of them seemed to register faces of disappointment when they saw that Jade had won immunity, the exception being Cat. The jury finished making their way across to the jury section, sitting down to watch the events unfold.

Dan: Well, we made it to day thirty-eight. Sadly for one of you, that is it. Just one day short of the million dollar prize. Jade, it's not going to be you. You're finally safe. And at the most crucial time too!

Jade: I know! I feel great! It's nice to have power and not have your head on the chopping block. My head's been on the chopping block for at least half of the Tribals I've attended so this guaranteed safety thing is pretty sick. Sucks to be you guys.

Dan: Andre, this is the first time in a long time you've been without the immunity necklace. How do you feel?

Andre: I tried so hard to forget how it feels to be vulnerable but you can't forget. It's terrifying. Especially now. So close to the finale, I have a 50/50 shot of going to the end or to the jury and I have no power in this whatsoever. My heart is pounding, man.

Dan: Chase, how do you feel about your odds?

Chase: On paper, 50/50. In reality, a lot less than that. I know both Andre and Jade have the misconception that I'll automatically get Capzo's votes which is not true. I'm not making stuff up, I honestly believe it's not true.

Dan: Jade, you have the power tonight. What are you considering when you decide who you want to sit with you in the final two?

Jade: I'm not sure. Both of them have a lot of friends on the jury. Both of them are suck-up nice guys. Both of them have had their strengths in this game. Both of them grate on my nerves. My odds against either are probably the same.

Dan: OK, before we get to the vote, I'm going to give each of you one last chance to plead your case to Jade as to why she should take you to the final two with her. Andre, you're up first.

Andre: Jade, you know me. We've been living together for thirty-eight days. Even if we didn't work together all the time, we overcame huge odds. We went from 4-6 to 2-1. You can finish the job right here and make it a Havic final two. If you take Chase, you throw everything we worked for away and Chase wins with the Capzo votes. Take me and the Capzo votes are up in the air, probably in your favor. Please take me to the end. Thank you for considering it.

Dan: Chase?

Chase: Look, I know we haven't gotten along at all but you need to understand that going up against Andre is suicide. He played a great social game, a great physical game and a good strategic game. That jury will vote for him in a landslide, myself included. My gameplay was pathetic. After Zoey left, we lost control and even voted off our own allies for no gain, myself included.

Quinn (mumbled): He speaks the truth.

Chase: I know there are more Capzos on that jury than Havics but most of them have no respect for me or the way I played. I've pissed off Logan. I've pissed off Lola. I've pissed off Quinn. There's no conceivable way for me to win. Like I told you, I have two votes tops. Andre could take them all. So please, please, do the logical thing for both of our sake. Keep me and I guarantee you win.

Dan: Thank you both. It is time to vote. Here's how it's going to work tonight. Andre, you can only vote for Chase tonight. Chase, you can only vote for Andre tonight. Your votes cancel each other out, you have no need to vote. Therefore the only person to vote tonight will be Jade. She will not only be voting out one of the two of you but will also effectively decide who will be sitting with her in front of the jury. With that, it is time to vote. Jade, you're up.

Jade then got up and walked up to the voting booth. She stood there for a while, still not entirely sure what to do. She wrote down an A. She then wrote down an E at the right end of her ballot. She turned around to look at her options as they anxious peered back at her, trying to get a glimpse of how she was moving the pen to see how she was writing. Jade turned back to the paper, sighed, finished writing down the name she had in mind and held it up.

_Jade (voting): I don't know how good my shots are against either of you. I know you have more friends and less enemies on that jury than I do though, no matter what you say._

Jade folded up the paper, put it in the urn and returned to her seat._  
><em>

Dan: I'll go get the vote.

As Dan went up to get the vote, Andre and Chase both looked at Jade and then at each other.

Andre: Good luck, man.

Chase: You too.

Dan returned with the urn and placed it on the podium.

Dan: Once the vote is read, the decision is final. Person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the vote.

Dan took the lid off and pulled out the vote, unfolding it to read the name of Jade's final victim. Andre and Chase both extended their arms out, ready to grab their bags to leave.

Dan: The fourteenth person voted out of Survivor and the final member of our jury...

Andre and Chase both grimaced as they looked at each other as if to say good-bye. Jade gave a smug look as she looked at the ground, unwilling to look either in the face. Dan turned the paper around to reveal the name Jade had written down.

Dan: Chase. You need to bring me your torch.

Chase gave Andre a quick hug before grabbing his torch and bag. He looked at Jade and gave a quick smirk before proceeding to carry his torch. Zoey and Michael sat on the jury shaking their heads in disapproval and disappointment. Cat and Tori, however, tried to contain their excitement that Havic had eliminated all the Capzos and gone to the final two. Chase shrugged as he placed his torch in the hole, as the final one to do so.

Dan: Chase, in this case, Jade has spoken.

Dan snuffed Chase's torch.

Dan: It's time for you to go.

Chase: See you guys tomorrow. Good luck.

Chase waved them off and Andre and Jade waved back as Chase became the final person to head down the path of the eliminated players.

Dan: Andre, Jade, congratulations. You have gone as far as you can go in this game. Now the power shifts from your hands over to the jury. Eight people, including Chase that you either directly or indirectly had a hand in voting out. Tomorrow, they will hold your fate in their hands and decide which one of you is worthy of the title of Sole Survivor and the million dollar check that goes with it. You have one night left out here on the island. Grab your torches, head out and good luck.

Andre and Jade glanced at the jury, then at Dan, then finally at each other. They then stood up, grabbed their bags and torches and headed out of Tribal Council for for what would be their final night on the island.

_Chase's Final Words: Havic, you did it. You got us all out. Not sure how it happened but it's been a crazy ride. Both of you played very differently but both of you deserve to be there, whether I like it or not. I had one heck of a time, I learned a lot about myself and saw I had much more strength than I ever realized. But now I have to figure out who I'm going to vote for._

**Votes - Chase: Jade **

* * *

><p><strong>Capzo is finally finished and we're at the final two consisting of Jandre.<strong>

**Chase's story was quite clear and a driving force. It can be divided into two arcs: his arc with Zoey and his arc as an independent player without Zoey. The arc with Zoey wrote itself with ease; the tricky part was going to be writing Chase without Zoey since the only time Chase was without Zoey, he was in London off of the show. I found a few ways to stick in his charm even without Zoey and he had his friendship with Michael as they had a pretty tight alliance as well. Chase's second arc was crucial in that it required getting used to not having Zoey there and actually beginning to play. He recovered pretty well and actually gained some supporters. But alas, this story was in the Victorious category so Capzo was pretty much screwed from the beginning if you hadn't already figured that out. Sorry buddy, loved you on Zoey 101 and you got real close, just not close enough.  
><strong>

**With Chase out of the way, we are finally down to the final two! Andre and Jade! Who will win and become the Ultimate Survivor? We will find out soon!  
><strong>

**RonRon10 - It's not your fault; I've been gone a long time. As you can see, Jade discarded Chase and now we're at the final two. Dang...we're finally here. O_O**

**TobiasFangor92 - Unfortunately, the jerk had immunity. Luckily, she and I made the decision for you. XD**

**AppleFlame12 - Carrying on...with Andre and Jade. The end is almost here.**

**Ailodierap - At least Jade knows she's probably screwed. It's especially unfortunate that Beck isn't on the jury and she took Andre instead of Chase...so...yeah.**


	69. Goodbye Camp Hibachi

**Good Bye Camp Hibachi**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious, Zoey 101, Survivor or Dan Schneider!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hibachi Camp - Night Thirty-Eight<strong>

Andre and Jade made their way back to camp. Jade was smiling with a smug yet calm arrogance, while Andre was celebrating like he had just gone over the moon. He was in utter disbelief that Jade decided to take him to the final two and now he had a 50/50 shot at winning the game.

Andre: BOOM! We're in the final two! HAHAHAHAHA! Thanks for taking me, Jade.

Jade: Don't thank me. I just owed a debt and paid it back.

Andre: Fair enough. But come on, smile for a bit! We're in the final two!

Jade: I am smiling.

Andre: No that's your evil smug smirk. Come on, there's no more game left pretty much! Let's just be happy people like we are in our normal lives!

Jade: I am being how I am in my normal life.

Andre stopped celebrating for a moment and looked at Jade in even more disbelief than he had a few moments before. He stared for a while hoping that she was lying again, but something told her that Jade was telling the truth this time. After all, was there much point in lying to him now that the game was already on its last day and there were no more eliminations?

Andre: Serious?

Jade: Yeah, serious. You think I could fake an act like this for 39 days?

Andre: Well...I was kind of hoping...well for your sake...yeah. Like it was a strategy to make yourself seem like a goat to take to the end and so that people would think they could ultimately beat you.

Jade: Well, it wasn't. My dad thinks I'm wasting my life and barely wants anything to do with me. And my mom isn't a whole lot better. There's a reason my dad was the one who came during that other challenge and it was the last person we wanted to see. I don't have any friends back home; I'm popular but only because they're scared of me. So socially, I didn't expect this to be any different. And I was right. Except for Beck, everyone hates me. This million is as good as yours. Congratu-frickin-lations.

Andre: Wow...I'm really sorry Jade. We were really rough on you through this entire game.

Jade: Don't be sorry. I'm used to it. That's why I'm such a bitch all the time.

Andre: I don't think I've ever actually called you a...

Jade: But you've thought it, haven't you?

Andre: Well...I can't lie about that.

Jade scoffed, her point having been proven as she continued to make her way back to camp. Andre stood for a moment, stunned at this revelation, before snapping back to his senses and following after her.

_Andre: I kinda feel bad for the heat we've given Jade now. Whether she wins or not, I really hope this experience changes her life for the better. She met Beck, which is great. I'll try to keep in touch with her, if she ever responds. I just feel bad that she actually lives with that outlook on life in general and that it's not just an act. I was really hoping it was._

_Jade: Yeah, what I told Andre is actually true. So what? If he gets all sappy on me, I'll just kick his ass. Even if I win, I'll just go back to my life as it was, though at least I met Beck. That's something I can take from this. Maybe even sharing this with Andre may soften him up in front of the jury and give me an edge. Who knows?_

The two of them finally reached their camp, laying down their torches and crawling into the shelter to sleep their final night. Andre looked through the holes in their shelter's roof into the night sky. It was a clear night tonight, a full moon and shining stars scattered across the black canvas of the clean island atmosphere.

Andre: It's a beautiful night tonight. Probably the most beautiful night so far.

Jade: Yeah, whatever.

There was a momentary pause, an awkward silence. Jade was sure to position herself to be on the other side of the shelter to have as much space as possible. Andre curled up at the other side of the shelter to respect this boundary. Before he started to drift off to sleep, he turned over to look at Jade.

Andre: For what it's worth, Jade, I don't hate you.

There was another momentary pause until Jade finally whispered a reply.

Jade: ...Thanks. This conversation stays between us, right?

Andre: It's a reality show. They're always filming us. It's not staying between us.

Jade: Ugh...

Andre smiled and rolled back over onto his back to rest.

Jade: You know, just because we're finally here at the end, I think I can finally tolerate you.

Andre: What, you didn't tolerate me before?

Jade: Not as much. Good night Andre. And don't kick me in your sleep. I can do a lot worse to you. Remember Robbie? Still got those scissors lying around for your dreads.

Andre had to chuckle. He could have retorted but all he could do was chuckle. By now he had been stuck on an island with Jade for thirty-nine days. Whether they got along or not, whether they were working together in the game or stabbing each other in the back, Andre had simply adjusted to the possibility of having a Jade in his life. By now he had gotten used to Jade just being...Jade.

Andre: Good night, Jade.

**Hibachi Camp - Day Thirty-Nine**

The moment had finally arrived. The very last day on this island. The sun crept upon the horizon, shining across the shore and into the shelter. Jade was the first to wake up today and crawled out of the shelter, still feeling tired yet refreshed at the same time.

Andre and Jade went out to the tree mail together as they usually would. Waiting for them at the tree mail was something Andre was very excited to see and even Jade was pretty happy. Waiting for them were all the contents needed to prepare the traditional celebratory day 39 breakfast. A fresh clean frying pan and all the fixings for a great breakfast: a giant vat of pancake batter, bacon, sausage, eggs, bread, butter, cheese, various fruits, juice, and milk. There were even clean plates, cups, cutlery and silverware. After 39 days living off of the bare essentials, along with the occasional reward, these everyday comforts were a sight for sore eyes.

Andre: Yes, breakfast time, baby!

Jade: Yeah, yeah, let's eat already.

The two of them gathered everything that was set up for them and brought it back to their camp. Jade quickly started the fire while Andre started to slice up some oranges and apples. Jade held the pan over the fire so that it could get hot enough to cook the bacon, sausage and eggs as Andre continued with the raw prep.

Andre: Just like an island honeymoon, right Jade?

Jade: Don't even go there. I don't like you that much.

Andre: Like? I thought it was tolerate last night. Am I going up?

Jade: Don't get used to it.

After Andre finished cutting up the fruit and Jade cooked the eggs (scrambled for her and over easy for Andre), bacon and sausage, they put the food on plates and started to eat.

Andre: Mmmph..best breakfast ever. Can I get a toast for the final two?

Jade: You're really pushing your luck right now. That frying pan is still hot if your face wants to meet it.

Andre: No I meant, there's some bread too. Want to have a piece of toast? I can do it with the pan.

Jade: Oh.

_Andre: Oh sweetness, that breakfast was awesome! After thirty nine days with rice, maybe some fish or coconut, we finally have real food and I'm so happy to be here right now._

The two just went on eating through all of the breakfast foods that had been provided, cooking and prepping more of it when their plates were empty until all of the food was gone.

Andre: Ugh...I'm stuffed.

Jade: Me too. But it's our last day and we have to get ready to leave so get off your ass and let's get moving.

Andre: Fine, fine, fine. But let's take some time off first. We still have a good few hours before we have to leave.

Jade: Fine.

The two of them decided they needed some time to themselves before they gathered their things and left to face the jury at the final Tribal Council. Jade hung out by the shelter while Andre headed out for a walk on the beach.

Andre spent some time alone on the beach. He sat down in the sand, staring out at the ocean that he had gotten so used to seeing. To not have this ocean by his side every day, listening to the waves every night and sometimes even playing in it with the others when they all decided to just take a break from the game and from camp life and just have fun as people...it would be so strange to return to civilization and not have this beautiful ocean nearby. Andre's keyboard was by his side. He wished he could write a song right now to captivate this feeling and this moment; however the batteries in his keyboard had finally died. He could write the song when he got back home but he wasn't sure if he'd be able to recapture the feeling of this moment. Instead, he scooped up some wet sand, balled it up and chucked it in the water, reflecting on everything that had happened as the wad of sand splashed into the water.

Andre: Can't believe it's already day-thirty-nine. It almost feels like day one all over again...I'm really going to miss it here.

_Andre: It's so weird that we're finally leaving today. I think what I learned about myself is sometimes you have to do things you don't want to do in order to succeed...but you can still do them without compromising yourself. I'm glad I came out here because now I have a ton of friends...Tori, Cat, Chase, Michael, Beck, maybe even keep in touch with Robbie and Sinjin and even other members of Capzo. I also learned to be so much more thankful for everything I have back home. I have a family who loves me, friends back home, I have food, shelter, clothing, education...You tend to take all those small things for granted until you're in a situation when they're taken away. I honestly feel this experience will make me happier and stronger. I just feel really good about this adventure, no matter the outcome._

Jade too stood alone by the shelter, staring at the water. She probably had to overcome more out of everyone who was still in the game. Being called a bully early on, becoming a target because of it, losing her closest ally and friend for no reason whatsoever, losing her idol and having to go back for it, fighting with the other members of the tribe all while being hungry, tired and dehydrated...it had been the most trying thirty-nine days of her life. But at the same time...Jade felt she could be herself. Some people, like Beck and now Andre, actually accepted her for who she was. Sure, some people still hated Jade here but she was in a position where she could fight back and not just be powerful...but free. Compare that to the home-life she had just revealed to Andre. Everything would go back to the way it was. Such a shame.

Jade: It's finally over...well not yet, but basically...

_Jade: You know, I had to be a complete bitch while I was out here. Beck kept me grounded for a while but then he left and then I went all out. I called a lot of the shots and helped engineer a lot of the shifts in power. I proved that I can be a very strong woman and now tonight...ugh...I have to be nice so I can get their votes. I don't even know if I can get through tonight. But nothing else has stopped me yet. If anything, these part thirty-nine days showed just how strong I can be and how I can influence people. Maybe I can take what I learned here to be able to stand the people I have to deal with in my normal life...then again, maybe not._

And at last, the time to leave the camp behind for the last time was here. Andre returned to the shelter to finish his packing while Jade was double checking to make sure she had nothing left in the shelter. Andre gathered his things and the two of them dragged their stuff and dropped it off on the beach. They then stood next to their camp fire and looked back at their shelter. It was time to initiate another part of the Survivor endgame tradition.

Jade: This time, it's OK to burn the shelter, right?

Andre: Yep. We don't need this old thing anymore.

The two of them tossed some old palm fronds on top of their old, battered, laughable excuse for a shelter. The two of them grabbed some sticks and stuck them into their fire. Once their sticks were lit, they walked up to the shelter and tossed the burning sticks onto the shelter. It took only a few seconds for the fire to spread and for their old shelter to catch completely on fire.

Jade: See ya, you old hunk of junk!

Andre: Thanks for all the nights!

Andre and Jade both gripped their bags and their torches as they watched the shelter they had called home for the past few weeks burn down to the ground. As the fire weakened the supports of the roof and collapsed it, as the ashes scattered into the wind, as streams of smoke arose from the debris, they could only stand in silence as they reflected on everything that had happened to get them to this point. Once most of the shelter had finished burning down, they took their things and torches and began to make the final trip to Tribal Council. A few steps in, they took one last look at the camp that had been their home for the past few weeks.

Andre: One last look...goodbye Camp Hibachi. It's been fun.

Jade: And it's been real. Now let's get going. We have some asses that are itching to get kicked tonight.

The two of them looked at each and smiled for a bit. They then began to truly leave their camp and head to Tribal Council for the final time.

_Andre: Against Jade, I'd like to believe that I've already won but I don't know what the jury is thinking. There could be animosity towards me that I'm not aware of. They may not like the way I played the game. I don't want to get overconfident, not until I see five of those papers have my name on them.  
><em>

_Jade: Winning this game is not going to be easy; but then again the rest of this game wasn't easy either and yet I'm still here. If I can present my case well enough to the jury, maybe, just maybe, I can convince these morons that I deserve to win._

* * *

><p><strong>It's time for Jandre to say good bye to Camp Hibachi and hello to a jury just waiting to rip them to pieces.<strong>_  
><em>

**RonRon10 - It's going to be quite the showdown. Everyone place your bets!**

**TobiasFangor92 - She has a 50/50 chance of winning. If she can sway the jury well enough, she has a decent chance.**

**Ailodierap - It is a shame; there were some good characters on that side but facts are facts. Still, based on reviews I did a semi-decent job of fooling people into thinking Capzo had a shot at winning for a while.**

**I am who I am forever - Glad your top two wound up being my top two. **

**bade - You'll just have to wait, tune in and see if she does. ;)**


	70. Opening the Final Council

**Opening the Final Council**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious, Zoey 101, Survivor or Dan Schneider!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Jury's Thoughts (Before Tribal Council)<strong>_  
><em>

_Zoey: Having been out of the game the longest out of us eight, I've had some time to think about where this game has headed and how we blew a 6-4 advantage. So I'm going to be looking into who seemed to have played a bigger role overall in getting both Andre and Jade into the top two over the Capzos. What both of these players had to do to overcome the rising odds. That will decide my vote.  
><em>

_Logan: I've been itching to take a crack at both of them since I was voted out. Being out of the game has been boring as all hell and I'm ready to get back in. I want to see blood at this Tribal Council. I want fights. Drama. Tears. I want these two to own up and tell it as it is, whether we like it or not. If I'm not going to win, which I should, then whoever does better be someone who damn sure deserves it.  
><em>

_Lola: Even if they screwed me over, I have to respect both of them and how they approached the game. Right now, I'm leaning a bit towards Jade because she proved that she is a strong woman and she can be a really strong player but if Andre can defend his actions, or lack of, well enough, then I could be swayed. My vote is live for either, really.  
><em>

_Tori: Going into this Tribal Council, I'm rooting for Andre, obviously. Jade, I'm sorry - not that much - but it's just not working out for you. I know a lot of people on this jury who are still pretty pissed at you for the things that you've done. You played a strong game but it doesn't mean anything if no one respects you for it.  
><em>

_Cat: Tonight is going to be the hardest Tribal Council ever because there are two people sitting there that I really like. Each of them has helped me and each of them has hurt me but both of them became my friends like everyone else out here. I won't know what to do until I get to the voting thingie.  
><em>

_Quinn: My approach to this has to be a logical one. I can't be bitter, I can't vote based on emotions, this is a game first and foremost. Who triumphed physically? Who triumphed strategically? Who triumphed socially? Who truly outwitted, outplayed and outlasted us? That is what I am looking for tonight.  
><em>

_Michael: I haven't had a lot of time to reflect on my own time out here, much less Jade's or Andre's who I only wound up spending eighteen days with. I don't know everything that happened or how everything really went down. And I'm not sure how much I care or how much it will affect my vote. I'm just curious to see how tonight plays out and hope that everything is revealed. Tonight should be interesting to say the least.  
><em>

_Chase: The wounds are still fresh from when I was eliminated yesterday but that doesn't change the fact that I have a role to play. Now I have to consider two very different people who played very different games. One who I would rather see win yet one who might deserve it more. It's almost like a head vs heart kind of thing so this is kind of weird for me._

**Final Tribal Council - Day Thirty-Nine**

For what would be the final time, Andre and Jade brought their torches into Tribal Council. Where they first saw eight stools and at one point ten stools, there were now only two lonely little stools sitting in their usual spots. Andre and Jade placed their torches in their slots and sat down, facing Dan who was waiting for them.

Dan: Welcome. We now bring in our fully completed jury. Zoey, Logan, Lola, Tori, Cat, Quinn, Michael and Chase, voted out at the last Tribal Council.

In order, the evicted jury members all filed into Tribal Council, all dressed up, rested and cleaned in comparison to the filthy, exhausted and ragged Andre and Jade. They sat down on the usual jury bench that had been filling with more and more people as the Tribal Councils passed, on the opposite side of the Tribal Council area.

Dan: Welcome to your Final Tribal Council. Looking at our cast, we can see all kinds of strengths. If we were voting for the kindest player, it would probably be Cat, Michael, Dustin or Beck. If we were voting for our strongest player, possibly Logan. If we were voting for our most intelligent players, we might vote Quinn, or even Robbie or Sinjin. If we were voting for our best leaders, we could vote Zoey or Tori. If we were voting for the most spirited player, it would probably be Nicole or Chase. Most independent? We'd vote for Lola or Trina.

The jury all looked at each other as they were referred to for their qualities, some even smiling as they were mentioned.

Dan: But there's something that separates the two of you *gesturing to Andre and Jade* from everyone else. You're still in this game and the jury is voting for one of you, not based solely on the criteria I just mentioned but on who they truly feel deserves the title of Sole Survivor. And no matter what happens, I personally say 'Congratulations' to both of you. Are you guys ready?

Andre: Yes.

Jade: Yes.

Dan: Here's how it's going to work. You will each get an opportunity to make an opening statement. An initial plea as to why you think that you deserve the jury's votes to win Survivor. Once you have both made your statements, we then shift over to the jury. One by one, the jury members will get to come up and speak. They can ask questions to the final two to help make their decision or they can simply make statements. It's up to them; you are at their mercy right now. The two of you will then get to make a closing statement and then the jury will finally get to vote. Andre, you can go first.

Andre and Jade shifted their attention from Dan to the glaring faces of the jury members. Andre took a deep breath and began to speak.

Andre: Well, here we are. Obviously, you all know who I am. I came into this game wanting to have a grand adventure and to make a lot of friends. I accomplished both. At the same time, I wanted to play the game and I think I did a good job. I was strong in challenges, I got into good alliances, and I built good personal relationships. And of course, I had some luck on my side. I think I did everything I could to deserve to win this game and if you disagree, I hope I can convince you otherwise. I look forward to answering all of your questions, addressing all of your concerns and I hope I can get at least five of your votes. Thanks.

Dan: Thank you, Andre. Jade, you're next.

Jade: OK, I know all of you think you know me and yes, I've treated a lot of you like crap. I'm willing to own up to it. But I came into this game with the worst odds out of everyone. I was a huge target since Day Four I think. I was targeted like five, seven times. My name was written down like fifteen times. But even with that target on my back, I still made it here. Against all odds. I couldn't fly under the radar, I had to play and adapt and I had to play and adapt hard. And I did. All of you have a right to be bitter at me and so do the people who were voted out before the jury phase. But I hope you don't vote on a personal level but vote based on who you truly feel played a better game. If you feel Andre played a better game, vote for him. But do it because he played a better game, not because you like him more than me. That's all I got.

Dan: Thank you, Jade. All right, jury. You've all had a chance to hear each of their opening statements. Now I'm going to give you some time to think about your questions or statements for the jury. When you're all ready, you will get your chance to talk to the final two for the first time since you were voted off. You may begin thinking now.

* * *

><p><strong>Each jury member has their own ideas and approaches on how to vote for a winner. But what will the jury have to say?<strong>

**RonRon10 - The challenge is facing the jury of their eliminated peers. And these jurors are definitely not going to make it easy for Andre or Jade to win.**

**Ailodierap - I still support Bade and Tandre but I did enjoy writing these Jandre scenes since they were at ends with each other a lot of the time and it was nice for them to make some peace right at the end. Good way to resolve the story. By the way, this is SO not the last chapter (What a lousy ending that would be). I still have a couple more things up my sleeve before we put the story to bed.**


	71. The Jury Gets Even

**The Jury Gets Even**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious, Zoey 101, Survivor or Dan Schneider**

* * *

><p>The flames in the Tribal Council flickered and spread light around the room as the jurors pondered what they wanted to say to the final two. Andre and Jade kept looking back and forth between each other and then at the jurors, nervously waiting for what each juror would throw at them.<p>

Dan: All right, jury, you've had some time to think about what you want to say or ask to the final two. So let's get this started. Michael, you're up first.

Michael perked up at his name being called then he got up from the jury bench and stepped over next to the fire pit, facing Andre and Jade.

Michael: Hey guys, I just want to start by congratulating both of you guys for making it to the end.

Andre: Thanks, man.

Jade: Thanks.

Michael: Let's start with Andre. I'm not bitter at you at all. I have more reason to be bitter at Jade than you, even though I'm not that bitter against her either. But when it comes down to it, I was put in that tiebreaker because you switched your vote. Just tell me why you switched.

Andre: Because if I didn't switch and go with Jade, I would not be sitting here. You and Chase would be sitting here. No matter what either of you said to me, I was getting third if I didn't win immunity and as you saw yesterday, that was the case. I would not have been able to win that challenge and I would have gone home third. So that's the only reason I switched my vote. It was no reflection on you as a person and I hope we can still be friends.

Michael: I can accept that answer. Now Jade, I don't have any questions for you. I just want to wish you luck because you hurt a lot of people up here. A lot of them are eager to rip into you. So good luck. You're going to need it.

Jade: Thanks for the heads-up Michael.

Michael smiled before heading back to sit down on the jury bench.

Dan: Quinn, you're up.

Quinn stood up and walked over to stand by the fire. She faced towards Andre and Jade and took a deep breath.

Quinn: Well, first let me congratulate you both on making the final two. I may not agree completely with how you both did it but both of you clearly did a better job than the rest of us did so your performance is at least commendable.

Andre: Thank you, Quinn.

Jade: Did she just insult us?

Quinn: Anyway, I'm just going to keep it simple. I feel strategy is a dominating factor in this game. I want you to tell us what you feel was your most strategic move in this game. We'll start with Andre.

Andre: I think my most strategic move is winning immunity challenges in order to keep myself safe.

Quinn: That's not strategy. That's being a meathead like Logan.

Logan: Hey!

Andre: OK...then my most strategic move was allowing Jade to tie with Michael at the final four so that she could beat him, split up that pair and we could both get to the end.

Quinn: So you didn't strategize until day 37 or you had other strategies that just didn't work out as well?

Andre: There were other strategies. Some worked out, some didn't. But that decision in particular made the difference between me sitting on the jury and sitting in the final two.

Quinn: *sigh* I'll take it I guess...Jade?

Jade: It would have to be getting rid of Zoey. As she figured out, I planned the burning of the shelter, I retrieved the idol I chucked and I used it on the person that would best splinter your group if she left and allow for two Havics to be sitting at the end. It may have seemed like a short-term move to save me one round but by taking out Zoey, it blew up a lot of unity that was in your tribe. Lola came to us because her best friend on her tribe was gone and Logan defected as well. From there, we could then start getting some numbers.

Quinn: And then you helped us and voted out Tori and Cat. Those numbers you just said you worked towards earning, you threw out.

Tori glared at Jade a bit. Cat gave Jade a more sad look.

Jade: The reason for that was because I was on the bottom of that group. Tori and Andre weren't voting each other off and Cat doesn't have a strategic bone in her body so I couldn't count on forcing a tie. I figured in the three remaining Capzos at that time, you were on the outside of this group of seven. My plan was to flip and then make a final two pact with you to even up against Chase and Michael since you're more likely to be smart enough to do it. So a lot of my strategy involved adapting to the situation to get myself ahead.

Quinn: All right. My curiosity is satiated. Thank you.

Quinn didn't appear as satisfied as she claimed she was as she went back to sit with the rest of the jurors.

Dan: Cat.

Cat quickly hopped out of her seat past Quinn and ran to the fire to talk to her friends.

Cat: Hiiiiiiii! Andre, Jade, I'm really happy to see both of you in the finals! Andre, you're a sweet guy and I really hope for you the best. You're like my brother if he didn't get shot or eat things that weren't food. But...I kinda just want to talk to Jade.

Jade: Saw this one coming.

Cat: I thought we were really good friends. Even after Tori and Andre saved me to vote off Beck, I tried to be really supportive to you. You're like a sister to me, almost like my brother when he was playing with knives and stabbed his toe. Only you might stab someone else...anyway, so what I don't get is why you voted against me the night I was voted off.

Jade: Cat, you have to understand that the move was purely strategic and it was because if you were sitting in my spot right now, no one would ever win because everyone here loves you. Had I known you were going to play the idol on me, I never would have done it. You're one of my favorite people in this group, which is saying a lot when I don't like a lot of these people to begin with, and I'm sure a lot of these people would agree that you're the most popular person in this room.

Andre nodded in agreement with Jade's statement and the jury went along with it, almost as if obeying Jade out of fear.

Cat: Didn't I say I was going to play the idol on you?

Jade: Honest truth, you never told me or even hinted that you were going to. When Andre told you to use it, I was 100% sure you would use it on yourself and my vote on you wouldn't matter in the worst case scenario since you are so sickeningly sweet and forgiving. I was shocked when you used the idol on me and was really disappointed you went out the way you did. But it was purely a game move and I hope you recognize it as only a game move and not a personal move.

Andre: I can actually endorse that. I told you to use it on yourself. You never gave either of us any indication that you were going to use it on Jade. And if you did, I would have tried to talk you out of it.

Cat: Well, I understand. And I'm not bitter, I might still vote for you. I just wanted to understand why you did it. I think that's all I need. Thanks. Good luck!

Cat ran back to her seat, slightly giggling as she usually did.

Dan: Chase, it's your turn.

Chase sighed and then pushed himself up off of his seat. He slowly made his way to the fire and hesitated for a few seconds before addressing Andre and Jade.

Chase: I have a question for each of you. My first question is for Andre. Andre, do you think there was any element to your game play other than winning a bunch of challenges? Because I think you know as well as a lot of us that if you didn't win some of those challenges, you wouldn't be sitting there. You even said so yourself.

Andre: Other than winning challenges, building relationships was a huge part of my strategy. To not make enemies, not get too much blood on my hands, be likable and friendly enough to not be an immediate target. It got me through the pre-merge and it opened some doors for me after the merge, even when numbers weren't in my favor. Like at that challenge where we answered questions about each other? I got all the questions right and it's because I took time to get to know each of you as a person, not just a player. Compare that to Jade who missed them all. I hope that when you guys cast your votes that you consider the relationships we've built because they are real and they will go beyond this game, no matter what. That is, if you want them to as well. If you don't, I'll understand and I'll stay away but I hope that no matter what, we can put this game behind us and continue to be friends.

Chase: I'll take that. Thanks. My next question is for Jade. You're just a really cold and mean person. You played a great strategic game and you could have easily had everyone's votes here with your gameplay because you did play very aggressively and very impressively. If it weren't for the fact that you were just this vile, bitter, angry person, we would have declared you the winner. I just have to ask...is this who you are in real life or is this just a character you decided to play coming into this game?

Jade looked at Andre, almost as if she suspected him of telling Chase about the conversation they had when they got back to camp last night. Of course, this was impossible since Chase could not have been anywhere in the vicinity. Jade sighed and turned back to Chase.

Jade: This is who I am. Was I an asshole? Yes. Was I cold? Yes. I'm not going to lie now and pretend I'm something I'm not. Some people can handle what I have to say and some can't. Yeah it pushes a lot of people away and even strains the relations in my family, I mean, my dad was the last person I wanted to see for a reason. If you want to vote for Andre just because you don't like me as a person, I can't force you to change your mind,. All I can do is convince you that I played a better and more deserving game, regardless of who I am.

Chase: But did you play that game the right way? People can play the game the way you played and still have class. I can't recall a single time when you had class and you yourself admitted that this is who you are in which case I am sorry that you have to go back to living your life which must be miserable.

Jade: Wow, and I'm the one with no class? That was a low blow right there because even I never went after people's personal lives. I should have never said anything. Just give your vote to Andre cause I know I'm not getting one from you after that.

Chase: Wow...um, OK I think I have my vote. Thanks everyone.

Jade stuck her tongue out at Chase in disgust as Chase turned his heels and walked back to his seat, not entirely happy with the retort he received.

Dan: Lola, it's your turn.

Lola got up and walked up to propose her question.

Lola: All right, first of all, good job to you guys. So I think we all know how you two have basically acted throughout your time here. Andre, I think you're a great guy but that's just it. You're a nice guy. And then we have Jade, the bitch. An awesome player, but a bitch. So Andre, I want you to say something mean about Tori, Cat and Michael. Jade, I want you to say something nice about Zoey, Tori and...ugh..Logan. Ladies first.

Jade: Are you kidding me? Fine, let's see...well Zoey did a good job of keeping you guys in line. That's why you fell apart when she was gone so that's a testament to her leadership. Ummm...Logan, you're strong, those are impressive muscles...if only your brain were as good. And Tori...ugh...Tori, Tori, Tori...being around you has made me realize how tolerant I can be of annoying people if I have to so thank you for helping me realize that strength.

Tori made a small pout at that shot as the other jury members looked at Tori to see her reaction to that shot, a couple of Capzos even snickering at the clever loophole Jade came up with to Lola's question.

Lola: Andre?

Andre: Sigh...let me think...this sucks...Tori can be a bit overly aggressive at times. It's great that she's independent but she needs to be able to watch herself...Cat can be a bit ditsy and puts others before herself to the point of her own detriment. That's why she's sitting there but it's a great quality in a friend. And Michael...uh...you snore at night. And your farts probably smell the worst of everyone here. I can recommend a good doctor if you live near my area.

Michael blushed a bit while the other jury members and even Jade chuckled a bit. Lola smiled at these answers.

Lola: I think I have what I need. Good luck guys.

Lola contentedly went down to her seat.

Dan: Zoey, you're up.

Zoey was very calm and composed as she went, seeing as she had been out of the game the longest and had the most time to get over the fact that she lost. She got up and turned to Face Andre and Jade.

Zoey: Congratulations to both of you. I think you both did a good job of getting rid off all of the Capzos so props to that. Jade, obviously, I have to ask about the night when I was voted off. You actually set up our shelter so that it would be burned down when we came back from the immunity challenge. I just don't understand the logic behind that. Can you walk me through it?

Jade: Part of it was emotional. I was still pissed about Beck getting voted off the previous Council and I wanted to get even with Tori and Andre for voting him off. It's unfortunate that the rest of you had to suffer for that but I figured at the time, I was gone anyway. But when I determined that every single vote was coming my way, I saw a chance to make a power play. If I snuck away on the raft and made it back to our old camp, I could swim around to find where I had chucked the idol. No one thought I had the idol since Tori saw me throw it so I could get it and no one would anticipate it. This meant I could choose whoever I wanted to go. And as you know, I chose you.

Zoey: It was a great move, I'll give you that but don't you think it was pretty short-sighted? That type of move should only benefit you for one round and then you have a huge target on you the next round.

Jade: You're right. At that point, I knew I would still have a target so I needed to disappear for a few rounds. Thank God Lola and Logan were complete idiots and turned on each other, otherwise, the focus would still have been on me. The Havics were forced to include me in order to gain the numbers and take advantage of the Lola/Logan feud. And why was that feud reignited enough to screw Capzo over? Because you, their leader, their glue was taken out. And that was why I targeted you that other night. Because I knew you were Capzo's biggest asset and Capzo might fall apart enough for me to wait a bit before becoming aggressive again. And it did.

Zoey: OK, I think that will do. Thanks Jade.

Zoey returned to her seat without asking anything of Andre. Andre appeared a bit shaken that this was now the second juror who had nothing to say to him or ask of him.

Dan: Tori.

Tori flinched a bit when her time came to talk to Jade. She looked at Jade with a small mixture of fear and disdain but knew she still had to go up so she did.

Tori: Well, here we are. I am happy that even though we were down in numbers, our tribe ultimately came on top, with all due respect to everyone who was on Capzo. So thanks Andre and Jade for getting the job done. Although, Jade...I really find it hard to thank you for anything after how badly you treated me and not even just me, but a lot of people while you were out there.

Jade: You're overexaggerating and you know it. Yeah we had some rough times but even though I can't stand you, I wasn't actively planning against you until you voted off Beck. You made the first move. And even then, I still didn't vote you off when I had the power to because unlike you, I had more sense than that.

Tori: You made the first move when you started alienating everyone else, treating them like crap and made it clear Beck was your only friend! Beck even told Andre you wanted me out so what did you expect us to do?

Jade: Then you should have voted me off! There was no reason to vote off Beck! He was on your side! He talked me out of going after you because he wanted us to be at the end with you and Andre and it was unfair that he was the one who paid the price! What you did was uncalled for!

Tori: What _I_ did was uncalled for? You bullied and threatened Sinjin! You shaved Robbie's head and his puppet too! You burned down our shelter! You voted off Cat after she used her idol to SAVE you! The things you did were absolutely unnecessary and the only reason you were kept so long is because everyone knew they could beat you in the end! You can't even admit the things you did were wrong and apologize to us?

Michael: Admittedly, the shaving part was kind of funny.

Jade: Whatever. I'm not going to sit here and tell you what you want to hear and stroke your bruised ego, especially if you're not even going to take it. I'm not getting your vote as long as I'm sitting next to this guy so it doesn't matter.

Tori: Whatever, Jade.

After that shouting match with Jade, Tori took a deep breath and took a few seconds to calm herself before turning to talk to Andre, who had gone very white and tense while the two of them were fighting.

Tori: Now Andre, I came into this final Tribal Council 110% set on voting for you but after hearing your answers and what everyone else has said...I'm not so sure.

Jade sat up in surprise at what she just heard and Andre too turned even whiter. However, he quickly shook it off, trying to appear calm and not hurt.

Tori: So my question for you is, if I actually do decide to give my vote to Jade, what does that mean for our friendship?

Andre: You want to vote for Jade? I'm not stopping you. But what I said to Chase about relationships in this game is the same for you. We didn't work together in this game just to be an alliance. We became friends throughout the game and that friendship was 200% genuine. You're intelligent, talented, funny, ambitious, so many things about you that I could go on about if I had more time. Whether you vote for me or not, I would still want to have you part of my life and for me to be part of yours. So fine, give your vote to Jade. It's fine. Either way, I'll be seeing you in Hollywood and you can bet the million on that because what we formed out there in those thirty days together is worth so much more than that.

A small tear went down Tori's eye as she smiled at Andre's answer. Andre panted a little, not realizing how long he had actually gone on until he stopped.

Tori: Well, that's all I needed to hear. Thank you and good luck to you both.

Tori went back to her seat on the bench, looking partially happy and partially shaken.

Dan: Finish us off Logan.

Logan then got up and faced the final two.

Logan: Sup guys. I really don't have anything to ask either of you, I only have stuff to say. I understand that I'm been notoriously perceived as someone who is sexist and only favors men.

Lola: Yeah you are.

Zoey: I can second that.

Quinn: Ditto.

Tori: Yep.

Logan: And it is true, I have been very condescending to the girls. They're objects to me and will probably continue to be so when I get home and see tons of them. So when I consider this final two, I see and man and a girl. One who was strong in every aspect of the game and one who is basically a prissy little coward. And it is so clear to me who the winner of this competition to me. The obvious man of this entire show...

Logan suddenly thrust a finger at the direction of the final two whilst looking at the jury, as if to make a dramatic statement.

Logan: ...is Jade.

Everyone sat up in surprise at Logan's out-of-character statement, as everyone knew how Logan had acted around and treated the girls throughout the season.

Logan: This bitch did everything. Every single one of us is sitting on this bench because of this chick right here. Andre didn't do crap. Sure, he won a bunch of challenges but if he didn't, he'd be sitting here too and not there and it would be because of Jade too. You can hate her all you want, but you can't deny this chick has skills.

Jade sighed a bit of relief. It was nice to know that one person was on her side if anything. Andre however shrunk a bit for he too had considered Logan kind of sexist and was a bit hopeful this would guarantee him Logan's vote, even if he didn't condone the reasoning himself.

Logan: I wanted to tear you tonight, I did. But you took our crap and spat it out tonight. If that isn't a winner to you guys, I'll be damned on what is. You've got my vote, you better get four more or I'll be retracting my statement, good luck.

Jade: Thanks Logan.

Logan gave and a reassuring smirk to Jade and then spun around and shuffled back to his seat.

Dan: Thank you jury. I'm going to let you guys have some time to think about everything that has been said tonight and everything that has happened over the past thirty-nine days. Andre, Jade, I will also allow some time for you to think of and make a closing statement. When you are all ready, Andre and Jade will make their closing statements as to why they should win. After that, the jury will then cast their votes for the Sole Survivor.

* * *

><p><strong>Both Andre and Jade got praised. Both Andre and Jade took a beating. This could go either way.<strong>

**RonRon10 - Well...no one got hit in the face (Physical violence is where they draw the line at Survivor and a last minute disqualification of either of the finalists would be a very sucky ending) but I hope this was good enough.  
><strong>

**Ailodierap - I know, right? How can I end this story without a winner? So...how do you feel about Andre's odds now?  
><strong>


	72. For The Last Time

**For the Last Time**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious, Zoey 101, Survivor or Dan Schneider!**

* * *

><p>Dan: Well, as you both just heard, the jury had a lot to ask and say. Before we get to the final vote, you will both get a chance to make a closing statement. This will be your final chance to convince the jury that you deserve the money. Jade, this time you will speak first.<p>

Jade: I feel I've done everything I can at this point. Everything you threw at me, I took. Every obstacle I had to overcome, I did. Even now when you guys addressed me, some of you gave me crap and I can stand up and take it. But if you look through what we've discussed, you'll see that I did play a strong strategic game, I was competent physically, and I hope that my answers to your questions were satisfactory. No one was in as bad as a position or had as hard of a journey as I did. I hope you guys take all of that into consideration and I hope to see some votes with my name on them.

Dan: Thank you Jade. Andre? Your final words?

Andre: I definitely played a better physical and social game than Jade. Don't underestimate those factors, especially since this is largely a social game and Jade couldn't play the social game. I may not have made the biggest moves but I did what had to be done in order to get here without making a lot of enemies. Even if you don't give me your vote, that's a shame but it'll be OK. At this point, I've done everything I can to convince you to vote for me to win. Either way, I'd still love to be friends and keep in contact with you guys and I'll take what I've learned out here and what you've all said to me and use it to make myself a better person. So all I can say is vote with your heart and thank you.

Dan: OK, jury. It is now up to you. You will each go up and this time, you will be not be voting someone out. You will be voting for a winner. Andre, Jade, you want to see your name on these papers tonight. For the last time, it is time to vote. Zoey, you're up first.

Zoey nodded at this order and got up off the jury bench, walking up the the voting urn. She stood up there for a couple of minutes, contemplating Jade's gameplay and Andre's attitude. After a while, she turned around to glance at the final two, sighed, and wrote down a name. She held up her vote.

_Zoey (voting): You know, coming in tonight, you did not have my vote. I didn't think you deserved it for many reasons. But you handled our questions very well and you proved you deserve to win. Good luck._

Zoey smiled a bit as she folded her ballot and put it in the urn. She then returned to her seat on the jury's vote and Logan ran up to the voting booth. He quickly scribbled down Jade's name and held it up, looking smug as ever.

_Logan (voting for Jade): I told you, I'm voting for the man to win. And Andre, you were a wimp, such an embarrassment. Jade was the man who ran the game. Go win it._

Logan returned to his seat and Lola went up to vote next. After a bit of thought, she cast her vote and then allowed Tori to step up to cast her vote. Tori did not even hesitate before writing Andre's name on her paper.

_Tori (voting for Andre): Psyche, I was never going to vote for Jade no matter what happened. I hope to God that you win. You're a great guy and a great friend. Spend it wisely and I'll see you on the other side._

Tori folded the paper, gave it a little kiss and put it in the urn. After she returned to her seat, Cat ran up to the voting table. She reflected for a bit on both Andre and Jade before writing a name down and then allowing Quinn to go up and cast her vote. Quinn looked back at Andre and Jade, and then hesitantly wrote down Jade's name.

_Quinn (voting for Jade): This was not an easy decision and it can't be an easy decision for anyone who decides to vote for you but in the end, I can forgive and forget. Looking at the bigger picture, you played the most strategic game, the most aggressive game and the most cunning game; that's how you took out Capzo. The luck factor weighed in your favor as well and I actually think you're pretty even physically in spite of Andre's higher victory quantity. Andre only beat you in the social game but that doesn't statistically outweigh your other superlatives. Well done._

The next person to vote was Michael, who was fast to cast his vote. He put his vote in the urn with an affirming nod before returning to his seat. Chase was the last to go up and cast his vote. He showed little hesitance as well, writing down Andre's name.

_Chase (voting for Andre): I'm a strong believer in karma and that's why Jade cannot be allowed to win this game. If it had to be someone on the other tribe, I'm glad it's you. Hope we can be friends and I hope you win. And when you do, stick it to Jade. Good luck, man._

Chase smiled as he put his vote for Andre in the urn and went back to sit on the jury bench. He gave a small wink at the finalists as Dan double checked to make sure all the jurors had voted.

Dan: For the last time, I will get the votes.

As Dan went up to get the votes, Andre extended his hand to Jade as a sign of good wishes of good luck. Jade stared at the hand in disgust for a bit, covered with the dirt and sweat of the past thirty-nine days, but she eventually returned the handshake and even smiled a bit. Dan returned to his podium, holding the urn of millionaire-deciding votes. Andre and Jade broke their grip and looked at Dan, as did the rest of the jurors.

Dan: Andre, Jade, jury, thank you for one heck of a season. I know you all want me to read these votes right now, but we're going to have to wait until we return to the United States. I'll see you all there.

Dan then walked down the path that the eliminated players usually took and met up with a helicopter waiting for him. The helicopter then lifted off into the moonlight as Andre, Jade and the jury looked up and watched on.

Andre: So...now what?

Jade: These jerks just ditched us on this island?

* * *

><p><strong>The votes are cast and we shall soon learn the fates of Andre and Jade!<strong>

**Jmags-WriterofAwesomeness - Andre's going to be counting on the people who think she's a bitch and felt screwed over by her. There's quite a few.  
><strong>

**Ailodierap - I know, aren't I evil? ;) To be fair, Andre had some skills on his side (his strength and social skills) and Jade had some luck on her side (What if she didn't find her idol again? What if Andre decided not to force a tie? etc.), although obviously Andre still had some luck and Jade still had some skill so it kind of balances out. Well...we're going to find out who wins soon.  
><strong>

**DarkHeart89 - That's two votes for her so far. Think she was able to get three more?  
><strong>


	73. The Final Decision

**The Final Decision**

**I do not own anything from Victorious, Zoey 101, Survivor or Dan Schneider!**

* * *

><p>*Four Months Later*<p>

A helicopter emerged in the moonlight, traveling through the night sky of Hollywood, California. The helicopter flew towards a gigantic studio building and gradually touched down on the roof. Dan climbed out of the helicopter, the bin of votes still in his hand. He signaled his thank you to the pilot with a thumbs up, who proceeded to fly away. Dan went over to the roof entrance and entered the building. He descended multiple flights of stairs until he reached the ground floor. The Survivor finale was in studio 25A so he followed the signs which directed him to the studio. As soon as he got there and entered the studio, he was greeted with bursts of applause. The giant studio was filled to capacity with an audience of at least around five to ten thousand viewers. Dan walked down the aisle of the studio, proudly waving to audience members who whistled to him or tried to reach out their hand to get a high-five. Although Dan would have liked to interact with the audience members, there was a very important matter of business that needed to be settled. He made his way towards the center stage which had been decorated to look exactly like the Tribal Council set on the island. On the set awaited two very hopeful people.

Andre and Jade were sitting together on the reconstructed replica set of the Tribal Council, anticipating to see who the winner was. The jury of Zoey, Logan, Lola, Tori, Cat, Quinn, Michael and Chase sat on the jury bench with the same anticipation. Also waiting backstage were the six pre-jury eliminees Trina, Sinjin, Nicole, Dustin, Robbie and Beck. The sixteen players had finally been reunited to see who the Sole Survivor would be.

Dan: Here we are in Los Angeles for the revealing of the votes. Once again, I want to thank you two, our jury and the rest of our cast for what our viewers have told me was a fantastic season.

The studio applauded at this remark, along with the jury members. Andre smiled at the applause and even Jade smiled a bit.

Dan: Well, after 39 days, 23 challenges, 14 eliminations, and one hell of a season, it finally comes down to this. Andre and Jade, our final two. Jade, how do you feel now that you've had a chance to watch this season back?

Jade: I've pretty much come to peace with the fact that I've lost. I'm pissed but I'll live with it. I'm just glad this is all about to be over.

Dan: What's the recognition like on the street?

Jade: It's definitely made home life more interesting. It's kind of a love me or hate me deal. Some people want my autograph and tell me they think I'm doing awesome on the show. Some people run away from me or even cuss me out. It's polarizing.

Dan: Andre, How about you? How do you feel?

Andre: I'm nervous, I'm excited, I'm a lot of things. Let's get this party started!

Dan: Well, I know you two have waited long enough. It is time to read the votes. Remember, these are votes for a winner. Andre, Jade, you WANT to see your name tonight. There are eight votes in here. It takes five to win. It is finally time to read the votes.

Dan lifted off the urn lid and began to read the votes.

Dan: First vote...Andre.

The studio audience boomed in cheers and whistles as Andre smiled. Dan smiled as well as he pulled another vote out.

Dan: ...Andre. That's two votes Andre.

More cheers and applause. Andre took a deep breath, needing three more votes out of the six to win. Jade sighed as Dan pulled out the third vote.

Dan: Jade. That's two votes Andre, one vote Jade.

The applause was for Jade now. Jade smiled that at least she wouldn't be shut out. After all, Logan declared he was voting for her so that was probably it. Dan pulled out the fourth vote.

Dan: Jade. We are tied. That's two votes Andre, two votes Jade.

Beck: Yes! Come on Jade!

Jade: Wow.

Andre?: See, you're not out of it.

Jade: We'll see...

Dan pulled out the fifth vote and revealed its name.

Dan:...Andre. Three votes Andre, two votes Jade.

More applause for Andre as Dan pulled out the sixth vote.

Dan: We're tied again. Three votes Andre, three votes Jade. Two votes left, it takes five to win.

More of Jade's supporters burst into applause.

Jade: Dang...that's way more than I thought I was getting.

Andre: Me too, honestly...

The seventh vote was revealed as Dan pulled it out.

Dan: Andre.

The audience boomed with applause and excitement for Andre. Andre was really anxious now to see the last vote. Out of the corner of his eye, Tori was beaming with approval and everyone else was on the edge of their seats.

Dan: Four votes Andre, three votes Jade. One vote left. It takes five votes to win.

Jade (whispering): Told you, Andre. Congratulations.

Andre: Hang on...

Dan reached into the urn to pull out the final vote. Andre and Jade held their breaths as Dan opened the vote, read the name. Dan's eyes widened a bit with surprise at the result before he turned to Andre and Jade to reveal the final tallied outcome of the jury vote.

Dan: The winner of the Survivor competition...

Andre and Jade squeezed each other's hands even tighter as Jade gave Andre a small look of congratulations, knowing what was coming.

Dan: is still undetermined. The last vote is for Jade. We have a tie.

Dan revealed the last vote for Jade to confirm he was telling the truth. Four votes for Andre, four votes for Jade...no votes left.

Jade: What! Are you serious!

Jade dropped Andre's hand in shock and the two of them looked at each other in confusion and then back at Dan. The jury members all looked at each other as well, equally bewildered. Trina, Sinjin, Nicole, Dustin, Robbie and Beck all walked out from backstage, just as confused as everyone else. The studio audience was swarming with murmurs and mumbles, all surprised at this outcome.

Andre: So what do we do now?

Dan: I don't know, this is the first time this has ever happened.

Jade: You didn't have a back-up plan? Why didn't you consider that possibility when you had an even number of people on the jury voting between two people!

Dan: Uhh...we...I...

Jade: I say Beck casts the deciding vote since he was the last to be eliminated before the jury!

Andre: That's not fair! We all know he'll vote for Jade!

Dan: You're right, Beck will not cast the deciding vote. What to do, what to do...

?: Out of my way you good-for-nothings! Let me show you how it's done!

Russell Hantz stood up in the crowd and came storming down. His fans cheer while his haters boo maniacally.

Russell: This is what I been saying! America should get a percent of the vote! Just like they should have gotten to vote for me! Juries don't understand the game like I do; it's a bitter jury! I should be the winner this season 'cause I'm the best player to ever play this game! The game is flawed; that's why there's a tie! The game is flawed, that's why I didn't win! I'm the king! I'm the-

Security guards came running out, one shooting Russell with a tranquilizer gun. The dart hits Russell in the bum, instantly causing him to collapse. The security guards then picked him up and carried him out of the amphitheater.

Dan: O...k...you know, as obnoxious of a troll as he is, that's actually a pretty good idea. We're going to let our faithful readers decide who wins Survivor!

Dan then turned to the cameras and pointed out to the readers at home.

Dan: All right, readers! It's now up to YOU to break the tie! Cast your votes for either Andre or Jade but NOT Russell.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys, I had one final twist up my sleeve...You guys didn't think it would be <em>that <em>easy, did you_?_  
><strong>

**Yes you read correctly. It came down to the final two and when it was time to choose a winner...I just couldn't do it. I just couldn't pick between my two favorite characters. So I decided to give the vote to you guys. And yes, this was the plan all along. Bet none of you saw that one coming (I can't believe not a single review considered the possibility of a tie when there's an even number of jury members). I could argue the cases for and against both players, which is what I did by using the jury. Andre played great physically and socially, while Jade played great strategically and constantly averted danger, all of which are very important factors in playing the game. Both of them deserve to be in the final two and to have a solid chance at winning. But now you guys get to decide who you want to win. Think of it as my thanks for all of your dedication, support, feedback and faithfulness over the past twenty months.  
><strong>

**Here's how it's going to work. I've set up a blind poll on my profile page where you vote for either Andre or Jade to win. You can also send votes via PM. PLEASE DO NOT VOTE IN YOUR REVIEWS. Otherwise anyone can go there and read the votes and it's no fun, so any votes cast in reviews will NOT be counted. PLEASE VOTE! Don't let your favorite lose by one vote! That would really suck.  
><strong>

**And to the couple of people who wanted Russell Hantz to appear; I hope you're happy. It killed me to include him in this story at all even though I was pretty much making fun of him. Troll needs to be put in his place. (I understand that if you haven't watched Survivor, you didn't get the Russell joke. The joke kind of tells you all you need to know about him though although it's ironic because he actually did say the viewers should get to vote, which I strongly disagree with in Survivor making this even more ironic).  
><strong>

**Oh and for those of you who care, here are the votes.  
><strong>

**Andre - Cat, Chase, Michael, Tori  
><strong>

****Jade - Logan, Lola, Quinn, Zoey**  
><strong>

**I repeat, VOTES CAST IN REVIEWS DO NOT COUNT. Only votes placed in the poll on my profile or sent via PM will count. You can still say who you're supporting in your reviews but they won't count as votes since anyone can kill the suspense by counting votes in reviews. Just making sure that it is clear.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>GemLeighXx - Dragging it out just a biiiiit longer. It can still go either way. It's up to you guys now.<br>**

**RonRon10 - As you can see, they were rescued from the island...eventually.  
><strong>

**Ailodierap - _This_ isn't even the last chapter. I do these things cause I'm a malicious, twisted person (Although the cruelty will end soon). =P  
><strong>

**I am who I am forever - Guess I know who you're voting for. Are there enough Team Jaders for her to have a chance to win?  
><strong>

**HAVE A VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS :)  
><strong>


	74. Still Have Time Left

**Still Have Time Left**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious, Zoey 101, Survivor or Dan Schneider. It's been 74 chapters. You should know this by now.**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm just posting this as a reminder that there is still time to vote! The vote is actually even closer than I anticipated that it would be so if you haven't done so yet, go to my profile and cast your vote for either Andre or Jade to win! I will close the vote on New Year's Eve!<br>**

**Reminding you yet again that review votes don't count; only votes cast in the profile poll or sent by PM will count (Might count them if the review votes are close enough between the two but looking through them, that's not going to happen).  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>ItzMe - I guess you're supporting Andre but remember, review votes don't count. Only votes in the poll or sent by PM are counted.<br>**

**Forever XOxo - I personally think both of them are very deserving winners, for different reasons obviously.  
><strong>

**Anonymous - See response to 'ItzMe'  
><strong>

**Askmeeee - Who knows what happened with Andre and Tori during the four months between leaving the island, while the show aired, and reuniting at the finale? They may have become great friends. They may have started dating. They may not have spoken to or seen each other at all. Who knows?  
><strong>

**RonRon10 - Well, a tie is unprecedented so it makes sense to not anticipate it. I still don't know what they really would have done in Survivor if there was a tie at the finale (I actually hope not this).  
><strong>

**Defensive/Guest/JADE/Lalaine - **I guess you're supporting Jade but remember, review votes don't count. Only votes in the poll or sent by PM are counted.**  
><strong>

****Mr brighsidee - I'm really glad you enjoyed the story. Thank you for your vote and your support. :)  
><strong>**

****KittyKnight - Burning down the hut could have worked for her or against her. In any other case, it would have worked against her but since I'm the writer, she lucked out.  
><strong>**

****Guest - I too have watched many seasons of Survivor (only one I haven't seen is Vanuatu, I really need to get around to that one...) so that made it easy to be inspired to write this story. Great show, huh? (setting Seasons 22-23 aside)  
><strong>**

****TobiasFangor92 - Zoey ultimately decided to respect Jade's power play and overall game, especially after how Jade handled most of the jury members. Lola probably voted for Jade because she has the least reason to be bitter at Jade and out of respect for Jade's game and maybe even changing Logan's outlook (I don't know...this is probably the hardest vote to justify, to be honest but I needed a fourth to force the tie).  
><strong>**

****Ailodierap - Don't ask me; like I said, I couldn't make the decision either.  
><strong>**

****TruffleWomenz - Awww, but it wouldn't be as fun or suspenseful without the cliffhangers (even if I beat them to death)! :P Seriously though, I love that you love the story! Thanks!  
><strong>**


	75. And Then There Was One

**And Then There Was One**

**For Real This Time**

**DISCLAIMER: FOR THE LAST FREAKIN TIME, I do not own Victorious, Zoey 101, Survivor, or Dan Schneider!**

* * *

><p>A week after the original finale had aired, everyone had gathered at the studio once again for the real revealing of the winner. The studio was once again bustling with fans, each with an opinion on whether Andre or Jade should be the winner. Andre and Jade were once again sitting in the final two spots. The jury was seated on the jury bench again, this time with the pre-jury boots as well. All of them waited anxiously for Dan to arrive. Eventually, Dan walked into the studio in his hand, carrying a white envelope. The studio audience burst into cheers as Dan entered the studio and walked onto the stage to face Andre and Jade.<p>

Dan: Hello everyone, thank you for coming back. Here it is, in my hands I hold the envelope which contains the results generated from the readers' votes. Jade slaughtered Andre in the poll but Andre received a ton of PM support to bridge the gap. In the end, it was a close vote but there can only be one winner. Andre, how do you feel about your chances?

Andre: A lot of people have told me they're rooting for me and that they voted for me so I'm hoping that's enough.

Dan: Jade?

Jade: I have no idea. Like I said, people either loved me or hated me. There were votes for me, there were votes for Andre and there were votes against me. So it could go either way but it better go towards mine.

Dan: All right. We've waited long enough. The results are not tied this time so this time, we will finally have the Sole Survivor. You guys ready?

Andre: Ready as I'll ever be.

Jade: Ugh, just do it already!

Dan: All right, here we go.

Dan opened the envelope and pulled out the results. He took a second to scan the name before affirming to the final two that he was ready to declare the winner.

Andre: Good luck, Jade.

Jade: You too.

Dan: The winner of the Survivor competition...is...

Andre and Jade squeezed each others' hands in anticipation for the revealing of the winner.

Dan: JADE!

Jade: YES!

Jade jumped up and pumped her fists in the air. Andre and the other jurors clapped for Jade as Beck jumped up and ran over to give Jade a hug for winning the competition. Most of the other eliminated players went to join Jade and Beck in celebrating Jade's win. Andre also stood up and gave Jade a hug before she continued celebrating her victory.

Beck: I knew you could do it!

Jade: I knew I could too. Thanks to you.

Beck: What do you mean? I wasn't even around half the time.

Jade: But I still would have given up if it weren't for you.

Beck smiled as he pulled in Jade for a hug. After yet another kiss between the couple, Jade pumped up her first in the air and started to exchange words with the other players, either thanking jurors who voted for her and (half-heartedly) apologizing to the people she abused on the show. Most of the contestants stuck around Jade to at least congratulate her on her win. Not all, though.

Tori, on the other hand, was making a beeline towards Andre, Chase close behind. Andre had sat back down after Jade moved to celebrate with the others. He couldn't deny being slightly disappointed about losing after coming so close but was still happy for Jade and happy that it was all over. Tori sat down where Jade was sitting next to Andre, putting her arm around his shoulder.

Tori: I'm sorry you didn't win.

Chase: Me too. How ya doin?

Andre: You know...I'm actually pretty OK.

Tori: Really? I was pissed when I was out.

Chase: Me too, kinda. Especially to be so close.

Andre: Yeah I get what you mean. And I am a bit disappointed. But it was never really so much about winning or the million dollars to me. It was about the experience and the friends. I like to think that even though I lost, I still gained way more things than a million bucks could ever get me.

Tori: Oh? like what?

Andre: Like this.

Andre smiled as he leaned in and gave Tori a quick kiss on the lips. Tori broke from the kiss quickly, eyes slightly widened almost as if she were surprised at Andre's sudden kiss. After recovering from the surprise, she then smiled and kissed him again, placing her hand on Andre's shoulder and pulling in closer. Andre smiled that Tori got where he was going and ran his hand through her hair as they kissed.

Chase: I told you she liked you.

Dan: Andre, it's time. I need you to bring me your torch.

Andre was slightly startled by the interruption as he broke his kiss with Tori but quickly regained his composure.

Andre: It's cool. I'm still a winner even without the winner title. $100,000 is just fine.

Andre got up, grabbed his torch, brought it over to Dan really fast and sighed as he placed it in the hole. Dan pulled out his snuffer and snuffed Andre's torch, leaving Jade's torch as the only one that would stay lit, the Sole Survivor. Andre smiled as all of a sudden, Cat ran over and gave Andre a big hug. He laughed as Cat went about in her usual antics and the two of them walked back to Tori. Dan turned to the cameras to address the audience.

Dan: Well, it's been a crazy season filled with alliances, drama, relationships, betrayal, competition, and fun but we finally have your Sole Survivor, JADE WEST!

Dan turned around to gesture at Jade who was still celebrating her victory with the others.

Dan: On behalf of all of us, we thank all of you readers for your support and for making this season what it was. I'm Dan Schneider, finally signing off.

* * *

><p><strong>And just like that, after 75 chapters, 170K+ words, 45K+ hits, almost 600 reviews, almost 60 favorites, almost 80 followers,...this story is finally put to rest.<strong>

**I'll still be posting my notes on the story and would be happy to continue interacting with anyone who cares but other than that, it's finally over. That's that. We're clear. Kind of a relief but also kind of sad. I have no idea when or even if I'll be putting up anything new...it's going to take a long time to come up with something and even longer to do it. We'll see what the future holds.**

**I just want to thank everyone once again who has been faithful to this story over the past 20 months or so. Thank you to people such as Ailodierap, i am who i am forever, Victorious101, AppleFlame12, TobiasFangor92, GemLeighXx, pengirl100and2, take me home to my heart, ILOVEJADE, Immortal Vows, QueSera, and so many many more. Thanks for the reviews, the hits, the faves and alerts, the support, the patience, the faith and the love. I know I sound like a broken record right now but this story would not be here without faithful readers such as yourselves so pat yourselves on the back.**

**Well...there's nothing left to say...Peace out and have a happy new year.**

**-Chee5e55ave5**

**Final Vote Result (consisting of poll and PM votes):**

**Jade: 54.7% (29)  
><strong>

**Andre: 45.3% (24)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>TrufflezWomen - That was the last tease. We now have the winner for real. XD<br>**

**Nutella Cupcakes - Using your charm to win the game is perfectly fair in my opinion because you want to have a jury that wants you to win so you really have to work that social game and being charming and charismatic can help that. There are big players who play very aggressive games that are great for getting to the end but are horrible for winning because of poor jury management (*cough* Russell *cough*). Not that it matters in this case; Jade won in the end. Thank you for voting!  
><strong>

**Ailodierap - And yet it is.  
><strong>


	76. Final Author's Notes

**Author's Notes**

* * *

><p><strong>My final notes on the story...<br>**

**Jade  
><strong>

**When I sat down to decide my boot order, I knew right away I wanted Jade close to the end if not right at the end. How could I not? Jade makes for a fantastic villain. Not only is she mean, fierce, and strong-willed, but also smart and crafty. Sure, there's also Logan but between the two, Jade has more complexity and with Bade, could also have enough likability to stand a chance against Andre in the final vote (That, and females get awfully underappreciated in modern Survivor). Writing for Jade was a ton of fun, coming up with snarky and horribly awful lines and trying to villify her in terms of her game play. The Zoey boot was a very proud and popular moment for me and it was pivotal for determining what kind of player Jade would be and what kind of storyline she would have. With Beck, she wavered between likable (Bade moments) and hate-able (bullying moments) but with Beck gone, she went full-on blood-thirsty villain and the carnage was simply awesome. Definitely my most controversial character, which is great considering a lot of other characters had controversy as well. Love her or hate her, Jade was an undeniable presence in the story and I would have no hesitance in including her in an All-Stars (Heads up, it's never going to happen but still...)  
><strong>

**Andre  
><strong>

**If this were real Survivor, Andre would undoubtedly be the winner against Jade. Possibly in a unanimous landslide due to all the animosity that Jade caused. Unfortunately, I was the writer and I decided to let it go to the vote. I wasn't really sure what I wanted to do with Andre at first. I just knew I wanted him far because I loved him on the show. I knew he was going to get to the final three at least. I knew he'd win a lot of immunity challenges post-merge. I knew he would have a relationship with Tori. But other than that...I had squat. So Andre was really a character I was developing as the story went along. I don't even remember when but then I realized who I wanted him to be and started to build him up as a guy who was pretty much working with Tori but also being nice to everyone so that he could beat her in the end. Once Tori left, he played on his own and started to step it up. You could also say that Andre had a lot of moral struggles in the game because he was trying to be himself and be nice to everyone but was put in situations where he had to hurt and betray people he liked (Robbie, Beck, Lola, Michael) which is a testament to how hard this game can be. Andre was a perfect foil to Jade because once it was clear that a jury of eliminated players would decide who the winner was and I played up the fact that Jade would realistically be slaughtered by a jury (and she would if this were realistic), the winner picks immediately shifted to nice and likable Andre. It was a good scheme to throw people off the scent of what I was actually planning: Letting the readers vote on the winner. Speaking of...  
><strong>

**The Vote  
><strong>

**It's easy to say that the vote was unfair because the editing of the story can potentially be in favor of one of the characters. This is the exact reason why I'm strongly against this in actual Survivor: because the only way a vote can be fair is if the editing is perfectly even and the Survivor producers will never do that. That way, in order to make the Jade vs Andre vote as fair as possible, I had to take the following notes into account:  
><strong>

**-Jade and Andre needed to have the same amount of visibility. They either both got the same amount of visibility in an episode or if one got lots of visibility in one episode and the other got very little, then the next episode they would be reversed (i.e. Jade's huge prominence in the merge episode, then Jade disappeared in the F9 episode while Andre was a bit vice versa)  
><strong>

**-They had to be polarizing in order to help make potential points and appeals to different preferences in characters and game play. This is where Jade and Andre came in with the classic good vs evil concept. Like I said, they had different strengths and weaknesses that made them comparable. Andre was the best physical competitor and had the best social relationships whereas Jade was the best strategist and made the biggest moves. As I read people's reviews and PMs before the vote, people were split down the middle between Andre and Jade: just as I planned and hoped.  
><strong>

**-Both of them were part of very dominant ships in the story and in the Victorious universe: Bade and Tandre. Bade seems to be more popular than Tandre so Tandre lasted longer to give Andre a fighting chance against Jade.  
><strong>

**-Both of them had strong story lines in which they had to adapt to the situation, in which they faced challenges, in which they had success and in which they have been betrayed.  
><strong>

**- Both of them had an equal amount of praise by the jury (Andre by Tori, Jade by Logan) and an equal amount of battering (Andre by Quinn and Logan, Jade by Chase and Tori). Jade did get asked more questions than Andre though (Cat and Zoey asked nothing of Andre)...oops.  
><strong>

**The Jury Vote  
><strong>

**Zoey (Jade) - Felt Jade did a really surprisingly good job of handling the jury's questions and respected Jade's power play which changed the tide of the game.  
><strong>

**Logan (Jade) - Declared that Jade was the best player and ran the game in comparison to Andre who was weak other than challenges  
><strong>

**Lola (Jade) - Liked Andre more but felt Jade played a better, more aggressive game.  
><strong>

**Tori (Andre) - Andre was her best friend and they were aligned. Also knew that Jade wouldn't be there if Andre didn't save her at F4 and didn't like Jade as a person.  
><strong>

**Cat (Andre) - Honestly forgave Jade but was still closer friends with Andre. Figured Andre would have more votes anyway  
><strong>

**Quinn (Jade) - Felt Jade was more strategically successful than Andre.  
><strong>

**Michael (Andre) - Thought that Andre played a smarter game to ensure his jury votes to win and did the best job of befriending Capzos such as himself  
><strong>

**Chase (Andre) - Bitter towards Jade and was friends with Andre since Andre was vastly superior in the social game.  
><strong>

**My Goals  
><strong>

**When I decided to write this story, there were a number of things that I wanted to accomplish.  
><strong>

**-One thing I really miss about Survivor is how well it focused on the relationships of people who would never meet under any other circumstances. Early survivor had some amazing relationships, both love or hate. Off the top of my head there was Richard and Rudy, Colby and Jerri, Rodger and Elisabeth, Vecepia and Sean, Neleh and Paschal, Rob and Matthew, and so many more. Not only were these pairs that worked together as alliances in the game, they were actual friends (except Colby and Jerri, but they did reconcile) and this relationship was highlighted. Nowadays, it's game, game, game, game. Don't get me wrong, the game is great but sometimes I miss seeing dynamics between people other than just strategy. So I needed to make sure to capture that interpersonal relationship dynamic with this story. That's where all the ships (friendships and romantic) came in. We had Bade, Tandre, Cabbie, Choey and Michase (Is that what that one is?) primarily. There were also smaller friend interactions of Jandre, Quogan, Candre, Cade, Bat, Bori, Zola, Quistin and maybe a few others I'm forgetting. And there were, of course, the feuds of Jori and Lolagan. There were even some crossovers, mainly between Tori/Zoey, Tori/Lola and Andre/Chase/Michael, along with the later Jade/Chase rivalry. I'm glad that these dynamics worked out the way they did and that they captured some of the old-school feeling of Survivor. These ships were also crucial in helping keep the show true to both Victorious and Zoey 101.  
><strong>

**-As much as I support the relationship dynamic being involved in my story, this is still a Survivor fanfic and I need to stay true to that show as well to keep any Survivor fans interested. So of course, game play was still heavily involved and it was important to make clear how the game worked and what was going to happen. The rock tiebreaker was mentioned but never used and three immunity idols came into effect in three different ways (Idol successfully used, idol used but not necessarily needed, idol used on someone else. The only other way I bailed on is to not use it and be flushed out with it) Obviously a lot of power shifts and big moves occurred because a majority alliance simply picking off the minority is absolutely boring. So shake-ups at the right spots were absolutely crucial to have.  
><strong>

**-I also had to have a balance between 'good' characters (Andre, Michael, Cat, Zoey, Beck), 'evil' characters (Trina, Logan, Jade), characters who were kind of both (Chase, Quinn, Tori, Lola, Robbie), and characters who were just there (Sinjin, Nicole, Dustin) because having all of one of those archetypes at the end would be boring too. Another crucial part of Survivor was focusing on these characters as individuals as I addressed earlier so ships had to eventually be broken up. And I feel a lot of these characters delivered really well on their own, even if they did phase out of character at times. I think the dynamics of the cast were solid too.  
><strong>

**Draft Changes  
><strong>

**-Some people were locked in the position that they were going to place from the beginning. These people included Trina, Sinjin, Beck, Zoey, Tori, Michael and Jade. They were always going to finish where they did.  
><strong>

**-Lola, Logan, Nicole, and Dustin switched places in my boot order a lot but the places were always 14th, 13th, 9th and 8th. I ultimately put Lola and Logan further than Dustin and Nicole since they were more prominent characters and their feud was a solid storyline that was cut before it got too old.  
><strong>

**-Cat and Quinn were also considered as possible pre-merge boots since they're obviously not that strong but since Robbie obviously had to be a pre-merge boot and I personally wanted Beck, a predictable yet boring frontrunner, out before the merge, I put them as far ahead as they got so I could develop them as characters which based on the reviews was a good call. Almost everyone loved Cat and Quinn was pegged as a very likely winner.  
><strong>

**-Originally, Cat wasn't going to play her idol at all and she would have just been voted out with it in her pocket. However, after Andre told Cat to use it, I realized this was stupid and I changed it last minute to have Cat use the idol to save Jade. I think it was more fitting for her naive and nice character.  
><strong>

**-The original final two was Jade vs Chase, with Jade voting out Andre instead at the final three. However, I screwed that up when I put the story in the Victorious category where Jade would have easily slaughtered Chase in the vote, no matter how bad Jade was. So I switched Andre's and Chase's placings so that the vote would be closer, which it was. I guess Chase did still have some support near the end but Jade's support was substantially greater than Chase so I stand by the change.  
><strong>

**-Many of the events weren't present in original drafts and I just camp up with them on the fly. These events include Cat nearly being medically evacuated for her injuries, Jade cutting the hair from Robbie's head (Again, thanks Courage1220), reuniting Bade at the F7 reward challenge, bringing in the hated ones for the F7 immunity challenge, and threatening to remove everyone from the game after they were weak from wasting all of their food. Coming up with these plot twists was fun and it helped draw from the potential repetition of the game.  
><strong>

**Running Gags  
><strong>

**-The batteries in Andre's keyboard were slowly dying if anyone caught those few moments. Kind of symbolic of the progression of the game.  
><strong>

**-Obviously there were references to the fact that Lola and Tori were both played by the same actress, Victoria Justice. I can't believe no one noticed or at least called me out on the fact that they both left back to back. That was totally intentional. What better way to cap off that running gag?  
><strong>

**-Survivor fans have hopefully caught the occasional little references I made to events that happened or famous lines that were said on the actual show. If you've seen plenty of Survivor, go back and see how many you can find.  
><strong>

**-I might be forgetting a few...see what else you can find! XD  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>That's about all I've got. If you still have any questions about the story, I'll be happy to respond to PMs and keep interacting with readers. I'm going to keep trying to come up with new material and finding time to work on it and I hope you'll stick around for whatever I can whip up. Until then, I just want to thank all of you one last time for all of your support and encouragement. You guys are awesome! Well, have a good New Year! Let's make 2013 awesome! -Chee5e55ave5<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Last response to reviews in the story :(<br>**

**Jmags-WriterofAwesomeness: Jade may have won the game but Andre was still a winner so that's good. I've considered the possibility of doing other game show fanfics (probably not The Biggest Loser or Love in the Wild since I've never seen those). Even if I do, it'll take a long time just to get the basic storyline down and then to write it; this story took twenty months alone, maybe sixteen if you take the four-month hiatus into account. But I'm glad you enjoyed the story and I hope to bring you good quality content in the future. Thank you!  
><strong>

**Nutella Cupcakes: Sounds like a somewhat busy two days (depending on how fast you read). Anyway, I'm glad that you loved the story! Thanks!  
><strong>

**TobiasFangor92 - Can't please everyone, but at least Jade wins!  
><strong>

**Ailodierap - Don't thank me, THANK YOU for being supportive and keeping this story alive! I'm satisfied with Jade winning too (although I was happy either way) and thankful that this story made it to its end. Thanks again for the love!  
><strong>

**DaSurvivorMan - Glad you enjoyed the story! I love that I was able to complete a Survivor fanfic. Big Brother is one of the shows I'm considering writing a fanfic for (Even though I hate it now) but it's a matter of picking which show will comprise the cast and then figuring out the storylines. Right now, I can't come up with something inspiring enough for a good Big Brother fanfic but if I do, you'll eventually see it.**


End file.
